


Danny Phantom vs. the Forces of Evil

by animefan419



Category: Danny Phantom, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 102,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: What if instead of coming to Echo Creak, Star is sent to Amity Park? Meet Danny Fenton/Phantom who is struggling to hide his powers under the watchful eyes of his ghost hunting obsessed parents and wannabe phyciastrist for a sister while Star, on the other hand, is sent to Earth to learn magic in order to avoid going to St. Olga’s School for Wayward Princesses. What will happen when Star and Danny ends up living under the same roof? Will they be able to get along before one drives the other crazy or will their relationship turn into something more? (I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or Danny Phantom. Will follow through both shows with some changes.)





	1. Star Comes to Earth

Once upon a time in a magical land called Mewni, there lived a princess, Star Butterfly. Some might say that she was reckless and irresponsible only because she likes to fight monsters, tame wild unicorns and she likes to have fun. Funnily enough Star is riding said wild unicorn. Although, her mother worried about Star constantly and no one could blame her because she always seemed oblivious to the constanstant catastrophes that seemed to follow wherever she went which was why she dreaded today because since she is the queen, she has to pass her family’s greatest heirloom: The Royal Magic Wand. Speaking of Star she made it home just in time to receive the wand. Said Queen was still waiting for her daughter to arrive only to see her literally bust the door open instead of just opening it like a normal person.

“Now Star, this wand is a huge responsibility, if the wand falls into evil hands the universe could be destroyed.” Said Moon only to have Star snatch the wand right out of her mother’s hand. It wasn’t until then that the diomond wand changed to match Star’s personality.

“Don’t worry mom, I can handle it.” Star sang as an effort to comfort both of her parents which apparently was not working. Ironically, Moon’s fears came true when Mewni suddenly transformed into its’ own version of the appocolypse due to Star’s magic.

“She couldn’t handle it.” Both parents say simultamiously as if they expected this to happen as one of the guards brought Moon’s daughter to them.

“No, please don’t send me to St. Olga’s School for Wayward Princesses!” Star said screaming in agony as she imagined herself being sent away to said school on a conveyer belt as the image shifted to her being experimented on by a creepy assistant who was getting ready to cut her head open on a dotted line through her head that said,“Cut here” on her forehead.

“We are not sending you there,” The Queen said blankly. “Yet.” Star then calmed down a little bit but it didn’t calm herself down completely. This surprised the king when Moon said this and even though that he did not want to admit it, he knew that the outcome was very possible if it ever came down to it. In fact, it was no surprisrise that the school itself seemed unsettling. Perhaps it was because the school looked more like a prison than an actual school. However, after a moment of silence the king then said,“We are going to send you to a safer dimension: a place called Earth.” As a result, Star became was now intrigued.

The queen then continued by saying,“It seems that there s a bullying problem at a particular school and we are sending you there since we think that it will be a great opportunity for you to learn some leadership skills. Hopefully with you there to lead, the bullying problem will finally end.”

“I don’t know about that but I can try but don’t most school’s on Earth have a zero tolerance for bullying?” 

“That’s the spirit! They usually do but unfortunatly the school board is a bit corrupted.” River answered while Star frowned not liking this one bit. She wished that there was something that she could do and she was torn between helping the school and having to leave Mewni. In fact, it was because of that, it was not a hard desciscion for her make when she finally decided that she wanted to come to Earth and help.

“So what school are we going to?” Star asked as her own question decided to answer itself. Once there, Star learned that the name of the school that they were going to was called Casper High and funnily enough, Star almost thought that it was a school for ghosts. However parents then told her that Amity Park, the town that they were in, was known to be one of the most haunted places on Earth. Although Star was still excited about the potential of meeting a ghost. Apparently, as her parents were trying to explain things about Earth to her, it seemed that the conversation itself went through one ear and out the other since ghosts seemed to be the only thing on Star’s mind right now as the family entered the building.

“So you are saying that you are from another dimension?” Challenged the Pricipal obviously not believing their story. She was not a believer in magic let alone anything that had to do with the supernatural. Her name was Principal Inishuya and she was known to be very strict when it came to the rules. Inishuya was also known to be a bit greedy since the only thing that she cared about was money and apparently the football team. In fact, it was no surprise when the principal immidiatly decided that she hated Star mostly because of her odd personality

“And you said that there was no magic on Earth.” Said Star who just so happened to be playing with a nearby light switch. Said principal just looked at her in annoyance thinking that she was dumb.

“This is’nt going to work,” The principle says plainly. As if on cue River suddenly showed the greedy principal a treasure chest full of gold.

“She is going to love it here!” Said Inishuya and as the saying goes: money talks. River was glad that his strategy worked but he knew that his daughter was going to need all of the help that she could get so he said,“She is going to need a guide.”

Meanwhile in Ms. Skullman’s classroom all of the students seemed to be bored out of their mind especially for one Danny Fenton. He just wanted something to happenen and that wasn’t until the speaker turned on and said,“Danny Fenton to the pricipal’s office, Danny Fenton to the pricipal’s office.” As a result Danny Fenton was a bit releived but was at the same time worried since he knew that nothing good came from being called to the pricipal’s office. 

“Check it out everyone,” Dash taunted.“Fentina is in trouble.” Dash Baxter aka The King of Casper High was Danny’s bully as well as captain of the football team. He abused Danny whenever he got the chance and took advantage of the privileges he gets from the school since only because he is on the team. As a result, Danny stared at Dash and the rest of the A-lister’s angrily which consited of, Paulina, Valerie, Star, Quawn and Brittney who all seemed to enjoy his misery.

“Shut up Dash!”

“Ha, ha! Look like Fentonail finally decided to grow a backbone to defend himself!” Teased one student.

“Ok, Mr. Fenton, that is enough and Dash, one more word out of you and it will be detention for you and your friends after class.,” Ms. Skullman threatened as she looked at Danny sympathetically and said,“You can go now.”

“I am sick of everyone looking down on me and one of these days people are going to treat me with respect!” Danny declared as still fuming about the constant teasing. Sadly Danny doesn’t get any respect but unfortunately that is what happens when you are related the town crazies. At least he still had his two best friends, Tucker Foley, a techno geek and Sam Mansion a goth girl who he recently just met. There are also his backup friends, Janice, Alfonso, Fredrickson and Jackie who just so happens to be the only A-lister who is nice to him aside from Star.

“Danny, you know that if anyone is ever giving you a hard time, you can always feel free to talk to either me or Mr. Lancer.” Said Ms. Skullman who was obviously concerned. Danny then thanked Ms. Skullman once more as he headed himself out of the classroom. It was things like his friends, backup friends, Mr. Lancer and Ms. Skullman that Danny was greatfull for. Although he still wished that he had the power to defend himself, but little did Danny know was that his life was going to change forever.

“Danny,” Said the school pricipal once the raven haired teen finally met up with her in the hallway.“I would like you to meet our school’s new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly.” Although Danny wasn’t quite sure of what to make of the new kid since she was already biting her teeth on a water fountain.

“I am not sure about this.”

“I know that you are a good kid Daniel but you don’t have any friends. I know so mainly because of your parents, and their um, hobby, so I thought that letting you show her around the school would be good for both you and Star.”

“I have friends.” Danny protested but before he knew it the principal was already gone and to the F lister’s dismay he ended up showing Star around the school.

“Thanks for showing me around Danny.” Said Star. “So is it true that your parents are crazy?”

“Why does everyone think that and where did you hear it from,” Danny asked obviously annoyed. “I heard that your dad yells the word “ghost” all the time from some kid named Mikey.” Answered Star as the raven haired teen began a rant about something that Star couldn’t understand.

“I am so sick of the constant teasing, why is it that kids like to judge you because of who your parents are. I whish that my parents could have the chance of fighting a real ghost.”

“You do?” Star said filled with excitement in her eyes and without a warning, Star granted Danny’s whish surprising him when he saw her transform a nearby butterfly change into some kind of monster.

“Who are you?” Danny asked as a result unaware that the newly created monster has just snatched the school janitor away.

“I am Star Butterfly,” Said Star as she created a rainbow with her wand only to have the rainbow catch itself on fire. “I am a princess from another Dimension.” Clearly, Danny was now afraid of Star as she sang this. On the other hand, Danny did not want to give up on Star just yet so he decided to ask his friends for some advice.

“Oh come on Danny, maybe it isn’t all that bad. Besides, a girl has to hang out with you all day. Do you know how hard it is for us to get a girl let alone to get one to even talk to us?” Said Tucker who was slightly jealous of Danny.

“I being serious! You should have seen her with the way she uses that freaky wand of hers! She is going to be the death of me!”

“Relax Danny,” Said Sam.“You only have to spend time with her for one day and I bet you that after today, she would start hanging out with the A-listers.” 

“I don’t know about that for sure Sam, but I already have to deal with the fact that both of my parents are obsssesed with ghosts and now I have to deal with a some crazy girl who claims that she is a princess from another dimension.”

“Well based on what you described, I don’t think that your parents will spook her.”

“Maybe you should show her the ghost portal,” Tucker suggested.“She would love that!”

“Thanks Tucker, but I don’t think that I should. Star seems to be an endangerment to everything around her and besides my parents say that it doesn’t work. Also, I am not sure how long I will last just by being next to Star.” Said Danny but little did they know was that Star was spying on Danny and even though that she was dissapointed with Danny’s opinion about her, she was still determined to get Danny and his friends to like her.

“Well at least it can’t get any worse.” Said Tucker and just like that Murphy’s Law happened when he saw that Star was inside his own home showing off some of her magic only to have said magic backfire while his parents seemed to enjoy the show.

“Hi Danny!” Star said waving her arms around happily.

“It got wrose.” Replied Danny.

“Isn’t it great Danny? We are going to be living together!” Said Star. It was now official, Danny was completly horrified.

“Hi Danny,” Said Maddie.“Can you beleive it, Star is going to be living with us from now on.”

“This is great, now I have someone else to blather about ghosts with!” Jack exclaimed.

“You can’t be serious!” Danny said not believing what what he was hearing. However, It wasn’t until then that Star started to notice Danny’s mood so as a result, Star wanted to cheer Danny up by poofing up some puppies but to everyone’s surprise, they started to shoot lasers out of their eyes. Although Jack seemed to be the only one who liked said laser puppies. Jazz who was already in the room with them, on the other hand, thought that the puppies were dangerous only to have her opinion overruled by Jack thinking that they would be useful for ghost hunting. After the episode however, the raven haired teen’s mother then asked him to show the princess to her room and he reluctantly did so.

His father also told him to carry her stuff. He was not happy about this but once the boy showed Star, she seemed pleased but that wasn’t until after she said,“CIRCLE BOMB EXPAND!” As a result, the room changed into an elegant room, with a gold and purple accent along with expensive furniture as well as a new tower next to where the UFO on top of Danny’s house was supposed to be.

“That’s better!” Star sang.

“Wow, I wish that I had a room like this!” Said Danny obviously impressed.

“You do?” Star asked now excited as she grabbed the teenager’s arm asking him to show him his room hoping that by doing this for him, it would brighten up his day. However instead of the previous spell she used she said,“Mystic Room Suck Transport!” As a result the spell sucked up all of the teen’s possessions into a black hole. Luckily, they were all able to leave before they were sucked in as well.

“Suck?” Danny asked out of anger. “Why would the spell have the word suck in it?”

“I don’t know! It just came out that way,” Star said panicking but this, however, did not improve Danny’s mood.

“Not helping.” Danny growled.

“I know maybe a little sunshine would brighten up your day!” She said without thinking summoning an actual sun only to have it turn into a storm cloud. It wasn’t until then that Danny became really angry and having enough with the nonsense going on in his life Danny finally snapped and said,“That is it, I don’t care what my friends and family say about you! I tried to get along with you but it seems that we are two very different people and since you are moving in than I am moving out!”

“I’m sorry that nothing worked out the way you wanted today. I just wanted you and your friends to like me.” Star said apologizing only to see Danny jump out of a window. As a result Star cringed when she heard the fourteen year old’s back break. Immediately Star became worried when she saw Danny disfigured as he laid on the sidewalk in pain.

“Are you ok?” Asked Star out of concern

“I am fine just leave me alone.”

“Ok, do you need any help?”

“No, I think that the cement broke my fall.” Danny lied but that didn’t prevent Star was from being worried about Danny so she followed him to the Nasty Burger thanks to a tip from one of the teen’s friends. Once Star found her friend however, she then noticed that Dany was clothes were wet and soggy from storm cloud she made earlier so feeling bad for him, she took it away.

“Look at me, I’m soggy!” Said Danny as he did a little dance scaring a few costumers away while Star couldn’t help but be concerned.

“Thanks.” Danny said as she used her wand to finally get rid of the cloud still feeling bad for Danny.

“I didn’t get to choose wether or not I wanted to stay on Earth and you didn’t get to choose wether or not you wanted me to stay with your family so I will find another family to with.” However it was at this moment that Danny realized that he made a mistake.

‘Sure she was weird but that was just how Star is and who knows maybe having Star around would be fun.’ Danny thought to himself. 

“Star Butterfly!” Said an unknown voiced that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Ludo! How did you know that I was on Earth!” Demanded Star. However his expression changed to from happy to being very frightened.

“Star, who is that?” Said Danny obviously freaking out. Danny’s question was then answered when the strange tiny green monster now known as Ludo said,“Well if it isn’t Star Butterfly, I came here because - wait I don’t have to tell you anything! Get her!” It was until then that the brief meeting decided to turn itself into an all out war. Although at first Danny tried to hide but once he discovered that the monsters were supringly weak, he started to feel his adrenaline run through his veins and decided to join Star who began the fight in the first place.

“You can fight?” Star asked pleasantly surprised.

“No, but it looks like I can now!” Danny said now excited as he charged into one of the monsters while Star casted a few spells. To the teenager’s delight, the fight ended rather quickly ending with Ludo ranting on about how everyone needed to work out.

“That was amazing! Is it going to be like this everyday?” The F lister asked hopefully.

“I guess so.” Star answered unsure of herself.

“That is awesome so what do you want to do?” Asked Danny.

“I have an idea.” Star replied only to have Danny say,“Ok but be careful, there is a large crack on the sidewalk over there.” Danny warned only to have Star shrugged it off. After that Danny realized that Star had already thought about going inside the ghost portal after hearing about it from Danny’s parents. At first Danny was a bit reluctant about it but it wasn’t long until Danny finally gave in after a bit of begging from Star. The next thing that Star did surprised the fourteen year old when she manage to convince Sam and Tucker to come and before they all knew it, they were all in the lab. No one was crazy about the idea and Star was the only one who was excited about this. 

She wanted everything to be perfect since this was her only opportunity to meet Earth ghosts. In fact everyone had their own jobs, Sam was on lookout duty while Tucker handled the controls to the portal. Star, on the other hand was still trying to convince Danny to go inside since he was still nervous to go. 

“Smile.” Star said taking out her camera as she took a picture of Danny holding one of his parents jumpsuits that they made for him in case he wanted to start ghost hunting as well.

“Okay, I showed you the portal can we please go now. Besides, my parents say that it doesn’t work.” Danny said hoping that Star would change her mind.

“Oh come on, it will be fine. Besides, a Ghost Zone? How cool is that and that is saying something because I come from Mewni. Now go through the portal.” Star demanded as she impatiently waited for Danny to put on the suit.

“You know what Star, you might be right and besides who knows what awesome cool things that may exsist on the other side.” Without a thought Danny did as he was told. Star then moved out of the way in order to let Danny through. However little did they know was that the on button was on the inside of the machine. It was also very dark in there so the victim couldn’t see anything and once Danny pushed said on button, he started to scream in agony due to being shocked by who knows how many wots of electricity. As a result everyone, espically Star, became very worried.

“Danny?” Star asked unsure if the teenager was even alive and that was how Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. Star was still worried for her friend. In fact, everyone was worried for Danny until he woke up and that was when everyone knew that things were never going to be the same again.


	2. Mystery Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after the accident Danny is still struggling to control his powers. All things seem right with the world until Sam changes the lunch menu. Meanwhile Star is struggling to help Danny deal with his bullies.

Here we are at Danny’s home aka Fenton Works where we see, Tucker, Sam, Star and Danny listening to or shall I say being forced to listen to a lecture about ghosts. I bet you are all wondering why they were all here in the first place. Well it all started when the freak trio was starting to get used to some of Star’s magic. They even when went as far as saying that Star was cool. She even showed the gang a few spells. Sam, on the other hand, still thought the girl was a bit annoying due to the space princesse’s hyperactive nature. To Star, she just thought that she a was a bit harder to please because she thought that Star was would still ditch them for the A-listers. She told Sam time and time again that she was not interested in any of them because she thought that they were all jerks.

Sam didn’t just disliked Star, she hated her with a passion all because she believed that she was one of those stereotype princesses. Not only that but Star even tried to tell Sam that she wasn’t into any of that stuff and even told her all about St. Olga’s School for Wayward Princesses which was her biggest fear. In fact Star didn’t earn Star’s respect until after turning down an invitation to become an A Lister. Not only that the magical princess even punched Dash after when the blond had the galls to flirt with her when she knew fully well that he was dating Paulina. She now hated the A-listers with a passion especially after when Dash decided to be stupid by sexually harassing her.

That did’t work out too well for the bully but luckily Danny’s father was there when it happened and was able to stop it. Jack may be dense, but he knows how to identify bullying when he sees it. Danny was actually a bit impressed when he demanded Dash for his parent’s number so that he may speak with them. This in turn, gave Danny a new found respect for his father. After the incident however, Jack then told Danny to bring him and his friends to the lab after school that day which was how they ended up being there in the first place to Danny’s dismay.

“So, you and all of your little friends want to hunt ghosts.” Said Jack filled with anticipation still thinking that he was helping his son. Unfortunately, all that was doing was embarrassing his son even further.

“Sorry Mister Fenton, I was into ghosts, but they are so mainstream nowadays that they are like smartphones and the only reason that we agreed to go in the first place was that Star begged us to go.” Said Sam.

“Aww, but I thought that this was going to be fun.” Said Star giving Sam her biggest puppy dog eyes and when that didn’t work she then decided to cheer the ghost hunter up by saying,“Don’t listen to her Mr. Fenton, I think that this will be exciting and I know that you want to learn more Tucker.” She sang creeping Tucker out a little.

“Waste these good looks and charisma, sorry Star, but I’ll pass. No offense Mr. Fenton.”

“Your loss. Anyway, I may not know much about ghost hunting now but it sounds fun since I fought monsters all the time back on Mewni and since I fought monsters all the time, than fighting ghosts is probably going to be the same thing. Am I right? Remember when you like fighting monsters, Danny? Tell him!”

“Star,” Said Danny whispering in her ear.“We can’t tell anyone about the monsters and before you ask, you can’t tell anybody about my ghost powers either.”

“Ohhhhhhh.” Said Star once she realized what was going on.

“What was that?” Asked Jack.

“It’s nothing and actually Dad, I want to be an astonought.” Said Danny suddenly feeling bad for both Star and his father. Star then silently hopped that the ghost hunter’s feelings weren’t hurt too badly. However, just when Star was about to confort Jack, she and Danny noticed that both Sam and Tucker where suddenly kidnapped by two ectopusses. For a moment, Star looked at Jack who seemed as if he didn’t need any comforting at all. Unfortunately, things only got worse when Ludo and his monsters arrived.

“Star Butterfly!”

“Not now Ludo! Can’t you see that we are in the middle of something?”

“We don’t have time for this.” Complained Danny. Not only did they had to deal with ghosts, but they now had to deal with Ludo. 

“Than I bet that you don’t have time this either! Monsters, get them!” And so Said monsters attacked and unfortunately for them Ludo seemed persistant today.

“You take care of Ludo and I’ll take care of of the ectopusses.” Said Danny as she agreed to this but luckily Star agreed while she took care of Ludo while he took care of the ectopusses that took his friends. Luckily Danny was a big help to Star when he transformed into his ghostly alter ego surprising Ludo in the process. Not only that but Danny was also able to free his kidnapped friends and somehow just before Ludo and his monsters left Ludo was a bit annoyed when he saw Jack who was completly oblivious the entire time and said,“How can he be so oblivious?”

“Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton thermos.” Jack said not noticing the fight that was going on in the background. “It is supposed to trap ghosts but I don’t know how to use it and someday I am going to figure out how it works.”

“Seriously how can he be so oblivious? Even my monsters aren’t that dumb.” Said Ludo just before he left.

“And this is the ghost portal.” The ghost hunter continued once Star and Danny returned to their seats.“It releases ghosts wether I want it to or not and someday I am going to figure out how it works as well.” Said Jack and apparently he did not ackolodge the presence of Ludo and his monsters just like Ludo said. The smaller monster in question was of course ranting on and on about his minions poor performance. It was a shame that Jack didn’t notice was that both Star and Danny were completly exhausted while Sam and Tucker hugged each other in terror and instead of asking about their well being he instead said,“Look at you, you are all so excited that you can hardly speak so I’ll just keep talking. I was born in a log cabin, I also remembered that I wanted a pony. There was also a war, I never did get that pony but we did have horse meat that night...” Said Jack as he continued to ramble on. 

The next morning, breakfast didn’t go so well considering the fact that Danny was having a difficult time controlling his ghosts powers. Mostly, his power to turn invisible, so he decided to talk to Star about it. “Star maybe I should tell them, my parents seemed to except the fact that you are from another dimension rather quickly and they especially seemed to really like your magic. Do you think that I should tell them that I am part ghost?”

“I don’t know, back on Mewni there was some pretty harsh rascism towards monsters and your parents seem to be really determined to catch a ghosts and if the rascism towards ghosts here on Earth is anything like the rascism towards monsters on Mewni, than I think that things are not going to end well.”

“I guees that you are right Star, but still I have zero control over my powers.” In order to prove his point, Danny’s whole body suddenly turned invisible causing both Star and Danny to scream until the teenager’s arm returned to normal. “Clearly you need help.” Said Star. However while all of that was happening, Danny’s mother was working on yet another strange device. “Ok two more days and it’s done!” She said.

Jazz who was sitting right across from her not obviously not wanting any part of this. Although this was not the case when Jack yelled, “It’s done! The Fenton finder is done! Now we’ll be able to track ghosts!”

“...” There was now a moment of awkward silence between both Star and Danny but Star was more nervous than Danny was any it was clear that she was now sweating. However, the silence was only broken when the Fenton Finder app began to speak.

“Uhh, boo?” Danny question nervously as he spoke into the phone.

“I am a ghost fear me.” Replied the app. Now it was Danny’s turn to start sweating. Luckily his dad was confused when the app said this. 

“Um, I better get to school.”

“I better get to school. Fear me.”

“I think that we might have we dodged a bullet there.” Said Star only to have Danny accidentally turning himself invisible. “That it, I’m telling.” Said Danny now frustrated. “No you can’t do that!” Replied Star. “Don’t tell.” “I’m totally telling.” Said/whispered Danny. “Dad I have something to tell you.” Danny said making now making Star feel very uncomfortable due to concern for her friends safety. Thankfully Star was releived when Jazz stepped up and said,“Danny, you don’t have to tell them anything.” This then caught the mother’s attention and as an effort to calm Jazz down she said,“Jazz honey, I know that what we do doesn’t make any sense but your only- ”

“Sixteen.” Jazz interrupted.“Biologically, but mentally I am an adult. Star may be from another dimension but I am not going to let your obsession with ghosts ruin the minds of these two very impressionable children. Come on you two, I’ll drive you both to school.”

“That’s funny, Jazz never offers to drive Star and Danny to school.” Said Maddie and that was when she noticed a suspiscioud look on her husbands face so as an effort to ease her husbands suspiscions she said,“Jack the children are not ghosts.”

“You are right Maddie, the children aren’t the ghosts.” Jack said eyeing his daughter. “Jazz is.” Meanwhile at Casper High, Star, Tucker, Sam and Danny were busy trying to escape the crowded hallway. At the same time Danny started to complain to his friends.

“It has been a month and I still have no control over these powers and if anyone catches me I am going to go from geek to freak around here.” Complained Danny as said powers were causing the raven haired teen to sink through the floor.

“Danny you can tell no one about the fact that you are half ghost! It was my fault that you became half ghost in the first place and if my parents find out, they will send me to St. Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Princesses!” Star said now screaming at the top of her lungs. She then hid in one of the lockers as she imagined herself being taken to said school on a conveyor belt as the image soon sifted to a lab where a creepy guy was getting ready to cut her open along a dotted line through her forehead that said “cut here”. It wasn’t until then that Sam managed to coax her out of the locker. “I may not be able to understand what you are going through Star but I agree with you about the whole parents thing. They will never understand, parents never listen, why can’t they accept me for who I am!” Complained Sam not realizind that both Danny and Tucker were still with them.

Once calm Star then said,“ Sam, I whish that I had your problem. At least your parents aren’t pressuring you with the responsibilities of becoming queen.”

“Guys, we are talking about my powers, my problems.” “Kind of like what you are doing now?” Tucker pointed out as he was once more phasing through the floor. Star then helped her friend and said, “Exacly and that is why you are not telling anybody anything about this. That way no one will think that you are a freak and I don’t have to go to St. Olga’s School for Wayward Princesses.” Star said trying not to scream.

“Danny you are unique and unique is good.” Sam reassured.“That is why I am an untrained recycle vegetarian.”

“Which means?” Tucker asked. “It means that she doesn’t eat anything with a face on it.” Danny finished making Star realize why Sam didn’t want any of her leftover meat from the other day. Tucker was then surprised by this as a result.

“I don’t see what is the big deal.” Said Star and Star’s statement made Tucker even more surprised.

“Star two words: meat connesoir.” Said Tucker confusing Star.

“Oh no Tucker, you are not turning Star to meat.”

“Don’t worry about me Sam, on Mewni we eat meat all the time.”

“Well Star you are in luck because I have never eaten a vegetable in my life and my all meat streak is still fourteen years strong.” Said Tucker.

“In fact I can tell you guys what you had for dinner last night just by sniffing.”

“Ooooh, ooooh, do me! Do me!” Star said as she jumped up an down due to excitement. Tucker did so and said,“Last night, you two had sloppy joes.”

“Impressive.”

“His prediction came true.”

“Eww, but this is why your streak finally going to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new menu.”

“Wait! What did you do?” Asked a very worried Tucker.

“Tucker it’s time for a change.” Said Sam. True to her word and to everyone’s horror there the entire school was now eating strange foods that they have never seen before. In fact there was a banner that said Ultra Recycle Vegetarian Week hunging above the lunch area.

“What is this? Grass on a bun? Isn’t this a bit extreme Sam?” Danny asked out of concern as the freak quartet sat at their usual table.

“What? Star seems to like it.” Sam said obviously annoyed and to emphasize her point she pointed to Star who was right now looking at her food in amazement. The gang then looked at Star who then said,“Whoa, Earth food.”

“Why did you have to take the meat away!” Tucker said crying in agony. As if on cue Mr. Lancer came in to thank Sam for the new menu idea. However, it wasn’t until then that Tucker started to become suspicious when he started to smell meat coming from the teacher who was quick to deny Tucker’s claim. Star however, was starting to became worried thinking that Tucker was sounding a little desperate. Ironically enough just when Mr. Lancer left, Tucker started to sniff the smell the meat that was on Lancer. As a result, that was also when Sam and Tucker started to argue on wether or not said strange food item was garbage.

“Guys, I think that we have a problem.” Danny said forgetting about the argument as his ghost sense started to kick in. Danny then wanted to leave the table but Dash only made it worse when came in and started to throw mud at Danny nearly hitting Star.

“Fenton!” Dash screamed yelling at the top of his lungs while Star held out her wand in case things got out of hand.“I ordered three mud pies and you know what they gave me? Three mud pies! As in dirt from the ground! And it’s all because of your girlfriend! I am at the peak of my career and after high school I’m broke. How am I supposed to relive my glory days if all I ate was dirt?

“Dash, you need to stop this right now!” Star warned.

“So Star have you finally decided to ditch these looseres and start hanging with me?”

“Eww, no, not after what you tried to do to me the other day and aren’t you still dating Paulina?” Danny’s eyes then started to glow green out of anger and jelousy. He was so angry at Dash that the half ghost decided to help Star but became he only became even more desperate when ghost to leave Dash when sense started to kick in. He then knew that he had to act fast if he wanted to get that ghost. He needed to get away from Dash so out of desperation Danny yelled,“Garbage fight!” “It’s not garbage it’s-” However just when Sam was about to protest, Star immediately pulled Sam down under the table as they all attempted to get away from the chaos.

Danny then told everyone where the ghost was and when Tucker saw her he said,“I don’t know, she doesn’t even look all that scary. In fact she kind of looks like my grandmother.” Star then told Tucker to be quiet but even with their efforts they were still spotted.

“Hello children, today is supossed to be meatloaf but I can’t find the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?”

“Yeah.” Said Tucker pointing at Sam. “She changed the menu.”

“You changed the menu! The menu hasn’t been changed in fifty years!” As a result, the ghost was about to unleash her anger but before doing so, she offered them a piece of cake. Then children then only nod their heads as a response and thanks to Star’s narwhal blast, it made the ghost even angrier but it also gave Danny just enough time to change into his alter ego Danny Phantom. Soon after, Star and Phantom found themselves fighting said ghost. As the fight went on, they soon learned that the ghost could control plates and silverware as well so not wanting any of them to break they both took turns catching the plates that came flying by.

“Star, if this superhero thing doesn’t work out than we can always have a back up plan of becoming busboys.” Suddenly the Lunch Lady punched Danny in the gut causing him to phase through a wall while the others followed him outside the cafeteria.

“Meat.” Tucker said shaking nervously as he noticed piles of meat flying through the hallway. “Where is it coming from?” That was when it hit him: the meat was coming from Lancer.

“Tucker, I think that you might have a problem.” Said Star until she saw that there were different kinds of meat flying through the air turning Luch Lady into a meat monsters. Suddenly the meat monster snatched Sam away and when they all tried to rescue her, Danny accidentally reverted back to his original form. However the gang still tried to go after Sam only to get in themselves into trouble with Mr. Lancer thanks to one Dash Baxter.

“You three are in serious trouble.” Said Mr. Lancer.

“Told you that you will pay Fenton.” Before they all knew it they were all inside the principal’s office.

“Tucker Foley, only two detentions and caught loitering near the girl’s locker room but no mischievous before today. Danny Fenton, broke thirtysix beakers and banned for life from the science lab. Star Butterfly, only accidentally set the school on fire once but no mischief before today.” Mr. Lancer then looked at all three children in dissapointment.“So why would you three break into the teacher’s lounge!”

“Dash started he-”

“Scored three touchdowns in the last inning.” Lancer said correcting Danny. “ You three stay here while I decide your punishment. Dash, watch them.” The teacher said before leaving.

“Star, last chance. You can stay here or you can come with me and I can help you get off the hook.”

“We’ve been over this, I am not interested.” Luckily Star was able to stop Dash’s advances by threatening the bully with her magic forcing the bully to finally leave. Once that was done and over Danny then started to notice something strange on one of the school monitors and once he notice the trail of meat said,“Look, meat trail.”

“Huh, it’s 2019 and they still use black and white computers. Go figure.” Tucker said as Danny phased both Star and Tucker through the tevision screen. “Meat, it’s so beautiful and I only thought that it was a dream!” It was true, there where boxes of meat everywhere and like Danny suggested earlier, they finally found the Lunch Lady who apparently had the goth under a pile of meat.

“Ok so how is it that I am the one with the freaky powers, Star is the alien from another dimension with a weird wand and yet you are the weird kid? You know what, never mind, we’ll take care of the monster while you figure out how to get Sam out of that pile of meat.” Said Danny. However when Tucker came to the rescue the vegan only groaned loudly knowing that this would not end well once she saw the he pulled out a fork and knife. Luckily Star was able to distract the ghost with another spell and to Tucker’s dissapointment he didn’t even get to touch one piece of meat when it started to fly away again and it wasn’t until then that the Luch Lady started to become even more agreesive.

“Nightmare Stawberry Punch!” Star said ending the fight with a final blow only to make the meat monster retreat.

“Wow fighting ghosts, phasing through walls, magic spells, you two must be tired.” Said Sam out of concern.

“We’re totally fine.” Star denied only fall down onto Danny as she started to snore once she hit the ground. Once up Danny saw that both Tucker and Sam where waiting to him to wake up while Star sat on the other side of the bed.

“What happened?” Danny asked worriedly.

“You passed out, we took you home, you have been asleep for four days.” Tucker then laughed once he realized that Danny fell for his trick.“Just kidding, you have only been asleep for two hours.”

“Knock it off Tucker.” Said Sam obviously annoyed.“This is the second time your carelessness almost got Danny and Star killed today.”

“Oh so it’s my fault, this only happened because you had to take the meat away and I am going to be the one to bring it back.”

“Over my dead body and if you are going to change it than you are going to have to go through me to do it.”

“Well at least it won’t get any worse.” Said Danny hopefully and boy was he wrong when he saw that there were two protests going on at the same time. On one side there was a barbecue cookout, people were grilling their favorite meats and on the centure on the stage where three girls dressed as weiners. The other side was quite the opposite, there were hippies everywhere as well as signs that said protect the Earth.

“Or things will get ten times worse.”

“Things are going to get really weird.” Star said referring to her past experience and just like that the meat monster appeared just like everyone hoped and just like that both Star and Danny jumped into action.

“Guys you better make up.” Said Danny.

“As in now.” Luckily Danny was able to transform while everyone else was in a panic. As usual Star casted some spells while Danny tried to figure out how his powers worked. In fact monster was pretty tough so it took a few tries just to knock it out but thanks to some of Star’s magic they were finally able to finish her.

“Ok so the monster is down so how are we going to get it to go away?” Star’s question was then answered when she saw Jack throwing away the Fenton Thermos.

“I have an idea.” Danny said as he grabbed the Fenton Thermos from the trash can sucking the monster inside before returning to his original form.

“Great idea Danny for a moment I thought that we are going to-”

“Be in a whole lot of trouble.” Finished Mr. Lacer and before everyone including Sam and Tucker knew it, they were now at the dump cleaning up the leftover meat that the Luch Lady left behind.

“Sam pick up that turkey leg!”

“With my hands?”

“Tucker pick up that steak!”

“With my hands?”

“So Danny are you really going to tell them?

“Star after today, I think that my powers make me unique. They make me special.”

“Danny.”

“Yes Star?”

“Don’t touch me with your meat hands.”


	3. Party with a Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny was hoping to have a nice quiet evening with Star only to find himself dealing with Star’s childhood friend: an alien named Pony Head.

It was a quiet night tonight, no parents, no older sister tellling them what to do and Sam and Tucker were stuck spending the night with their families so on rare occasions like these Star and Danny had the entire house to themselves so in order to celebrate Danny wanted to celebrate by introducing her some Earth food from the greatest restraunt on the planet: The Nasty Burger. Danny also thought that it was high time that Star needed to get a grasp of some Earth culture so he though that there was no better way to do it than showing her some of his favorite foods. He also wanted to show Star his favorite horror movie series Dead Teacher and to his surprise, he was glad that Star was excited to learn about it. He wanted everything to be perfect so he took drastic measures to make sure that this night was perfect. It was perfect until Murphy’s Law kicked in. 

“Ok Star, we have entire place to ourselves, no ghosts or monsters to fight, no bossy sister and no parents. It’ll be just you me and this!” Said Danny showing Star a couple of bags filled with burgers and fries from the Nasty Burger.

“Earth fast food! I have always wanted to try it since coming here!”

“Well Star, you are in luck because tonight we are going to eat the best burgers known to man!” Said Danny excited to teach Star things about Earth. Suddenly, Danny then heard a knock coming from the door telling Star that he would get it. At first Danny thought that there was no one there but that wasn’t until he saw the one and only Princess Pony Head. However, it was understandable that Danny fainted due to shock even though that he has seen ghosts and monsters plenty of times before.

“Flying Princess Pony Head!”

“Hey girl! Are you ready to make some bad choices!”

“Sure but let me wake Danny.”

“Oh, so that is not a dead person?”

“Sort of, it’s complicated but Pony Head, I would like you to meet my best friend Danny Fenton.”

“Your best friend?” Said Pony Head slightly confused.“But I thought that I was your best friend.”

“Oh no, Danny is my best friend on Earth but you are my best friend on Mewni. Danny, this is the pony head that I have been telling you about.” Said Star. Danny on the hand wasn’t sure how he felt about this. It was a little strange for him and that was saying something because he was half ghost but that didn’t calm his nerves at all because Pony Head was giving Danny a hateful expression. Danny then felt a chil go up his spine.

“I hate your face! And your ugly!” Said Pony but this however still surprised Danny. Danny only stared. Was she serious? If that was the case than the superhero thought that the feeling was mutual.

However that wasn’t until she said,“Just kidding! It was just a joke! Come on let’s go!” Said Pony. Although Danny was a little concerned thinking that Piny Head might be a bad influence. He was worried for Star so he decided to stay on his guard.

The fourteen year old was about to protest but Pony Head rudely interrupted him before the half ghost could say anything. It didn’t help that he had bad vibes around her let alone he kept the feeling that he was being watched. He wanted to tell Star but decided to see how things would play out. Pony Head on the other hand, had sworn that she could hear someone breathing in the background. Funnily enough, Danny was hearing it to thanks to his super hearing and was starting to feel a little paranoid.

“Star check this out!” Pony said as an effort to break the silence.

“Dimensional Sciscors! I am so jealous!” Said Star.

“Wait? Dimensional sciscors? I though that Mewni and the Ghost Zone were the only dimensions?”

“Danny, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Said Pony Head and before they knew it, Pony used the sciscors to tear a hole into another dimension and it wasn’t long when the group of friends were now in said dimension. Danny being Danny was still being paranoid. Although, he thought that it was a good thing that this was not the first dimension that he has visited and unlike the Ghost Zone, this dimension was on a cloud. Not only that, but it looked as though they were in some sort of club. In fact it was no surprised when Danny immidiatly felt a little nervous due to the fact that he has never been to a party.

“Are you feeling ok?” Asked Star. “You look as though that you have never been to a party before.” 

“I hate to say it, but you are right about that assumption.” Admmitied Danny.

“Dang, you have never been invited to a party before? That is just sad.” Replied Pony Head who seemed as though she couldn’t care less. However, once Star saw that her friend was starting to hyperventilate she realized that it realized that it really was his first time at a party and she was determined to make sure that Danny had a good time.

“Danny, this is a party, you need to have fun, and I Star Butterfly will make sure that you have the best time of your life.”

“You said it girl.” Pony Head agreed. 

“What is this place?” Danny asked once calm.

“This is the Bounce Lounge, my favorite place to chill.” Answered Star. “And seriously, you really have never been to a party before? That’s just sad.” Pony added. At first Danny was offended but that was also when Danny realized that this was true as he started to become nervous again due to the loud noise and other people trying to socialize with him.

“Danny, I almost forgot, stay away from the edge.” Warned Star and seeing a skeleton laughing did not calm Danny’s nerves at all. Sensing this Star said,“Danny look a photo booth, you and Pony Head have to go in!” Immediately Star shoved both Pony Haad and Danny into the photo booth hoping that the half ghost would actually start enjoying the party. Star then decided to take a few photos with her friends.

“Ok so now it will be just you two so that tonight we will all remember how my two besties became besties.” However when the photo montage ended and Start left, things started to become worse when the space princess left the two alone. Instantly Danny became a bit nervous but he knew that Star really wanted this.

“Look, we are not going to be besties. In fact we are not going to even be second besties.” Snap. One photo was taken.

“What that isn’t even a thing!” Snap. Another photo was taken.

“Oh, do you want to make this a thing?” Pony Head threatened as the first flash began revealing a photo that said “Hey Girl!” with Danny and Pony Head pretending to get along. Danny even went as far as faking a smile while wrapping his hand around Pony Head as his other hand made a peace symbol. He new that this had to be done for Star’s sake and he may not like Pony Head but they both did like Star. Although Pony Head’s threats were not making this any easier. “Listen Earth Turd this night is really important to me, if you mess this up, you are going to get the horn.” Threatened Pony Head before she left as the last flash turned on and ironically said “Oh no she didn’t” with Danny feeling a little frightened. The photo only had Danny though and not only was he showing fear in the photo, he was also a bit concerned. In the photo Danny grabbed his shirt as he sweated nervously. The incident became a disaster for Danny. After incident however, Danny was begining to feel like a third wheel and wanted to tell Star that he didn’t want to participate in the party anymore but then he saw Star and Pony Head who both seemed to be having a good time.

“Star, I appreciate the thought of you taking me to this party, but I think that Pony Head hates me and she made it clear to me that she doesn’t want me to be here.” “Naw, that’s not true.” Said Star dismissing the idea. “She tried to push me off of this cloud!” Danny said angrily surprising Star a little when his eyes turn green.

“Pony Head... tends to be wild when she dances.” She knew that this was not helpin so Star as an effort to help Danny, she showed she showed him Pony Head who was riding another person like a horse to prove her point. This, of course, weirded Danny out. He wasn’t used to such an odd scene even though he was a guy who had ghost powers. Still, it was quite odd.

“She also tried to threaten me in the photo booth.” Now, it was Star’s turn to become worried. She knew that her friend didn’t like Danny but she didn’t think that she would go that far.

“Yeah, she can be a little bit possevise but you can’t let her get to you and this is your first party. I want you to have fun and I bet that at the end of the night you two will be besties. Besides, you need to start hanging out with people other than Sam and Tucker. They won’t always be there you know.” Star advised. Although Danny felt a bit insulted because he still had his backup friends but that was when he realized that she never met his backup friends. “Hey Pony Head! Let’s go to the Amethyst Arcade, I think that Danny would like it better there.” This surprised Danny that the space princess was still at this. He then knew that once Star had her mind set on something, than she won’t stop until her plan was accomplished. Danny soon found himself staring at Pony.

“No way Star! I am getting my groove on!” Said the unicorn as Danny continued to Star at her who seemed to enjoy giving her dance partner a hard time. At the same time, Danny couldn’t help but be suspicious of Pony’s behavior. He wasn’t stupid. In fact he had at read his sister’s phycology books at least once or twice to know that something was up. However, his suspiscions were confirmed, when he caught Pony Head being a bit paranoid. .“Ok, Danny would like it there. Let’s go.” The horse princess said impatiently. This wasn’t helping, and once again, this only confirmed his suspiscions.

“She’s warming up to you!” Star sang making Danny concerned for Star especially when she grabbed him by the arm taking him through a portal that Pony Head created with her dimensional sciscors. The next thing that Danny knew was that he was in an arcade filled with video games and he immidately thought that Tucker would be jealous. He was still excited either way forgetting his suspiscions towards Pony.

“Whoa, so many video games!” Danny said now excited. “I knew that you would like it, this place is full of squares.” Added Pony Head insulting the other squares that were already inside the arcade.

“Look!” Said Star impatiently, hoping that this place would help both of hers friends get along.“Lance Lance Revolution! You two! Play!” Star demanded as she dragged Danny towards the game. Danny was more than happy to do so but that wasn’t until the game said,“Pony Head vs Earth Turd!” 

“Hey!” Said a now insulted Danny and after a while the two were actually starting to sweat. For a moment Star felt proud of herself thinking that the video game was actually helping Danny get to know Pony Head better. She was glad that the two were finally starting to get along.

“See, I told you that things would work out.” Star said but was now disgusted after touching Danny’s sweaty back. “Ok, now you two stay here while I get ice for your sweaty back.” Star sang. Danny, on the other hand, was enjoying himself.

“Ha! Who’s the turd now!” Said Danny who was quite proud of himself. “Still you!” Said Pony and for a while Danny was hurt by this but shrugged it off forgetting his suspiscions towards the unicorn especially when she left in a hurry and with that said he decided that he still wanted to play the game so he said,“Ok who’s next?”

“I beleive that it is my turn, but please, be more authentic with the trash talk.” Said one of the squares and Danny was more than happy to take up on that request. Not only that, but he was glad that he had a chance at popularity and didn’t have to worry about other people thinking that he was a freak because of his parents. Meanwhile, back within Star, she was busy deciding on what flavor she wanted to get until the bodyless horse met up with Star. She was also a little concerned for her friend since she seemed to be in distress.

“Hey B-Fly, I know this other club that we can go to.”

“Ok Pony, let me just get Danny.” Said Star completly forgetting that she was worried about her friend.

“No, Danny wouldn’t like this one and he is busy playing a game. Besides doesn’t he have like have social anxiety?” Star then thought about that for a moment and realized that Pony Head was right. Star then looked at Pony Head and said,“That is so Danny, ok let’s go.” As for Danny, he was still busy playing Lance Lance Revolution. He was having fun and that wasn’t until his game was interrupted when he saw two scary guys who were right behind him and and imeadiatly Danny knew that he was right when he thought that he was being watched.

“Going ghost!” Danny yelled transforming into Danny Phantom surprising the guard as Danny punched said guard in the face. Another guard then began to attack Danny from behind only to have Danny turn himself invisible. This surprised the guards and it looked like he was putting up a good fight but that wasn’t until one of the guards handcuffed him with ghost proof chains tying him up in a chair with a special rope to restrain Danny in the process. Meanwhile, Star and Pony Head were having a blast at the other club the the Space Princesses friend talked about. However, that was also when she realized that Danny was missing.

“Pony, where’s Danny?” Star asked out of concern.

“Funny story, I accidentally left him in the other dimension.”

“What? Pony, we have to go back and get him.”

“Star the last time that I check I was your best friend!”

“I can have two best friends, unless one of my friends is being a lying liar.”

“You still care about that turd?”

“He is the turdiest friend that I have ever known.” Said Star. However, back with Danny the two police men were trying to tortcher Danny by using a flashlight while having Danny still tied to a chair. This was a problem for Danny since he couldn’t phase out.

“Tell us where Pony Head is or we’ll use this.” Said a guard using the flash light on Danny. “Please stop, that is really annoying.” Added Danny unfazed by the guard’s action. The flashlight didn’t really bother him that much but who’s to say that it didn’t drive him insane. He could even go as far as saying that he hated the flightlight that was repeatly flashing into his face but he wasn’t going to cry about it. Not only that but he also hoped that the light was non lethal since he was a bit worried that it might ruin his eyes. Luckily Star and Pony Head came to the rescue but once they were there Danny was already in his ghost form and has already freed himself thanks to Star’s help who was already knocking out a couple of the guards that held him hostage. Pony Head, on the other hand, took a moment to realize that the one that they have just freed was Danny surprising her in the process.

“Danny?” Pony Head said now surprised to see that Danny could take care of himself rather well.“Is that you? Girl, once this is over, you have a lot of explaining to do.” Star then shrugged it off after telling Pony that it was complicated since she figured that she could just tell her later. Danny then surprised her even more, when he showed off some of his powers. “A lot has happened while you were away.” Star finally admitted. However, that was also when King Pony Head decided to arrive surprising both Star and Danny. Although in Danny’s case, he nearly fainted.

“Ok, that’s enough princess.” Said the elder Pony Head.

“Is that, King Pony Head?” Replied Star who was obviously confused while Danny hid behind Star afraid of what he might do to them.

“Star, I have to come clean, I am going to St. Olga’s.”

“Not St. Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Princesses!” Star said screaming imagining all of the terrible things that might happen to Pony Head. This included, Pony Head being dragged away on a conveyer belt to said school while the scene shifted to her being strapped onto a table in a lab with a creepy scientist getting ready to dissect her along a dotted line across her forehead that said “cut here.” to Danny on the other hand, was both amazed and disturbed about the fact that Star could scream for a really long time whenever she thought about that place.

“Sorry Star, I knew that tonight was going to be my last night of freedom so I wanted to spend it with you and I have to admit that Danny is pretty cool in his ghost form.”

“It’s a reform school princess, not jail. Although it physically looke like jail..” Said King Pony Head who was lost in thought until Star ruined the moment when she said,“Aww, my besties are becoming besties.” “I wouldn’t go that far.” Danny added as Star continued to hug them. Danny then turned to the unicorn smiling and said, “Pony Head, good luck in princess jail.”

“Thanks Danny, but no jail will hold me for long-” Said the bodyless princess struggling to break free as the king only rolled his eyes in response before she was then taken away by some more guards.

“Kids, you have them and then you wish that you didn’t have any.” Said King Pony Head and after that mess. “Sorry that I have been ignoring you the entire time and that I didn’t take in account to your feelings.” Said Star apologetically. “That’s ok, I should have trusted you more so Star what would you like to do?” Danny asked only to get a strange look from Star as he wondered if he should be worried. As it turned out however, they both ended up in his house marathoning the Dead Teacher series while eating fast food from the Nasty Burger.


	4. Parental Bonding, Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny accidentally overshadows his dad making his parents chaperone at the school dance. Star tries to raise her grades by getting a date for Ms. Skullman.

Everything seemed quiet, maybe a bit too quiet. The lab was empty and the only ones that were in it were, Star, Danny and Jack Fenton who appears to be fishing while Star was standing right next to him waiting in anticipation. He was also wearing a soda drinking hat for some odd reason. To Danny, it was strange to see someone actually interested in what the older Fenton was doing. In fact he was so confused that he said,“Dad what are you doing?”

“Danny be quiet, you’ll scare away all of the ghosts.” Star said trying to be as polite as possible. Aside from that, Danny still thought that it was strange to see someone other than Sam and Tucker and for a moment, the half ghost’s brain was still trying to process what he was seeing. Star was hanging out with his dad because she thought that he was cool which he thought was a little strange. He was glad that there was someone else that liked his dad. Strangely enough, it was also the moment that his dad needed to go to the bathroom.

Jack then handed Danny the fishing pole leaving Star confused. However, just as when the older Fenton left, both Danny and Star realized that they caught something. Immediately Star ran over to help Danny since he was having some trouble holding onto the pole and what they saw at the end of the line was an actual fire breathing dragon.

“I want to go!” Said the dragon.

“Sorry, but you are going to have to wait.” Danny paused for a moment before changing into his alter ego. Star then blasted the dragon with her wand and said,“If you meant that you needed to go to the bathroom than you are going to have to wait right before Danny’s dad.” Star added. Luckily the duo was able to defeat the dragon fairly quickly as the dragon changed back into a girl.

“All I wanted was to go to the princess costume ball but my dreaded mother wouldn’t let me.” Said the mysterious ghost girl before she left. However, it wasn’t until after the battle that Danny noticed that she dropped something.

“Star, what do you think this is?”

“I don’t know but I really think that you should return it.” Star urged knowing that it was the right thing to do.

“I don’t know but maybe should keep it just in case.” Replied Danny only to make Star feel a bit uncomftorable. Meanwhile at school, Tucker was with two other kids who were trying to get a date and they just so happened to be one of Danny’s backup friends: Alfredo and Ferguson. Danny was happy that they were here since he really wanted Star to meet them.

“Third strike Tuck.”

“Try strike three thousand.”

“Tucker who’s are those guys?”

“Danny, you remember Alfredo and Ferguson, you know, from the manga club.”

“Oh yeah, I remember you guys now.” Said Star innocently.

“Although I thought that you were joking when you said that you were going to team up in order to get a date.” The half ghost added only to see one of the girls passing by slapping Ferguson’s belly for some reason. For a while Danny was confused by this, but then he remembered an incident between them and that girl earlier this month. Strangely enough, while they were in the hospital, they discovered their shared interest in anime and manga so after when they were released they decided to form their own club which had only five members, Danny, Tucker, Alfredo, Ferguson and Janice. Sam then met Janice afterwards and as a result they became friends over the fact that they were both into the supernatural but that is another story.

“I need to fix Ferguson,” Said Star as Danny wondered if he should be worried. He was about to ask but she then showed him her grade from the test this morning. “Anyway, I want to show you this, an F for fantastic!” Star half sung.

“Star that is an F for fail.” Said Danny as Star became dissapointed once he gave her the bad news. The news then hit her hard when she made a circle with her mouth once she realized what was going on and before the boys knew it, Star left in a hurry to see Ms. Skullman. At lunch something else was going on and every boy in the school seemed to be high over heels over the most popular girl in school and that girl was Paulina Schawnez. Every boy liked Paulina, even Danny and Tucker who looked lovesick by just looking at her, but Sam on the other hand wanted nothing to do with this while Star was busy freaking out about the test.

“Guys, I think that I have a problem.” Said said hyperventilating only to be ignored by Danny and Tucker. “I was trying to use some magic on Ms. Skullman and I think that I accidentally turned her into a troll.”

“Star, I hate to say it but I don’t think that they are going to listen to you anytime soon and it is girl’s like that who likes to take advantage of people.” Said Sam obviously annoyed as she pointed at Danny and Tucker to emphasize her point. Ironically enough Sam saw Danny and Tucker trying to see how much money they had. “You can go out with her but just don’t judge a book by it’s cover. Why don’t you go in and talk to her.” Said Sam obviously annoyed.

“I can’t I get weak knee whenever I talk to cute girls.”

“Oh, so that is why your pants fall down whenever you try to talk to Star.” Sam Sam while Danny blushed due to embarrassment.

“Knock it off Sam, I don’t like Star.” Danny said to Sam low enough so that only she could hear.” Luckily for the both of them, Star was completely oblivious to the entire conversation. She was still trying to figure out how to solve her own problem.

“Wait, I now how to fix everything. If I can get Ms. Skulman a date than she would have to raise my grade.” Danny and Tucker then looked at each other and then at Star after hearing the space princesse’s strange outburst. “Ok, you do whatever you two were trying to do and I will try and find Ms. Skullman a date.”

“I am going to check up on Star.” Said Sam fearful of what was going inside of Star’s head. “Go on Danny, go talk to her.” Added Tucker and Danny do so only to have his pants fall down thanks to his ghost powers. It was no surprise that Danny was publicly humiliated due to his pants falling down thanks to his ghost powers and Danny was embarrassed by this as a result. Meanwhile, Star and Sam were in Star’s room who in question had her hands full because she was busy taking care of a crying Ms. Skullman who is now a troll just like she said.

“And that was how it happened.” Sam only gaped as to what was going on right now. She looked at Star and then at Ms. Skullman unsure how to respond to this.

“Ok Star, you have to tell your parents about this.”

“Sam, you don’t understand, if my parents found out about this, then they will send me straight to St. Olga’s.”

“Clearly, you are terrified of that place so why don’t you try dancing around the truth.”

“That is a great idea, Sam because I am a great dancer.” Said Star as she literally danced across the room.“Mirror, mirror, on the wall calling mom.” However instead of calling her mom, it called Tom.“No, no, no, no, I said call mom not Tom.” Just like that the mirror cut Tom off before he could even protest leaving Sam very confused while Star was just frustrated.

“I really need to delete him off of my mirror.” Said Star as her mother appeared on her mirror just like she wanted.“Hi mom, hey I have a question, let’s just say that somebody accidentally turned someone into a troll with a wand, not me of course because that would totally be irresponsible.”

“Star what did you do?” Star’s mother asked obviously not happy.

“What, just because I ask a random question like this doesn’t mean that I did it.”

“Star, Ms. Skullman just left.” Said Sam, however the next day both Star and Sam were both beat up and worn out thanks to some trouble that they had with Ms. Skullman has caused and when they finally met up with Danny he was a bit concerned when he saw them. Although he was about to ask them if they were ok but that was until the half ghost saw Paulina and said,“Is Paulina coming to me?” As if on cue, Tucker left dragging both Star and Sam away with him.

“Hi Danny.” Said Paulina. Unfortunately Dash interrupted Danny shoving the half ghost into his locker and said,“Hi, my name is Dash Baxter, I am the star quarterback and-” Angry that he didn’t get a chance to talk to his crush, he became unaware that he turned himself invisible and overshadowed Dash making him say,“I am inside Dash’s body? I mean, I am also president of the geek club, I have a toenail collection and my mom makes me rub her feet but you should go out with Danny Fenton instead, his mother doesn’t make him do all of that.”

So what do you say, want to hang out?” As a result Paulina rejected him just like Danny wanted. Aside from that the blond then wondered why he wanted to rub his mother’s feet. Luckily after when Dash left, Paulina let Danny out of his own locker still unaware of the events that just took place. Instead of asking if Danny was ok, she noticed that a neckless fell out of his backpack.

“What’s this?” Said Paulina.“Is this for me?” Meanwhile, Star was still inside her locker trying to tell Danny not to do it since she remembered that fight that they had with that ghost the other day.

“Um yes, do you like it?” Asked Danny hopefully.

“Like it, I love it!”

“Good, because I was going to give it to you in case I ever work up the nerve to ask you to the dance tonight.”

“Well, you are kind of cute and you have a great taste in underwear. Of course I will go with you.” Paulina said. However as she left Star then fell out of her locker. She knew that the neckless didn't belong to him so out of concern Star said,“Danny that neckless really doesn’t belong to you, it belong’s to that dragon lady and I am pretty sure that she wants it back.”

“I know, but as soon as the dance is over, I will return it.”

“Hi Mr. Lancer!” Star said as the English teacher walked towards them.“What’s with the book?”

“It shouldn’t be any of your concern Star, but if you must I am reading it because I want to try and get a date to the dance tonight.”

“You are?” Said Star staring at Lancer with a creepy smile.“Mr. Lancer, if you wanted to get a date than you should have asked me about it because I am a great matchmaker and you, my friend, are in luck because I have found you the perfect date.”

“I’ll take your word for it and Danny, here is a form for a parent teacher conferance tomorrow and here is a belt so that you won’t get in trouble with the man.” Mr. Lancer said as he went back to his book leaving both Star and Danny very confused. The next thing that they knew was that Danny overshadowed his dad making him go to the conference without him knowing making him agree to go the school dance. As for Star, things were getting worse when she finally caught Ms. Skullman and once she did she told Danny everything that has happened up until now. Sam and Tucker was also there but for moral support and Star was only able to calm Ms. Skullman down when she told her that she got her a date with Mr. Lancer. The next thing that they knew was that they were all hanging out at the mall eating fast food.

“Danny, so let me get this straight, you just took over your dad’s body?”

“Yes Tucker! How many times do I have to say it!”

“That is hard core, do you think that you can use it on a guy for two minutes?” Star said pointing at Mr. Lancer who didn’t seemed too thrilled about the idea only to get a refusal from Danny. However, that was when Sam admitted,“Honestly, I am glad that I am not going to that stupid dance, it saves me the embarrassment of having to wear that stupid dress that my parents got for me.”

“I am glad that that I don’t have to go either because I don’t see the point of needing a date to go that stupid dance. Besides I am busy trying to get Ms. Skullman a date.” Star agreed obviously lying. All of a sudden, Danny’s ghost sense went off indicating that there was a ghost nearby. In fact it was that same dragon that they he was know fighting the same dragon from the other day. Luckily Star was able to help Danny.

“Star what are we dealing with?”

“It looks like that same dragon that we fought the other day and she looks pretty mad.” After a few spells and a few punches from Danny, the dragon was finally down and when the dragon returned to normal dealing that it was actually Paulina as Danny helped Paulina while Star was still mad at him.

“Wow I didn’t know that it could do that, I have to eventually read the manual for this thing.” Said Star, as a green aura from her wand Started to disappear. It wasn’t until then that they decided to go back to their friends. “So Tucker how is the girl hunt?” Asked Star.

“Well Star, I would like to inform you that I have a date and I didn’t have to pull down my pants for it even though that it was a rebound but it still count as a date.” The next day after an argument about Paulina being no good both Tucker and Danny were getting ready for the dance. However after an embarrassment moment with his family Star, Danny and Tucker finally got Sam to do some reasearch on that amulet that he gave Paulina.

“I am going out with a Dragon?”

“Congratulations Danny, I told you that looks can be deceiving.” Sam said as she turned off the computer.

“I think that Sam really wants to go, I should’ve known sooner.” Said Danny but that wasn’t until he saw Star in a dress.“Star I thought that you didn’t want to go either?”

“Who needs a date when you have friends to hang out with and besides I want to make sure that Ms. Skullman’s date with Mr. Lancer goes well.”

“Wait, Ms. Skullman an Mr. Lancer? Together? Why? Aren’t they both really old or something? I am not sure wether I should be happy or mentally disturbed.”

“Oh don’t worry Tucker, I am not just a princess from another dimension but I am also a girl of manny talents. Speaking of matchmaking, I think that you should go out with Sam, she looks like she really wants to go.” At first Tucker was about to refuse but that was when Star said,“Danny would you do the honors.” At the dance everyone seemed to have a good time even Mr. Lancer who seemed to be enjoying his book.

“So Mr. Lancer are you ready for your date?”

“Why yes but I don’t think that the man will raise your grade for this.” Mr. Lancer said still looking at his book once more and once Ms. Skullman came Star left in a hurry so that she could leave them alone and check up on Sam who followed Paulina in the bathroom.

“Hi Paulina, Star what are you doing here.”

“Hi Star, nice outfit by the way.”

“Thanks. What are you up to?”

“Nothing, I just went to the bathroom to check up on your amulet.”

“What, my amulet?” Star then paused for a moment as Sam gestured her to play along.“Oh yeah, that is my amulet. It is a very important family heirloom and I really need to get it back.” Sang Star after asking Paulina as nicely as possible. The princess was hoping that this would end their silly feud but instead of being nice like Star wanted, the A Lister threw her a few insults and when she told Star that she was trying to Steel Danny away from her even though that she knew that he wasn’t interested. Not only that but Star tried to tell Paulina that Star that Danny wasn’t her boyfriend as she gave Star back the amulet in a fit of rage causing Star to finally snap. “Spoiled Girl!” Star yelled as she transformed into the same dragon that Paulina transformed into earlier. Meanwhile, Danny was busy looking for Star and Sam only to see Sam run out of the bathroom once the half ghost realized what was going on. He was surprised to see said dragon going on a rampage.

“Danny, that’s Star.” Said Sam loooking rather worried as Danny changed into his ghost form as he picked up stars wand for safe keeping. Luckily Danny was able to get Paulina to safety and strangely enough he saw Dash use his do you like quarterbacks bick up line to said girl he just rescued. However, as he took care of that problem, he looked at Star’s wand as it transformed to match his personality. The wand turned into a black and white scythe with the DP symbol on the blade. He was surprised by this while at the same time thinking that she might have dropped it. As this was going on, Danny wasn’t sure how to use it, but when Star saw it, he used the chance to take the amulet off of Star changing the girl back to normal in the process.

“What happed?” Asked Star still dizzy and confused from the fight. That was when the half ghost saw that he still had the space princesses’s wand and said,“I beleive that this is yours.” “Give me that!” Star said taking the wand from Danny and even though that the blond had no idea what happened, she was still grateful that he found her wand. It still confused her as to why the wand responded to Danny when he touched it but decided to worry about that later since both Star and Danny wanted to see what Tucker was up to only to find him alone at the dance. “I’m dateless... again!” Whined Tucker. Although Star still wondered why the wand even reacted when Danny touched it. She could even go as far as saying that she was a bit concerned thinking that it was probably because of her friend’s powers. Although Star was grateful that her worries were inturrupted when she saw that same ghost girl from earlier today who was in question bothering Tucker.

“I want to go to the ball.” Whined the Ghost only to have Star laugh at his misfortune. It wasn’t until then that she decided to worry about the incident later.


	5. School Spirit

Ah sports, a great way to celebrate your school spirit, unless you are Casper High’s very own football team the Casper High Raven’s. As you are all might be wondering why Danny wasn’t with Sam, Tucker or Star, well as it turns out she and the rest of the gang found out that Danny is the new school maschot. Unfortunately for Danny, he felt bad for the guy who originally wore it. He knew that it was hard being a school mascot so Danny thought that he’d be nice and help the poor guy out. Not only that but Tucker even encouraged it to Sam’s dismay. In fact only Star and Tucker showed up to the game to support Danny and the only one who didn’t go was Sam but it was mostly because she was sick that day. There was not a game going on today, but instead there was a pep rally and the reason they were doing this was to try and cheer everyone up since they all knew that they were going to loose. Ironically, only Star was excited about said event.

“I am so excited!” Said Star while everyone else seemed miserable.

“Since when are you not.” Said Tucker who was sitting on the other side of Star only to realize that Danny was the new maschot only to see him get run over by the football team. It wasn’t until then Danny tried to get up and sarcastically said,“Fill in for the mascot he said, there will be cheerleaders.” As Danny helped himself up, the reven haired tean at least managed to avoid said cheerleaders with the one boy who was on the squad as well as the school principal.

“And now give it up to our head cheerleader and it wasn’t because her parents made a generous donation to the school... Give it up for Casper High’s very own Brittney Wong and co head cheer leader Paulina Schawnez.” Said Inishuya.

“Give it up for the Casper High Ravens!” Said Britney in a bratty kind of way.

“Wait? Is that Danny? Danny’s the new mascot but what happened to the old one? Did the Warriors steel it again?” Asked Tucker now paranoid leaving Star very confused when Tucker said,“Wait, then that means that the Warriors are going to steel Danny and there is no way that I am going to let a Warrior steel my best friend.”

“Warriors?” Star asked now confused.

“Every year those guys come in and slaughter our team.” Answered Tucker.

“It’s going to be a bloodbath.” Said Ms. Skullman who appeared out of nowhere and sat behind Star and Tucker eating a large chicken leg. As this was going on, it was Danny’s turn to have the spotlight only to have it stolen from the football team who ran him over once more. Sadly there was no sympathy from the crowd for Danny. Only Star felt a bit bad for her friend, Tucker on the other hand, was still being paranoid while Danny himself was in a world of hurt. 

“Star, you do know that they mean that we are going against our school’s enemy football team right? We are going up against the Warriors.” Tucker said as he felt a chill go up his spine.

“That’s terrible, is there anything that I can do to help?”

“You know that you could join the spirit commitee, those guys are relentless when it comes to helping out the team.” Tucker advised trying to be helpful. He then watched the cheerleader’s trying to perform a pyramid only to fail so out of pity the techno geek said,“Relentless.”

“Ok, thanks Tucker. I know what to do now, bye!” Star sang while Tucker was not aware what was going on in his friend’s head. Although, he was still a little worried for her and he was going to warn her about the people who were apart of the spirit committee at first, but before the technogeek could say anything, Star left in a hurry. He knew that Star was digging her own grave considering what she was about to do and was glad that he was able to refuse her request that he come with her. It was at that moment when Tucker wondered if he really should help Star out knowing that the cheerleaders only had the A-listers on the team. He only knew this only because some of the cheerleaders boyfriends liked to use his superhero friend as their favorite punching bag.

After the pep rally however, Tucker decided to convince Danny to be his bodyguard until after the game with Danny saying,“No!” 

“Aww, come on please Danny,” Tucker begged annoying his frien even further.“Tucker I said no and besides, no Warrior is out to get me. Ghost powers remember?” Danny sighed knowing that Tucker was not convinced.

“Don’t worry Danny, as your best friend, I promise that no warrior will get to you or my name isn’t Tucker Foley!” Danny sighed once more knowing that Tucker has already made up his mind. He knew right then and there that he was trapped. It was all up to Sam now to try to talk Tucker out of his foolish plan. They were now in Danny’s room wich he was grateful for since he was still annoyed at Tucker when he called Sam.

“Tucker, Danny can take care of himself.” Said Sam obviously not caring.

“Thank you.” Said Danny glad that someone else agrees. Now it was Tucker’s turn to be annoyed so he decided to defend his cause and said,“Laugh all you want Sam because the Warrior’s are going to look silly when they try to steel my best friend.” Danny rolled his eyes at this only to have Star pop out of nowhere from his bedroom window.

“Hi guys! Do you know where I can find some explosives?” Said Star.

“Try the lab, Danny’s parents always have some cool stuff in there.” Tucker suggested receiving a look from Danny who in turn said,“Should we be worried?” Danny who was still under the watchful eye of his friend only shrugged his shoulders in response.

Meanwhile Star was doing her own thing by trying to find the spirit commitee. The first thing that she saw however, was photos of foootball players from past games and thinking that they were all dead. The next thing that she did was draw a frown on the glass and said,“So manny tragic losses, so many lives lost.”

After that she finally found the spirit comiteee who were practicing their routine for the next game. Immeadiatly she went toward Paulina and Britney and said,”You two are the leaders, what is the plan?”

“Well we are going to distract the Warriors with our booty shakes.” Said Britney as Paulina snapped her fingers embarrassing Star a little as the other cheerleaders minus the one boy did the booty shakes like Britney said.

“Do you know nothing of combat? Lucky for you my mon hired the royal bodyguard as my babysitter.” Star then flashbacked to her own childhood with the royal babysitter. 

“If you hear the head pop, than you know that you done it right.” Said the royal guard showing a young Star a demonstration by using her own teddy bear and said little girl cheered in delight and for Star it was a good memory. It seemed that Star herself was in a bit of a trance while she was having the flashback only to get weird looks from Brittney and Paulina. Once Star snapped out of her flashback though, both Star and Paulina seemed to be very annoyed due to Star’s ignorance.

“It may be ok to be stupid on Mewni or whatever.” Said Britney now more angry than upset.“But it is not ok to be stupid here and for that you are off the spirit comitee.” Added Paulina. This was not helping Star’s case since she knew that she never even got a chance to audition in the first place. The next thing that Star did was do things the way she only knew how and even after all of that, Star would not take no for an answer so when that failed the magic girl then decided to find Tucker. He was busy looking for Danny as a matter of fact.

“Hi Tucker! How do we prevent another tragic loss for our team?” Said Star scaring the techno geek in the process.

“Well if I had the choice,” said Tucker as Star waited in anticipation.“I would use the elements of surprise.”

“Ok, good.” Replied Star as she nodded her head to let her friend know that she was listening.“Then, I would use a kitty cat offense. Maybe even throw a couple of bombs.” 

“Ok, thanks for the advice! Bye!” Sang Star while she left Tucker back to whatever he was doing before. Meanwhile Tucker finally found Danny and then dragged Danny to the techno geek’s house. Not only that but Sam was there too and how he convinced Sam to come was beyond the half ghost since she still had that cold. 

“Tucker, this is kidnapping. Please, let me and Sam go home and besides tonight is take out Tuesday, the night where I don’t have to worry about mutant food trying to attack us.”

“No can do Danny because your house would be the first place that the Warrior’s would look. Oh and before I forget I got you this stranger danger whistle in case the Warrior’s do try to attack you.” Said Tucker handing him the whistle annoying his friend even further as his eye changed to a bright neon green mostly due to the fact that Danny was frusterated with Tucker.

“Ghost powers! Remember?” Danny said now angry. However, that was when Danny became very worried when Tucker used some of his parent’s ghost hunting equipment. Danny wasn’t sure how Tucker managed to grab them and wondered if he should be worried for the rival football team’s safety. Meanwhile, back with Star, she was taking all of Tucker’s suggestions although the techno geek didn’t realize that the space princess was taking all of his suggestion literally so with that said she surprised a few cats by saying,“Say, how would you like to be apart of my kitty cat offense?”

“...” Said cats were just mostly worried about what the princess might do to them.

“Ok, guess we better do this the hard way.” Said Star as she jumped onto the cats that just so happened to be in the dumpster while Star received a few scratches in the process. The next day however was the day of the big game and everyone was there. Although, it was no surprise to see Dash Baxter who screamed like a little girl, after seeing the Warrior’s who since they were understandingly both stronger, thougher and meaner than everyone has anticipated. Danny even though Tucker was still keeping a close eye on him, though that seeing the bully like this was a bit refreshing. Danny, on the other hand, was still annoyed with Tucker.

“It’s almost game time and no Warrior has tried to take you yet.” Said Tucker feeling proud of himself as the halfa only rolled his eyes in response and having enough he finally said,“Tucker, I can take care of myself, you didn’t need to do this.” 

“Who’s ready for a bloody bloody bloodbath.” Said Star who appeared out of nowhere startling Danny as the princess let out a crazed laugh. Not only that, but she was in battle armor and everything as if she was prepared for war so he knew that he had to do something before things got ugly.

“Star! What are you doing? Sam, Tucker, you stay here while I try and talk to crazy cookoo pants here.” Danny said as he dragged Star towards a safer area.“Star, what are you going?”

“I did what Tucker said, I boobytrapped the battlefield and everything is goin according to plan.”

“Wait! What?” Danny said giving her and expression that was a mixture of fear, surprise and concern. He then let out a deep breath and said,“Star, the Warriors weren’t going to destroy us in battle, they were going to destroy us in battle, they were going to destroy us in a game...which is football.” 

“Ohhhhhhhh.”

“What’s wrong?” Danny asked with concern in his voice. Instantly Star then looked at the field in utter horror.

“I booby trapped the battle field!” 

“...”

“And everything is going according to plan!” Said Star now panicking and as if on cue one of the land mines blew up when the opposing team tried to touch one of them. One guy got sucked into a black hole while another got attacked by a giant cat monster. 

“Going ghost!” Danny said as he transformed into his ghostly alter ego while Star took of the armor and got out her wand. The first thing that Danny did was save that vitctims from the bombs before anybody got seriously hurt. Star even helped him by turning the monster cats to normal with her wand.

“Everything is going according to plan.” Star said once more now panic mode as she watched Danny’s ghost half save more people. However after when all of the chaos that was happening around her she felt bad that she messed up and said,“I really messed up.” Although Star was glad that Danny came back.

“I wouldn’t worry about it besides I have to say that this was both off our faults. I should have kept a better eye on you.” Danny said as he wrapped his arm around Star’s shoulders causing her to blush.

“Hey look!” Shouted one of the football players.“The Warriors are forfeiting! That means we won!” 

“Whoohoo! Star Butterfly and Danny Phantom rules!” Said another as the team picked them up showing them their appreciation and the silence was only broken when Star Said,“Thanks, but I can’t help but feel like I am forgetting something.” Apparently those words were true when the space princess watched Danny get carried away by a giant bird.

“Thought so.” Said Star but left it alone knowing that Danny could take care of himself.


	6. One of a Kind

It was a dark and stormy night minus the stormy part and it was nighttime at a warehouse. In fact there was nobody there except for a lone mouse and while it did not have the usual setting for the mood it was still dark. The only ones who could possibly disrupt the peace and quiet was none other than Star Butterfly and Danny Fenton/Phantom. Well, it was quiet until Star and Danny started to attack the most annoying ghost in the world: The Box Ghost. Other than Ludo and his gang of monsters who seemed to appear at the wrong place at the wrong time, to the duo’s opinion, the Box Ghost was the most annoying. Speaking of the Box Ghost, he was the last thing aside from Ludo they wanted to deal with and unlike Ludo he doesn’t seem to respect the little time they have. Unfortunately they were dealing with him right now and both were trying to study for a test.

“Beware, I am The Box Ghost and I have power over anything square, cardboard or container.” Said The Box Ghost as Star blasted him with some of her magic. Danny only rolled his eyes while Star puffed her cheeks in annoyance and she was almost tempted to beat the stuffing out of Box Ghost with her wand.

“Can we please hurry this up, Star and I have a test to study for.”

“Yeah and Box Ghost, you are not making this any easier.”

“Study, there will be no time to study when you two are crush beneath the forgotten possessions of-,” The Box Ghost then stopped to read. “Elliot Krackitz of Arlington Heights Illinois.”

“This can’t be good.” Star said knowing what was about to happen and just like that both Star and Danny crushed by the contents inside the boxes. Star then dodged the next set of boxes as she helped her friend out from underneath the boxes he was under. 

“Thanks Star.”

“No prob.” The princess replied but just as the Box Ghost was about to attack Danny was able to dodge it by turning himself invisible while Star blasted some of the plates with some of her magic. 

“We don’t have time for this.” Complained Danny,

“Sam, Tucker let’s go.” Star added and as if on cue both Sam and Tucker came in just as the princess said this busting the door open in the process.

“Good night everybody.” Said Tucker as he sucked The Box Ghost inside the thermos. Although seeing Tucker fool around with the thermos made both a bit uneasy fearing that he would drop it. Sam on the other hand was a asked,“What are you a Navy Seal?”

“I love seals! What’s a seal?” Asked Star asked not really helping with the situation. The only response that Star got was a glare from Sam making the princess nervous as a result.

“Seals: aquatic mammals that bark. Their Canines right?” Said Danny as he allowed himself to float down.

“Wrong,” Sam said as she closed her book.“That’s zero out of twenty one.” Star only let out a long paus before saying anything knowing that she didn’t do any better then Danny.

“I am no math teacher but I am guessing that it is an F.” Said Tucker only making Star more nervous than she was before. However it was no surprise that Danny was frusterated and even with Star’s help, he still had a hard time balancing his school life with his superhero life. 

“Star Are you ok? You have been acting like this all day.” Asked Danny out of concern. In fact Danny’s problem was also Star’s problem because her mother threatened the space princess that if she got another F, she would be sent straight to St. Olga’s. 

“I’m still afraid of having to go to St. Olga’s.” Star admitted. Danny on the other hand was still concerned for her since the school was the only thing that she has been talking about lately.

“St. Olga’s?” Tucker questioned.

“It’s basically princess jail, but seriously guys if you are going to be my superhero sidekicks then you guys are going to have to be a little more focus.” Said Danny as he watched Star hide behind some boxes.

“Danny I think that you over exaggerating a bit. We are totally focused.” Star who was still hiding said as she began to chew her wand.

“No you are not,” Said Danny pointing to Star and her wand to emphasize his point.“Star, you are supposed to be my sidekick and help me fight off these ghosts and monsters.” He then flew towards Sam.“Sam, you are supposed to help us study while we fight the ghosts and monsters.” The half ghost then flew towards Tucker and said,“And you are supposed to contain the ghosts so that we can have time to study.”

“Don’t worry Danny, I have it handled right here.” Tucker said as he carelessly held onto the Fenton Thermos only to accidentally releasing The Box Ghost receiving a look from the others as a result.

“Ha, ha, there is no way that you will be able to contain me with that cylinder container,” The Box Ghost then paused for a moment and said.“Beware!” 

“This isn’t going to turn into a problem right?” Star asked as she finally came out of hiding. However the next morning, Star, Danny and his parents were all having breakfast together. Jazz on the other hand, looked as though she had something to say.

“They said yes!” Curious Danny then said,“Who said yes? The guys you asked wether or not you are a complete snob?” Danny said happily while Star was confused.

“Swimsuit issue?” Star questioned.

“This is not the swimsuit issue,” Said Jazz still annoyed.“It is Women Guinuss Magazine, it is a magazine made by women guinusses, for women guinussses and I got them to agree to put both mom and Star on the front cover. It would be a way to for me to prove that my parents are not ghost hunting freaks and will prove the exsist of aliens.”

“Our parents are not ghost hunting freaks.”

“Aliens?” Star asked once more still confused. “But I think that your parents are actually pretty cool.” This however, caught Danny off guard for a moment. In fact Danny started to blush a little when she said that she liked his parents. He wasn’t excactly sure how to make out this foreign concept. Danny could hear his parents still talking but that was when he found himself staring at Star but during school Danny was a little distracted with what Star just said earlier and it wasn’t until Sam was able to snap him out of it when she told him that she had something that might help them both pull up their grades. In fact he had almost forgotten that he had asked Star for help earlier.

“We got a D?” Said Danny completely dumbfounded.

“So much for the Fenton’s being a family of guinusses.” Said Tucker.

“Tucker,” Said Star. “I can’t get a D and if my mom ever finds out about this then she would send me to ST. OLGA’S REFORM SCHOOL FOR WAYWARD PRINCESSES!” She screamed imagining all of the horrible things that might happen to her if she ever went there confusing both Sam and Tucker as Star ran around in circles while she paninced. However Sam was able to calm the space princess down when she pulled up an image and said,“Star, you are not going to St. Olga’s because we are going to help you pull your grade up with a biology report.”

“A purple back gorilla?” Danny said now curious.

“His name is Sampson, the last of his kind. After this they are gone for good.”

“Sam, we don’t have time for any of your shenanigans.”

“Actually,” Said Tucker as he pulled out his smartphone. “You do, but you just need to manage your time better.” However with that said Star also reminded the technogeek about the time Danny let Tucker handle the thermos. 

“And I also put down a reminder to not let Tucker handle the thermos.” As a response everyone else gave Tucker a weird look. as they all agreed to do what Sam suggested. At first they were all unsure, but they eventually agreed only because Sam kept going on about how Sampson should be free. This made then made the gang feel uncomftorable as a result since that night Sam was able to convince everyone to sneak themselves into the Amity Park Zoo after hours.

“I thought that this was going to be fun. Watching a gorilla monster scratch it’s bit for hours is so not fun.” Said Star obviously bored. As it turned out, they ended up watched said purple back monster scratch its’ but for hours.

“Star, this is not supposed to be fun. We have to stay and watch. What if we tried to learn something about Sampson that no one has ever learned? We should learn how to communicate with it.”

“Yeah and how long have we been here watching that monkey scratch it’s but,” Asked Danny.

“Two hours.” Answered Tucker.

“Well, I guess that time flies when you watch a monkey scratch its’s but.” Danny said as he let out a loud yawn. Sam then tried to ask the boys if they could help her only to see them both sleeping next to each other to her surprise and as if on cue Sam took a picture with her smartphone and said,“Two boys hugging makes every yearbook funny.” As a result Star giggled once Sam showed her the photo.

“You know, this photo would be good for blackmail.” Star pointed out. Suddenly, they both saw that Sampson who looked as though he was under some kind of distress so as a result both Sam and Star rushed towards Sampson’s cage in order to figure out what was going on.

“What’s wrong boy?” Sam asked out of concern. 

“Um, I think the gorilla wants out.” Star said unaware that she has just pushed the open button that was next to Sampson’s cage. That was when Star realized that she just made a huge mistake after realizing what she just did. Star was so entranced at what she just did that neither girl realized that there was a ghost spying on the two. There were even loud noises that came from both the ghost and the gorilla and without a thought said gorilla smash the hunter ghost through a window where Danny and Tucker were still sleeping. Apparently the noise woke the two friends that were sleeping up and once they did they were horrified to see that they were hugging each other as well.

The next thing that scared them was when they saw that Sampson was out of his cage still trying to beat the ghost up. Danny then transformed into Phantom in order to put the gorilla back in the cage and with that said Danny asked,“I wonder who let the gorilla out?”

“Yeah guys, wait until we tell everybody who let out a four hundred pound gorilla,” Said Tucker excited to tell the entire school only to have Sam show him a photo of him and Danny sleeping.“Or this could be our little secret.” Tucker said now feeling a bit embarrassed. The next morning however, the gang went back to Danny’s house where Jazz and the Fenton adults were having an interview with one of the women from Guinuss Magazine.

“Danny, Star, I am not sure that I like this late night studying.” Said Danny’s mother filled with concern while Buffrog spied from behind concerned for Danny and Star as well. He was a concerned as well even though the frog was one of Ludo’s main minions who’s job is to spy on the two.

“Don’t worry about us, we are just a bunch of kids, in a zoo, watching a gorilla scratch his but for hours.” Said Danny who felt like a zombie when he said this.

“Buffrog, what are you doing here?” Star demanded as she pulled out her want once everyone realized that he somehow snuck into Danny’s room without being spotted.

“Star Butterfly, I am not here for wand today, I am here to warn friend about Skulker. He is after Danny because he is half ghost and he is here for you too.”

“What?” Star said clearly confused. However it was already too late, the ghost hunter already took Star and Danny without a warning. At the same time Connie, the women from Guinuss Magazine was curious about Star and Danny and although she was mostly curious about Star since Jazz already told her that Star was an alien, she has been curious ever since. As they were approaching to Danny’s room, the trio was unaware of the fight that has been going on inside. As for Star and Danny they were a bit busy with ghost that was stalking them for the past couple of days. The moment the fight began Buffrog even tried to help out since he had delt with Skulker in the past before and it was a good thing that Sam and Tucker were there too since they were the ones who brought the heroes to Danny’s house last night..

“I will not let you touch children Skulker.” Said Buffrog as he tried to guard the kids.

“Ah Buffrog, it has been some time since we last saw each other.” Said the Ghost now known as Skulker who tried to attack Danny only to be blasted by Star’s wand. Oddly enough, Danny wondered how the two even knew each other. It wasn’t until then Skulker used that moment to tie the half ghost up. Luckily Buffrog managed to free him. Meanwhile Jazz was busy talking to Connie until they heard a crash. Quickly both Sam and Tucker ran downstairs to the unsuspecting trio. “What was that?” Asked Connie. “Don’t worry, that was just Danny, um, lifting weights.” Lied Tucker while Connie only stared at Maddie in confusion. “Danny doesn’t own any weights.” The female ghost hunter pointed out. However, said parent was going to check up on Danny until Star crashed through the ceiling. “Oh, hi Mrs. Fenton, I was just trying out some new spells and was definitely not fighting some ghost who is out to get Danny trying to put his pelt on a wall.” As a response everyone stared at the princess.“This is getting awkward. Ok, by!” She sang as she left while Sam and Tucker followed. Meanwhile Star came down to the lab just in time to see Danny being assisted by Skulker. 

“Get out of here.” Threatened Bufffrog. However, Skulker was not intimidated. 

“What’s this?” The hunter said eyeing Tucker brand new smartphone.“It’s so new and advanced. I wonder.” As a result, Skulker rushed towards the techno geek and stole Tucker’s smartphone right out of his hands surprising Tucker in the process.

“Hey, I still had four payments on that one.” Tucker whinnied but once he was hooked up to his smartphone, his armor changed surpring everyone in the room.

“Way to go Tucker, you just made the bad guy even more powerful.” Said an annoyed Sam. “Yeah, way to go Tuck.” Star agreed. “Hey cut me some slack, how was I supposed to know that my smartphone was ghost compatible!” Defended Tucker. Annoyed by the bickering Buffrog tried to warn everyone but that wasn’t until Skulker grabbed Danny and said,“I have you know, but first I have to...go to the library and check out a book about purple back gorillas. Wait? What!” Skulker was surprised when he read this from the reminder from the phone and before he knew it, he flew away before he could do anything.

“You kids ok?” Buffrog asked out of concern.

“Yeah, thanks,” Said Danny who felt very appreciative for the save. “How do you guy know each other?” Danny asked voicing his concern.

“It’s long story, but I will warn you that he will come back and will not stop until he gets what he want. Enemy more powerful thanks to friends device.” Buffrog said pointing at Tucker while everyone else gave Tucker an angry glare.

“I said this once and I am saying this again, I did not know that my smartphone was ghost compatible.” Said Tucker as an effort to defend himself. After that Danny was about to thank Buffrog but before he got the chance he left. “Danny.” His mother called and in a panic the half ghost brought Star to his room leaving his friends behind by mistske. “Can’t you see that I’m busy?” Said Danny a bit aggitated by everyone’s presence as Star poked her head out of Danny’s room. “Danny,” Said his mother calmly.“This is Connie, you know from Guinus Magazine. She was the one that Jazz was telling us about yesterday.” “Yeah, sure, whatever, can’t you see that I’m busy.” Said Danny pushing Star’s Head back into his room as he slammed the door shut behind him. After the Danny became very worried because of the way he acted. “Now that frusteration is a sign of true guinus. I am, surrounded by nut jobs. Although, I am still skeptical about Star being an alien and I would put Danny on the cover if he wasn’t a boy.” Ranted Connie. The next day however, the half ghost was now paranoid while Star tried to at least stay calm. Although Star was not doing much better since she was chewing on her wand. Tucker on the other hand, was still trying to manage their time but as they got to their locker’s the same thing happened to the super powered teens again once Danny opened his locker. “Won’t you just relax Danny?” Tucker asked out of concern. “I can’tcalm down because I am worried that Skulker might appear any minute.” Said Danny as said ghost appeared out of the half ghost’s milk cartoon. He then started to attack Star which was starting to get annoying for the both of them. “Huh, that’s weird, you weren’t supposed to have until an hour.” Tucker pointed out. “It’s gonna get really weird... and it’s like he is running on your schedule.” Added Star. “I know and that’s why I we can’t settle down which gives us an idea.” Said Danny and at the girl’s locker room Star just so happened to be there as Star gave out a devilish smile as the scene shifted to Britney and Star at the girl’s locker room. “Brittney I am too weak and helpless to open up my own locker, can you help me?” Said Star. “Star But-erfly, you are lucky that I am feeling generous today.” Replied as she wen over to help her enemy. “I have you now!” Said Skulker as Britney screamed in both frustration amd annoyance. However that was when he realized that he got the wrong person. In fact the same thing happened again when Danny got his revenge by tricking Dash. That was also when Tucker saw the next thing that they had to do today which was to go to the gorilla habitat. Quickly, the duo grabbed both Star and Sam once the half ghost said that they were going to go ahead of schedule.

“So why are we here again?” Asked Star now very confused.

“I told you Star,” Said Danny as he transformed into his ghost half.“Skulker is following our schedule and he has to do everything that we have to do which is why we are in the gorilla suit in the first place.” As if on cue Skulker attracked them not knowing that it was really Danny and Star inside the gorilla suit. That was when Danny surprised Sam by showing her that he learned his language by just scratching his but.

“You guys learned Sampson’s language?” Said Sam impressed.

“Sure, all he does is this.” Star said as she scratched her but to demonstrate. After that there were a montage of fighting scenes. The teens only thought it was cool because the fight was violent. However once they got close to the gorilla they found out that Sampson was actually a girl and even after all that trouble they still got a B.

“A B? My parents are going to kill me.” Danny asked dissapointed.

“You wanted to raise your grade so badly so I did.” Said Mr. Lancer as he walked away. Although Danny was hoping for a grade better than that but you know what they say: you can’t win them all.


	7. Monster Arm

It started like any other ordinary day. Tucker and Sam were getting some equipment ready while Star and Danny were busy training. Today, Danny and Star decided to do some training until yesterday was a kid challenged him to a fight and he couldn't say no because he was afraid that he might think that he has chickened out. Instead of training in case of a ghost or monster emergency, Danny began to practice for the upcoming karate tournament. His friends weren't as worried because the tournament will have a smaller crowd. That was when Star caught Danny practicing in his room. 

"Danny, you have ghost powers. Why don't you use them to win the the tournament?"

"I can't Star because that would be considered cheating and karate is a sport of honor and discipline." That was when Star decided to just watch. 

"Star can you please look away?"

"Sorry Danny, I can't do that because Jazz told me that if you want to enter the tournament, you need to get over your fear of people looking at you in the eye." Danny smiled since he was glad to know that his sister was looking out for him. That was until Star noticed that she saw him trying to chop a piece of wood.  "So you hate wood too? Yeah crush that wood!" 

"No Star. This is being used as practice equipment and this time I am going to kick Jeremey Burnbon's but!" 

"Do you want me to bring a first aid kit?" Sam asked peeking through Danny's door. She had the feeling that something was going to go wrong today but she couldn't figure out what. The next thing she knew was that she and Tucker found themselves visiting Danny at his house.

"Do you need and ice pack?" Tucker asked making himself known.

"Hey guys do you know who Jeremey Burnbon is? He sounds like that talking parrot that always digs through my parent's garbage?" Star asked and both of Danny's friends gave each other nervous looks.

"Jeremey is just this jerky kid who thinks that he is better than me because his stupid rich parents always buys fancy him equipment and him private lessons. That's why on Saturday Jeremey won't know what is coming!" Danny then tried to break the wood only to break his hand instead. Danny screamed in pain and Jazz had to take him to the hospital. Danny now had a cast and it revealed that his friends and backup friends signed his cast. The next thing he knew was that he was lying down on Star's bed and was upset about what happened.

"Uh, I can't believe this happened and if I don't show up Jeremey would say that I wussed out and he would never let me live it down." Said Danny obviously disappointed.

"Sorry Danny, if I had a magic wand that would solve all our problems I would do it in a heartbeat. Too bad that beggars can't be choosers." Said Sam. That was when Danny had an idea and said,"Hey Star, do you think that you can fix my arm with your wand?"

"I don't know, bone healing magic is sort of out of my comfort zone but I can give Sam a cool set of pigtails." Said Star only to receive a glare from the goth. "Ok, I guess I should give healing magic a go. Maybe I could try searching for one in the magic book of spells." Star searched from underneath her bed and she revealed that she had a giant book filled with magic spells.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that there was a spell book this entire time?" Said Tucker who was a little surprised. 

"Yup, whenever a previous owner of the book masters a spell they write it here but the book itself is completely disorganized and it will take me forever to find it. Oh here it is!" She said once she thought that she found the right spell. "It's written in an ancient language."

"Star, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Sam said in a warning tone.

"All ideas are good ideas!" Replied Star. "Releseo Demonious Infestiva!" Star said as she chanted. However, instead of Danny's arm being fixed, it  transformed it into a purple tentacle. Everyone in the room panic until Danny's dad came in.

"What's wrong kids? Was there a ghost in the house?" Sam saw the are and Danny quickly hid it.

"It's nothing dad. Star was just telling us this really scary story." Said Danny who was now looking nervous. Jack on the other hand, was disappointed so he left. 

"So, what do you think that we should do about the monster arm? You know before Danny's parents find out?" Tucker asked clearly concerned. That was when everyone realized that this was going to be a problem. However the next morning, said arm was giving the half ghost some trouble while the teen was going through his morning routine. Danny then decided to just give up when it was time for breakfast. He was tired because the arm kept him up all night and so was Star because she was up all night trying to find a spell to reverse it.

"Arm still giving you trouble?" Star asked. In fact the raven haired teen was so tired that he only responded with a nod. 

"Welp, I was up all night looking st the spell book in order to find a way to reverse the spell." As if on cue the monster arm took Danny's juice and spilled it on his head. Later that day in school the freak quartet was in the cafeteria to get some lunch while Danny still worried about the arm. That is, until Danny's bully Dash Baxter came in to ruin his day.

"Not now Dash." Said Danny obviously tired.

"No way Fenturd, I failed my history test today and luckily for you, you are just the misplaced aggression I need to let out my anger." Danny and his friends then prepared themselves for a world of hurt only to have the school bully be beaten up instead. The arm then tackled the bully and flipped him around as if he was nothing. The entire school cheered since everyone was glad that the so called King of Casper High was down. Not only that but a kid named Mikey began to worship Danny and followed the group around for the rest of the day. Later that night, Star was once again reading through the spell book with Danny who was just hanging around in Star's room.

"I think I finally figured out how to reverse the spell Danny. Wanna give it a try?" 

"I don't know Star, I think that it is better to leave it like this. Do you have a plant at least?"

"I already have that covered." Star then showed Danny that she did indeed have a plant. She then put it on the top of her desk and said,"Are you sure? What if it interferes with your ghost fighting like it has been with everything else!" Replied Star now feeling a bit frustrated. "Come on, I want to give it a go." 

Star then prepared her wand for the spell but when she chanted the new spell, the plant died and shivered at the thought of what could have happened. Danny was now afraid that he might become a full ghost so he left the room out of fear of getting himself killed.

"Don't worry I'll get it!" Star shouted hoping that Danny would hear. Star tried again and it took all night until she finally got the spell right. The plant turned into a hand giving Star a thumbs up. "I finally did it!" Star was excited so she decided to show the plant to Danny. She ran down the stairs while calling Danny's name but that was when she saw that Danny was doing push ups with the monster arm.

"I finally did it!" Star was of course bouncing up and down. She then showed him the plant but the half ghost seemed unimpressed.

"That's great but maybe I should keep the arm." This of course confused Star. "I mean come on this is the first time that something supernatural has happened without my parents screaming the word ghost. My parents won't be at the tournament tomorrow so that means that I can use it to finally kick Jeremy's but!"

"But... that seems a little unfair." Replied Star not liking the idea. Star shivered when she saw that Danny's eyes were now blood red.

"Ok, so it is fine that you use your wand to take advantage and when I have something that won't freak everyone else out, you want to take it away." Star was worried and once Star left, his red eyes turned back to the color blue. That was when the arm began to talk to him.

"Don't worry, she is just jealous and I can help you achieve everything that you have always dreamed of. First I am going to help you win the tournament, then we are going to get Paulina to like you and then we are going to feast on all humans and their fouls!" The arm declared. Danny cheered but became confused. "I mean win the tournament!" Replied the arm relieved that Danny didn't catch on. 

However the next day was the tournament and Star still came along with Tucker and Sam who were cheering. Well, it was mostly Tucker who was cheering since Sam wasn't much of a sports fanatic like he was. Star on the other hand, was still tired and found herself a seat and sat next to Sam and Ferguson who was at the tournament along with his other back up friend Alfonso who was there to support Danny as well.

"Wow Star, you look terrible. Are you ok?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I was spending two whole nights trying to fix Danny's monster arm only to get rejected when I offered to help him fix it. Now, I have to watch him karate." Said Star once she finally sat down. That was when the host of the tournament came up in front of the crowd and said,"It is my honor to welcome you all to this tournament and allow me to introduce you to one of our first competitors, Jeremey Burnbom." Said person was hiding underneath a cloak and once he took it off, the figure revealed himself to be an eight year old blond kid. This shocked Star when she saw him for the first time.

"What? That's Jeremey!" Said Star nearly having a panic attack.

"Didn't Danny tell you?" Asked Tucker who was just as confused as she was. However the mood was killed when Jeremy's parents started to cheer for him. However, that was only until Jeremy told his parents shut it and both parents were scared while they backed away.

"And his other opponent, Danny Fenton!" Said the host and the crowded gasped. It was then revealed that Danny had a monster arm.

"No fair! Danny has a monster arm!" Said Jeremy obviously angry.

"I know that is pretty rad right?." Replied the announcer. All of a sudden the monster arm grabbed Jeremy and pounded the kid to the ground. The arm itself showed no mercy once it shoved Jeremey against the wall and several other things. Finally the arm stopped and Jeremy was out cold. 

"Point." Said the announcer unsure of what just happened and the arm still had Jeremey in its' grasp.

"See here, you finally got what you have always wanted. Destroy him and eat his vowls." Said the arm.

"No! Not my vowls! I love my vowls!" Said Jeremey as he squirmed around trying to break free.

"Stop, I just wanted to win the tournament so that Jeremy wouldn't make fun of me." Said Danny. Unfortunately the arm didn't like his answer and said,"Well, if you won't finish the job than I will."

"Star was right about you! You are a bad influence! Why didn't I listen to anybody?"

"Pathetic." Said the arm only to throw Jeremy against the other side of the room. 

"Point Fenton." Said the referee still confused about was just happened. The arm then went over to eat the half ghost but the raven haired teen dodge every single one of its' attacks. Of course both, his friends and back up friends were worried for him. Danny ran and Star tried to return his arm back to normal. That was when Danny saw that the arm was now in complete control. Star fell asleep but Alfonso brought a bucket of water to wake her up. 

"Star, you need to find some way to keep the arm still!" Danny shouted and whenever Star tried to aim at the arm, the arm would move and other things would turn into arms instead. The arm kept dodging until Danny found himself hanging on top of the ceiling. Without a thought, the other hands helped Star and one even managed to catch Danny.

"Returneo Armeus Normalreneo!" 

"You can never get rid of me! I will always be apart of you and remember that you can always treat the symptoms but never cure the virus." Said the arm before it disappeared.

"Should we be worried?" Danny asked Star who only shrugged her shoulders as a response. That was when Danny felt a crack in his hand and the half ghost realized that it was broken all over again.

"Broken arm? Hah, well than it looks like that I win!" Jeremey bragged while he lifted his in victory. However, that was until a golden pair of brass knuckles fell out of his sleeve. The extra arms that were still present in the room then brought the item to their Sensei and once he saw this his said,"Brass knuckles? Seriously?"

"Brass?" Said Jeremey as if it were no big deal. "Those, are pure gold." This of course did not help their situation when their sensei replied by saying,"Boys, you have disgraced this noble sport. ''Tis a sad day for strip mall dojos everywhere." As a result their Sensei left leaving a very angry Jeremey as he went towards his parents while throwing a temper tantrum.

"Bravo son." Said Jeremey's mother.

"I wish that I could fight you mom." Replied Jermey only to give his mother the chills when he said then. 

"What a turd." Said Tucker while he watched the two family's leave. However that was also when Danny turned towards Star and said,"Look Star, I am sorry that I didn't listen to you earlier so forgive and forget?" The two then laughed and put the past behind them


	8. The Other Exchange Student

It was dark and not a sound could be heard. In fact, it was a little too quiet for Star's taste so she decided that she should go downstairs to see what was going on. The kitchen was completely dark until,"Surprise, happy forty seventh day on Earth Star!" It revealed that Danny and Jazz were downstairs wanting to surprise her. The laser puppies were there but Star wondered where Danny's parents were.

"Aww, a surprise party? For me?" Said Star delighted that the reason for the unusual quiet was actually a nice surprise. Still, she tried to hide the fact that she was worried.

"Really? You're surprised? We have been doing this ever since you arrived Star." Replied Danny. Of course this didn't go without Jazz telling Star some stories from his childhood. Danny was embarrassed and Danny just hoped that there was something to distract her. To Danny's horror, she was showing Star some of Danny's baby pictures from her scrap book. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Oh thank goodness." Said Danny relieved as he went over to get the door. To his surprise Danny was happy to see that it was an old friend of his that Danny hasn't seen in years. The mysterious person themself, revealed to be blond, wearing an unattractive sweater and wore a snow hat on top of his head.

"Hello!" Said the stranger in a thick Scandinavian accent. "It is I, Gustav from Scandinavia!"

"Gustav!" Said Danny excited to see his friend. 

"Daniel, my American friend!" As if on cue both Danny and Gustav did their secret handshake, which included a bunch of bizarre hand motions as well as awkward dancing. As a result, Star stared at Danny as if he were insane since this was something Danny wouldn't normally do.

"Look who's here!" Said Danny. "I see that your parents are inattentive as always so it looks like I am going to have to fix that! Oh Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I am going to make you favorite dish! Meatballs!" Immediately both parents ran to where the party was at. Star then brushed it off helping like it was no big deal and she decided to help herself with some of the cake. 

Just when she was about to help herself though, both of the Fenton adults rushed over to greet Gustav. They where also excited to see him again. This of course became awkward for Star seeing that all of the attention was now being geared towards Gustav.

"Hello." Said Star awkwardly while at the same time trying to be polite.

"Oh hello, my name is Gustav and I was the Fenton's foreign exchange student last year." This of course confused Star and as a response she said,"What? But I thought that I was your only foreign exchange student."

"Not even close, I mean who else did you think that these other kids were?" Once Danny said this, Danny showed Star a wall that consisted of pictures of kids who lived with the Fentons in the past. Star then winced a little once she realized her mistake. If she had to be honest, Star thought that those kids might had been one of his distant relatives and to be fair, Danny did once show her a photo of his cousin Timmy Turner once.

"I brought gifts from Scandinavia!" Said Gustav finally breaking the silence. "For Maddie, I have very informative pamphlets about Scandinavia's most haunted area's." Gustav then turned to the older male Fenton. "For Jack I have some fudge exclusive from Scandinavia and for Danny I have the original non translated uncut version of D.O.O.M." Immediately Jack let a tear roll down his eye.

"And for you, nothing! I didn't know that you existed! By the way where is Jazz? I still haven't given her gift yet." Said Gustav leaving a disappointed Star behind. The moment Gustav left, it began to get a little awkward so she decided to see how Jazz was doing. She went upstairs and found that Jazz was in her room.

"Hey Jazz, what is up with everyone today?"

"Hi Star and for your information, it's Gustav. I believe that there is something suspicious going on with Gustav ever since last year when he was still living with us as a foreign exchange student. I tried tell mom and dad they never believe me. It's like being babysat by Vicky all over again." 

"Who's Vicky?"

"Oh no, I have said too much!" Jazz panicked while going into her crazy phase. Star backed away a few feet knowing that she was having a moment. That was when Gustav called everyone for dinner and the two went downstairs while Jazz was still having a flashback. 

"So there I was in in cry cold in Scandinavia where I found a polar bear who was trapped on a thin piece of ice so I swim into the freezing water and brought the cub back to its's mother." Said Gustav who was telling the entire Fenton family a story. 

"If that was actually true than you would have frozen to death in the water and polar bears aren't native in Scandinavia." Jazz ranted."

"Sometimes we see polar bears in Scandinavia and it was the baby polar bear's mother who rushed me over to the nearest hospital." Gustav lied and it looked like he was sweating from nervousness. Star then looked at Jazz and stepped away because she was still in crazy mode. 

"So Gustav where are you from?" Star asked trying to get the truth out of him.

"How much do you know about Europe?"

"I know that it is a place."

"Well, I come from the country of Scandinavia where everybody hates gym class and has a pet penguin even if you don't like penguins well too bad here is your penguin." 

"Hey Gustav!" Said Danny and Gustav turned around. "Meatball me!" Gustav then threw a meatball and Danny caught it with his mouth. Star on the other hand, thought that this was strange because that adults of the house were acting weirder that usual. She then looked at Jazz who was still acting crazy.

"Just think, three more weeks of this!" Said an excited Danny and Star looked at her friend. That was when she became disgusted by the Fenton's new behavior. The next day the same thing happened only this time the surprise party was for Gustav instead of Star.

"Surprise! Happy second day of your visit Gustav!" Said all of the Fenton's except for Jazz who facepalmed. The party wasn't for her this time and she didn't like it. That was when she decided to sit on the couch and next to her was Gustav's bag. Without thinking she decided to peek into his personal belongings and what she saw was how to books and CDs that taught the language of Scandinavia and its' culture.

"So you have decided to peek into my personal belongings eh." Said Gustav who finally noticed taking the bag away from Star. "Now eat your cake and mind your own business." Said Gustav revealing an almost American accent while Star felt a shiver go down her spine. After being threatened by Gustav, she thought that Jazz might be onto something. She then saw that Jazz was on the couch with her and decided to tell her.

"Jazz, I think that you might be right about Gustav. We have to warn Danny and his parents. I mean, why does someone need to learn their own language?" Said Star whispering into Jazz's low enough so that only she could hear.

"Look Star, I am with you on this one but if we are going to expose Gustav than we are going to need some evidence and if we don't, people are going to think that you are crazy."

"Kind of like you right now?" 

"You know what I mean. How desperate are you?" Asked Jazz only to watch Gustav feed the female ghost hunter a piece of cake. 

"On a scale of one to ten, I will call it a fifty." Star took Jazz's advice and search for clues. In the op center Star decided to spy on Gustav only to find that Buffrog was there as all. Star was spying on Gustav with one of the monitors and apparently Buffrog knew how to use them too. The first weird thing that she saw Gustav doing was taking a mysterious phone call. The second thing the saw him do was carelessly swinging an ax once. In another monitor she saw Gustav sneak inside a closet. The last thing that she saw was that Gustav was measuring the Fenton adults in their sleep. Danny on the other hand was concerned for Star since she had a crazy look in her eye and that she also had a conspiracy wall.

"Star, are you ok? You look like you have been hit by a bus or something." 

"I have been up for days spying on Gustav and I am this close to figuring out what he is plotting." This of course was not helping the situation when Star said this. She was even in the same closet that Gustav was in and had a conspiracy board. "His story doesn't add up, I mean penguins, icebergs, polar bears! What the heck is a polar bear? He is making phone calls Daniel, phone calls!"

"Ok, you have definitely lost it but once you find it, I am going to tell Gustav that I am Danny Phantom when we head off to Isolation Point where no one can hear you scream..." There was an awkward silence until Danny said,"It'll be fun!" That was when Danny slammed the door shut. Apparently, this only confirmed Star's suspiciouns and Star even thought back to all of the evidence that she has gathered. 

"Isolation Point."

"Here is your penguin." 

"Meatballs." That was when Star screamed and said,"They are not going on a picnic, they are the picnic!" At that moment, she knew that she had to warn the Fentons. Once outside she then casted a spell in order to hitch a ride on the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle which was basically just an RV loaded up with ghost weapons. There she saw both Jack and Maddie Fenton singing about eating meatballs in the woods. Danny was embarrassed while Jazz was still in crazy mode as a result. 

Star then used a spell to get on top of the car and then used another spell to make a seatbelt. At the same time, she tried to warn the family that they were all going to die. Finally giving up, Star used her wand to change the direction of a nearby sign. Once she was sure that the Fenton family was safe, Star ran over towards Isolation Point where she spotted Gustav making more meatballs. All of a sudden she began to chase after Gustav.

"I knew that you were up to know good meatball boy!" Said Star with a crazed look in her eyes. Gustav screamed and it forced him to drop the ax that he was holding. That was when he knew that he had to run away. During the chase, Star casted many different spells in order to catch Gustav only to be stopped by a wooden bridge. Gustav was the one who made it across and used a knife to cut the rope of the bridge. 

For a while it separated them but it backfired when Star used her wand in order to help herself across. At this point in time, Gustavo thought that he was safe. That was until he saw that Star was riding a dragon. It exploded which forced Gustav to run for his life until Star blocked his path.

"It's over Gustav, I know that you aren't who you say you are." Said Star who threatened Gustav with her wand.

"It's true," cried Gustav. "I am full of lies!"

"So you admit it, you were going to eat the Fentons!" Confused by this Gustav said,"What? No! I am not going to eat the Fentons! I mean I am not from Scandinavia and my real name is Charlie Booth. I am just a guy from a really boring neighborhood, called Bakersfield Ville. Nobody has ever heard of it and it is not the best place for a talented guy like me."

"But what about those phone calls and those meatballs?" Star asked now really confused.

"Well, the phone calls were from my meat guy but he wouldn't pick up. The ax was supposed to help me cut firewood for today's feast. As for the meatballs, it is my dream to open up a restaurant in Bakersfield Vile that uses spices so that is why I ran away and moved in with the Fentons." Gustav admitted.

"So what about measuring the Fentons in their sleep?" Star questioned wanting to get an explanation for that only to receive a shrug from Gustav who didn't know the reason either. As if on cue, the Fenton family made it to where Gustav and Star where.

"Star, you made it!" Said the male ghost hunter give Star a bone crushing hug. Gustav knew that he was in trouble now and once Jack finally let Star go she said,"Guys, I have something to tell you all about Gustav," she then looked at Gustav who was looking really nervous. "He's made you all even more meatballs!"

"Wait, I was wrong?" Said a stunned Jazz while everyone else cheered. The Fentons then ran towards the campfire leaving a very frustrated Jazz following behind them. For a moment Jazz was fine until she was back into crazy mode.

"Thanks for not blowing my cover Star. If there is anything that I can do for you please let me know." Said Gustav know known as Charlie. He was grateful for the gesture.

"Actually Charlie, there is." Said Star suddenly making Charlie feel very uncomfortable because knew where this was going. After the party, Star was waving goodbye Charlie until she was sure that he was gone.

"What a cool guy, I can't wait to see him next year." Said Danny.

"Or never." Sang Star but before Danny was about to catch on both of the Fenton adults said,"Surprise! Happy fifty first day on Earth Star!"

"Who wants cake?" Asked Jack before handing everyone else a peice.

"Sorry that your favorite foreign exchange student had to leave so soon Danny."

"Star, I think that we can all agree that right now, you're my favorite but you know that guy is so... real." When Danny said this Star wondered what Charlie was up to. The answer then revealed itself. It turned out that Charlie was dressed as a mime but outfit without the makeup. He was also caring some loaves of bread.

"Bonjour!" Said Charlie to the unsuspecting family while said family welcomed him with open arms. Once the other family went back inside Charlie peeked outside as if someone was looking for him.


	9. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

Jazz was at home in the kitchen trying to teach the star quarterback some math. Key word. Trying. "So A squared plus B while C squared is the size of the triangle, got it?" Said Jazz and it turned our that she was trying to teach him some math. Ever since the incident with Gustav she has been freaking out about being wrong. Apparently she never got past the anger stage.

"Dash, are you even paying attention? I am trying to prove my thesis that the untutorable can be tutorable but right now you are disproving my thesis that the untutorable can be tutorable." Said Jazz clearly annoyed. That was when Star came into the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas unaware that Dash was here. From there, she went to grab some cereal from the cabinet. Danny came in next and that was when he saw his sister with with his worst enemy.

"Your beautiful when you use that word un-un, whatever you just said." Replied Dash. When Star finally saw that Dash was there she made a gagging sound once she realized that he was trying to flirt with her.

"Hey Star, I would never think that you would be the one who is living with the Fentons. I can't believe that their freakiness hasn't rubbed off of you yet, so are you still interested in going out with me?" Said Dash looking at Star dreamily. Star walked up to Dash and punched him on the shoulder. The next thing she did was look at him straight in the eye and said,"First off, what about Paulina? Second, Aren't you two still dating and third why would I after what you did to Danny, not a chance."

Everyone forgot that Danny was still there so he said,"Dash, what are you doing here?" Danny then became intimidated when the bully looked at him in the eye. During that moment, he had orange juice in his hand and it was also one of those moments where he couldn't control his powers. Danny put the glass on the table so as a result his whole arm turned invisible and the drink was spilled onto the bully. 

"Watch it Fentouski, take you and your freaky friend over there and away from me so that you can beat it." Threatened Dash while Star only nodded her head in disapproval.

"Ok Dash, I have to go so I am going to take Star and just leave you two here." Said Danny grabbing Star protectively by the arm. They left and once Dash was sure that the two were gone he then said,"Now that Twinkle Toes is gone, I would like to invite you to my party and it's the only chance where you get to see me in my proper setting as the King of Casper High." The star quarterback bragged.

"And work on my thesis of you being mean to my brother and then asking me out. I'll go but you have to do something for me first." Said Jazz. Dash on the other hand, had no idea what he just gotten himself into. The duo went back downstairs where the lab was. Jack was there and he showed the two heroes his latest invention: The Ghost Weasel. To Star and Danny it looked like one of those tiny cleaning robots. 

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you. It's a robot so it has to be evil." Star then pointed her wand to the machine as an act of self defense. Apparently, when the machine was turned on, it worked a little too well and the vacuum cleaner began to suck away everything in its' path. Star even had to shut it off before things got out of hand. Luckily the worst thing it did was that it got both of Danny and Star's clothes covered in green goo. Star cheered in victory once she thought that she killed the robot with a spell. As a result, it caused the machine to bounce all over the place until it hit the on button that was already attached to the ghost portal.

"Ghost child and friend, you have freed me! I am Techus, master of all technology!" As if on cue, Star blasted the ghost with a narwhal blast. She had no idea that the spell would accidentally release a ghost from the Ghost Zone.

"Absolutely not, there is no way that I am going to let you use this lab's technology in order to take over the world." Said Danny while Star facepalmed.

"Danny, don't give the bad guy any ideas." Whispered Star.

"Really, that's a great idea." Said Technus who began to attack the two. Star then used another spell to attack the ghost while Danny flew towards the ghost and pounded him to the ground. He failed and Danny flew backwards. That was when Danny had an idea decided to try out his dad's new invintention.

"You know, I have been dumped once already in my own house and I think that being dumped twice is enough in one day." Said Danny. Danny threw the machine and the ghost was sucked inside. The next thing that the two friends knew was that the machine exploded and they were now covered in even more green goo. Not only that but the lab was a complete mess.

"Danny, Star I'm coming back and I can't wait to see the lab just the way I left it." Announced the male ghost hunter while he was coming down the stairs. Danny was nervous so he had to think fast. What he did next was that he turned both him and Star invisible and phased them both through the ceiling. Once down, Jack seemed a little angry at first. That was until he said,"Yup, just the way I found it." The next thing they knew was that they were now at the mall eating fast food and were now wearing a fresh pair of clean clothes of course.

"So, I was thinking that we all should head to the water park. I hear that just by going, it will take off three years of your life's expectancy." Recommended Sam. It was almost the weekend and they were trying to figure out what to do.

"No way, it costs forty bucks just to get in, not to mention food and stuff." Replied Tucker.

"Well, if you are cashed out than either we can help you out. I wouldn't mind, what about you Star?" 

"I don't know because I still think that we should still go to the Bounce Lounge, it's fun and a whole lot less expensive. I even brought Danny there once. Now, I really want to bring you guys." 

"Yeah but when you two especially Star say stuff like lend, you actually mean repay and repay means to pay back." Said Tucker. 

"Seriously, you guys are backing out on the Bounce Lounge idea? I brought Danny and he told me that he liked it minus the crowds and the fact  Pony Head tried to shove him of said cloud. She also threatened him in the photo booth." Said Star only to realize that Danny wasn't paying attention. That was when he saw that Dash was handing everyone an invitation.

"It's the coolest party of the year and I am not invited... again." Said Danny who looked a little disappointed.

"I don't understand why you want to go so bad because we do cool stuff all the time." Star pointed out trying to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah, but never in public." Replied Danny. Sam on the other hand was aggravated mostly due to the fact that Danny was giving Paulina a dreamy expression. Star on the other hand, felt bad for him. 

"So are you going to ask Paulina out in case you ever get invited to the party?" Star asked and that was when she had and idea and said,"Hey, Paulina! Danny wants to talk to you!" Suddenly Danny put his hand over Star's mouth not wanting her to cause a scene.

"Star are you crazy? I can't talk to Paulina and besides, she is perfectly... flawless." Said Danny as he continued to stare at Paulina once more. 

"Why don't we get invited to any of the cool parties?" Tucker complained.

"Well popularity wise, we are at the bottom of the food chain. Aside from Star who could be would be considered at the top if she didn't decide to keep the fact that she was a princess a secret. Other than that, we are as invisible as Danny in ghost mode." Replied Sam. All of a sudden Dash walked up to Danny angrily and gave him an invitation.

"Your stupid sister made me invite you so be there." Said Dash and he walked away. That was when Star, Sam and Tucker was hoping that they would get invited to until Dash said,"Not you three, just him and he better be there or else." Dash showed the half ghost his knuckles to let him know that it was a threat. Danny's friends then stared sat him as a result.

"I got invited? I got invited!" Danny cheered in victory. The three friends blinked a few times because they were confused about what just happened. That was when everyone began to notice Danny. Not only that but even Paulina said that she was looking forward to seeing him at the party. People were finally noticing him and that was when they saw that Danny changed the next day.

"Seriously Danny, ever since you got that invitation, you have been all about the in crowd." Said Tucker. Lately Danny was ignoring his friends for the popular crowd. His friends knew that Danny didn't like large crowds and they were trying to get through to him until he saw Paulina.

"Hey Danny come and check out this new song that I just downloaded. It's totally grunk."

"Do you even know what that means?" Star asked.

"I don't know but it sound cool. Coming right over Paulina!" Danny rushed over to her and he completely ignored her.

"Uhh, it's not like we're even here when we try to talk to him." Said Sam looking obviously annoyed while Star looked a little bit nervous. "Star, what did you do?" Asked an already irritated tone.

"I sort of set Danny and Paulina up on a date." Star admitted only receive an angry glare from Sam. Meanwhile with Danny, Dash called the half ghost over and told him that the party had a dress code which consisted of white sweats and baggy pants. The outfit itself looked as though it should be worn by a hip hop artist. This of course made Danny worry since he still wanted to go to the party.

"This is what we are going to wear at the party, do you have one?"

"Of course because I have two."

"Well bring only one and I can't believe that I am saying this again so I am saying this again: be there." Dash threatens and leaves making Danny nervous. 

"Aww man, this is going to cost me a fortune. How am I going to pay for all of this?" Said Danny to himself while his friends came towards him looking a bit worried. Out of nowhere, Sam finally spoke up and said,"You know, I almost hate to offer but-" However Sam was cut off when Paulina tried to catch Danny's attention once more.

"Ok, this is starting to get annoying." Sam said clearly annoyed but that wasn't until Star said,"So, is anyone still up for the Bounce Lounge?" She only got looks from Sam and Tucker as a result. Meanwhile at Danny's house Jazz was busy studying while the Fenton adults were making yet another weird invention.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Jazz asked almost regretting that she did right away. That was when the mother of the house answered and said,"Hotdogs." It was strange because she said this in a cheerful manner once she revealed to her daughter what she was cooking. Apparently what was revealed were indeed hotdogs but they looked as though they wanted to eat Jazz instead.

"Great, you just put the word "frank" back in Frankenstein." Jazz said in sarcastic tone once the female ghost hunter closed the machine. That was when Danny entered the kitchen looking as though he were about to ask his parents something.

"Dad, would it be alright if I borrowed some money for clothes for Saturday?" Danny asked.

"Oh, Danny we have plenty of money." Replied Jack.

"And as responsible parents we understand that kids should learn the value of a dollar meaning that if you want cash, you have to earn it." Continued Maddie.

"You mean like, get a job?" Asked Danny horrified of the idea since he already had his hands full with watching out for Star, school and ghost hunting so technically he had three.

"Or you can just sell stuff that you already have like your old comic books or anything else that you no longer need." Suggested Jack. That was when Maddie spoke up and said,"Speaking of which, that weasel from the explosion needs to go into the shed. That is, if there is still any room left and that thing still has not been cleaned out in years." Maddie knew that Jack was a hoarder and everyone else in the family including Star knew it too. Star said nothing because she had a closet full of secrets in her room.

"Absolutely not, everything here is important to me." Denied Jack while grabbing the box at the same time.

"Do you even know what this is supposed to be Jack?" Replied Maddie as she took a part from the machine.

"No, but I know that it is important so Danny, take this to the shed." Said the male Fenton who handed Danny the box. Unknown to the parents Danny said,"Saturday is going to be an interesting day." Danny wasted no time in starting up the garage sale and surprisingly Star helped since she insisted that she just wanted to spend some time with Danny before she headed towards Sam's place. Tucker and Sam were there as well.

"The Hair Hornet?" Asked Tucker now curious. "Don't you need hair for that?"

"Very funny Mr. Foley, I will remember that when I am grading your paper." Mr. Lancer said unamused and left.

"Just sold the toaster but seriously Danny if you want, we can always go to my place for a movie marathon and I still can't believe that your dad is letting you sell all of this stuff because he is definitely a pack rat." Said Sam to Danny.

"My parents have been wanting to get rid of this stuff for years. They won't miss it, I hope." Replied Danny. That was when he began to count the money he already had and said,"But I am still twenty dollars short for those sweats."

"You know we can still go to my place." Sam said reminding Danny.

"Or we can go to the Bounce Lounge." Star suggested like she has been for a while now. 

"Your place? You never invite us to your place." Said Danny now intrigued.

"Well, that is because we are always fighting ghosts and monsters." Replied Sam. Still, Danny couldn't help but worry about the money since he still wanted to go to the party. That was when Dash cane walking by. Sam sighed because she was abandoned once more.

"Hey, Fentina! Do you have anything that would work for my computer? My teacher gave me so much homework that it overloaded." Dash demanded.

"Of course, this motherboard and this Portal XL program would make it work as if it were brand new. Twenty dollars will take it all and I will even throw in this upgrade disc." Replied Danny. Without a thought, Dash paid him and that was when he said,"I still can't believe that I am saying this but I will see you tonight." Dash left and Danny cheered in victory. "You guys mind cleaning up while I go to the store? Thanks, see you guys tonight." Said Danny as he left in a hurry.

"Great, So no we are his clean up crew too?" Sam asked herself only to realize that Star had a wand. 

"Already on it." Said Star. The next thing they knew was that everything was picked up and put away. After that, they went to Sam's place like she suggested earlier. Star could have gone to the party and she did like the other A-listers but the only reason why she didn't come was because she doesn't want Dash to try and flirt with her again. Once at Sam's house, the duo found the goth ordering pizza and then tipping the pizza guy at ten dollar bill.

"Wow, you just tipped the pizza guy ten dollars." Asked Tucker still amazed at what she just did.

"Whoops, I thought that it was a one and the movie is down stairs. Come on I'll show you." Star only shrugged it off not seeing why it was a big deal while she and Tucker followed. Once down the stairs, the duo was surprised to see that Sam had an entire movie theatre in the basement complete with other things that rich people enjoy.

"Correction, this is better than the Bounce Lounge!" Said Star who was also impressed with everything.

"Too much? My parents are kind of filthy rich, weird huh?" Replied Sam.

"Wait, you are actually loaded and you told neither of us?" Asked Tucker. That was when Sam explained her family history of how they ended up rich. Tucker even knew the invention that one of her family members created. Little did they know was that the stuff that Danny sold was being haunted by Technus. Meanwhile, Mr. Lancer was at his house in the bathroom. He was going to use the Hair Hornet that Danny sold to him.

"Ah, there is nothing like a good old fashioned shave." Mr. Lancer lifted up his shirt and it revealed that he had hair on his back. That was when the Hair Hornet began to attack Mr. Lancer. The next thing the english teacher knew was that the machine shave a tick tack toe design onto his back. That was when Danny saw that the Hair Hornet was flying by. The half ghost was on his electric scooter when he saw it happen.

"I am to young to have a shave." Danny complained and the next thing he knew was that the machine was strangling him. Danny then transformed into his alter ego and broke free. In fact, when the device tried to attack him it took several times for Danny to dodge it until he was finally able to grab the Hair Hornet. Of course there were several close calls but the half ghost was still able to dodge every attack. However once Danny grabbed the thing, he threw it far away. Danny then became worried when he saw that the Hair Hornet was about to attack the outfit but Danny was able to destroy it with his fist before it could do anything.

"I know that I should be concerned but I will worry about it later, right after the party." Said Danny as he headed towards his destination. Meanwhile at Sam's house Tucker was asking Sam about all of the stuff that she and her family own. What he did not realize was that he was driving Star nuts because she really wanted to watch the movie.

"Come on, let's get the movie starts already." Whined Star while she allowed herself to slowly fall off the seat sideways.

"Ok, ok, just one more question. Did you buy a plane?"

"Yup."

"A yacht?"

"Yup."

"A bowling alley." Sam then showed Tucker and Star the bowling alley impressing the two once they saw Sam's grandmother get a strike. After that episode she then said,"We didn't have room for another one."

"I can't believe that you never told anybody. I mean, if you showed everybody off with all this bling, bling than you would be the head on popularity ville." Replied Tucker as the two sat down in some seats that were right next to Star.

"I don't need money to make myself popular."

"You should try and tell that to Danny, he would love this. Can you believe that people paid good money to buy all of that junk?"

"Well, I did manage to snag this cool remote and Danny did gave Dash a really good deal on that old computer program." Meanwhile at Fenton house, Jazz went to the kitchen in order to get something to eat only to realize that the fridge was still full of Mutant hotdogs. 

"Great, leftovers." Said Jazz and she closed the tree. As if on cue Danny tried to show off by trying to show his sister his new clothes. Jazz on the other hand, looked like she didn't care." Of course, Danny was disappointed that she wouldn't come with him. Danny was now at the party. He rang the doorbell and waited for Dash to answer only to be surprised that Dash was rearing an outfit that he normally wears.

"Oh Danny, I forgot to tell you because you are not usually on my list. I just wanted to let you know that I have changed the dress code to loser chice because I couldn't afford to buy the sweats after when you sold me that program for my computer. Come on in." Said Dash and once in, Danny was surprised that everyone was wearing what his friends usually wore. In fact, there were some people dressed up as Star, Tucker and Sam.

"What do you think Danny? It is so horrible that it is cool." Said Paulina until she saw what Danny was wearing. "Ick, who dressed you, your mom?" Paulina said insulting Danny. Meanwhile Dash was in his room trying to finish the last of his homework.

"Fenton was right, this thing runs as fast as a race car." Dash said while he typed on the keyboard. That was when the alarm from his watched began. "Well, it is almost time for the party. Maybe Fenton isn't so bad after all." Dash left and at the same time the software that was in his computer began to glow. At Sam's house, the movie that the trio was watching began to play over and over again.

"Tucker, if you wanted to rewatch the part then you could have just asked." Sam accused only to realize that the remote was glowing the color green. As if on cue, Star began to pull out her wand and began to blast the thing with a spell. Once the crisis was over the two ran outside only to find that a bunch of other stuff was floating in the air as well.

"Looks like a job for Danny Phantom." Said Tucker.

"Hey, what about me?" Asked Star.

"You two Star but I think that we still need to tell Danny." Tucker reminded everyone.

"Yeah and if I weren't so mad at him than maybe I would care enough to interrupt him at his party. In fact, maybe we should. Come on guys, let's go!" Said Sam while the two friends followed. Back at the party Danny was all by himself and was feeling lonely because no one would bother talking to him. It wasn't until that Danny finally realized that it was lonely being popular. Danny then went upstairs and saw Dash's room. He looked inside and saw that the computer was floating in the air.

"Dash really needs to get a new computer. What is this, the early two thousands?" There he found Technus taking over the blond jock's computer. "Okay, either his computer is just really old or it's probably because Technus took over the device." Once he found Technus, he immediately went ghost. "I think that it is probably the second thing." 

That was when Techus then did something similar and he transformed himself into an old school robot mecha only to realize that he was glitching when he tried to scream his evil plans out into the heavens. "What is wrong with me?"   
Technus asked himself clearly confused. 

"Oh no, there is no way that you are going to use that disk in order to make yourself more powerful." Said Danny realizing that he made a mistake.

"Another great idea. Heck with tutoring, you should be a teacher." Replied Technus taking Danny's advice. This of course caused even more trouble for Danny. Danny then tried to reach for the software only to be blasted with a ghost ray from Technu's armor. Luckily Danny was able to phase through Dash's closet. To Danny's surprise it was filled with leather jackets and teddy bears.

"Jeez, how many leather jackets does one guy need?" Said Danny still confused by the fact that Dash also owned a bunch of teddy bears. "I don't even want to know." With that said Danny went back to the fight and pounded Technus to the ground before the ghost was able to get back up again.

"A formidable foe you are but perhaps you are a little wet behind the ears. How about some cooling off?" Said Technus while the washing machine that was attached to the metal suit grabbed Danny. He soon found that he was inside the machine and the ghost turned the machine on. The washer then spat Danny out and he was wet as a result. The next thing that Technus did was pick Danny up and threw Danny across the room.

Danny then fell onto Dash's desk and it broke in two. Technus then grabbed the disk that was inside the computer and he flew outside. Danny then followed after him. That was when Danny saw that the ghost has already downloaded the software into his program. Meanwhile Danny's friends followed the trail of floating junk while Star tried to blast Some of the stuff with her wand.

"Tucker are you getting a reading, I can't hold this off any longer." Star warned.

"You know Danny really should stop leaving this behind. Maybe he should try putting it in a lunch box or something." Replied Tucker. It then revealed that the technogeek had the thermos in his backpack the entire time.

"Tucker!" Yelled Star while she continued to destroy some more of the junk that was being possessed.

"Sorry, it looks like the stuff is headed towards Dash's place." Said Tucker.

"And it looks like the party that Danny is enjoying is about to end." Replied Sam. As if on cue, the trio saw Danny being thrown into a wall and the next thing that the group saw was Technus who was giving out yet another long speech. Danny then got up and tried to fight Technus but couldn't. Danny saw that his friends were there but every time he tried to ask for help, they ignored him. That was until Danny said,"Look, I am sorry that I ditched you guys for the popular crowd and I promise that I will never do it again." Danny kept being knock down by Technus and this time he sounded desperate.

"What can we do?" Asked Sam.

"He is running an old software of Portal XL." Answered Danny.

"You mean that piece of garbage, Partal XL is literally the worst software ever." Replied Sam. "Besides, we have digital downloads nowadays and I still don't understand why he would go through all of the trouble for one lousy piece of software." Tucker then looked at the goth as if it were obvious.

"Keep him busy, I know what to do." Said Tucker who grabbed his phone.

"What can I do?" Asked Star.

"Just do your thing." Said Danny while Star cheered and then began to cast random spells at Technus while it seemed that she was enjoying the action a little too much. Danny on the other hand, charged into Technus. Technus grabbed the remote from Sam and he used it to transform him into several famous characters. The first character that he was turned into was the Lone Ranger and the last one he turned into was Spock from Star Treck. Luckily Danny was able to change himself back to normal. While that was going on, Tucker tried to hack into Technus but failed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sam.

"I am trying to hack into Technus and I can't. What I need is the latest version of Portal XL but how are we going to get that kind of software this late at night." Said Tucker.

"Leave that to me." Replied Sam and immediately a delivery girl came by and gave her the software. Tucker on the other hand was a bit surprised that it happened so fast in so little time. This of course did not go without Tucker trying to flirt with the girl. Once that was all over, Sam went towards Technus and said,"Hey I didn't get your name, why don't you shout it out loud and tell me your motive." Technus then did so only to be cut off in the middle of his speech once Tucker was finally able to hack into the ghost's software.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Portal XL happened Danny and besides everyone knows that Portal XL has a gigantic hole in its security system. They also know that they still don't use digital downloads." Replied Tucker and just like that Technus was defeated and Danny was able to suck the ghost into the Fenton thermos.

"Nice going Tuck." Said Sam.

"Don't thank me, thank lousy software." Replied Tucker while Star gave him a high five. The next Day, the four friends were at school. 

"So Danny, did you ever get in trouble for selling your parents stuff?" Tucker asked.

"No, but I did have to give everyone there stuff back and dad is checking out the shed to see if every last piece is still there." Replied Danny.

"I don't suppose that you have leaned something from all of this?" Star asked.

"Fenton!" Dash yelped and it revealed that he was across the hallway. Not only that but his entire collection teddy bears fell out of his locker. For a moment everyone was worried that they were going to get into trouble. However, that was until Danny said,"Yep and it's one man's trash is another person's revenge." They all laughed and enjoyed th bully's humiliation while that still could.


	10. Cheer Up Star

It was the middle of the night. Star was casting some spells on some monsters  while Danny tried to get rid of some ghosts for some reason. They soon found themselves trapped in the shed. Danny then barricaded the door and Star decided to shed some light with her wand.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Danny asked himself. while he helped Star barricade the door. Danny then turned on the ghost shield and tried to find some more stuff in order to keep the monsters out. That was when Danny held onto the door while the monsters tried to get in.

"Danny what the heck is going on?" Star asked getting her wand ready in case the monsters got in. Danny on the other hand, was in ghost mode and he flew up a shelf trying to find a invention that worked. The shield held back the ghosts but he needed something to get rid of the ghosts and he had to do it fast. One by one, Danny searched each shelf in order to try and find something useful.

"Yeah can we talk about this later even though this is clearly all my fault." Danny admitted hoping to avoid the conversation all together. 

"What? What did you-" Said Star more shocked than angry. Star then peeked through a nearby window and the next thing that she did was close the blinds. She hoped that the monsters wouldn't figure out that they are here. "What did you do?" Danny then knew that he was in trouble. The two were trapped in the shed and they were now trapped.

"Hold this, I think that my parents might have some better equipment that is suited for this." Danny said. He finally found another box but it had another invention that didn't work. Star kept trying to call his name until she said,"Daniel James Fenton, what is going on here?" Danny then sighed knowing that he had to tell the truth.

"Ok look, remember when I was having that really bad day?" Danny asked and a flashback began. In the flashback Danny walking to school until he stepped on some gum. "Eww." Said Danny as he tried to get his shoe unstuck. This only backfired and it ended up tearing a hole in the middle of his. Danny then fell down into a pile of boxes. The next thing that he needed was the Box Ghost to show up.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"Not right now, I need to get to school."

"School! There is no need for school when I devour you with the contents of-" The Box Ghost read the label. "Amity Park, Illinois twenty fourteen Karate Con commemorative t-shirts!" The boxes began to fly and Danny was knocked over unable to get up. That was when Danny saw that he ended up wearing a t-shirt that said "I kissed a ninja at Karate Con 2014" so when Danny saw what the shirt said he blushed due to embarrassment.

"I hope that no one will see me wearing this." Unfortunately someone did. It was just a random kid from school who was riding a bike. He laughed for several minutes and Danny's eyes began to glow the color green. The kid was oblivious over the fact that Danny was angry but when he was at school, Dash decided to use him as his punching bag because he failed yet another test. 

"Oh man, school picture day?" Danny asked himself.  He then saw a poster that only confirmed that it was picture day. That was when a random girl took his picture and laughed at him. When Danny thought that he could finally take a break he saw that his other bulky Jeremey saw the entire thing.

"Hey Fentina!" Dash said calling out to Danny. Danny's eyes widen in horror when he saw that Dash was with the kid.

"Dash? When did you get here and why are you hanging with Jeremy of all people?" Replied Danny who was still shocked over the fact that his two worst enemies knew each other.

"For you information Fentonail, I just signed up for the big brother program in order to prove to your sister that I am not a heartless jerk. There is that and I wanted to win a bet against her so be lucky that you already had your daily beating." The so called "King of Casper High" answered.

"As for me, I just came to ruin your day but it looks like that you day is already ruined." Said Jeremy.

"Jeremey where have you been all my life?" Dash asked while the two left while Danny himself winced at the horror he just witnessed. That was when he saw that the Box Ghost was still there. He watched the entire scene until Danny said,"Box Ghost why are you still here? Don't you have other people to annoy?" For a while the two looked at each other.

"Beware!" The Box Ghost finally said before he left. Back in present time Star was helping Danny search for more equipment. They were hoping that at least one of the inventions would work. Danny was now nervous and the door to the she looked like it was about to burst open. That was until Star found something else that would keep the monsters at bay. 

"Danny I am sorry that you had a bad day but what does that have to do with what is happening right now?" Star said while she held onto a chair that blocked the entrance.

"I am getting to that." Said Danny only for a monster arm to break through the wall. Danny then punched it and Star fixed it with some wood that was laying around. Danny found a weapons and he used it on the monster who cried in pain. Danny then tried to look for a hammer and somehow another monster helped him find it. There was now another hole because another monster punched through it in order to help Danny.

The scene outside was beginning to look ugly so Danny put a painting up on the wall to cover the new hole. He then said,"Thank you!" Danny then looked around to see if they were safe. "I was so bummed out that you literally tried everything to cheer me up." That was when another flashback began. It started with Danny laying down on the sofa. He was in the living room where Star finally found the half ghost. 

The next thing that Danny knew was that she was doing different kinds of party tricks. The first thing that she did was use her wand in order to apply herself with a funny mustache. The next thing that she did was the hoop trick and when that didn't work she began juggling the laser puppies. That was when Star decided to give up until she use a spell so that Danny could at least drown himself in some ice cream. Instead of ice cream, she accidentally summoned a giant gummy fish and she somehow got herself stuck inside. This caught Danny's attention and he wondered how she ended up in there.

For a moment, Danny tried to figure out what was going on. That was when Danny realized that Star was stuck inside a fish. Danny laughed thinking that Star's predicament was funny. Not only that but the fish was laughing with them.

"And then you met Oscar." Narrated Danny. The flashback then cut to the next day where said person was playing the keytar. The music was very loud and Oscar was playing very badly. In fact, people everywhere were running and screaming. Danny had sensitive hearing because of Autism and he was wearing his noise cancelling headphones. 

Both Danny and Star were at school when this happened. They even passed by Sam and Tucker who looked like they were about to go mad. That was when they passed the principal's office. Danny opened the door and it looked like she was about to go mad as well. 

"Danny, what is wrong with everybody?" Danny then took Star outside were he showed her Oscar who was minding his own business. 

"Star, this is Oscar. Please be careful around him because he has a record." Said Danny. However, Star was not paying attention because she was too busy staring at Oscar. It was at that moment that Star knew that she was in love.

"My car turned into a flying snail that is riding far away, yea." Oscar sang. It was at that moment that the flashback began to hallucinate. "Mermaid pools filled with puppy's drool and centaurs pulling candy sleds." The flashback ended and Star began to daydream.

"Star can you please keep your fantasies out of my flashbacks?" Said Danny clearly annoyed. Star was still not paying attention and she ended up chewing on her wand. Danny, on the other hand was still trying to keep the monsters from coming in until he accidentally fell over. There was paint everywhere as a result. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost done." She said. The flashback was back to normal and Star went over to Oscar and said,"Call me." She then slithered away while Oscar became confused. Back in the real world everything seemed calm at the moment.

"I couldn't wait to talk to him." Said Star. Danny on the other hand was looking for more stuff. The flashback continued and Danny was in the kitchen holding his smartphone and it looked like he was waiting for someone. All of a sudden, Star showed up and took Danny's phone.

"I am expecting a phone call... from Oscar."

"Why didn't you just give him the home line?" 

"Nah I like your ringtone better, it is so cute." Star then turned on Danny's ringtone which revealed to be the theme song of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. "So cute." She said as she happily listened to the song.

"Please don't tell anyone, I don't want people to know that I like a show that is meant for little girls." Requested Danny while Star went upstairs to call Oscar. Once Star was in her room, she waited for Oscar to call with excitement. All of a sudden, the phone rang. 

"Hello, this is Vlad Masters. Is Maddie home?"

"Wrong number creep!" Star said and immediately turned the phone off. On the other end, Vlad was shocked. Star then decided to wait some more but she waited all day and there was still no call from Oscar.

"I guess that I am just not cool enough for a guy with a record." Said Star. They were back in present time not noticing the the monsters were about to bust through the door.

"Are you kidding? You are the coolest girl I know." Said Danny still in his ghost form. At the same time, Danny was also using scotch tape. The intruder then rammed through the door causing all of the stuff in the shed to fall over. "Anyway, you were so sad and I thought that it was time for me to cheer you up." Said Danny while another flashback revealed that Danny was dressed up as a clown.

"Hey Star!" Said Danny as he crept into Star's room. It was dark and the half ghost was right next to her bed. Star then turned on the lights and instead of laughing, they both screamed. "My bad I thought that you liked clowns." Danny then left only to be back once more. This time however, Danny was in his ghost form and he somehow found himself in a shopping cart that was filled with different kinds of explosives.

"Hey Star!" Danny shouted in order to grab the magic girl's attention. "I can't do this." Said Danny. Unfortunately, it was already too late when the cart flew down the stairs in Star's room. In the process Danny hurt himself only to frustrate Star even more. "That's when I realized that nothing makes you happier when you are narwhal blasting ghosts and monsters, so the first thing I did was try luring a ghost with the Fenton Fisher." Danny narrated. 

In fact, Danny was using the Fenton Fisher and tried to catch a ghost from the ghost portal. In the narration Danny said,"It didn't work so I decided to just lure a monster with your wand." The scene then changed to Danny using the Fenton Fisher. He was outside and a dimensional portal was open. When Danny used the Fenton Fisher, he tied Star's wand and threw it to the other side. That was when the flashback finally ended.

"So you brought these ghosts and monsters here just to cheer me up?" Asked Star. The next thing that she did was block the door. 

"I just didn't think that it would attract so many." Replied Danny. "But don't worry, I think I finally found what we needed to hold off of these ghosts and monsters off." As if on cue, a giant monster arm pulled the roof of the shed grabbing both Danny and Star who screamed the entire time. The door to the shed finally broke and the ghost shield was knocked out as well. It then revealed that there were many ghosts and monsters. 

"Star Butterfly and Danny Phantom." Said Ludo. That was when both Star and Danny realized that they had no choice but to go outside.

"Ludo what is with all of these new monsters and why did you team up with the ghosts from the Ghost Zone?" Asked Star now very confused.

"I have never met this ghost before in my life." Said Danny as he pointed to a mirror version of himself.

"Oh that is Reflection, we met at Evil Con."

"I get that but who's that?" Danny asked pointing to a monster.

You have never Man arm?" 

"Hello, my name is Mam Arm and this over there is Reflection." Said Man Arm while Reflection gave Danny a what's up hand signal.

"Surely you have met Spike Balls." Said Ludo now very frustrated.

"Hi I'm Spike Balls and I am usually seen in the back." Said Spike Balls who shook Danny's hand. 

"Now that we all know each other... get the wand!" Demanded Ludo and all of the ghosts and monsters attacked. Once the they attacked Star casted a few monsters on the monsters while Danny took care of the ghosts.

"Honeymoon Tornado Swirl!" All of the monsters became excited hoping to eat some honey. The ghosts on the other hand, knew better and the next thing they knew most of Ludo's army was badly injured.

"You were right Danny, I am totally cheered up!" Said Star as she blasted to more monsters with another spell. "I don't even care if Oscar calls." As if on cue Oscar did call and the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song played once more.

"Isn't that show supposed to be for little girls?" Asked Ludo out of curiosity while Danny sighed that his secret was out.

"It's Oscar, he's calling!" Said s now excited Star.

"Well, talk to him." Replied Danny who was being strangled by another ghost. Star then did so when she and Oscar had an awkward conversation. While that was going on the monsters were still attacking. In fact, one even roared at Star who was still on the phone. "Excuse me for one second." Star said to Oscar. She then turned to the monster who roared at her and said,"Hey! I am on the phone, you monsters are so rude!" 

"Tsunami honey blast!" Shouted Star while all of the ghosts and monsters ran for their lives. Once that was over, Star went back to her awkward conversation with Oscar where she ironically hung up afterwards. The ghosts who had dimensional scissors then opened up a portal for the other ghosts. They complained over the fact that this was a bad idea while Ludo opened up a portal for his monsters and they began to complain how sticky the spell was.

"Aww Danny, you do know just how to cheer me up. Hugs!" Star announced as she did so only to realize that Danny was covered in honey too. As a result, the two stuck together like glue. "Ick." Said Star realizing her mistake. Ironically the same guy from the beginning of the flashback laughed at them before leaving.


	11. Quest Buy

Our story starts with our favorite ghost boy getting ready for the day in the bathroom. Of course Danny was already dressed since he was busy combing his hair. Star on the other hand was using her magic to do everything at once. It even annoyed Danny to the point where his eyes began to glow green once Star's blow dryer got in the way.

"Hey you know that rules, keep your stuff out of my area." Danny then took a mini vacuum cleaner from his side of the wall and began to scold her. "It doesn't hurt to be a little organized." The half ghost advised while he continued to clean.

"I can be organized, my mess is here and that is pretty much my system." Said Star while she still used magic to get herself ready for the day. All of the sudden, the battery in her wand began to die forcing all of the floating items to fall all at once leaving Star's mess even more cluttered than it already was.

"What's wrong with this thing, better check under the hood." Said Star as she did so which revealed to be a miniature horse that appeared to be worn out. "Danny have you seen my charger? I know that it's around here somewhere." Said Star panicking while she searched for said item. However, the first thing that she did was looking through the pile of junk that was on her side of the table and when she tried looking for the charger, she just couldn't seem to find it.

"Where did you last see it?" Asked Danny as an effort to calm Star down. Star on the other hand was not calm when she asked herself where the charger was. While Star kept on searching, she accidentally threw a sword and then a spike ball towards Danny. Luckily the half ghost was able to turn himself invisible when this happened and the two items began to stick to the male teen's side of the wall.

"Star, calm down. This is why we need to be organized." Said Danny once he was sure that Star was done throwing dangerous things at him. To prove his point Danny showed Star his cabinet which was neatly organized compared to Star's since hers is what someone would call an organized mess. As for Danny's cabinet everything was tapped underneath in order to remind the hero were everything is supposed to be. "You see with my system nothing ever gets lost and nothing ever gets misplaced."

"Danny this is serious, you have to charge wands with magical energy because is the laser bar goes to skull, it will be dead... forever." Said Star clearly worried.

"Can't you just buy another one?" Danny asked. That was when Star's heart checkmarks momentarily transformed themselves into a light bulb.

"Of course, they sell them at Quest Buy." Said Star as she grabbed her dimensional scissors. She then cut open a portal. However once Danny was about to ask Star if they were going to another dimension, the princess immediately shoved the raven haired teen through the portal. On the other side the two saw that they were not in the bathroom anymore and Danny thought that the store itself came straight from a role playing game. "Welcome to Quest Buy!" Announced Star while Danny himself checked out his new surroundings.

"Attention shoppers, we have a red tag sale for twenty percent off on all things that murder." Said the announcer while the announcer himself got eaten by a giant bug. Danny was of course shocked to see such violence displayed in public. Sure he has met ghosts that were violent but they never killed. Danny then turned to see another employee once the half ghost was finally snapped out of his own thoughts.

"Sample? Either take a sample or leave a sample, it is up to you." Danny only stuck out his tongue in disgust once the salesman said this. There was also floating eyeball inside a beaker which of course distracted him for a moment.

"Danny you can talk to the creepy salesperson later, we have to go." Said Star as she grabbed Danny's arm. Once the two stopped Danny took note of what was there and said,"Gnome repellent, extra strength ghost helmets? How do you find anything her?" Danny asked amazed that the store sold ghost stuff.

"It only looks messy, legend says that the founders of the store used cryptic symbols to organize the store and some even have gone mad trying to decipher it." Replied star. She then pointed to a shopper in order to prove her point. The shopper in question was a goblin and looked as though he should be in Lord of the Rings.

"I finally figure it out! House wares is that way!" Said the goblin laughing like a crazy person only to run into a wall only to hurt himself once more.

"Well if there is a system than I am going to solve it!" Challenged Danny thrilled about the idea of a challenge.

"Lucky for you, I know this place pretty well myself." Said Star while the two friends were oblivious to the fact that they were being spied on. Meanwhile Ludo and his monster were also at the store and the monsters even kept begging him to buy the stuff that they wanted. One monster tried to convince Ludo to buy himself a dress while another tried to sneak things into the cart only for said monster to get slapped on the hand by Ludo.

"Don't sneak things into the cart." Ludo scholded. "The same goes for you because I don't even know what that is." Said Ludo pointing to another monster that looked like a giraffe. "Look, the only reason that we are even here is because I need a new electric beak trimmer. It keeps the beak sharp and brightens my smile." Said Ludo as he smiles in order to prove his point only to show that there was a piece of lettuce stuck in between his teeth.

"Oh clearc peasant!" Said Ludo as the sloth clearc turned to who was calling to him. "Bring me your finest beak trimmer."

"Sorry that is not my department." Replied the employee but as a result Ludo was angry and said,"Where is your supervising witness!" As for Danny and Star they were found in another area of the store. In the room there were two skeleton doors and another door that looked like an ancient Egyptian sphinx.

"Enter and solve my riddle if you dare, I can walk-" Said the door who was cut off when Star said,"A leg."

"And run." Said the door not taking the social cue.

"A leg." Replied Star now getting impatient and that was when the door itself became confused and asked,"Wait? How were you able to solve my riddle so quickly?"

"The internet. You should look it up, can you open up now?" Said Star impatiently as the door sight. Little The they know was that the sphinx door asked the skeleton door if they have ever heard of the internet. That was when Danny realized that they were right back where they started.

"Ok, it should be right here!" Announced Star who did not admit that they were lost.

"Gnome repellents, extra strength ghost helmets? Star, we are back to where we started!" Danny shouted pointing out the obvious. "How is this even possible?" Star then decided to retrace their steps only to realize that they have been going around in circles. That was, until Star bumped into Ludo and his gang of monsters.

"Well, well, I guess that Quest Buy does have everything that a monster needs. Monsters! Get them!" Ludo commanded while Star tried using her wand only to have it fail. Danny on the other hand was able to change into his ghost form while he got himself ready by performing a battle stance.

"Uhh, Big Boy Diaper Blast!" Said Star as she threw a box of diapers towards Ludo while Danny did the same. Before head through the hole of diapers, Danny threw another box at Ludo knocking him unconscious as a result. This also caused the boxes of diapers to fall which helped our heroes by blocking the monsters path.

"Ok, since we tried doing it your way than this time we are going to do it the organized way." Said Danny. Next to Danny was a map of the store so Danny decided to use the map to his advantage once he was sure that he knew where they were. "That elevates over there will take us to the charger department, come on!" Said Danny grabbing Star's arm not knowing that the monsters were still following them. Ludo on the other hand, wasn't so lucky because once his gang was inside the elevator, an oblivious slug creature came in as well.

"Don't worry little wand we'll help you." Said a now sad Star. That was when Star became happy again when she saw the charger department. Unfortunately, the elevator broke and the two had to help themselves up to the booby trap department.

"Sorry guys but this elevator is now out of order. Welcome to the booby trap department, please watch your step." Warned the sloth employee only to get himself caught in a giant mouse trap. As a result both Star and Danny winced while they watched the sloth creature being caught in the mouse trap.

"Don't help me up because I get a large employee's discount for this." Said the sloth while the two friends were mindful of the traps only to find more only this time it was like a complicated puzzle they have to solve. In fact, there were arrows and swinging axes and they were luck when Danny thought fast and turned themselves invisible. Once they were out of harm's way, they found another employee lounging around inside a self watching television and eating chips. This of course, did not go without the two being chased by the monsters and said monster stepping on the previous employee who was still caught in the mouse trap. Luckily our heroes were able to dodge more traps along the way.

One monster even fell unconscious because he was hit by too many darts and another was squashed by moving walls. Finally the two made it to the charger department.

"There are so many chargers! We'll never find the right one in time!" Star panicked.

"Don't worry we will but this time we are going to get organized." Said Danny as he flew up towards a higher self in his ghost form. "You hold off the monster while I try to figure this out." Star then nodded her head as she ran right towards the monsters. As the monsters charged while Star fought back while at the same time throwing the other shelves that were in the stores at the monsters. While she was doing this she saw another sloth employee lounging around in one of the selves watching television and eating chips.

"You aren't going to tell my boss are you?" Asked the sloth. Danny on the other hand was still trying to find the correct charger only to find himself being zapped by a charger that they didn't need. As for Star she was being cornered by the same pig and goat monsters that were attacked by booby traps earlier. Star then tried to get away by climbing up another self only to fall off as a result. Luckily for her a random shopper picked up the pig monster and said,"Well, well, it looks like mama is going to have pork chop for dinner tonight."

The random shopper then put the pig monster in the cart. Star then wanted to say something but was distracted when the chicken attacker her with its' own eggs. The princess was only able to dodge the attack only because she fell off of Ludo's cart. Lobster Claws who was already in the fight found the thing that Ludo was looking for.

"Beak Trim." Read Lobster Claws out loud only to be sucked into a black hole from a charger that Danny threw on the ground. That was when Star saw that her wand was down to the last bar.

"I found it! Once I realized that they were using the metric system I-" Danny said only to be cut off by Star who climbed up the shelf up to Danny's height.

"No time! Just hurry up and hand me the charger!" Said Star hyperventilating as she pushed her hand through the other side and grabbed the charger from Danny. Excited, Star was about to plug the charger into her wand once she hopped down the shelf only to have the wand taken away by Ludo.

"Hah! Evil is now at the palm of my hands!" Said Ludo. "Resisting Blast Your Face Off!" Chanted Ludo not realizing that the wand was about to die. "What is wrong with this thing?" Ludo asked only to get kicked by Star's foot. Once that was over Star finally plugged in the charger and the miniature horse that was inside her wand was now strong and healthy. The horse then ran on the conveyor belt that was also inside the wand as if it were nothing.

"So cute." Said Star as she closed the hood. "Fantastic Exit Beam!" Star chanted as the want did what it was told.

"Are you going to pay for all of this?" Asked a random employee who appeared out of nowhere.

"My arch enemy will cover it because he kind of owes me." Said Star while she still continued to use the spell.

"You do realize that we can just walk?" Danny asked.

"I know." Replied Star. Once Ludo regained consciousness he asked himself what happened only to be confronted by the sloth employee when he said,"So are you going to be the one that is going to pay for all of this?"

"I guess that I left my wallet at home." Said Ludo as he laughed nervously once he realized that he was now going to be in a world of hurt. Back with Star and Danny they were finally back in the bathroom.

"See Star, it doesn't hurt to be organized." Said Danny as he made his point only to find that his mini vacuum cleaner was floating in the air. "Hey what's this?"

"That's my charger!" Said Star once she saw what was inside.

"I guess that you have to now." Said Danny nervously.

"Nah keep it. I have a magic wand and you have a magic vacuum cleaner, now we'll both have a weapon." Said Star as Danny smiled grateful for the gift.


	12. Splitting Images

"So why are we breaking our backs here Sam?" Danny asked while she, Danny, Star and Tucker were carrying boxes with a picture of a frog and a phrase that said "Save the Frogs" on top. Star on the other hand was using magic to carry the boxes.

"The Humane Society is right, we have to stop dissecting frogs in the school biology labs." Said Star while the princess stuck her tongue out at the memory of how she had to do that a few days ago. To make her point Sam flipped the box over and Tucker read out loud,"I can't believe that it's not a frog cadaver?" The next this that Sam did was open the box revealing the same mechanical frog. This of course did not settle Star's stomach since the frog itself was gross and slimy. It also looked as though it were ready to fall apart.

"Ribbit, please remove my touchable three chamber heart." Said the frog while Star looked away in disgust. The princess felt her spine shiver while Danny's ghost sense went off to Star's relief. Out of the box came the Box Ghost. Once Star got a good look at the Box Ghost, she thought he looked like an Everyman wearing overalls. The ghost's skin was blue and was a little bit on the chubby side. Tucker was not so lucky because the mechanical frog got stuck on the top of the techno geek's head making it look like it was about to swallow him whole.

"Oh great him again." Said Danny clearly annoyed.

"What, you don't like about the Box Ghost? Sure he can be a bit annoying but he is really good at chess." Said Star before getting her wand ready.

"You and the Box Ghost play chess?" Said Tucker amazed by Star's statement.

"Yeah we play one on one every Saturday." Replied Star as if it were no big deal. That was when the Box Ghost said,"I am the Box Ghost and I will have my cardboard vengeance. No hard feelings, right Star?" Star only rolled her eyes in response knowing that the Box Ghost can be a sore loser sometimes.

"You guys get to the assembly and we'll make sure that we get this moron sealed up tight." Said Danny while both Sam and Tucker ran for their lives. Once the two left Box Ghost attacked Danny with a box of knives while Star tried to blast the ghost with a narwhal blast only to miss. Luckily Danny was able to automatically turn himself invisible when the knives from inside the box flew straight towards Danny.

"Huh, maybe Sam has a point." Said Danny to himself while Star tried to cast another spell. Concerned, Star went over to Danny just to make sure that he was ok only for the Box Ghost to phase the two through several walls until they ended up backstage where the assembly was supposed to be. That was when the Box Ghost finally showed up while the two crime fighters wondered what the Box Ghost was going to do next.

"I finally have you guys cornered and prepare yourselves when I dress you two up in costumes from the classic Broadway musical My Fair Lady!" Once the Box Ghost left the two found themselves in said costumes. Danny was wearing a polka dot dress while Star was wearing a farmer's outfit and was holding a pitchfork as a prop. She even wore a straw hat to complete the look. Meanwhile Sam was at the assembly getting ready for her big speech.

"Something sick and disgusting is taking place right here at our school and I am about to show you what it is." Said Sam but when she opened the curtains it revealed Star and Danny still wearing those embarrassing outfits. Instead of listening to Sam everyone laughed at the two before they realized what was going on. Everyone was laughing, except for Tucker who only stared at the two for a few minutes before saying,"Wohoo! Take it off! No, seriously take it off it's weird."

"Thanks to your dress up parade, my save the frogs campaign was a total bust." Said a now angry Sam while the Quartet walked down the school hallway.

"Hey it's not my fault that the Box Ghost is a sore loser and I even told him last week that if he throws another temper tantrum like this, than I won't play with him anymore. I mean seriously, the Box Ghost can be a total baby about it." Replied Star while also apologizing for the Box Ghost's earlier behavior on his behalf.

"And speaking of bust, did you see Danny in that bra? Peirce is not your color dude." Said Tucker feeling bad for Danny.

"Yeah and now that the Box Ghost trashed my locker, I have been assigned a new one and it's ... locker seven two four?" That was when both Sam and Tucker pointed to said locker looking as if they saw a ghost. Star on the other hand was intrigued as she went over to the old locker and opened it. Inside revealed a single mirror.

"I am going to touch it." Said Star as she felt the need to do so.

"Star, don't." Tucker said pulling the magical girl away from the mirror.

"Guys what's the big deal with locker number seven hundred twenty four? Besides, it looks like that you guys have just seen a ghost or something else that is really scary and don't see everyday."

"What's the big deal with locker number seven hundred twenty four?" Asked Danny while Star still had no idea of what was going on.

"Hello? How can you not know the legend of locker seven twenty four?" Replied Tucker surprised by Danny's statement. As if on cue Dah and his gang of bullies came by when Dash said,"You forgot something Fentonail, hope that you fit inside your new locker." Dash then forced Danny to wear the hat from earlier while Star winced at the half ghost's pain once the bully threw him into his new locker.

"I was going to say that the locker was cursed but you probably already figured it out." Replied Tucker.

"I'll show you a curse. Guys cover me." Said a now angry Danny while he used Star, Tucker and Sam as his shield so that he could transform into his alter ego. From there, Danny turned himself invisible and possessed the bully forcing him to hurt himself by banging into several lockers and finally the janitors water bin. After that both Danny and Tucker high fived each other. Danny then gave Star a high five too leaving a very annoyed Sam.

"Danny." Scholded Sam.

"Relax, nothing bad has happened yet and I think that it is about time that he used his ghost powers to get revenge for Sydney Point Dexter." Said Tucker while the group of friends left not knowing that the locker was indeed haunted. The next day everyone at Danny's house was eating breakfast. Star was getting her usual sugary cereal while the mom of the house was busy working on yet another invention but Jack was concerned over the fact that the half ghost received a new locker.

"What's this about you getting a new locker?" Jack asked.

"Oh it's nothing and it's definitely isn't something you guys should be obsessed over." Replied Danny who was trying not to seem so nervous only to be failing.

"Why? Is is haunted?" Shouted Jack hoping that his suspicions were true. Star on the other hand was more concerned about the ghost that's haunting Danny locker and even considered getting the magic high commission involved after hearing the story from Tucker the other day.

"Don't worry Danny, you'll hardly ever notice us visiting you during school hours." Replied Maddie making Danny even more nervous. That was when Star said,"Guys, if you need me I will be calling my mom about a haunted locker bye!" She said immediately leaving. Once Star was in her room and she indeed called her mom on the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall calling mom." Said Star as the mirror did so when Moon did so and asked,"What did you do Star?"

"What? You think that whenever I call you, it is always because I goofed up? This time I called because the school goofed up and I wanted to talk to you about a kid that was bullied."

"Star that is a job for the school board."

"True, but what if I told you that Danny's locker is now being haunted." When Moon heard this coming out of Star's mouth she was so shocked that the queen was speechless. In fact the queen was so speechless that she didn't hear her own daughter trying to call out to her. After giving up Star and Danny went to school but Danny as far as Star was concerned was grouchy all day for some reason. She hoped that she could try cheering Danny up since she was already next to him when he was getting some school supplies out from his locker.

"Come on Danny it can't all be that bad. Besides, I even got my mom to get the Magic High Commission involved. Everything will be fine trust me." That was when she saw someone she knew from band class being bullied and she walked towards said bullies in order to confront them. "Excuse me for a moment." She said just before leaving. "Guys, what do you think that you are doing and if you know what is good for you than you would give my classmate his hat back."

"Check it, the princess is standing up for a band geek." Star then punched the bully in the shoulder forcing him to give the nerd his hat back. While the school was still full of bullies she did not notice that Britney and Paulina were doing the same thing to another nerd. While Danny was watching this, he did not notice that the ghost of his locker took revenge for the other nerd by using the fire extinguisher to spay Paulina's hair while Britney somehow got gum all over her new shoes while Britney herself was scratching her head wondering how it all happened not that her shoes are now ruined. At lunch the popular kids were telling stories about the strange thing that have been happening to them lately.

"So when I went to get stuff from my locker, the locker door slammed me right in the face." Said one of the A-listers.

"Eww, I am going to be brushing this stuff out of my hair for weeks." Complained Pauling who was of course still brushing the foam that was still in her hair.

"You are worried about hair? See these new shoes? They cost more than most people's houses and when I find out who did this, they are totally going to get sued!" Said an angry Britney who was of course still scraping the leftover gum off of her new shoes while Kwan made a point about how the school might be haunted. At the table next to the A-Listers were our heroes who busy enjoying their lunch.

"Well it looks like someone has been having fun lately." Said an unamused Sam.

"It wasn't me Sam, I swear." That was when Danny turned himself invisible and overshadowed Kwan and made him dump his lunch on his own face only to leave Kwan trying to figure out what just happened. "Now that was me." Said Danny leaving Sam speechless for a moment.

"Danny I still don't think that you should be using your powers like - Lancer, excuse me but I gotta go." Said Sam leaving looking as though she were hoping to not get caught.

"Don't listen to her Danny, it's about time that you take a stand for Sydney Poindexter!" Said a now happy Tucker.

"Sydney Who Dexter?" Asked a now confused Danny.

"Wha -" Said an equally confused Star.

"Locker seven twenty four was owned by a Poindexter back in the 1950s." Tucker explains getting out his IPad googling the story while Star got out her notebook in order to take some notes when the flashback began. The scene then showed Sydney trying to enjoy his day only to have someone put a "kick me" sign on his back. "Sydney was the victim of the most cruel pranks in the history of Casper High." Narrated Tucker while Sydney went outside to smell the flowers only to find himself being pushed by a smaller boy who was already laughing at Sydney. "Apparently picking on him was a graduation requirement and Sydney was shoved into his locker so many times that they say that his spirit haunts your locker till this very day."

"That is terrible, we need to do something and come up with a plan to bring Sydney justice! If that were to happen on Mewni, the school board will humiliate the offenders in front of the school and then they would be put in prison for two years. I think that we should come up with a plan that doesn't involve hurting other people." Said Star once the flashback was over not realizing that she was causing a scene. "Sorry." Said Star now embarrassed as she sat down. As if on cue Sam came back, this time with a box of frogs.

"Sam what are you doing?" Asked Danny who was more annoyed.

"Certainly not smuggling frogs from the biology lab when Mr. Lancer isn't looking." Said Sam while Danny didn't notice that someone was throwing steak at him until said meat actually hit his face. The person who threw the meat was none other than Dash Baxter. In fact, the half ghost was so angry that his eyes began to glow green. That was until Star put her hand over Danny's shoulder as an effort to calm her friend down.

"Take it easy Danny." Said Sam who was trying to help her friend only to find that he was still angry. Danny then took a deep breath only to find meat, cheese and apparently a giant loaf of bread being thrown at him. That was when Dash said,"Hey guys, let's "meat" my new locker neighbor." Dash then laughed at his own pun while the others laughed with him as they all exit the cafeteria.

"I wonder how Dash would feel if he had a frog in his throat." Said Tucker smiling evilly while also thinking of ways to help Danny get revenge.

"Or maybe twelve in his pants." Said Danny still angry.

"Oh no, I am not going to let you exploit these amphibians as part of your juvenile pranks." Said Sam and that was when Star spoke up and said,"Look, I know that you guys have a score to settle with Dash but I think that you guys are going about it the wrong way and you guys are no better than the bully. I know so because... I was bullied." Said Star shocking his friends at the sudden reveal.

"You were bullied Star? Honestly, I find that hard to believe." Said Tucker still amazed by the sudden reveal.

"When you are a princess who doesn't like princess thing and would rather go out fighting monsters, the other princesses tend to pick on you if they think that it is something different and don't understand." Star admitted not really caring.

"I am still doing the frog prank." Said Danny who was also not caring. Danny's eyes then turned green while both Sam and Star looked at each other, obviously concerned for Danny. Danny on the other hand was now nowhere to be seen because he was already in the hallway where Dash was at and in his phantom form Danny already grabbed the box of frogs and put the frogs in Dash's pants. Dash himself did not notice this action, but he still jumped around the hallway screaming due to the sudden discomfort. Danny of course was laughing at Dash's misfortune while he made himself visible again.

While Danny was laughing his locker kept repeating the word bullies over and over again until finally the ghost that haunted the halfa's new locker finally came out and said,"Hey the doorway is open, I am finally free." Sydney was finally snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Danny was still laughing at his cruel joke. "You think that was funny Buster?" Taken aback at what he just saw the half ghost then stopped laughing once he saw the ghost that was supposed to be haunting his own locker.

"You can see me?" Said Danny who was still half invisible.

"You got that right bub, now leave that poor kid alone." Replied Sydney who was unamused.

"Oh man, you have it backwards you see I'm-" Danny was then cut off when Sydney said,"You're lying and from what I am seeing you are the bully from where I am standing."

"Um, floating." Corrected Danny.

"Really? Ok, than you are the bully from where I am floating, let's see how you like being bullied." All of the sudden, Sydney used his ghost powers to remove all of the school supplies from every locker and aimed them at Danny. Elsewhere, in the school cafeteria, the students were being attacked by there own school lunches. People in the cafeteria were running and screaming everywhere. Mr. Lancer on the other hand, were wondering where he put the frogs only to find that all of the breakers in the biology lab broke suddenly and this of course freake the English teacher out since he did not know what on Earth was going on.

Outside the school Jazz was still trying to convince her parents that the school was not haunted but that theory was disproved when everyone from the building ran outside. In a hurry both of the Fenton adults ran inside as if there was no tomorrow. Back with Danny, he was still trying to convince Sydney that he was not a bully.

"Look, you don't understand." Said Danny trying to reason with the ghost.

"I understand a bully when I see one." Said Sydney who used an ecto ray forcing Danny to phase until the two were at the library. However once the two were back in the hallway Danny saw that Star was helping Sam put the frogs back in the box.

"Ok here is the last one." Sang Star while she rubbed the mucus off of her hands and onto the bottom of her dress.

"Thanks Star and don't worry little ones, we'll make sure that you guys are back in the pond safe and sound." Sam said putting the last frog in the box and no one noticed that Danny and Sydney were still there. That was when Sam finally noticed the two once they became visible.

"I am Sydney Poindexter and whenever there is a nerd in need, I shall be there." Said the ghost heroically as he motioned his hands towards Tucker who said,"Hey Who are you calling a nerd?" Of course Tucker was a bit insulted when Sydney said this. Danny then tried to head but Sydney only for the ghost to turn invisible and instead of punching the ghost, Danny accidentally his friend where they both ended up being slammed through the wall.

"That's the guy that used to have your locker, in your face Mr. Skeptic." Cheered Tucker while pointing at Danny.

"In his face? What a swell idea." Said Sydney as he took an ink pen out of his pocket and sprayed it at Danny while Sydney himself laughed at his misfortune. Angry, Danny then phased them both to where the school basement was. Exhausted, Danny was forced to change back into his human half and when he did, Sydney finally shut up and gasped at what he saw.

"Holly socks, your halfa!" Said a now excited Sydney.

"The who?" Danny asked now confused and that was when the ghost answered his question by saying,"Your the halfa, everyone in the Ghost Zone talks about you because you are half a boy, half a ghost and you fight evil with a magical girl from another dimension. In fact you have all of our powers on the human plain and - and you have been using your powers for evil?" Said Sydney who was obviously disappointed with Danny.

"No listen to me I took over Dash's body because -"

"Wait, you can take over another person's body? Jeepers creepers, I would kill just to have your powers." That was when Sydney had an idea and decided to swap bodies with Danny. During that time, it was a painful experience especially when Danny tried to explain to Sydney that he was not a bully only for Sydney to tell him that it was about time that he got a taste of his own medicine.

"You might use your powers to pick on innocent kids." Said Sydney Once the body swap was complete."But I sure and sugar, won't." That was when Danny found himself in a world where Casper High was trapped in the 1950s.

"Hey Poindexter." Said a 50s version of Kwan and that was when he also realized that he was no longer in his world or in his body as a matter of fact. Danny then did what anyone else in his situation would do: scream and screaming was what he did. Meanwhile, back at the real world along with the Fenton adults as well as Mr. Lancer, they kept on running until they all found Star, Sam and Tucker.

"Is is true, did your school just witnessed a ghost attack?" Asked Maddie. However, that was when Jack showed the three that he was wearing the Ghost Gauntlets and said,"Fear not young ones, for it is I, Jack Fenton will save you!" Unknown to the older male Fenton Danny who was being possessed by Sydney was phasing up to where the group was behind Danny's parents. That was when Tucker somehow saw this and said,"No ghost here Mr. and Mrs. F."

"Just a girl creating a diversion to satisfy her own needs. I am not sure what you are up to Star but I will find out." Said Mr. Lancer now keeping a special eye on Star.

"Mr. Lancer is right, there are no ghosts here." Sam said nervously while at the same time trying not to look into the box since the frogs inside were now hoping all over the place. Luckily all of the adults bought the lie when they left even though the girls might be in trouble later.

"Watch it Danny, your parents almost caught your intaginable act." Warned Tucker who did not notice that Sydney was satisfied that the techno geek did not notice. As for Danny, he was having a hard time trying to cope with the fact that he was still in another world as well as being in someone else's body.

"Where am I? It looks like I just dropped inside of Grandpa Fenton's yearbook." Said Danny still very confused. That was when Danny fell for the old you have a spot on your shirt trick from the Kwan look a like which caused Danny to be laughed at by the entire school. The next person who played a trick on him was an A-Lister Star look a like and when she used her foot in order to make the half ghost fall she used the "have a nice fall" pun while everyone continued to laugh. Having enough, Danny tried to get out of the school only to find that the school itself was in what seemed like an endless void.

"I have got to get out of here." Said Danny nearly falling out of the building. Back in the real world Sydney was with Danny's friends and while they were walking down the hallway Sydney said,"Woohoo! So this is what it's like to have friends... and a girlfriend."

"Danny are you sure that you are ok?" Tucker asked out of concern.

"And I am not your girlfriend." Said Star who was pointing her wand towards Danny.

"Really? Because I was starting to think that you and I were a thing." Replied Sydney.

"You know what never mind because I finally got a response from the Magic High Commission." Said Star excited about the thought.

"Wow that was fast, how did you get them to respond so quickly?" Asked Tucker amazed with this new information.

"My mom was able to pull a few strings. There is that and the justice system on Mewni is more efficient than the one here on Earth."

"That's cool Star, I hope it goes well." Said Sydney trying to encourage the princess. This however did not go without Sam and Tucker asking Sydney why his voice was so weird and Sydney lied to them by telling them that it was puberty.

"What happened to Poindexter?" Asked Tucker.

"Oh that square, he flew in the coup, perminate light." Said Sydney. There they found Dash having trouble getting his soda out of the soda machine. Without thinking Sydney used Danny's ghost powers to phase though the machine.

"Hey thanks Fenton. Listen, I am a bit tight on quarters do you think that you could grab a few more sodas for me and my pals?" Dash asked. Sydney then used the same trick once more in order to get more sodas from the machine. As a result Sam was angry while Star was suspicious.

"Danny that's stealing." Sam scholded.

"I am sure that the kid has lost his fair share of quarters due to the vicious bullies of the school and I think that it is high time that we have the last laugh." Danny said as he gave everyone a drink. As a result Sam was annoyed with Danny's behavior. On the other side, Danny saw what Sydney was surprised to see that he was handing everyone a drink. Everyone then cheered for Danny who was really Sydney. The real Danny then called out to his friends only for Star to notice that he was even there.

"Danny is that you?" Asked Star.

"Thank goodness that you are here Star, you have to listen to me when I say that the guy you were with isn't really me. It's Sydney and he trapped me in this bizarre spirit world." Danny replied panicking.

"Ok Danny, I'll help you and don't worry I have this covered." Said Star. Once she was sure that she and Sydney were alone Star confronted Sydney and said,"Look Poindexter I know that it is really you so why don't you get out of my friend's body and leave forever."

"I can't do that Star because you friend was being a bully." Replied Sydney.

"Danny was not being a bully, he was just trying to defend himself but got carried away. I know I do that sometimes when I am fighting monsters now can you please give my friend his body back?" Thankfully Sydney did and once the crisis was over and she even told Tucker and Sam what went down and they all apologized to each other. At the end Danny thought about smashing the mirror at first but then Star told Danny that she wanted to keep it so without a thought half ghost gave it to her. The next thing that Star did was put the mirror in her secrets closet. Although no one really got in trouble except for all of the teachers and the staff of the school who were put on trial by the Magic High Commision but that is a story for another day.


	13. Fenton Family Vacation

Star was bored out of her mind and she was so bored in fact that she even agreed to listen to her parents talk about their day. Apparently Star's father would be off going to give the other nobles a speech about throne posture. At the same time Star's heart shaped cheek marks turned into an hourglass just to show how bored she was. Moon on the other hand was about to ask about the scissors that were behind her sitting on top of her desk. That was until the Butterfly family heard arguing in the background.

"I wonder what all the fuss is about?" Moon asked out of concern and curiosity.

"I don't know mom but I think that I will find out." Replied Star while it looked as though her mother was about to say something else only to have Star turn off her mirror. After that, Star went downstairs to see what was going on. There in the living room she saw both Jack and Maddie Fenton arguing. Danny and Jazz were there too just watching the adults argue. "What is going on here?" Star asked obviously concerned.

"It's supposed to be our parent's anniversary and dad once again forgot, not thinking about the consequences whatsoever." Replied Jazz but that was when Star had an idea while Jazz facepalmed realizing what she has just unleashed. Danny on the other hand, was curious to see how this will go and since celebrations like his parent's anniversary always got weird he brought a backpack with him just in case.

"Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Fenton didn't forget your anniversary. In fact, he told me about it in advance so that I could take you all to a trip to Mewni!" Star sang happily while Danny's eyes widened in surprise not thinking that she would go that far just to save his parent's marriage.

"I did?" Asked Jack now confused until Maddie kissed him on the cheek. "I did! I will get the bags!" The older male Fenton said just as he left. Jazz then gave Star an angry glare who in turn gave her a nervous smile. Later that day, everything was packed and ready to go inside the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle or just the RV as most people would call it.

"Dad, are we really going to Mewni in that?" Danny asked pointing to the brightly colored van.

"Why do you care? Our parents are probably going to goof this trip up like all of the others." Replied Jazz while Danny looked up at the van in realization. Danny didn't know why he cared or why he wanted to make a first good impression. All he wanted was for the trip to go well. The Fenton kids then got inside the backseat of the van buckling up while Star got the portal ready. Once on the other side Star said,"Welcome to Mewni!" Once the Fentons we're out of the van they all stared at the place in aww.

"Is this the place where you grew up?" Maddie asked Star. "Remember our first date honey? Those were some wild times weren't they Jack?"

"Of course I do, our first date was a steak out and I ate fudge. Lots and lots of fudge." Replied Jack hungrily at the memory only for the two to be interrupted by Star who pointed to a castle impressing the two adults.

"Higher." Said Star and two castles later, the two ghost hunters finally saw the home were Star lived. Danny on the other hand, felt his face turn pale feeling even more nervous than he was before. Out of the blue, Danny felt the need to impress everyone while they were on their trip and he just hoped that Jazz wouldn't catch on.

"Let's go there." Said Maddie now excited. That was when Star said,"Nah, you guys don't want to see all of that lame tourist stuff. What you want is the real Mewni experience."

"Why? Is it haunted?" Jack shouted only to be ignored. From there, Star briefly showed the family the town where they saw a woman carrying a lot a babies, a poor farmer with a lot of goats and a woman who appeared to be cooking something were she grabbed a wandering boy and threw him in the pot. Apparently said boy seemed to be happy about it. Maddie then spotted another boy who appeared to be eating something and when the female ghost hunter saw that the boy was feral, she was a bit surprised by the sight once she tried to blast him with her ecto gun. The two Fenton children then hugged each other due to fear.

"We hugged so let's never speak of this if we ever make it out of here alive." Said Jazz plainly while Danny only nodded his head. Star then thought about taking the family to the market only to realize that Jack and Maddie still had their weapons out so not wanting them to scare the townsfolk she brought them to an eerie looking forest. On the way to the forest however, she saw that her dad as well as some royal guards that were there with him and as a result Star shoved the entire Fenton family signaling them to all walk faster. There was no way that Star was going to let her father find out what she has been up to.

"Star what are you doing?" Danny asked as he finally spoke once he was out of his state of shock. As for Jazz, she was still angry so she did not hear what the two teenagers were talking about.

"It's my dad and if he ever finds out what I am doing than I am going to be in so much trouble, now shut up and keep on moving." Said Star as she continued to push the entire family leaving the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle behind. Once at the forest Jazz then became worried once she read the sign which read "Forest of Certain Death."

"Forest of Certain Death? Guys we can't go there because you are all literally walking into a death trap." Said Jazz now worried for everyone's safety. To Jazz's dismay no one listened to her as they walked into the forest anyway as the two Fenton adults got their weapons ready. Once inside the forest, there was a venomous fly trap on the ground getting ready to eat the next person who dared to step inside. The plant was only unfortunate enough when Maddie used her gun to blast the plant to shreds until there was nothing left.

"That was really cool mom." Said Danny while Maddie smiled grateful for the compliment.

"I still think that we should get out of here before something else tries to eat us." Star then showed then Fenton adults everything that was in the forest, like the bleeding willow tree and the giant wasps. Star then laughed nervously when the Fenton adults started chanting best anniversary ever. "Great now I am being ignored... Again." Said an annoyed Jazz while she was careful to watch her step the entire time. Danny then ran up to Star hoping that he wouldn't get lost. 

As the Fenton family ventured deeper into the forest, Danny held onto the princess's arm tightly since he couldn't go ghost in front of his parents. Little did he knew was that Jazz was watching him. Their parent's on the other hand were busy admiring the flowers until they began to attack and the Fenton adult began to fight back as well. The two ghost hunters then climbed up a tree in order to find more plants to fight. Star of course was worried for their safety as she, Danny and Jazz climbed up the tree along with them.

"Ok you guys can stop having fun now." Star sang still worried as she continued to climb. There, she found the two Fenton adults and an unamused Jazz trying to warn her parents about being careful while said adults were getting ready to attack a nearby creature. The creature itself seemed like a harmless round fur ball and Danny was only glad that Sam wasn't here to see this since the creature itself appeared to be upset because of the two ghost hunters.

"Oh thank goodness that they are still alive." Said Star relieved that the family was ok and still in one piece. 

"Star you do realize that these are my parents that we are talking about. Of course they would be alright, even though that sometimes they can be completely insane." Said Danny trying to reassure his friend. However, Star was still not calm about this once she saw her dad in the forest. Still, she had no idea what he was doing there but she still didn't want to get caught either way.

"These tracks are still fresh." Said River making Star even more nervous than she already was. That was what Star pulled Danny along with her and that was when she saw that Danny's parents were about to be attacked by an even bigger monster. Apparently the dragon was the smaller monsters mother and when she saw what the two ghost hunters were doing, she was angry. Once the teens back were turned however, both Danny and Star saw that Jazz and Danny's parents were suddenly gone.

"Where are your parents?" Asked Star now panicking.

"It looks like that Jazz is missing too, should I go ghost in order to track everyone down?" Danny offered.

"No, we can't risk your parents finding out and I hate to say this, but we are going to have to do this the old fashioned way. Look, there are footprints." There the due followed the footprints towards what seemed like an abandoned caved and it didn't help calm the two at all when the cave looked like a skull. Star then used a spell to brighten up the dark cave.

"Look, it's there stuff." Said Danny who pointed to his parent's stuff wich included their jumpsuits, some ghost hunting equipment and Jazz's headband. "Where are they?" Asked the half ghost as he picked up Jazz's Albert Einstein teddy bear. However, that was when his question was answered when he saw a sleeping dragon with a full belly. Danny then felt his spine shiver after thinking about the disturbing mental image of what might have happened. 

Star then gasped thinking that same thing once the dragon was awake. The dragon then revealed to be a hydra. That was when Danny saw this and said,"Let's get out of here." Danny knew that he now wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"No, that thing ate your family." Said Star pointing her wand towards the monster. It then revealed that the monster indeed ate someone. Both Star and Danny then got into a battle stance as they both tried to figure out how to fight the hydra without cutting any of its' heads and Danny only knew this because he learned this once from reading a book about Greek mythology for a school project. All of the sudden Star was eaten by one of the hydra's heads. Thankfully she wasn't actually eaten by the monster yet since she was still busy trying to avoid the monster's tongue. Danny then used his ghostly strength to let Star out of the monsters mouth.

"Super raining shellfish blast!" Chanted Star as she used the spell to blast each of the heads. Danny on the other hand was relieved that none of the heads fell off while the two decided to run for it. Once the halfa was able to make a full stop, Danny had an idea. From there Danny ran around in circles while one of the heads followed. Star then realized what Danny was trying to do and did the same thing. The two continued to do this until each of the heads were tied into a knot and the monster finally fell down. The two then cheered in delight over the fact that they just defeated the hydra and that was until they heard River screaming an odd battle cry as he himself was dressed in a hula skirt and carried a hunter's spear.

"Star, what are you doing here?" Asked river asked he jumped down a cliff.

"My folks are still in that thing!" Danny panicked while River rushed over to the monster carving a hole into the monster's belly freeing a bunch of unlucky civilians that were already inside. Sadly, Danny's folks were not inside and in a panic, Danny went inside the monster's belly in order to look for them. As it turns out, the Fenton adults were relaxing in a hot tub leaving an embarrassed Jazz who turned her back the entire time.

"Thank goodness you finally made it, now I don't have to watch my parents do that anymore." She said pointing to her parents who were busy making out. River's parental instincts then kicked in as he pulled both Star and Danny away from the scene.

"Danny why don't you make sure your sister is alright." River suggested while Danny did so shrugging his shoulders not really caring. However once Danny left, Star knew that she was now in deep trouble.

"Star you know that you are not supposed to leave Earth." Said River with a stern attitude towards his daughter.

"Ok, ok, but I had to do something because Mrs. Fenton threatened a divorce and Mr. Fenton was probably thinking about fudge the entire time. Wait a minute, I thought that you were supposed to be giving out a boring lecture." Star admitted.

"Star there is no lecture," Said River as he hopped onto a rock. "and being king is exhausting. Sometimes I just need to sneak away and fight monsters." Admitted River as he demonstrated by showing  Star what he would have done with his spear. "It keeps me sane and it is also good for my throne posture." 

"So I get my monster fighting from you." Replied a now confused Star as they both gave each other a hug for no reason. "I think that it is nice seeing this new side of you dad, though I wish that I could say the same for the Fentons." Star said shivering at the memory of the Fenton adults in the hot tub.


	14. Britney and Paulina’s Party

Ever since the arrival of Star, there has been a power shift. The F-listers, Danny, Star, Sam and Tucker has risen up on the popularity scale and recently the quartet has been getting a lot of attention lately but the one who was getting the most attention was Star Butterfly. In the beginning of the school year Star learned quickly about not using magic in public since she remembered who Danny reacted on the first day. Still, the people of Casper High liked Star for her pleasant personality and because of this, the student body decided to get to know the F-listers a little bit more in order to get closer to Star but in the end everyone else decided that they liked the princess's friends as well. From left and right people were giving the quartet high fives.

"Hey Tucker, would you like to be my science partner?" Asked one guy who accidentally dropped a beaker and the contents of the bottle exploded as a result.

"Sure why not but you better be careful with those butter fingers of yours." Advised Tucker.

"Sure thing." Replied the science guy as the two gave each other a high five. 

"Sam, do you want to come with us to our save the rainforest campaign?" Asked a hippie girl along with a bunch of others members from the girl's club. Sam only shrugged her shoulders as a response while also thinking that helping them wouldn't hurt. After when Sam said yes, the group of girls cheered in delight.

"Danny, I made you a pie." Said a chubby girl who seemed to have a thing for Danny. Unfortunately another person's ate the pie instead and said,"Danny, I ate the pie." 

"I figured that you would." Said Danny as he gave them both a high five. Now usually Danny isn't very social but thanks to Star, he has gotten better about interacting with others. 

"Hey Star, I wallpapered pictures of you in my locker." Said a knock off Star look a like who showed Star the many photos of her in said locker. Of course Star's friends were worried for her as a result. That was until Star said,"That's weird, because I put pictures in my locker of you!" Shouted Star as the two girls high fived while Star's friends sighed in relief glad that the random girl wasn't some creep. However, Star was not the only reason the quartet has risen up in popularity. 

After the school board found out about the incident with Sydney Poindexter, most of the school's teaching staff had to be replaced after learning that most of the teachers were bullying other students as well as showing favoritism to others like Dash Baxter. Because of this, the school was shut down for two weeks so that the school board could find replacements. Then there were Britney Wong and Paulina Schanez, the two best friends who are spoiled to the core. Lately Danny has started to lose interest in Paulina and began to develop feelings for Star. Danny also liked a girl who went by the name of Jackie Lyn Tomoson who was a new student at Casper High. 

The reason that Danny liked her was because she told Danny that she thought that it was cool that Danny's parents were ghost hunters. As for Paulina and Britney, the two were desperate to get back on top and since their birthdays were coming up, they decided today due to desperation. The two literally shared everything, even birthdays. From there, the quartet decided to stand in a line as they wondered what the line was all about. Sam and Tucker on the other hand, weren't so sure but after some begging from Star, the two just decided to just go along with it.

"I love lines," Said Star already excited as she jumped up and down. "What's the line for?" Up in front of her was a Casper High cheerleader who appeared to be a nervous wreck at the moment. 

"Don't you know? It's for Paulina and Britney's birthday party and everyone knows that their birthday is the most important social event of the year." Said the cheerleader nervously while Paulina and Britney were decided who got an invitation. To the mystery cheerleader's relief, she got invited. Up in the sky Tucker saw a blimp and read out loud,"Britney and Paulina's birthday party. No losers allowed. Well, I guess that they made it pretty clear that they don't want us around. Go figure."

"But we have to go." Star begged and that was when Britney saw Star and said,"Star Butterfly? Definitely not!" Britney said in a bratty attitude flipping her hair as she and Paulina left.

"I am going to that party." Said Star whispering not realizing that her friends could still hear her.

"Good luck with that, I have tried sneaking into the party every year and even year I get caught. Besides, I have better things to do." Said Tucker leaving only for Star to look at Sam who pretended to look at watch and said,"Wow! Look at the time, I just remembered that I still need to do that thing." Immediately Sam left wanting to avoid Star's puppy dog eyes all together. Danny then sighed knowing that he was going to lose this battle. That night Star and Danny were dressed for the occasion while Danny struggled not to scratch the collar of his suit.

"So why are we doing this again? It better be worth it since my mom made me wear this monkey suit." The halfa said as he scratched his collar once more.

"I told you, Britney and Paulina are literally the worst and they are going to make everyone miserable so I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that everyone can have some fun." Star said showing Danny her wand.

"Ok..." Said Danny not liking where this was going. That was when Danny saw a bus passing by them. "Wait a minute, that's a bus. I get car sick."

"It's a bus, not a car. Now hop onto me you big baby." Star said as Danny did not wanting to argue with her. "Rapid Rabbit Blast!" Chanted Star as the two hopped onto the bus and Danny immediately got sick once they were on. Meanwhile on the bus, the two realized that it was a karaoke party and the two saw that Brittney was signing. 

Apparently, she was singing very badly and everyone looked as though they were in pain while also trying to cover their ears trying to block out the noise. Not only that but even Dash Baxter was having a terrible time at the party and Danny would have enjoyed the blond's misery if the halfa weren't so motion sick.

"I told you that this would be more fun than taking the stairs." Said Star to Danny who was still motion sick.

"Star Butterfly?" Britney questioned.

"Eww, what is wrong with your friend? That loser better not get sick while on this bus." Said Paulina and at that moment Danny was officially out of love with Paulina. Of course Star ignored the both of them and said,"Ohh, nice tiny hat you got there, I can make a tiny hat two." Star then did so using her magic in order to copy Britney's hat making Britney even more unhappy that she already was.

"Star Butterfly? What are you doing here?" Britney demanded while Pauling agreed with her friend's statement.

"I am just getting started." Replied Star using more of her magic. Meanwhile Danny was trying to get up only for Danny's other crush to ask,"Danny? What are you doing?" Danny then gasped due to the fact that Jackie was there. That was until the bus started moving and Danny got sick again. Meanwhile Star tried to sing some birthday tunes to the two girls only to make the two girls even angrier than they already were.

"Driver, pull this bus over right now! I want those two off my bus!" Britney demanded.

"Excuse me?" Said Paulina who was being as equally bratty as Britney.

"I am sorry, our bus." Said Britney as the two girls hugged each other and squealed in delight. However their girl time was interrupted when the bus driver said,"I am sorry ladies but I can't pull over because we are stuck in traffic and we're going to have to wait until the next stop." To prove his point the bus driver motioned over to the window that showed than many cars that were in front of his bus.

"This is why I wanted a private jet." Said Britney angrily flipping her hair.

"I agree with you one hundred percent sister." Replied Paulina. That was when the bus driver said to himself that he couldn't drive a jet. Ignoring the bus driver Britney then said,"Now to my invited guests, who wants to watch me and Paulina open our presents!" Said Britney while the two grills scheached like wild monkeys. Everyone else who was already on the bus only stared at the two thinking that whenever those are around, it was never a good sign. Others thought that it was a bad omen.

"Something tells me that we were not invited to this party." Said Star.

"That's possible, why don't we just get off at the next bus stop." Danny suggested only for Star to say,"Danny we can't leave now! These people are miserable!" That was when Danny was about to say something to Star. As if on cue the bus started to move again making Danny feel sick to his stomach. 

"Are you going to be ok?" Star asked Danny clearly concerned.

"I think that I'll be fine," replied Danny. "All I have to do is just sit on this chair, turn my head towards this window and never look back."

"You do that." Star said in a half sing song voice. "Meanwhile I am going to get this party started!" Star then put her arms up in delight as she rushed over to where the crowd was. Unfortunately for Danny, he realized a little bit too late that the chair that he was sitting on was a swivel chair. To Danny's dismay, he asked himself why anyone would even bother putting one inside a bus while the chair itself began to move around causing the halfas motion sickness to get worse.

Back with Britney and Paulina, they kept complaining the entire time that none of the stuff they received were designer. When Britney opened another present, it revealed to be a purse but the ungrateful brat thought that it was the ugliest thing in the world and threw it at the person who brought it for her. Poor thing was already beat up from the previous presents Britney and Paulina received earlier. Still, she did not care whether or not she was badly injured so instead she told them your welcome.

"Who's ready to get this party started! I can make little hats," Star then used her one to make one for everybody but instead made something else. "And also dogs." Apparently the dog did not like Paulina so when Star was not looking, it used its laser eyes to blast the girl. This of course did not improve Britney's mood when she saw that her friend was hurt.

"What is wrong with you? That creature hurt my best friend and don't you think twice that I won't call animal control to get rid of that thing!" Yelled Britney only for Paulina to tell Britney that she was okay.

"Don't worry, I can fix this but look!" Star said in a panic and had the dog use its' lasers to spell out "Happy Birthday Britney and Paulina!" Britney still didn't like it but when she was going to open her mouth, the dog gave her a death glare causing Britney to feel as though a chill ran up her spine. That was when both Paulina and Britney thought the same thing and it was this: that dog was evil. The two birthday girls then thought that it was probably a good thing that both Danny and Star never noticed this. Meanwhile Danny finally worked up the nerve to talk to Jackie once he was feeling better.

'Ok Danny you are feeling better, now go talk to her.' Thought Danny as he tried to roll the seat towards her only to get close to her only for him to be stopped by Dash who said,"Hey Fentina!" Dash then showed Danny a plate of oysters. "Do these oysters look spoiled to you?" Poor Dash has been in a dilemma ever since he found out that he couldn't get away with anything anymore once he found out that most of teachers has been replaced. Ever since then Dash has been drowning himself in comfort food in order to deal with this new change but it didn't help Danny's case when the oysters did indeed smell bad.

"You better not throw up on my bus Daniel Fenton!" Britney demanded only to get a glare from Paulina. "I'm sorry, our bus." Danny then nodded his and and tried his best not to. All of a sudden, Star showed up to both of the girl's dismay. At least Paulina tried to have fun.

"Rubber Sparkling Bounce House!" Star chanted and the entire bus became a Bounce house on the inside make Danny's motion sickness even worse. That was when Star said,"I have an even better idea!" She sang while everyone else followed her up a roof and chanted hot tub while Star used another spell in order to do so. All at once everyone jumped in the pool. After that, Star went back to Danny who was still feeling sick to his stomach.

"Trying to make everyone happy is hard work." Said Star depressed as she slid down the couch. Still feeling sick Danny asked,"Can you make my stomach happy?" That was when the bus finally stopped as both Danny and Star fell to the front of the bus. There they saw both of the birthday girls who looked really unhappy to see them.

"Finally, it is time for the princess and the puke boy to leave." Said Britney.

"Now get off our bus!" Screamed Paulina while Danny was grateful to do so.

"Thank goodness the fresh air smells like - monsters?" As if on cue his ghost sense was activated and from there Danny noticed that there were some ghosts as well. Immediately Danny transformed into his ghost half while Star got her want ready. The two then began to fight the monsters only to be pushed back into the bus. Normally Britney would be angry that Star was back in her bus but instead, there were hearts over where her eyes were supposed to be. Paulina on the other hand, was busy trying to hide from the monsters missing the mysterious ghost boy completely.

"Potato Baby, take the weal!" Commanded Ludo while the monster did so. The monster now known as Potato Baby then snatched away from the bus driver who apparently was busy talking to Paulina and Britney's parents about their behavior. Once the monster took care of the bus driver the creature then made sure to handle all of the safety precautions before actually driving. While the new driver was fixing his hat Ludo ran up to the front of the bus and said,"Will you get a move on it already!"

Immediately the bus started moving and Danny was just grateful that he was in his ghost form floating on the ground so that he wouldn't get motion sick. As for Star and Ludo, Star asked Ludo what he was up to. Ludo then said that he was going to hijack the bus where he also told Star that there were two monsters at the end of the line waiting for him. Said monsters where still wondering which car had Ludo and his gang of monsters in it.

"That is a incredibly stupid plan Ludo." Said Star once the flashback was over while Ludo performed a spit take.

"Of course it is a great plan! Monsters, get her!" All at once the monsters dog pulled both Star and Danny while Danny used his super strength in order to get all of the monsters off of them. Star then brought out her wand in order to cast some spells at the monsters. From there Brittney sat on the couch with a lovesick look in her eyes while she watched Danny fight several ghost. Ludo on the other hand sat right next to Britney wondering what was wrong with the girl. 

Up on the top of the bus, Star was busy trying to take care of the other monsters that were attacking her. One monster was unfortunate enough to fall off but a friendly Korean elder helped the monster get back on. Then there was the giraffe monster who was still having a hard time trying to get on the bus and said monster was still struggling to get on until his head got caught on a highway. Monsters kept coming and Star used more spell to get rid of them until she went downstairs to check up on Danny who took charge of the weal finally making the bus stop. For some reason Ludo was eating oysters not knowing that later they would make him sick.

Luckily Danny was able to stop the bus right before it went through the portal. Once the bus came to a full stop; the bus totaled up in the air destroying the bus completely. Once the ride was over the monsters came out of the bus wondering why it's only them that gets hurt. Immediately Danny ran over towards a trash can.

"Out of my way!" Demanded Ludo while both he and Danny shared the trash can as they both took turns throwing up. 

"Danny, I didn't know that you were a party animal!" Said Jackie excited wanting to give the halfa a high five but didn't since she saw that Danny wasn't feeling well. Luckily Danny was in his human form when she saw him. As for Britney and Paulina, Britney's friend was busy trying to snap her back into reality. Not only that but the guests were telling Britney how cool her party was and the same cheerleader from earlier cheered as well not even caring that she was being taken to the hospital.

"I also do quesenetas!" Sand Star while everyone else cheered. Feeling better, Danny went over to compliment Star on a job well done only for Star to ask him to not touch her with his puke fingers and Danny apologized.

"When my birthday comes up Star, I am going to let you be my party planner." Said Danny only to run to the trash can once more surprising Star in the process.


	15. What You Want

"Everybody's got something and some people don't. Me, I got charms, good looks and modesty." Narrated Tucker while he sat in front of the school scribbling notes in his diary app. "My best friend Danny and his not so secret crush Star Butterfly... they have something else." Thought Tucker while his story went into a flashback. The scene then showed Danny, Sam and Tucker at a street fair. Star on the other hand was searching through the many boxes of comic books wondering what she should buy.

"So what do you think Tuck? Would Star like it?" Danny asked his friend showing Tucker a Crimson Chin comic book.

"No way, that issue would get Star confused if she hasn't read the first issue of that particular story arc. Try this one." Tucker said showing Danny a Crash Nebula issue number one comic. "She'll be able to relate to this one better." Danny then smiled taking the comic grateful for his friends advice.

"Danny and I have been friends forever and we share just about everything. I even got the honor of being Danny's wingman in order to impress Star." Narrated Tucker once more while the two browsed the market once more. There Tucker saw a fortune teller that was selling a genie in a bottle. Danny then knew that Star wouldn't like it because it was too fancy. The two boys even wondered if it was considered slavery on Mewni if they brought it so the two friends shrugged their shoulders and walked away.

"Please mommy, can I have some cotton candy?" Asked a chubby little girl who was with her mother as they were passing by Danny and Tucker. Speaking of, the cotton candy stand was also where the two agreed to meet Star and there she was getting some cotton candy for her friends.

"I think that you have had enough sugar for today." Said her mother angry over the fact that her daughter was being really hyper lately. Star now confused as to what was going on watched the little girl complain about how she will not be getting what she wanted. Star was even about to say something when she saw that the little girl's balloon accidentally broke the fortune teller's bottle. 

"And your heart's desire is my command." Said a ghost who was apparently inside the bottle all along. All of a sudden the ghost used her powers to turn on the Colton candy machine. Protectively, Danny pushed Star out of the way while also grabbing Tucker's shoulder. All at once the cotton candy exploded everywhere while everyone else ran for their lives. For a while the little girl that wanted the candy was happy until she and her mother was drowned in the ocean of candy. Apparently the only one that was actually happy about this was the dentist who also ran a dental stand.

"We share everything except for one thing." Narrated Tucker while Danny transformed into his alter ego and Star pulled out the wand that was already in her backpack. "Danny has superpowers and Star is a magical princess from another dimension called Mewni. Crazy right?" 

"Going ghost!" Said Danny as he transformed into his ghost form. Danny then flew up to the ghost while Star used a spell in order to make herself fly.

"My name is Desiree, what is your wish?" Asked the ghost now known as Desiree. The ghost herself looked as though she could pass for a harem girl. Her skin was green and wore an outfit that resembled Princess Jasmine from the original Aladdin cartoon.

"None of your business fancy pants." Said Danny slapping the ghost's hand away from him when she tried to touch his chest.

"Danny don't be rude." Star scolded while she blasted the enemy with a spell. Desiree then fell down but got back up and began to attack Star. Wanting to protect her Danny said,"Get away!" Suddenly a ball of green light formed out of his hands and crescent moon check marks began to appear on each side of Danny's checks. Danny was surprised by this but was still glad that he was able to get rid of Desiree for now.

"Danny, you have something on your cheeks." Said Star as she pulled out a mini mirror from her backpack. Danny then shrugged his shoulders not really caring.

"What the heck is going on? Was that a new ghost power and why won't these marks go away?" Said Danny worried as he tried to rub the crescent moon marks that were in his cheeks once his hand stopped glowing.

"Was that another ghost power Danny?" Tucker asked excited for his friend.

"I guess so." Replied Danny now more confused than ever.

"Is no one going to talk about the fact that Danny's ghost half now has crescent moon cheek marks." Said Star clearly worried for her friend.

"We'll try and figure that out later Star but that is what is so cool about Danny's powers, there is no down side. High five." Danny then did so only for Tucker to get blasted by Danny with his ghost ray. Luckily Tucker's fall was broken when he fell into a large pile of cotton candy. Star then looked at Tucker as she winced hoping that her friend was okay. To Star's relief, he was. Tucker then began to narrate the story once more.

"So I guess that the craziness started at the game Saturday night. Thankfully Star didn't booby trap the entire football stadium like last time but poor Sam was so sick and everyone knows that being sick is the worst." The scene then shifted to Sam, Star and Tucker was at the football game.

"I hate sports and I am as sick as a dog so why are we here again?" Sam asked after sneezing forgetting to cover her mouth.

"I told you, Danny has the best seat in the house." Replied Tucker.

"And I told him to ditch the job." Said Star angry over the fact that he is still the school mascot. Star on the other hand was more worried about those crescent moon cheek marks that Danny's ghost half now had. She didn't understand what it meant and wondered if her magic must have rubbed off to him. Danny's friends then turned towards Danny once the announcer said his mascot's name. Danny then entertained the crowd for a while only to get himself run over by the other football players. Star then winced a little feeling sorry for Danny that he was in a lot of pain.

"It'll be fun we'll meet cheerleaders." Said Danny imitating Tucker since he was the one who talked him into this a while ago. Danny was feeling a little dizzy due to being run over by the other football players and while Danny was trying not to go unconscious, Star was waving her arms wildly trying to get his attention. At the same time that was when Danny's ghost sense went off. Meanwhile Star was still trying to get Danny's attention and she noticed that her wand began to glow green.

"Whoa, that's new." Said Star looking at her wand that was still glowing.

"Maybe that is just your wand's way of telling you that there is a ghost nearby." Tucker suggested while Sam sneezed. Star, who was not quite sure what was going on, only shrugged her shoulders. Back with the game, the Casper High Ravens were  losing... badly. Dash Baxter who was supposed to be the quarterback even got dogpilled by the other team. This went on several times until Tucker said,"This is pathetic and our team is losing fast." Sam then sneezed once more while Star patted Tucker's shoulder in order to comfort him.

"Man, me too. I am going home... later." Sam said as she began to walk home. Star then waved goodbye not realizing that her wand was still glowing green. Little did anyone know, was that Dash Baxter was about to get his wish granted when he and his team began to huddle up.

"I wish that I could become the kind of monster that could crush the other team single handed." Said Dash obviously frustrated. Little did he know was that Desiree was lurking in the background. While the team's back was turned, the wishing ghost then granted the blond's wish. As if on cue, Dash turned into what seemed like an undead version of the Hulk. Once the crowd saw this, everyone except for Tucker and Star left entire stadium. 

Unless of course, you were Janna who was behind Tucker the whole time filming the event with her phone. Once again Danny saw that his ghost sense went off once more. Everyone was still running but the game continued and the next time when Dash started the kick off, quarterback threw the ball so hard the ball itself began to catch on fire. Still, Dash was able to make the touchdown by himself. As a result both of the announcers that were already at the game became a little bit afraid of the bully.

"Wow, those protein packs really kick the punch." Said one of the announcers over the microphone while the other one only glared at him when he said the pun. Danny then ran towards Tucker and Star who were both still surprised as to what was going on. That was when the other announcer said,"Holy cow, look at those arms!" It was now time for the other announcer to look at his friend. Meanwhile, Tucker, Star and Danny were still trying to figure out what to do.

"We got to somehow get that ghost out of Dash!" Said Star who was busy panicking.

"Wait? How did you know that Dash was being possessed?" Danny asked surprised about the fact that Star somehow knew. 

"I don't know but I feel as though it was my wand trying to tell me that there was a ghost nearby." Said Star who only shrugged her shoulders because she was not really sure how it happened. She then said,"A new spell maybe?"

"Is there anything that I can do to help? Need me to help you guys catch some ghost booty?" Tucker asked hopefully. However, Tucker about to make another suggestion only to see that both Danny and Star left immediately to fight the ghost. In fact when Tucker asked what he could do to help, the techno geek immediately began to regret it when he saw that Danny's eyes began to glow green. Back with Dash and his team, Dash was going to help start the second half of the game until Star hid and used a stun spell so that the bully couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Woah, ghost energy is getting pretty strong but hopefully it is ripe for the picking." Said Danny to himself while also pinching his nose. Immediately, Danny pulled the ghost out of Dash and put said ghost inside the Fenton thermos. Confused, Dash asked what was going on only to get dogpilled by the other team once more. 

"Danny and Star had no problem getting that ghost out of Dash but since Danny took over for the guy who used to wear the mascot suit he asked the other guy who fills in for the mascot suit which was usually me." Narrated Tucker and somehow, Tucker ended up hanging upside down on the football post. Tucker himself looked as though he woke up from a hangover after the attack. To make matters worse the Casper High football team used Tucker as a piñata so that said players could let their anger out. At least Star came back to protect Tucker which he was grateful for.

"Man every time you guys go into action, I always get the short end of the stick." Tucker complained once Star got him down.

"Don't feel too bad, it is not as fun as you think." Star lied in order to cheer her friend up. Speaking of Danny, he went to his parent's laboratory so that he may put the new ghost into the ghost zone. Once he was finished he then said,"Back in the line gruesome." Once he was sure the coast was clear, Danny changed back into his human self where he noticed a strange device that resembled a dream catcher. Curious, Danny decided to put his arm through so that he could test it out.

"This one really works, so I think that I better stay clear of this one." Said Danny who was a little nervous of what could have happened. All of a sudden Danny heard a sneeze and out of a nearby hut were Danny's parents who appeared to be catching a cold.

"Am I interrupting something important and hopefully one that is not?" Danny asked in the form of a question. Although, Danny was a little nervous about what his parent's answer might be. That was when Maddie spoke up and said,"Your father and I are trying to purify ourselves of negative ghost energy." Maddie explained.

"We are trying to ritually expel the ghost by using our new Fenton Ghost Catcher. It is like an Indian Dream Catcher but instead it catches ghosts and not dreams you see." Jack explained before sneezed.

"You know you guys could just be catching a cold and it doesn't have to be a ghost cold you know." Replied Danny only to get blank stares from both of his parents.

"I remember when I was that naive." Mumbled the older male while he and Maddie went back inside the hut. The scene then shifted to Sam's house while Tucker narrated and said,"Even in peace times you still have to remember your fallen comrades and poor Sam was so sick that she was trapped in her own house. That's gotta be the worst." Sam was in bed talking to Danny with an ice pack on her head.

"I hate being sick, I feel like I am going to die." Sam complained through her smartphone. On the other side it revealed that Sam, Tucker and Star were at the movie theatre.

"Hang in there Sam, do you want me to bring you anything from the theatre?" Asked Danny while the half ghost was trying to prevent Star from taking his phone without permission. To Danny's surprise, Star snatched his phone out of his hand and she said,"I know, why don't we all throw you a get we'll party and I can bring one of the laser puppies for you to cuddle with."

"As fun as that sounds, my folks are taking care of me." On Sam's side, it showed that there were many doctors and nurses present in Sam's room. One nurse was even going to go as far as giving Sam an electric shock. In fact Sam's grandmother was there right with her giving Sam a bowl of soup. "Guys, it's alright and it is only a cold." Once Danny hung up the phone, the three friends entered the movie theatre.

"Sam has got to be sick if she is missing Dead Teacher Four." Said Danny not realizing that he just phased through a nearby trash can. Star on the other hand was excited for the movie since she was busy jumping up and down actually looking forward to being afraid.

"I actually feel bad for her." Said Tucker who was worried about Sam as well. Meanwhile two popular girls dressed in pink were busy fawning over the Pinkie Pie animatronic. The fake Pinkie Pie only had half of her body and was waving her hooves.

"Oh my gosh, I am dying to see the temporary rerelease of My Little Pony: The Movie." Said one of the girls. That was when the other girl said,"I know right? Pinkie Pie is so adorable!" When the two girls left Paulina came in and stared at the Pinkie Pie animatronic.

"Pinkie Pie is so cute, why can't I be that popular?" Paulina asked herself. As if on cue, Desiree was about to grant her wish while she phased through a wall. Once the wish was granted, Paulina turned into a pony version of herself. Her Ponyself look the same as if she were human, except that she had blue fur and a make up kit for her cutie mark. "Hello everybody! Who is ready for a super fun fantastic day!" That was when the crowd of people turned towards Paulina and began to fawn over her.

"Paulina?" Danny asked not realizing that Star was growling. That was when the speaker turned on and the announcer said,"Attention movie goers at Googleplex, today we are happy to announce that today will know be known as Happy Paulina Day!"

"Gosh, I don't know what to say. I know how about instead of showing off my popularity here, why don't I become the most popular teenager is the world! I can become the princess of teenagers! Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Paulina asked the crowd while she got bigger, cuter and even became an alicorn while the crowd cheered. While this was all happening Star looked as though she were about to beat Paulina up with her wand while Danny looked at Tucker who sighed knowing what was coming next.

"I know, you guys gotta do what her have to do." Said Tucker handing Danny the thermos. All of a sudden Tucker became worried for Paulina when he saw that Star had a crazed look in her eye. Once Danny went ghost, Star went on a rampage hitting Paulina with every spell she had. While Danny was watching this, he felt a shiver go up his spine not wanting to get on her bad side. Tucker then went to get a seat and to his dismay he ended up having to watch My Little Pony: The Movie since Dead Teacher Four was R rated.

"Man I hate being left out of the fights. I wish that I had ghost powers to." Said Tucker. Unknown to him however, Desiree was still in the building and apparently she caught him by surprise when the wishing ghost said,"You're heart's desire is my command." Before Ticker could even blink, the ghost left. This of course made Tucker nervous until the techno geek accidentally phased through the seat thinking that it was cool once he realized what was going on. 

Back with Danny and Star, Danny made sure that Star was finished beating up Paulina before he phased them both through a wall. Danny then used his ghost ray in order to get the ghost out of Paulina. Said ghost was bragging about how cute she was before Danny put her in the thermos while Star help back some of her anger.

"What's your beef with Paulina?" Danny asked Star taking them both to another room before Paulina realized what was going on. Once Paulina regained consciousness however, she questioned why she thought that she was cute and adorable after telling herself that she actually was. Danny then turned back into his human self while the two friends agreed to look for Tucker. However Tucker was nowhere in sight when they went to see Dead Teacher Four.

"I wounder if Tucker already left." Star said out loud to herself before the two left the theatre. That was when Tucker began to narrate,"Of course that was what anyone would think because who else would suspect." Turns out that Tucker was invisible pulling pranks on people. This included his drinking someone else's soda and getting someone to look like that were making out with someone when said person already had a date. "I was having the time of my fourteen year old life!" Tucker then laughed when one of the poor victims got hurt from one of his pranks.

However, no one would have guessed that Desiree was at it again. In fact her next victim was a sure dude who was stuck in traffic. Bored, the surfer then said,"Bogus! I wish that my car could fly over stuff so that I wouldn't have to sit here." Just like that the surfer dude's wish was granted. The surfer himself, was a bit shocked to see that his car was actually flying over the traffic. As if on cue, both Star and Danny were out of the movie theatre.

"Danny, I know that I was told that there was no magic on Earth but is it normal for cars to behave like that?" Star asked tugging her friend's sleeve.

"Geez, can't this guy take a break?" Danny asked himself before hiding and Star used a spell to jump onto the car and was on she said to herself,"If Danny doesn't want anyone to know about my magic than maybe I should make a suit one of these days. Hang in there dude!"

"Dude are you crazy?" Said the surfer while Star helped herself inside the car. As if on cue Danny was by her side when Star took the wheel in order to slow the car down.

"Slow down Jeff Gorden, you are going over the speed limit and the height limit." Said Danny who phased himself inside the car and put the surfer now known as Jeff in the back seat when he took over the driving for Star. To everyone's surprise, Tucker phased through the car and put Danny in the back with Jeff.

"Don't worry everybody Tucker Phantom is ready for some superhero exploit." Said Tucker now taking the wheel. 

"Tucker is that you?" Said Star who was a little distracted over the fact that her friend was here and that was when Danny said,"Okay, ignoring the original name, why are you here?"

"And how did you get ghost powers?" Asked Star.

"Who knows, but most importantly who cares? Besides, I now have some superheroing to exploit!" Said Tucker while Star got nervous having an idea of what might go down. 

"This is going to get really weird." Whispered Star while the two boys fought over who got to drive with Star and Jeff getting caught in the middle until the car flew through a chicken coup and finally crashed. Of course Star was the only one who felt sick after the incident. That was until she saw that the guy that they were trying to save had a chicken on his head. In fact she even tried to help him up only stopped when she realized that Jeff was actually happy about his predicament. Star then saw that her friends were having an argument.

"Guys, can we do something and at least try and help Jeff out. I am really sorry about this." Star apologizing to Jeff.

"Yo hallucination, I have a chicken on my head." Replied Jeff seeing how that he indeed did have a chicken on his head. From then on, Star found herself being left behind and she would have been mad at them is she didn't have her dimensional scissors on her so in order to catch up with the boys, she used them to cut open a portal and walked through. That was when Star asked herself,"Is Tucker getting more powerful? Maybe I should warn Danny." Meanwhile, Tucker was at a local bakery prancing more unsuspecting victims by phasing his head through cake while also calling Sam who was still sick.

"Do you didn't see the movie today?" Asked Sam not knowing what was happening on the other side of the phone only to hear a random businessman screaming in the background.

"We got a little distracted." Said Tucker honestly not telling her the incident from before.

"Why? Did Danny have ghost trouble?" Asked Sam after sneezing.

"Something like that, what about you?" Tucker replied feeling bad for her friend.

"It's horrible but somehow I'll pull through." Said Sam after sneezing once more before hanging up. That was when Tucker began to narrate and said,"I didn't want to tell Sam about my new ghost powers yet but what she has is something that Danny doesn't and speaking of Danny." The flashback then shows Mr. Lancer walking up towards a water fountain an invisible Tucker decided to pull another prank on Mr. Lancer. This prank included Tucker spraying the teacher with water on his face by using the water fountain and also taking his belt dropping it on the floor.

"Moby Dick!" Said the English teacher surprised when he tried to pick up his belt only to get sprayed again. Tucker then loosened his tie. "Gulliver's Travels, I must be losing my mind!" As if on cue all of the kids laughed at him when his pants fell down. "And my pants." That was when Tucker phased through another room before turning himself visible again and laughed. That was when he saw Star and Danny. Star who seemed to still have a twig stuck in her hair seemed to be angry at Tucker from yesterday's stunt. Danny on the other hand was sniffling like crazy.

"Nice trick Tuck, do you do kid's parties?" Danny asked as he sniffled once more.

"Relax Danny I am just having some fun are you okay and what happened to you Star?" Tucker only to get ignored by Star when Danny answered by saying,"I think that I am catching Sam's cold and I think that it will take a few days for Star to get that twig out of her hair. By the way Star is giving you the silent treatment after what happened yesterday but Tucker I still need to talk to you about something."

"Look Danny, I get that you and Star want to keep those superhero exploits to yourselves and consider it a date between you and Star but I am here for the kicks." Replied Tucker.

"Star and I aren't dating but that it besides the point because there is something that I need to do and there is only one was to do that." That was when Danny decided to phase through Tucker's body but when he tried to do that, Tucker became angry and pulled Danny out.

"Never do that gain!" Tucker threaded while both Danny and Star hugged. The two were then thrown into the janitors closet. "Never do that again! Get it!" Tucker threatened one more with both Star and Danny still hugged and they both blushed. "Maybe I was a little too harsh on the love birds but nobody likes a party pooper and man was I having a party!" Narrated Tucker and the flashback shifted to the school cafeteria where Tucker was doing more pranks. 

In fact Tucker was scaring more students by turning himself invisible and cutting to the front of the line. Once the students saw this however, they immediately ran away. The next prank that Tucker pulled took place in the music room and that one kid who was playing the tuba somehow got grape soda inside his instrument. Apparently this prank resulted where the poor kid had the soda squirt out of his nose. The last prank however, took place outside of the school where he spotted an unsuspecting Paulina who was minding her own business not known that Star was there carrying a box of tissues for Danny.

"Tucker what are you doing?" Star asked Tucker who found the technogeek handing behind a tree.

"Oh come on, you know that I have been wanting to do this trick ever since I got these powers." Said Tuck who folded his arms in protest and Star looked at Paulina who was still minding her own business. That was when Danny came in and Star handed him the box of tissues.

"Look Tucker, I know that it is out of my character to say this but I may hate Paulina's guts and even she doesn't deserve that." Said Star while Danny nodded in agreement. "I mean overshadowing Paulina seems like a really bad idea."

"I hate to admit this but I agree with Star." Said Danny who took a tissue.

"What? Are you jealous that I have ghost powers too and why are you defending him Star? What are you? My mom?" Tucker asked a little bit offended.

"Tucker, I hate to do this but you leave me no choice," Star then pulled out her wand and chanted,"Ghost Stun Electric Blast!" Star's Wand then turned green blasting a green ray of light and for a moment Tucker couldn't move only to break free from the spell. Not realizing that the three were still arguing Paulina walked away.

"Nice going Fenton, you made me lose my target!" Said a now angry Tucker.

"Tucker if we hadn't interfered than Paulina would have been seriously hurt." Replied Star.

"Yeah and lately you have been using your powers for the wrong reasons and have been turning the school upside down." Added Danny.

"Danny ever since that Star came around it has always been Star this and Star that. The only reason that I even have these powers was because of Babazeeda so give it a rest Danny because from this point on we are not friends anymore Danny Fenton and I am watching you Star Butterfly!" Just like that Tucker flew away and once Tucker was gone Danny turned himself invisible and took Star's hand while he flew.

"Come on Star I think that it is about time that we have a chat with this Babazeeda." Danny said while Star blushed.

"It was our first fight ever and it was all over a girl, well in one actually but you get the point. That was my mistake because Star and Danny are where the ghosts were coming from. Apparently in life Disuree granted people their deepest desires, like handing out riches or having your own kingdom but she was banished by the sultan's jealous wife so she died of old age and a heart attack apparently. when Dipesire died her spirit still granted people their desires but at a personal cost but hey, who knew?" Explained Tucker while narrated and the scene shifted back to the fair where Babazeeda told Danny and Star Desiree's tale. After talking to the saleswoman, Danny and Star then went to the wishing well that was located in the middle of the park not realizing that they were holding hands.

"What better way to snag a wishing ghost than a wishing well." Said Danny as he tossed the coin into said well but nothing happened. Disappointed, Danny sniffled and walked away. However, once Star and Danny's backs were turned, a red head  man wearing a suit tossed a coin into the well and wished that he had a million bucks. As if on cue Desiree appeared in order to grant that wish only two be stopped by the superhero duo. 

"Oh no you don't!" Said Danny grabbing the stranger in his ghost form who screamed while all of this was happening. Star was next to Danny as she pulled out her wand in case anything happened.

"You dare interfere while I am doing my own spellbinding?" Said a now angry Desiree. Scared, the stranger then said,"Money isn't everything." He said as he jumped out of Danny's arms.

"Desiree, I want you to take away Tucker's ghost powers pronto!" Danny demanded and Star agreed.

"I'm sorry but I cannot. By noon tomorrow, your friends fate will be sealed!" Desiree said as she left. "Your friend's jealousy will transform him into the most powerful ghost boy in the world!" Desiree explained as she laughed some more.

"My friend is not jealous, is he?" Danny asked.

"What? You haven't noticed?" Star replied.

"Oh Tucker is jealous more than you would ever know, by tomorrow he will be infested with jealousy, rage as well as rebellious and then he will be complete." Before Desiree left Danny grabbed her by the tail pulling her back.

"You change him back!" Danny demanded.

"You dare touch me? No man shall lay a hand on me unless I with for it!"

"Or how about a woman!" Star said as she used a spell to knock Desiree unconscious while Danny punched her in the face. Desiree then used her powers and made a rope and caught Danny with it and threw him near a beach where an old lady was busy feeding the pigeons. Once Danny fell the bench broke but the old woman was okay. Star then cast another spell in order to stun her while Danny used his new ghost ray in order to finish the job.

"Danny look out!" Star warned Danny once Desire recovered and enlarged her own hand in order to pin Danny on the ground.

"No man shall stop me unless I wish for it!" Desire announced while the half ghost struggled to break free while Star tried to help. That was when Star saw the thermos and made a run for it while the enemy was distracted. Desiree then tried to attack Star but then she dodged her attach and said,"If that is the case, than I wish that you would disappear inside this thermos!" Said Star and the wishing ghost did so against her own will. Once Desiree was in the thermos both she and Danny gave each other a high five.

"Way to go Star! If I weren't a C student than I would have figured that out five days ago." Said Danny to Star.

"If it makes you feel better, I think that I am an F student but we have to hurry because we got to find Tucker." Replied Star while the two headed to the school. While at the school, Star and Danny went looking for Tucker and when Danny's ghost sense went off, the two found that Tucker was in the school records room where he was hacking into the school's computer and changed his grades.

"Tucker you are changing your grades, that's cheating!" Danny scolded leaving a very confused Star. That was when Tucker turned around and said,"I like to call it academic enrichment, want me to do yours?" 

"Listen Tucker, you are in real -" As if on cue Tucker changed into a green monster and was growling at Danny. Star then took out her wand in order to defend herself. "Whoa Tucker! Take it easy." Said Danny pulling Star behind him.

"We are only friends on your terms but this time I make the rules and my first rule is no more Danny Phantom and Star Butterfly!" Said an angry Tucker while his ghost form got bigger. Star then hugged Danny once Tucker began to attack the two and while Star hung onto Danny for dear life Tucker used his ghost breath and the two phased through a wall until they finally landed in the science room.

"Danny what do we do?" Star asked.

"Tucker is getting more menevelent, more ghost like." Replied Danny after noticed that Tucker came back for them. "Tucker please, you have to listen to me." Tucker then used a powerful ghost ray in order to hit Star only for Danny to get Star out of the way instead. Once the coast was clear, Danny pranked his friend by flipping his hat onto the ground. Tucker then fired more ghost rays but then dodged them all. In fact only a few beaker were broken when this happened. Danny then grabbed Star while he punched Tucker and all three of them went to another room.

"The girl's locker room why did we bring him here?" Star asked until she realized what Danny was planning while Danny turned them both invisible so that Tucker wouldn't be aware of the fact that they were here. Danny then pointed to Tucker who regained consciousness from the fight.

 

"The girl's locker room... so this is what it is like in here." Tucker thought to himself out loud only to be attacked by Danny who put a bra over his head and Star held onto Danny's waist while the three headed towards another room. While holding Star, Danny allowed her to throw Tucker into the basketball hoop. Danny then put Star down and glanced over at a nearby clock.

"What do we do?" Asked Star.

"We have only five minutes left and I only have one shot at this." Replied Danny. As if on cue Tucker was in full monster mode while Star summoned Cloudy who said hello to Star and Star hopped on. The duo then lured Tucker outside. Once outside, Danny teleported the two of them back to his house.

"Where is he?" Danny asked looking around while Star helped. However once Star's back was turned Tucker appeared and grabbed them both at the three of them were falling inside Fenton Works. That was when Danny said,"No please, don't throw me into the ghost zone." 

"Throw you into the ghost zone? That's a great idea!" Said Tucker once the three of them were inside the basement and Star was left in the dark not knowing what was going on. 

"I only have one shot at this." Said Danny. Just when Danny was about to attack, he sneezed and Star told Danny bless you.

"Cover your mouth!" Tucker scolded while Danny used his new ability to force Tucker through the Fenton Ghost Catcher splinting Tucker and his ghost half apart but once the technogeek saw the monster he asked,"Is that me?" That was when Danny sucked his ghost into the thermos.

"Not anymore." Said Danny not realizing that he was beginning to sweat.

"Danny, Star I am sorry about the way I was behaving lately and if you and Star want to be alone during those fights than I understand." Said Tucker while Star was still confused.

"What? Those fights aren't part of a date and if you wanted to help than you could have just asked. I am sure that we could help you find something that would get you more involved." Said Star once she realized what was going on.

"I am sorry too and things would have gone smoother if I haven't been a shoe off around you lately so friends?" Danny asked.

"The best." Replied Tucker.

"Aww, you guys are finally getting along. Hugs!" Said Star and the three hugged as the trio left the house leaving two Fenton adults trying to figure out what just happened. At Sam's house the flashback ended and Tucker still narrated by saying,"Digital journal, status update, they say that you have to be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Oh well, at least we now have a new friend to share everything with." 

"Geez, do you guys really have to share everything? It's even worse that you dragged Star into this." Said Sam who was carrying a bowl of soup. This revealed that Danny and Tucker were sharing a couch in Sam's living room. Star on the other hand,  was in a sleeping bag on the floor who was just as sick as the boys.


	16. Mewberty

It was a sunny afternoon and Oscar was playing with his keytar and sang,"Mom don't tell me what to do, I am not going to listen to you, I don't have to follow your rules so I am going to live in my car at school." Unlike last time, Oscar's skills have gotten better and said teen was playing his instrument without a care in the world. While Oscar was minding his own business, the teen did not realize that Star was watching him from outside a window as the school bell rang.

"Star it is time to go." Said Danny trying to get her attention. That was when Danny tried to get his friend's attention once more only to find himself saying,"You got some paint on your forehead, right here." Danny said Danny pointing at his own forehead in order to show where the half ghost thought the paint was. Star then took off the paint only to look at it with worry.

"Danny this is not paint." Said Star obviously worried.

"Well than it looks like you got another heart. Come on let's go home."

"Quiet Danny, this is serious! I think that I am going through... mewberty." Star said while more purple hearts appeared on Star's face. Panicking, Star pulled her hair down while even more hearts appeared on her face, leaving a very confused Danny.

"Okay... mewberty, we have a similar thing here on Earth and it's nothing to be ashamed of." Danny said trying to reassure his friend as an effort to make her feel better. Of course when Danny said this, it did not calm Star down at all.

"Don't compare this to one of your Earth things Danny! I am from Mewni... things are going to get really weird." Star whispered while also trying not to make Danny nervous but when Star tried pulling some of the hearts off of her face more popped up as if it were some kind of virus. Danny's face then paled once he realized what was going on. "You have to keep me away from boys, wait a minute, Danny is a boy." Said Star as she grabbed Danny by the shirt and Danny saw that her pupils changed into hearts.

Danny then laughed nervously and took Star's hands away from his chest. Once the halfa was sure that he was at a safe distance he then said,"Okay when you say that things are going to get weird, do you mean typical Star weird or destroy the school weird?"

"Destroy the school." Replied Star blankly as if there were no emotion in her voice.

"Okay, that's what I thought. Come on let's get you home." Said Danny who grabbed Star's hand only to have Star pull her hand away in defense. Danny then looked at Star weirdly and when the incident was over, Star followed Danny into the hallway. It didn't help that there were more boys in the hallway than girls. As they continued on, Star was mumbling to herself trying her best to keep herself in control. 

However she was still panicking whenever she looked at a boy and more hearts appeared on her face. Everywhere she looked, there was a boy.

"Danny I still don't think that this is a good idea." Said Star and poor Mikey was trying to get himself a drink from the water fountain only to find out that Star was trying to flirt with him. The theatre techno nerd then looked nervously at Star who said,"My turn." Star sang as she turned the water fountain on. Danny didn't know why but the halfa felt a little jealous when Star did this while Danny's eyes literally turned green with envy. Without thinking, Danny pulled Star's arm away only for her entire arm to turn purple while it stretched until the princess's arm became stuck to one of the nearby lockers. While this was going on the two screamed while Danny tried to help by pulling her arm off the locker causing his hand to turn the color purple too.

"I'm stuck." Star said plainly after finding herself sliding into said locker. However, waited until they both calmed down when she said this.

"Okay Star let me help you." Danny offered after wiping the purple hearts off of his hand only to find that Star locked herself into the locker that she was still stuck on.

"No Danny, your boy hands are part of the problem." 

"Well is there something in your book of spells that can help us stop this?" Inside the locker Star only shrugged her shoulders and made a sound that let Danny know that she wasn't sure either. "Okay then I'll get it from home." Danny said as he began to run only to be stopped by Star. 

"It's not at home."

"Okay then where is it?" 

"I gave it to Ferguson." Danny eyes then widened in surprise when Star said this. Without thinking Danny stopped running and said,"Why?"

"I lost a bet okay now do you want to help me or not?"

"Okay but we are still going to talk about that betting thing later." Said Danny as he continued to run. There he finally found his backup friend who was in Spanish class with Tucker. The teacher on the other hand did not notice that Danny was spying from outside the window. The teacher however was busy teaching the students simple phrases in Spanish which translated into this: I punch, you punch and we all punch. The students were repeating what the teacher said in Spanish and everyone in the class silently agreed that the teacher must have had some issues in the past. 

Since Danny was too short to climb the window he flew up and grabbed onto the bottom of said window once he was sure that no one was watching. Of course Tucker was too oblivious too even notice that Danny was even there. Luckily, Danny was still able to get Ferguson's attention when he tapped onto the window.

"Ferguson, I need Star's book of spells." The class was only allowed to speak in Spanish and when Fegerson saw Danny he spoke in Spanish and said,"I am sorry Daniel but we are only allowed to speak in Spanish in this class."

"Where is Star's book." Danny says plainly not really caring. Ferguson spoke again in Spanish and said,"No, no, no, it's libre... libre." As a result, Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay Ferguson where is Star's libre?" Danny said obviously annoyed.

"Very good Daniel. I gave the book to Janna." Said Ferguson still speaking in Spanish surprising Danny in the process.  Danny then got frustrated when Furguson said this only for Furguson to say thank you when once Danny left. Meanwhile, Star was still in the locker when she finally pulled off the last heart that was on her face. However, Star's problem became worse when the school bell rang and the members of the swim team decided to do their exercises out in the hallway. 

It didn't help Star's problem when all of them member's off the swim team were boys. Star then found herself falling for the captain of the swim team team when he said,"All right boys we are going to do our warm ups here because the pool has been compromised. Poop, someone pooped in the pool." Said the captain as the boys began stretching while Star continued to control herself. Meanwhile, Danny finally found Janna, she saw that she was with Sam who was showing her Star's book.

"So Sam, do you wanna see a dead possum?"

"Okay Janna, I am going to stop you right there because that is a cruel and unusual punishment for the possum." Janna only laughed at Sam's comment and said,"Don't worry Sam, you aren't going to regret this because we are going to do wicked stuff with this thing." When Janna showed Star then book, Danny grabbed it from Janna and demanded that he gave it to him.

"Where did you find this? I have been looking for it all over the place!" Said Danny.

"Cool, now that you finally found your book, we can finally make some magic." Janna said who was know flirting with Danny. Sam on the other hand, looked away while blushing embarrassed about what she saw.

"Janna! I have no time for this!" Danny said successfully running away from the goth.

"You'll need me sooner or later Danny because I have your house keys." Replied Danny showing the half ghost that she indeed have the keys to his house. Danny then ran seeing how this situation was getting more awkward by the second. Once Danny finally found a quiet spot to read the book, he immediately began to get frustrated when he tried to find a page about mewberty. At the same time, Danny's eyes began to glow green due to the frustration.

"This doesn't make any sense, is there a glossary in this thing?" Danny asked himself while he continued to flip through the pages. As if the book was answering Danny's question, the pages automatically flipped by itself. Once the pages stopped turning, a tiny blue magic man was inside the book when he finally woke up. The tiny man also wore a yellow robe making him look like a monk while Danny noticed that the creature had a gem engraved in the middle of his forehead. That was when the tiney person finally said,"Did someone say Glosirick?"

"What?" Danny said now very confused when the strange man now known as Glosirick introduced himself but Glosirick was not finished speaking when he said,"Because that is my name, Sir Glosirick... of Terms. I am at your service my lady."

"Oh I am not a lady." Said Danny while Glosirick looked at Danny. "You could have fooled me because I know for a fact that your ghost half is Mewman. As if the crescent moon check marks weren't a give away. If I weren't mistaken than you could pass as a member of the royal family so goodbye." For a minute Danny was a bit shocked when Glosirick already knew about his ghost half but snapped out of it once he remembered why he was doing this but for all he knew, this Glosirick person may know more about his ghost half than he let on.

"No wait, you have to listen to me!" Said Danny as he tried to reason with Glosirick while also trying his best to open the book but failed.

"This book is not for the likes of you, magical princesses only!" Glosirick sang while he was still inside the book frustrating Danny even more.

"This isn't for me, I am trying to find a spell for Star." Danny admitting while Glosirick laughed who was still inside the book.

"What's wrong with her?" Glosirick said after laughing sarcastically and considered getting out of the book. Danny then raised a brow at the man once he was finally snapped out of his thoughts. Danny then shook his head and said,"She says that she is going through... mewberty?" When the halfa said this he said it in the form of a question not really sure what was going on himself but he was glad that he got Glosirick out but it came with a price and an embarrassing one to top it off.

"I guess that I can make a few exceptions and perhaps we can work things out. Pudding." Glosirick says plainly leaving a very confused Danny. Was he being serious? Here he was asking for help and all Glosirick wants is pudding? What kind of request was that? However Danny only stared at the magic man with a questionable look. 

"Pudding?"

"That is correct pudding and this high school has the best pudding." Danny knew that Glosirick wasn't wrong but he didn't feel like arguing with him so he went to the cafeteria and got the pudding. Meanwhile Star was still inside the locker when a random boy was rocking out to a song and was banging on the trash can lids as well as his own locker. It turns out that the locker that Star was hiding in was his. Said boy became Star's unfortunate victim and was pulled right in never to be seen or heard of again. Things became worse when more hearts infected the neighboring lockers.

"Okay I have your pudding." Said Danny annoyed and his eyes were now the color green. Of course when Danny gave Glosirick the pudding his eyes still glowed the color green due to the fact that he was very annoyed with Glosirick. It didn't help when Danny saw that Glosirick was now making weird noises with his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked trying his best to keep his cool.

"You have to feed me of course. Besides, pudding doesn't feed itself." Said Danny while he rolled his and said,"Or you could just eat it yourself. You are not two years old you know." Danny then feed Glosirick the pudding and was glad that no one else was watching. While Danny was feeding Glosirick, he cringed in disgust while he was doing this. Back in the hallway Star was still in the locker and no one noticed that said locker was in the shape of a heart due to the many hearts that were still inside.

When the school bell rang there were now many unsuspecting victims wondering the crowded hallway. However, the peace and quiet only stopped when one boy followed a purple vine to the locker that Star was in. Curious, the boy then touched the heart shaped cocoon and in it was Star but it was her silhouette. The boy was then frightened as he tried to back away and out came Star now with purple skin, purple shorts that was braided upward, purple wings and she literally even had pink heart shaped eyes that replaced her real ones. Star even revealed to have six arms and even her outfit was completely purple.

"Boy." She said as she snatched the unsuspecting victim away. Meanwhile, Danny was still feeding Glosirick the pudding and Danny's eyes were now back to the color blue indicating that he was now calm.

"So you said that Star is going through mewberty?" Glosirick asked and then burped.

"How do I make it stop?" Danny asked taking a deep breath in order to keep himself calm. That was when Glosirick said,"Look you can't make it stop and like all ghosts, you have an obsession and that obsession is to protect when you half died. You see Danny, what I am trying to say is that you can't stop nature. Don't worry because Star will go back to normal by 3:57 PM or she will not." Glosirick explained while he set his watch.

"Or she will not what?" Danny asked angrily once his eyes began to change from blue to green and then red.

"Return to normal and if not you would probably go insane if you fail to protect Star."

"So is there nothing that I can do and I don't help Star, will I be predestined to be in a mental hospital forever?" Danny asked feeling both amazed and disturbed at the same time and Danny's eyes returned to normal.

"There is more." Replied Glosirick.

"I don't have anymore." Said Danny.

"Scrape the sides!" Glosirick sang in a singsong voice while Danny reluctantly did so. "Look, nature is like messy garbage that you don't want to be around. You can't stop it. That is all." Glosirick said as he went back into the spell book. That was when Danny asked Glosirick if there were anymore information about mewberty only to get rejected by Glosirick who told him that he wouldn't tell the half ghost because he didn't have anymore pudding. All of a sudden Danny heard a scream and transformed into his ghost half.

"Thanks for nothing." Danny mumbled as he went to where he thought he heard the scream. While Danny was floating, he saw that the other males were trapped in a purple cocoon. That was when Danny became nervous once he had a theory of what might have happened to the other boys and Star. Danny then turned to so that there were a group of boys including Dash and some of the A-listers were stuck inside their lockers where a web made out of purple hearts blocked their path. Danny then became startled when Danny grabbed his arm.

"You have to help us, I'll do anything." Said Dash trying not to panic. Danny may not like the bully but that was when Danny remembered that Glosirick told him that his obsession was to protect so against his better judgement, he used his ghost ray in order to cut Dash and his friend's loose. Immediately Dash's friends ran for their lives and the only one who stopped and thanked him was Dash when he said,"Thanks, you are cool in my book so if you don't mind, I am going to run for my life now." Danny then smiled feeling good that he helped his bully who ran as fast as he could. That was when he also found Star who had poor Mikey in her clutches.

"Oh no you don't." Said Danny while Danny used his ghost ray once more so that Star would lose her grip on Mikey. Luckily, when Mikey fell, Danny caught the theatre techie before he hit the ground. However Danny accidentally dropped the nerd once he saw the halfa. As excepted, Mikey ran for his life as well. Danny then flew after Star until they were both high in the air and Danny readied his ghost ray.

"Star, you are scaring everyone. Please told make me do this!" Danny begged and closed his eyes once he fired the shot only for him to miss. Danny then paled realizing that he has just made Star mad when she grabbed him by the arm and tossed him down to the ground while Star followed. As if on cue they both heard Oscar who was still playing his keytar.

"Why don't you clean your room mom." Sang Oscar not realizing that Star was after him. Danny felt lucky that he was able to recover fast and was able to pin Star to the ground for a moment. "I don't like your boyfriend mom." Oscar sang once more still not noticing the fight that was taking place. Danny then attacked Star with another ghost ray and knocked her into a tree where the halfa discovered that the same boys from before were hiding there.

"You're making things worse." Said Glosirick who was trying to help but was also being fed more pudding thanks to Janna while Sam only watched Danny struggle trying to fight Star. Danny then ended pulling Star's leg only to lose his grip when she flew up into the air. Star then flew to where Oscar was and took him and his car along with her while Oscar continued to play and Star made a net in order to carry them both. Once Star left, Danny fought for his control and tried to fight for his own sanity when his eyes became red. Glosirick then stopped his timer when it began to beep and Danny was only back to normal because he was shocked to see that both Star and Oscar came back.

"What's up?" Oscar asked Danny while Danny only stared at him since he could remember nothing from the recent blackout he just experienced. That was when Star woke up and saw a very confused Danny. She then ran up to him and hugged him,"Oh my gosh Danny! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I honestly don't remember and today was a big blur. I can't remember a thing." Danny said honestly while he hugged Star back only to feel that there was something on her back. Star felt it too to and squealed in delight when Danny asked what it was.

"I finally have my mewberty wings!" Star said still squealing in delight.

"Cool than does that mean we can now be flying buddies?" Danny asked hopefully. That was when Star shrugged her shoulders and said,"I don't know but that doesn't mean that we can't still try and find out." Star said obviously excited but when Star grabbed his hand, the duo only flew for a few seconds before landing leaving a very disappointed Star and Danny.


	17. Pixtopia

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? Guys?" Danny asked trying to get his friend's attention so when that failed Danny tried again and said,"Guys!" This time Danny screamed but his effort was in vain. In fact it revealed that in Star's room, Fugurson, Alfonso, Tucker and surprisingly Sam were all in Star's room making prank calls on the princess's mirror. Danny on the other hand only watched while Sam read comic books on top of Star's bed not having a care in the world. Sam only rolled her eyes at the boy's obnoxious behavior before going back to her comic.

"Hey guys, it's my turn. Danny are you sure that you don't want to try this?" Fugurson asked Danny while Danny had to look away because Ferguson was giving him the puppy dog eyes and everyone else except for Sam joined in.

"No Fugurson and this is why you are still one of my backup friends." Replied Danny who folded his arms refusing to give into temptation.

"Alright suit yourself." Said Fugurson who went back to enjoying prank calls with Danny's friends. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, call anyone." Said Fugurson as Danny shook his head in disappointed while Alfonso and Tucker snickered when the mirror said,"Calling Anyone." When the mirror did what it was told, it turned out that Anyone was an actual name and when Anyone picked up on his side of the mirror, he revealed to be your classic knock off green alien except this alien was blue. Danny on the other hand felt a strange mixture of happiness and worry. He was happy that he got to meet another alien aside from Star and Pony Head but was worried because he was afraid that this might get them all into trouble.

"Hello." Said the alien.

"Greetings, I am Fernando Ferguson." Said Furguson while Tucker and Alfonso laughed in the background and Danny rolled his eyes. The alien, was a bit confused yet understand as to what was going on. Danny figured that Fugurson's king costume probably gave it away.

"Is this a joke?" The alien asked. "Because I don't think that you are doing the joke right." It was obvious that the alien was confused and when Fugurson tried to moon the alien, the halfa pulled his backup friend away before he could do anymore damage. Once the alien hung up both Alfonso and Tucker booed him since they thought that he was ruining their fun.

"Thank goodness that is over." Said Sam who was still reading her comic. That was when Star came downstairs since she was curious about what the group was up to.

"We're  making prank calls." Alfonso answered.

"Join the party!" Tucker added while Alfonso and Fugurson laughs obnoxiously. To Danny's surprise Star was on board with the plan and wanted to prank someone too. Danny then silently hoped that Star wouldn't go through with this but to his dismay, she actually did and said,"Okay! Mirror, mirror on the wall, call someone." The mirror then did what it was told only to have an automatic message on the screen.

"I am sorry but you have exceeded your minutes." Said the creature who was on the screen. The creature that left the message was a pixie and it was not just any pixie it was a pixie who worked at Pixie Incorporated. When the pixie talked it sounded so boring that the voice itself sounded monotone. In fact this pixie was all about business and wore a business suit, a pointed black hat and squared wings. "Please come to our office to settle your bill." As a result Star gasped.

"Star what's wrong?" Danny asked clearly concerned.

"I just got a message from Head Pixie and believe it or not but the pixies aren't as free spirited as the fairies from Fairy World are. They are all business and no fun. Trust me I know and I have been." Star said as she sighed in frustration. 

"Star, I didn't realize that this would get you in trouble. The prank calls were my idea so my bad." Tucker admitted and put his hand over his shoulder. Out of nowhere, Star squealed in delight and everyone jumped at the sound of a sudden noise and even Sam was a bit startled once she finally pulled her attention away from her comic. That was when Star said,"You messed up? That means that we are mess up buddies!"

"What? Where not mess up buddies!" Tucker protested and Danny snickered at his friend's misfortune.

"Tucker, must I remind you of the incident with Desiree?" Sam growled and got up from the bed and punched his right shoulder.

"Yeah but those were the only times I have ever messed up."

"Fourth grade, you threw up in Sam's lunch box and told Sam that Marshall did it." Danny said backing Star up while Tucker silently begged Danny not to mention it in front of Sam who punched Tucker again only on the other shoulder and Tucker yelped in pain as a result.

"So what if you have messed up three times in your life? That means that you are just like me! We can be mess up buddies! By the way, we are all still going together because the pixies are extremely boring. Sam do you want to come with us?" Star asked after finishing her rant.

"Sure why not? I have nothing better to do." Sam said shrugging her shoulders. "And Tucker, I am still going to talk to you about that incident from the fourth grade after all of this is over." Tucker then paled worried about what Sam might do to him while Sam herself went back to her comic. Danny smiled at this and then took the dimensional scissors out from Star's pocket and then 

"Welcome to Pixie World." Star said indicating that she was already bored. The pixies were all doing random things. Several pixies where playing golf, others were drinking coffee heading to work and there were some that were constructing a building with tools and other things they needed in order to get the job done. "This is already so boring so let's get this over with before we all die of boredom. No offense Danny." Danny only shrugged his shoulders not really caring while Sam was occupied with her Crimson Chin comic book.

"This doesn't look boring and if you forget the fact that we are on a cloud than this could pass for an ordinary town." Tucker thought to himself out loud.

"Yeah and these pixies here are so cute in their business attire." Alfonso agreed and both Tucker and Alfonso exchanges fist bumps.

"We're here and don't let their cute business attire fool you because pixies treat magic like a business and you'll know what I mean once we step inside." Star then walked the group to an office building and the group struggled to get inside since said building was so small save for Danny who phased himself through while no one was watching. From there the group struggled to move around since the office itself was so small and there was barely any room to move around.

"Hello, my name I Sanderson and this is my boss HP, how may we help you today?"

"Wow, Star wasn't kidding when she said that the pixie's were boring. No offense." Said Danny hoping that he didn't hurt Sanderson's feelings.

"Alfonso, I am suddenly afraid." Said Fugurson.

"I know, let's hug each other until at least one of us feels better." Suggested Alfonso and they both did so. Sam was still reading her comic and Tucker thought it was weird being next to two boys that were hugging. Tucker then went over to the desk in order to pay for the bill ignoring everyone else.

"Excuse me, my name is Tucker Foley and I am here to pay off the debt for the Butterfly account." Said Tucker while Sanderson and HP stared at the technogeek with a black stare and Star shivered once she saw the blank expression. While Tucker tried to search for money, he found that he didn't have any in his pockets.

"So you forgot to bring money? That is a coincidence because I forgot to bring money too. That means we are mess up buddies!" Star sang as she hugged Tucker while Danny felt a little bit jealous when she did this.

"Hang on, I think that I might still have some emergency cash on me." Tucker said as he pulled a few bucks from out of his shoes and Sam looked up with interest for a moment. Tucker then put the money that he had and gave it to Sanderson. "I think that I have enough, will this cover it?" Tucker asked hoping that this was true not noticing that Star was staring at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"I am sorry but we only accept jewels but being the nice guy that I am, I have send you to the shard mines so that you bunch could settle your debt. If you want, you could even imagine the joy I am feeling right now." Said Sanderson as he poofed up a floating lever and the gang fell down to where the jewel mines are supposed to be and Sam lost her comic in the process. Before they knew it they were now in the shard mines. Only Ferguson was that once who came down safely since he was able to find a ladder when they fell.

"Hey guys." Ferguson greeted while sliding down the ladder.

"Tucker, you really Stared this one up. I can't beleive that you forgot to bring jewels." Said Star smiling glad that she no longer had to deal with the pixies.

"How was I supposed to know that I had to bring jewels." Refuted Tucker.

"Guys, I think that we have a visitor." Said Sam who was staring at said visitor. However when Star saw who it was, she knew that this person was not a pixie. The visitor was very large and had large muscles. He also had military cut hair style, wore a green top, army style pants and black combat boots.

"Jorgen Von Strangle? Since when did you start working for the pixies?" Star accused and pointed her wand at Jorgen.

"Puny girl, I am Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe. Now where was I, oh that's right, get to work!" The large person now known as Jorgen yelled while Danny hid behind Star. Everyone then went straight to work and Star did not even try to interfere because everyone knew that you did not mess with Jorgen. Sadly, Furguson did not get the memo and he walked straight up to the man in charge.

"Ha! Toughest fairy in the universe? You don't look so tough to me!" Ferguson challenged only to be taken away by the other pixies for his obnoxious behavior. The rest of the gang did not dare to try and help out because they did not want to endure the same fate. However, when Danny thought that no one was looking, he tried many times to phase out of the chains the group was locked on to. 

That was when the half ghost realized that these particular chains were ghost proof and Jorgen even told him that the cave was magic proof as well. Meanwhile, Fugurson was taken to a castle. There, she saw that there was a princess sitting on the throne. Unlike most pixies, she did have a personality and everything about her screamed rebel. In fact, the pixie princess dressed as if she were apart of a biker gang. From head to toe she looked and acting like a punk. Not only that but the pixie even had a blue hair streak to match her already purple hair.

"Princess Pixie, we have brought you the one who was being disobedient." Said one of the guards who threw Fugurson across the ground while Fugurson helped himself up. Princess then took a good look at Fugurson and smiled.

"Okay that costume of your may be fake but I always appreciate a fellow rebel. I mean seriously, my dad is all business and no fun. My dad even named me Princess thinking that we are going to rule Fairy World together but what he did not know was that he ruined my chance for making any friends. Every time I am in class, bullies would use my name for a punchline. I mean really." The fairy now known as Princess ranted while she also forgot that she still had a guest.

"Wow, it seems you have it rough. Do you want to talk about it and what is up with Jorgen working for your dad?" Princess then smiled and then became angry at her dad for making a robot version of Jorgen. Without thinking she then pulled out her phone and called the real Jorgen in order to straighten this mess out. Back with Danny and the gang, Alfonso got a little sick after breathing in too much pixie dust. Sam on the other hand, was mining like it was no big deal.

"Looks like your friend breathed in too much pixie dust." Said an old man who helped Alfonso out and Danny thanked him. "There is no way out." Danny only stared at the man who continued speaking while the man's friend nodded in agreement while the half ghost wondered how they were able to appear out of nowhere like that.

"We could just escape with that cart over there." Star said pointing the cart out to them while Sam smacked her forehead seeing how obvious it was. True to Star's word there were at least several empty carts out in front where the exit sign hung up from above in front of the carts. Both Star and Danny then grabbed their fellow prisoners while said prisoner complained that it was the bathroom. As a result Sam silently thought to herself that she was going to try and forget about the whole thing once this was all over. Jorgen then activated his jet pack only to be stopped by an extension cord that he was plugged into and the entire gang made their grand escape.

"Ha! I knew that Jorgen would never work for those pointy headed creeps!" Star said as she lifted her arms up in victory.

"Smell you later suckers!" Said Danny while he and Star high fived each other. In another cart, Tucker and Sam held onto each other while they screamed at the top of their lungs. Once outside and the group finally found their friend and was relieved to see that he was okay.

"Wow, that was anticlimactic." Sam said sarcastically as she went to find her comic. There they saw that the real Jorgen Von Strangle was there along with a bunch of other fairies from Fairy World. Star even waved to a fairy named Binky who had a chainsaw for some reason.

"Fugurson, I was so worried about you." Said Alfonso as he hugged his friend.

"Hi everybody, I am okay. It turns out that Princess here needed some friendly advice and I gave it to her. Also, I think that I have a girlfriend now." Replied Fugurson while Princess kissed Fugurson on the cheek. Star then squealed in delight thinking that the relationship was adorable.

"I am so glad that you are not working for the pixies." Said Star who was actually happy to see him.

"Why would I want to work with those pointy hatted freaks? They cause me nothing but trouble. Why just today, those freaks tried to buy our Fairy World and I even promised a kid wearing a silly pink hat that I would take care of them." Soon after Jorgen then invited the group to a game of darts and Princess was amused while she watched.

"I am sorry Star and I guess that we are mess up buddies."

"Really? Hugs!" Star announced as the two hugged. However what Star did not prepare for was a jealous Danny taking Star away from Tucker. Forgetting about the incident they all watched Jorgen throw HP at the dart board where he his a bullseye and the pixies who all looked bored clapped.


	18. Bitter Reunions

It was late in the night and Danny and Star were heading home on Danny's scooter and while they were riding, Star was holding onto the half ghost's waist when the two began to head home. The reason they were so late was because they just finished patrol and Star practically begged Danny to let her make her own costume for said patrols so there they are on Danny's scooter while Star did her best to hold her newly sewn costume. Originally they wanted to tried to use purple for the outfit but after the Mewberty incident Danny had an unexplainable fear of the color purple after said incident. A few days before, they were finally able to watch Endgame and when they saw Captain Marvel's outfit, she took inspiration from that even though she cried during the entire film. The costume itself had the same color scheme as Captain Marvel's suit only that the top was sleeveless and showed part of Star's chest while the top also had a golden butterfly in the middle. Her costume also had a frilly blue skirt, red and white stockings, pink ballerina shoes to match and to hide her identity she wore a black eye mask over her face.

Star then jumped her feet up and down excited that they were finally going to make it this time. That was when Danny said out loud to himself,"Finally, we can make it home on time without any ghost detours making us late for our curfew."

"Yeah and I am eager to try this costume on when we get home!" Star agreed as reached her free arm out in victory. However Star's moment was interrupted when Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh no." Star said with her eyelids half closed since she knew how this was going to turn out. There they saw three ghost birds that entered several different houses and was scaring people.

"Or maybe not, so Star, are you ready to try on your new costume?"

"Of course I am!" Said Star as she got her was ready while Danny hid behind a car and Star hid inside an abandoned Telephone booth. "Magic Costume Transfor!" Star chanted while her regular outfit was replaced with her brand new costume. Without thinking, Star put her clothes inside the telephone booth and ran off to help Danny by summoning Cloudy. Star then hopped on and went after Danny who began chasing the birds once Star finally caught up.

"You fellas look lost, do you guys think that you can turn back and never return? Star do you think that you could do the honors?" Danny offered and Star got her wand ready.

"With pleasure, oh and call me Captain Butterfly next time." Said Star and Danny realized that he made a mistake. That was when one of the birds interrupted them and said,"That's none of your business son." The three birds then fled and both Danny and Star chased after then until they found then in an underground subway station. Danny then knew that he had to help Star get in there too and when Danny was about to touch Cloudy, his eyes turned completely white while his crescent moon cheek marks glow.

"That's new." Danny said once the two phased inside the train. 

"Once this is over, I am going to have to talk to mom about it."

"Good idea, I am not sure whether or not that these marks on my cheeks is going to be permanent." While the two were distracted, they duo then realized that the birds left. Luckily, Star was able to see where the bird trio were headed. Danny then unknowingly used the same ability from before when they both teleported to where the birds were at. The leader of the trio, then sighed knowing that there was no escape from these two.

"Fine because it looks like we have no other choice. Hello, we are on a search and destroy mission. Can you please help us find and attack to death, this guy here." Said the leader showing the superhero duo a photo of a younger Jack Fenton. Star then gasped once she recognized who it was.

"Dad? What do you want with him?" However, just when Danny was about to get an answer from the birds, Star immediately attacked the enemy with one of her spells. Danny then looked at Star who laughed sheepishly since she realized what she just did. Luckily the two were able to get the photo that the birds dropped. As the two landed, they saw that city hall was not too far away when the clock struck 10:00. 

"I wonder why those birds were trying to waste your dad?" Star asked only for the two to turn around to see what time it was realizing that they were too late.

"Oh no, dad." Said Danny and the two paled knowing that they were now busted. Behind the entrance of the house, the duo were greeting by two pairs of angry parents. Danny's parents and surprisingly Star's were all in the living room looking at the duo disappointed with their arms folded.

"Star, I am very disappointed in you. These were the rules that the Fenton's set up when you agreed to stay here." Said Moon who finally broke the awkward silence. That was when Jack spoke up and said,"You're late again young man."

"Oh poop." Star and Danny both say simultaneously surprising River in the process when the same birds from before decided to poop on each of their heads. Not long after a quick shower, the two found themselves in the living room with their parents.

"No please don't send me to St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses!" Star cried begged to her parents on the floor while her imagination went wild as she imagined herself being taken to said and being dissected by a mad scientist.

"What is St. Olga's?" Maddie asked now curious taking it into consideration.

"It's a reform school for bad seeds like Danny and Star. They take anyone, not just royalty and they even have a prince school for the boys." River explained. When Maddie heard this, the female ghost hunter was actually taking this into consideration and Danny silently hoped that his mother wouldn't take River's advice. When Jazz heard this, she closed her book and said,"Danny and Star aren't bad seeds and the reason that the rebel is because you guys never spend any time with them. Remember when Danny was little and you guys hired Vicky?"

"Hey, Icky Vicky! I think that there is a song about that!" Said Jack who suddenly stopped working on the invention and hummed the song while Star's parents stared at Jack while he had his moment. Jazz then coughed a few times in order to get her dad's attention and he finally stopped.

"Anyway, you guys never told him about your childhood, how you guys met, your first date or even where you guys went to college? I even thought you guys sworn that we would never have another Vicky incident again!" Jazz said despot all of Danny's protests.

"That's a great idea Jazzy!" Jack bellowed and showed everyone an invite. "You can all come to our high school reunion with my buddie Vlad and Star and her family can come too!" Moon then stared into space surprise by the sudden invite but was happy to accept.

"You mean we are going to Wisconsin?" Said Jazz surprised.

"Sure, we can all go and you can all learn about me and your mother's college days while I can blather about ghosts!" They next thing they knew was that the Fenton and the Butterflys were all in separate vehicles since the Fenton RV was too small for everyone to fit in. However, Moon suddenly found herself being protective of Danny after learning about the incident with Vicky so Moon thought that the Fenton adults might be a danger around Danny. In fact Moon's motherly instincts kicked in when Jack told them all about what happened with Vlad. It turns out that during his college days, he, Vlad and Maddie were working on a prototype ghost portal and not listening to Vlad's warning he was hit by a bunch of electricity which resulted in giving a case of ecto acne. The incident hospitalized Vlad for years and the two haven't spoken to each other for years.

"I think that it was cool of your mom to let sit in the carriage with you Star." Said Danny who was happy to be with Star. 

"I know right, I mean what are the odds of that happening?" Said Star as the carriage went to a complete stop. Once they stopped for the night, they all checked into a nearby hotel and when everyone else left to get ready for bed Moon stopped Danny looking as though she wanted to say something to him.

"Danny, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure thing your majesty, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"We are all friends here so feel free to just call me Moon or mom if you want but that is besides the point because I was wondering, do you feel safe at home?"

"Why would you think that I wouldn't feel safe at home? Is it because Jazz told you about the incident with Vicky or was it because mom and dad leave their inventions everywhere? If you think that it is because you are worried that their invention might hurt me? They don't even though their inventions have hurt me several times." Danny rambled on and Moon's eyes widened in surprise.

"Slow down Danny, I was only curious and I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do but if you are ever in trouble than my door is always open." Said Moon smiling while Danny appreciated Moon's concern for him. The next day the two families arrived at Vlad's house and Star was amazed that the house was actually a castle.

"I thought that you guys didn't have a monarch in America." Said Star who was easily impressed by the size of the castle.

"They don't, they have a democracy, although there are some countries on Earth that have a dictatorship." Said Moon letting her daughter know that she was right. When the door open the two families were greeted by the owner of the house: Vlad Masters. Now Vlad liked to dress to impress so he wore his best suit and had his long white hair tied into a ponytail.

"Jack and Maddie, I see that you have brought guests." Said Vlad and now it was River's turn to be protective and since Danny was the closest one there, River pulled Danny away and shielded his eyes since Vlad was flirting with Maddie. Apparently on Mewni, it was considered to be extremely inappropriate to flirt with a woman who is already married. River may not know what is considered appropriate on Earth but River still wanted to protect Danny's young eyes from the scene.

"You must be Vlad, I've heard all about you from Jack. My name is Moon and this is my husband River. The one next to me is my daughter Star but please try and please do keep her away from sugar because she had way too much last night." Moon said and Star pouted.

"I will make sure of that and I see that you have kids now Jack." 

"Of course, this is my older daughter Jazz!" Said Jack proudly.

"And this is my friend Danny!" Added Star surprising Danny in the process and Vlad welcomed them all in only for Jack to have the door slammed shut in front of his face. Once inside, the group saw that the entire interior was covered in green and gold. Not only that but there were also Packers merchandise everywhere.

"What's with the green and gold?" Jazz asked now curious.

"Hello, jerseys, footballs, cheese heads? He's a Packer's fanatic!" Replied Danny happy that he was right about something.

"Cool, all of this stuff makes me think about cornball back on Mewni." Vlad then ignored Star and went over to Danny. He then said,"Fanatic is such a strong word but yes." Replied Vlad as he placed his hands on top of Danny's. River then pulled Danny away once more feeling the need to protect the half ghost.

"I am watching you." Said River who stared at Vlad threateningly.

"I don't get it, if you are such a fan of the team that why buy all of this stuff instead of just buying the team." Suggested Jazz while Jack called out to open the door.

"Because the team is owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!" Vlad said out of frustration, forgetting that there are other people in the room. "One of the two things that my money won't be able to acquire." Vlad said to Maddie and she smiled nervously feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Luckily, River was the one to break them up before anything weird happened.

"Was he hitting on mom?" Danny asked.

"As long as mom says no and River keeps and eye on him than who cares." Replied Jazz and started to read a book.

"I better let Jack in." Said Maddie who went to get the door and Vlad stared at her flirtatiously. As Danny left with Star he did not realize that he was holding Star's hand when he saw one of Vlad's footballs.

"Woah, cool!" Said Danny while Star breathed onto the glass for a moment but moved aside to that Vlad could take the football out for him.

"Ah, this football was signed by Reed Niski." Said Vlad showing the two teenagers the football. "It was my prized possession." All of a sudden, Jack tackled Vlad to the ground without a warning and Star was just hoping that Vlad was okay.

"Looks like I still have the old moves." Said Jack proudly only to have the ball snatched away from him by Vlad who then said,"Give me that! I never had any old moves because all of those years in the hospital robbed me of that!" Vlad then angrily put the ball back in the case before realizing that all of the Butterflys and the Fentons were now staring at him. "Yes but during that time I made some decisions that would eventually change the course of my life that made me very rich, very quickly and I would not have done it without you Jack Fenton."

"Whoa, that just got dark." Thought Star to herself out loud.

"Maybe we should go." Maddie said who was now feeling a bit uncomfortable around Vlad. Immediately, Vlad rushed over to Maddie's side and said,"No, no, no, please stay because Jack is the whole reason I am doing this shin did. Did you know that this castle was previously owned by the legendary Dairy King? Who knows, he still might be haunting these very halls."

"I'll get the bags!" Said Jack as he ran to the RV and got everyone's stuff. Vlad then went to River and said,"As I always say: the more the merrier and while your here, you can tell me all about Moonie."

"It's pronounced Mewni." Corrected River While Vlad didn't care in the slightest. River felt a little bit uneasy around Vlad when he showed him a smirk instead of a smile. That night, Jack had to go to the restroom unaware that the same ghost birds from the night before were getting ready to attack him. In the room that Danny was in, he ended up bunking with River while Star was bunked up with her mom. This was not Danny's idea. In fact, it was River's since he did not trust Vlad one bit and both of the Butterfly adults wanted to make sure that both kids were safe. 

That was when Danny's ghost sense went off and the halfa was just glad that River was a heavy sleeper when he snuck out and went ghost. He then thought about letting Star know but thought against it not wanting to wake her and Moon. While wandering around, he finally spotted his dad who was trying to find the restroom. As if on cue, Danny finally found the ghosts. Luckily, when Danny found him, he used his powers to phase Jack to where the bathroom was.

"Hey, what gives?" Asked one of the ghost birds and his question was answered when Danny appeared.

"Hey guys, remember me?" Danny asked who was getting ready to beat the birds up once again. However, when Danny was about to fight them, the birds fled. "Huh, that almost seems a little too easy." 

"Ah, bright boy." Said a mysterious ghost. Danny then turned around to see that it was another ghost. This particular ghost however, was the color blue and looked like a vampire but instead of wearing black, this vampire wore white and wore a cape. Danny then tried to attack the ghost with a punch only for said ghost to grab Danny by the wrist and throw him from across the wall.

"Woah, fast so I guess that I better stop fooling around." Danny then tried to attack the ghost only to get choked by his enemy and was thrown onto the ground once more. The mysterious ghost then said,"My vultures were supposed to bring that idiot Jack Fenton to me but I guess that a ghost from Mewni will do."

"You know about Mewni?" Danny asked now confused.

"Oh course, I do. My employer hired me to search for her missing son. In fact, I owe her when she found me back when I was floating around in between dimensions. You see, floating between an endless void of dimensions tends to make one go mad and when I came back to Earth with her help, I heard about you, Danny Phantom, the ghost boy who uses his powers for good. Oh please." Said the ghost who showed him to the library.

"Aren't you going to shove me into your ridiculous thermos?"

"I don't want to fight you." Replied Danny who was feeling a little bit scared and powerless. He knew not to get involved into a fight that he couldn't win. The ghost then said,"No, no you don't." Without a warning, the enemy used a powerful ghost ray in order to knock Danny out cold. Once Danny fell to the ground, the halfa transformed back into his human half. When Danny did this, the ghost became surprised.

Danny then tried to fire at the ghost with his ghost ray only to have it be reflected with a ghost mirror. Then the ghost said,"So year one, tell me child, can you do this yet?" As if on cue, the ghost began to clone himself one by one.

"No, I can't. How are you doing this?" 

"Years of practice, practice that you have no time for." Said all of the clone and as if on cue they all used their ghost ray in order to shoot at Danny who was unfortunate enough to get hit by the blast and fall to the floor unconscious. As if that weren't bad enough, the ghost beat Danny up in ways that shouldn't be described. This continued on until, Danny could no longer fight and was thrown out into the hallway and was forced to change back into his human form while he was still unconscious. That was when the ghost came to the hallway in order to admire his handiwork only see Danny transform, surprising the ghost in the process.

"The ghost boy is Jack's adoptive son?" Said the ghost only for the ghost to transform revealing that the vampire was actually Vlad. "Well what do you know because St. Olga will have a kick out of this when I tell her about our...  recent setbacks." The next thing that Danny knew was that he was quirking around in bed and accidentally hit River in the face who also woke up with a fright. Immediately, River jumped out of bed and shouted a battle cry.

"Danny, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry your majesty, I think that I was having a nightmare." Replied Danny. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door and River immediately grabbed a spear from the night stand. When the door opened, River nearly attack Vlad who put his hand up surrendering, letting the king know that he came in peace.

"You can put your weapon down River, I came to check up on Danny." Said Vlad and River then did so. 

"Sorry for the scare Vlad." Replied Danny who was still in the bed.

"That okay, but between you and me, I think that River doesn't like nor trusts me. I don't know how you put up with his and his family's antics." Said Vlad whispering into Danny's ear while River resisted every urge to punch Vlad.

"I think that the Butterflys are really cool. Don't worry they will warm up to you." Said Danny and Vlad shut the door before telling him goodnight. The next night was the night of the party and both Star and Danny were dressed up for the occasion. Danny was dressed in a suit while Star wore a frilly red dress. In fact Star's parent were dressed for the party too and Moon did her best to prevent River from messing with the color of his suit.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this monkey suit." Said River and Moon rolled her eyes as they both headed to where the party was supposed to be. The two teenagers on the other hand went to look for Jazz who was already in Vlad's home movie theatre. Danny then motion Star to wait for him while she did so as she bounced up and down with excitement. Danny then poked his head through the door in order to get his sister's attention and said,"Jazz aren't you coming to the reunion?"

"Yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Shouted Star who appeared out of nowhere only to get shushed by the crowd and Star apologized.

"And watch old people pogo to new music? Pass. Did you know that the Packers won the very first super bowl?" Replied Jazz while ignoring Star's outburst.

"Whatever." Said Danny only to get shushed by the crowd. Danny then left dragging a very excited Star with him in the process. When Danny shut the door the announcer in the film began to announce what was happening in the game. Once the two tennagers were at the party with both parents, Jack spotted one of his old classmates from college. River on the other hand was causing a scene and everyone ran away from him while Moon went over to his husband in order to handle the situation.

"Hey Harry!" Said Jack forcing her to spit out the food that she was already eating. That was when the Fenton's and Star went over to greet her. 

"I know that voice from anywhere." The woman know known as Harry mumbled under her breath. "Jack, it is so nice to see you." She said trying to be polite.

"I would like you to meet Harriet Chin and she may be a big shot Milwaukee journalist now but back in my day she was just known as Harry... Harry Chin. Get it?" Jack said while Harriet felt embarrassed about the old nickname and Jack laughed.

"Rude." Said Star as she folded her arms in disapproval.

"I am really sorry about that Harriet." Said Maddie apologizing for her husband.

"You're the one that married him sweetie, you should be." Replied Harriet glad to see her friend again. However that wasn't until Moon finally went back to where Danny and Star was once she got River to finally calm down.

"Men." Moon sighed since she was already emotionally exhausted while River was, for some reason, asleep on the floor. The female ghost hunter was about to ask Moon what happened until Jack grabbed Maddie's arm and offered to dance the pogo when a new song came up.

"I am officially mortified." Said Danny while he watched his parents dance.

"What took you so long?" Harriet agreed and Star out her arm on his shoulder as an effort to make him feel better. When Jack grabbed his wife however, this did not go without the two crashing into other adults as they made their way to the dance floor. Danny then ended up sitting at the nearest table and Star bringing Danny some punch as an effort to make her friend feel better only to find herself mortified when she saw her dad doing the pogo across the dance floor.

"Dad! Stop! You are embarrassing me!" Star said as she chased after her dad dropping the cup that was meant for Danny in the process. For a moment, Danny was surprised by this new behavior coming from Star only to see that Vlad was there with him trying to get his attention. Surprisingly, Moon was with him as well.

"Your looking much better. I have a present for Jack and I was wondering if you could get it for me." Vlad asked politely. 

"Sure thing Mr. Masters." Replied Danny as he got up from the table.

"I'll go with him just to make sure that there is no trouble on the way." Moon offered.

"Of course, the more the merrier as I always say, as for the present, it is at the second corridor to your left." Danny instructed while both Danny and Moon left. The instan the two left Vlad glared at the two Fenton adults. Jack was doing the pogo while Maddie looked unamused. "Maddie, that lab incident and those few years stuck  in space has caused my chance at you during my youth but that is all about to change." Said Vlad. Back with Moon and Danny they finally found the room that Vlad was talking about.

"Danny are you sure that we are in the right room? It looks a bit... suspicious." Said Moon looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry, what could possibly go wrong?" Moon only looked at Danny when he asked the million dollar question. From there, he found an old photo that belonged to Vlad. The photo itself had a younger version of Vlad, Maddie and part of Jack since the photo looked like it was ripped. Moon also looked at the photo and became worried for Danny when the half ghost looked alarm.

"What's wrong?" Moon asked and that was when Danny showed the ripped part of the photo that he had in his pocket to Moon. "Danny, why are you showing me this photo? What's going on?" Obviously Moon was worried for Danny's safety.

"Please don't get mad at Star for this but, when I saw Star at the beginning of the school year, she really wanted to see the ghost portal that my parents were working on but it didn't work. I then went inside to see what was wrong with it only to find that the on button was on the inside of the portal and it made me half ghost as a result. Please don't send Star to St. Olga's School for Wayward Princess!" Danny begged Moon while Moon was speechless.

"Don't worry, I won't send Star there because it is obvious that you two have a deep bond and you do a good job of keeping Star out of trouble. I don't care if you are half ghost, human or even a monster, I just want you safe." Said Moon and the two hug. That was when Danny's ghost sense went off and Danny changed into his ghost form while Moon changed into her mewberty form. The ghosts then grabbed onto Danny only to be freed when Moon casted a spell.

"Those crescent moon check marks that your ghost half has, is quite peculiar." Moon commented while she got Danny to safety. 

"Star and I are still trying to figure that out but those to ghosts were the first ghosts that Star and I ever fought." Said Danny.

"That's not all punk." Said a mysterious voice and Danny was suddenly trapped inside a net while Moon dodged another.

"Skulker?" Danny said surprised when the mysterious voice now known as Skulker appeared out of the shadows. "How did you get back in your exoskeleton? What are you doing here?"

"Those are all excellent questions." Said Skulker and Danny was suddenly trapped inside a box but when Moon went over to help Danny she was zapped by said box and returned back to her original form.

"Your Majesty stop! It you touch it again it will hurt you. You tried your best but I can't phase out of here and it is disrupting my powers." Said Danny and Moon positioned herself in a battle stance. As if on cue, the box shocked Danny forcing him to change back into his human form. Moon on the other hand, was worried for Danny since she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. What scared Moon even more was that Skulker was about to chop his head off with a knife that was attached to one of his gloves.

"The glowing blade is new." Said Danny nervously while Moon's eyes widen in surprise. To Moon's dismay, Skulker was happy when Danny mentioned it and said,"You like it? I had some upgrades!" For a moment, Skulker sounded like a fangirl when he said this after going back to his menacing voice. As if on cue Vlad came in shocking Moon in the process.

"I did not hire you to kill the boy Skulker. You can go now." Said Vlad.

"Why yes, I have to leave anyway and go to the library and check a book about purple back gorillas." The hunter ghost said reading from Tucker's IPhone. "Again." He said this time more annoyed than angry. Without a warning, Skulker's jetpack was activated and he phased through the ceiling.

"Vlad! I thought you died in the war!" Moon said surprised to see him once he changed into his ghost form.

"You know him?" Danny asked after blinking a few times.

"I do but it is a long and complicated story." Moon answered.

"But Your Majesty, you know Vlad and earlier that was Skulker that attacked us. I don't understand." Said Danny. That was when Vlad walked over to Danny and said,"Of course you don't. You're what, fourteen? Too young to drive and yet there are others there to test your father's skill. Now here I find another mistake from one of Jack's foolish creations." Immediately, Moon felt her blood boil when Vlad insulted Danny infront on him.

"Danny is not a mistake and he is fine just the way he is!" Moon yelled at the top of her lungs. Moon then changed back into her mewberty form and attacked Vlad with a spell phasing them both through a wall. After a while, Danny was still struggling to get free since he wanted to help Moon. That was when another ghost came in. However, this ghost looked harmless, dressed like a king and wore a cheese hat on his head.

"Why gosh and golly, it looks like you could you a little help." Said the ghost.

"Hey, you must be the dairy king that Vlad was talking about. What are you going to do? Suffocate me with lineberger? Strangle me with swiss? Or-" Before Danny knew it, the halfa was finally free when the Dairy King was able to help him just by pressing a simple button that was on the box. "Or let me go? But why?"

"Well not all ghosts are evil, some of us just want to be left alone don't you know?"

"Hey do you think that you could help Queen Moon and I fight Plasmius?"

"I am the Dairy King don't you know? We kings usually have other people to fight for us, try the butte, it's dairy fresh." Said the Dairy King as once he let Danny be. After talking to the Dairy King, the halfa transformed into his ghost half in order to help Moon. That was when he found Moon fighting Vlad in the library.

"Ah Daniel, it is about time we meet. Think about it, your father is a fool and will never accept the fact that you are half ghost. I say that you disown him and join me. Think of all of the doors that I can open for you." Said Vlad who was showing off of his powers. 

"No way, I may not be sure is my parents would accept my ghost half but know for a fact that your money can't but the Packers, it can't buy my mom and it can't buy me." Said Danny and Moon was proud that Danny was able to stand up for himself.

"And if his family doesn't accept him than the Butterfly family would be more than happy to take him in and won't regret it for even a second. I don't know about you, but I think that you will be alone and miserable for the rest of your life." Said Moon. Just when the fight was about to pick up however, they two got a surprise visit from the magic console. The magic console consisted of five people which was a fire lady that could clone herself, a man who lived inside a crystal ball, a demon angel goat and a diamond guy who had snakes for hands.

"Vlad Plasmius, you are under arrest for the many crimes you have committed across the multiverse." The crystal ball spoke while two other members handcuffed him with ghost proof chains.

"Oh the Magic Console, I did not expect them to show up show up so soon." Said Moon surprised to see that the magic console came through a portal.

"Yeah don't get your hopes up because this guy has been known to break out of our prison several times." Said the fire lady while she and the rest of the magic console pushed Vlad through the freshly opened portal. The next day after the incident, Danny and the Butterfly family were in the royal carriage. During the ride, Danny was telling Star everything that she had missed.

"Wow, I can't believe that mom is cool with us fighting ghosts and monsters." Star smiled and then playfully of punched Danny's shoulder.

"Of course but you are grounded for a week for not telling me sooner." Said Moon and Star's whining could now be heard from outside the carriage once the vehicle passed a sign that told them that they were now leaving Wisconsin.


	19. Lobster Claws

Behind the building of Fenton Works everything seemed peaceful except for the fact that there was a fight going on. Danny's ghost ray could be seen in the background while Star's magic could be seen as well. As it turned out, Phantom and Star or as she likes to call herself, Captain Butterfly was in her new costume. The fight went on and the two could not deny that they were once again, fighting Ludo and his gang of monsters. In fact, these were the same monsters that Ludo always brought. It was always that same routine and it started with  Danny kicking the giraffe monster right in the middle of his neck.

"You got me in my weak spot." Complained the giraffe monster who tried his best not to cry out in pain. For a moment Danny was distracted and both Unicorn Bear and a lizard monster dog pilled Danny who forgot that he could just phase out. Now in every social group there was always that one person, or in this case monster, who always messes things up and that monster was Lobster Claws. In fact, Ludo was flying on a large bat when he saw a Lobster Claws who seemed to be spacing out not registering the fight that was taking place.

"You! Lobster Claws! Grab the wand!" Ludo commanded. However, Lobster Claws was having his own moment until he figured out that Ludo was trying to talk to him. Lobster Claws then snapped out of his thoughts and did what he was told. 

"Go red boy! Go red boy!" Said Lobster Claws who danced around and snapped his claws. Annoyed, Ludo then said,"Stop flexing your spandex! Go and get that wand!" It took awhile for the minion to register the situation but once he finally realized what he was being told to do, he went and did it.

"I am doing this now!" When Lobster Claws went over to Star who was already being held hostage by another monster, he grabbed the wand and cheered in delight. The monster's then gasped in disgust after seeing what Lobster Claws did and instead of grabbing the wand, he accidentally grabbed his fellow monster's antler by mistake. Of course, the crustastion freaked out when he saw that he was holding it, dropped it and rubbed whatever possible germs he might have onto his pants. As a result, when the monster that was holding onto noticed that his antler was missing, he freaked out as well.

"Poison Mushroom Cupcake Stance!" Star chanted and the all of the monsters were beaten up by said spell. When the spell hit each of the monsters, none of them stood a chance. Unicorn Bear even said that he liked cupcakes and when he opened his mouth to eat one, the cupcake hit one of his eyes instead. Not only that but Ludo was even knocked off of his bat when the spell hit him.

"Thanks Ludo but we better head to school. Oh and your on my backpack." Said Star to an unhappy Ludo.

"Here." Said Ludo who was now in a grouchy mood and gave Star her backpack. Once the superhero duo left, Ludo used his staff to cut open a portal. "You all know the drill." As if on cue all of the monsters ran through the portal crying except for the giraffe monster who was still in eternal pain. When Lobster Claws tried to go through the portal, he was stopped by Ludo who stopped him in his tracks. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think that you are going?"

"Uh, going home to celebrate how close we are to getting the wand?" Lobster Claws responded innocently.

"You are a useless pile of garbage! You are fired!" Said Ludo and the portal closed but before the portal completely closed, Lobster Claws grabbed it and said,"Wow, you really had me going boss." While this was going on, Lobster was unable to read everyone's social cues when he tried to get in only to be pushed out by one of the monsters. Once the portal closed however, Lobster Claws realized that he was not wanted and became sad by this new outcome. Later that day, Danny and Star were coming home from school and Star was telling Danny all about her history class.

"Earth history is so cool, I mean Ben Franklin with that kite monster with his electric lightning powers. I was like woah!" Said Star while Danny laughed nervously. Unknown to the two, the laser puppies were following them when Danny told them that it was not how it happened. At the time, Star also saw that there was a sad Lobster Claws in the backyard. Danny then covered his ears when he screamed out of nowhere. Without a warning, Star tackles the monster and pointed her wand at him.

"Do you want seconds on those cupcakes?" Star demanded in a menacing tone. "Um, this is the part where you fight back." Star said calming down a bit when she realized the monster appeared to be upset and Danny was preparing a ghost ray just in case he did attack.

"Go ahead! Shoot me already!" Lobster Claws said more angry than scared. As a result Star hid behind Danny while Danny became concerned.

"Um, are you okay?" Danny asked out of concern.

"You see, the thing is... Master Ludo fired me!" The monster said and immediately teared up. Both Star and Danny then felt a little bit awkward as they wondered what they should do. "I can never show my face on Mewni ever again!" The monster said as he cried some more and that was when Danny had an idea.

"It seems that you look as though you need help. My sister is training herself to be a psychologist, maybe she can help you with your problem. If you let her, that is." Danny smiled glad that he was able to cheer the ex minion up.

"We can't let Jazz see him, she'll freak." Star said unsure of how this would play out.

"No she won't Star because this is Amity Park and the town practically gets attacked by ghosts everyday and you know what they say on Earth: if you give someone enough weird than you have seen it all. What do you say Lobster Claws? Do you want my sister to help you?" Danny offered and both Lobster Claws and Star silently agreed. Before they all knew it, Danny brought them both to Jazz's room. Danny then knocked on her door and when Jazz saw Lobster Claws, she screamed for a moment.

"Aww, Star was right. You would freak out because I look hideous compared to you and if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't want me around either." Said Lobster Claws as he sighed and Jazz finally calmed down.

"Danny who's this?" Jazz asked once she was calm. "Oh and don't worry sir, I wasn't afraid of you, I was just surprised that's all so what can I do for you today?" 

"My name is Lobster Claws and Danny told me that you could help me. Danny also said that you are a psychologist, what do you specialize in?" Lobster Claws asked while also avoiding eye contact. He also wanted to be polite.

"You want to know what I specialize in? Well, since you asked, I handle people who have Autistic Spectrum Disorder. I even help my brother sometimes because he is also on the spectrum." Replied Jazz leaving a very surprised Star.

"You have Autism Danny?" Star asked.

"Yeah, why else do you think I only spend time with only two of my friends before we met? It's also the reason why art is my best subject." Replied Danny proudly.

"Anyways, what can I do for you sir?" Asked Jazz turning to the monster.

"My name is Lobster Claws, ma'am and now that you're here, I can now feel safe when I tell you that I have always secretly wanted to be good." Said Lobster Claws and Jazz smiled while she offered the monster to come inside her room while the two heroes waited. Once the crustacean was finished with his session with Jazz however, the monster seemed a little bit depressed.

"What's wrong Lobster Claws?" Danny asked and Star frowned.

"Jazz was able to confirm what was wrong with me and she says that I have Autism. If you finds out that I have a mental disorder than he'll think that I am useless and will never take me back. Worse, he'll think that I am crazy." Lobster Claws said before crying once more. Danny then thought about patting his shoulder but then remembered that there are some people with Autism who don't like to be touched so Danny just waited until the monster let in all out.

"Lobster Claws, there is no shame in having Autism. Look at me, I have Autism and I am doing great! Besides, Autism is different for everybody. Maybe we can help you by trying to find you a hobby." Danny suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we can teach you how to be good." Star added.

"Okay." Lobster Claws agreed and finally stopped crying. The group decided to go for a walk around town and that was when Danny said,"Okay, the key to being good is to treat others the way you want to be treated." While Danny was talking, Lobster Claws could be seen taking notes. The monster then put the notepad into his pocket and once he saw a stranger passing by, he scared them.

"What was that?" Danny said shocked by Lobster Claw's action.

"You said that I should treat others the way I want to be treated and usually by this time the other minions would try and scare me. I wanted to be scared so that's what I did. Don't get me wrong, I don't like it when they do it but they mean well." Lobster Claw's explained as he received shocked expressions from both of the heroes.

"I think that is a form of abuse." Said Star who was now concerned for her new friend.

"Okay, I think that we should try something else." Suggested Danny. That was when the trio spotted a little girl crying. "What's wrong?" Danny asked the little girl.

"My kitty is stuck in a tree." The little girl answered while she cried some more.

"Lobster Claws this is your chance." Said Danny while Lobster Claws went up the tree in order to get the cat.

"Thank you Mr. Lobster Man!" Said the little girl only to be traumatized when she saw Lobster Claws trying to eat the cat instead. Danny then had to tell Lobster Claws that what he did was wrong and the little girl cried some more since she was still traumatized by the event. Afterwards the two brought Lobster Claws to Fenton Works and the monster was depressed once more.

"Look, being good is not easy and it is not exactly a walk in the park. I mean even I still have trouble controlling my ghost powers from time to time. I think that maybe that helping you to be good should be a long term goal. What we need to focus on is controlling you destructive nature. In fact, I think that I have an idea." Said Danny as he ran upstairs to get something. For a moment, Star and Monster Claws stared at each other as they wondered what he was trying to find before he came back with a tiny tree.

"What's that?" Lobster Claws asked now curious.

"Aww, so cute. What is it?" Star asked wanting to know as well.

"Well Star, you know how sometimes my dad has destructive tendencies whenever he thinks that there is a ghost around?" Danny asked and the two nodded. "This is a bonsai tree and these things tend to have a constant need to be trimmed so whenever my dad needs to hold back, he would trim this bad boy. Try it, just be gentle." Lobster Claws then did so ever so gently with his claws and snipped of one of the leaves. He then did it again and was happy when he did this.

"Hey, this is actually quite relaxing and this tree king of reminds me of the garden I have back home. I love gardening and I can even tell you every detail about how to properly take care of each plant. My garden at home is quite nice actually." Said Lobster Claws who continued to talk about his garden and that was when Star had an idea.

"I know, since you like gardening so much than why don't you start a gardening business here on Earth." Star suggested.

"I think that is a great idea and I believe that there is a Lows down the street from here. We can even help you get some someplies." Danny offered. Not long after getting the supplies for Lobster Claws while said monster accidentally scared some people. Danny and the gang then went to the rich side of town to see that if there were any potential customers that might need help. The reason why they went the the rich side of town was because most people in Danny's area did not have any lawns with the half ghost's house being one of the few exceptions. 

Danny liked this side of town mostly because a lot of the people here were really nice accept for Paulina and Dash's parents. Some people here even brought some of Danny's art. However as they were walking, they saw that one of the houses were on fire. The owner of said house was freaking out and was hoping that her baby was okay.

"Don't worry ma'am I will get your baby for you." Said Lobster Claws rushing into the house without thinking. Star and Danny then looked at each other wondering why it was taking so long for him to get out. Worried, Star then casted a spell in order to stop the fire. The woman then ran back inside still hoped that her baby was okay and the two friends followed. Turns out that the woman's "baby" was her piano and when Star saw Monster Claws she waved at him since she was weirded out by what just happened.

"Thank goodness you are all right." Said Danny relieved to see that the monster was alright.

"What? You thought that I was going to run through that wall? Although, I think that I would have if you guys weren't there to help me manage my Autism." Lobster Claws admitted.

"Thank you for saving my baby!" The lady said hugging Lobster Claws not realizing that he was feeling a little uncomfortable when she gave him a hug. The next thing that the group knew was that the lady turned on her piano and the piano began to play Yanky Do Dah.

"No wonder why I always hear music whenever I come here." Said Danny to himself and waited for the lady to finish playing the song. At last she finally stopped and said,"So what brings you to these parts Danny? Are your parents causing you trouble?" The lady asked clearly concerned.

"Um, not really grandma." Said Danny shyly.

"Guys, I would like you all to meet Danny's grandmother Mrs. Gertrude." The piano lady introduced.

"So you tried getting help for me again? Well too bad Amanda because this old lady still got it." Said the halfa's granda who could be seen on a ladder and was trying to trim one of the taller trees that were already in her yard. Without a warning, Danny's grandmother broke her hip while doing this and accidentally fell off of the ladder. Luckily, Lobster Claws was able to catch her on time.

"Thank you." Said the old woman who helped herself down.

"Your welcome." Replied Lobster Claws.

"Actually, we are here to help Lobster Claws start up a gardening business." Said Star.

"I forgot to mention that Mrs. Gertrude can also be very stubborn." The lady know known as Amanda said whispering into Lobster Claws's ear. 

"Thanks, I think." Responded the crustastian unsure of how to respond to the situation. "You know, the only reason why we are here was because I like to garden." The old woman and Amanda smiled. Mrs. Gertrude smiled because she thought that she could use the company while Amanda smiled because she finally got through to her. Before they knew it, the three of them including Amanda got to work. 

Star was even dressed for the occasion and was starting to sweat due to being out in the heat before Danny's grandmother got her a glass of lemonade. Little did they know was that Ludo opened up a portal to where the group was planting some flowers. Once out of the portal, Ludo told everyone to be quiet and the monsters followed. Apparently, the monster with the broken antler was there too and had said antler bandage. Things were looking great until Ludo accidentally stepped on one of the flowers.

"Ludo!" Said Star who was shocked to see him. Danny's grandmother was with Star all well. Star prepared to fight as she positioned herself in battle stance while Danny's grandmother was also in a battle stance. Although Star was about to cast a spell but Mrs. Gertrude beat Star to it by beating Ludo with her cane at least several times since she already had it with her.

"Will you cut that out!" Ludo demanded only to get hit by Mrs. Gertrude's cane once more. Star even tried to hold back a laugh thinking that her arch enemy's misfortune was funny. However, that was when Ludo spotted Lobster Claws who was busy tending to the old lady's garden and said,"Lobster Claws! Get the Wand!" Lobster Claws then looked at Ludo and was pretty angry when he saw him. The next thing that the ex minion did was confront Ludo.

"I don't appreciate that tone Ludo!" Said shocking Ludo while the other monsters gasped. Lobster Claws then said,"That's right, I am done being your pawn. I mean seriously what's wrong with you? You are obsessed with trying to steal a wand from a teenager and what is worse is that you treat me like I have a below average IQ. That's messed up man." While this was going on Danny took out his IPhone and recording the entire scene.

"Lobster Claws, I thought that we were friends." Said a large fly like creature that was with Ludo's group of monsters.

"No Boo Fly, we are not friends. I tried to be your friend once by showing you some of the daisies that I planted... and you ate the daisies. That was not cool." Replied Lobster Claws shaming Boo Fly. "The only one that treated my like everyone else was Buff Frog. I just wanted to fit in with you guys but it seems like that is not happening. By the way, thanks for looking out for me for all of those years." Buff Frog was revealed to be hiding in the bushes and was giving Lobster Claws a thumbs up.

"I suggest that you all leave unless you want to end up being beat by Grandma Gertrude's cane over there." Suggested Star. The monster's then saw Ludo who was already badly beaten. As a result, the monster's ended up screaming and one of them even picked up a badly injured Ludo as they headed themselves out.

"Wow, you were really cool out there Mrs. Gertrude." Said the ex minion who now had a new respect for the old lady.

"Well that is what happens when you are related to a Fenton." Replied Danny's grandmother. However, when the old woman bent down, she broke her hip this time. As a result, everyone especially Lobster Claws was worried for the grandmother's health. In the end, Mrs. Gertrude told them that it was just a prank and before they knew it, everyone went back to work not a little bit afraid of the old woman while said woman laughed at their own joke only to cough a few times as a result.


	20. Sleep Spells

It was morning at the Fenton household and Danny was just waking up while walking down the stairs only to find that the entire living room was a jungle. At first Danny was very confused but then he remembered that Star had magic and said to himself,"Wow! Star is getting better at her magic. This is really peaceful." And that was when the good old Fenton luck cane crashing down when Danny was suddenly mauled by a creature that was a cross between a lion and a tiger. It also had a snake for its' tail but luckily Danny was able to use his ghost ray in order to get rid of it.

Danny was now able to get himself free and before Danny was about to go ghost, Star saw that her friend needed help and said,"Mega Explosive Crystal Laser!" She chanted and out of her wand came a laser light and the creature became enchanted by it and followed said light making the creature finally leave.

"You know I was fine doing it on my own." Danny said a little annoyed mostly due to the fact that it was still morning. "Anyway, thanks for saving me... again." The half ghost then took out a notepad. It turned out that Danny was keeping track of how many times of who saved who. "That is twenty eight times for Star and Four for me but who's counting?" Danny sighed while one of his eyes twitched as he tried his best not to give in to his obsession.

"Wow Danny, I just love what you have done with the place." Star said admiring the living room that was now a jungle. Just then a purple bird landed on Star's head and began to peck it. "So cute." She said unfazed by the constant pecking.

"What? I haven't done anything." Danny protested.

"Well somebody must have done this." Star argued back.

"Well it can't be me because I am still trying to learn how to create things with my ghost powers. Besides, even if I did know that trick, it wouldn't be near that level. I mean come on, you have that bird on your head, there's rainbows and whatever that thing is. It has to be you." Danny said while he pointed to a creature that had was a cross between a dog and a human. The creature happened to be eating chips and even said hello to Danny.

"Sorry, it wasn't me." Replied Star and Danny uncovered a statue of Star's face that happened to be covered in vines. "It seems more like your work." Star insisted.

"Your right, I have been working on it for weeks." Danny admitted while Star cooed and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek, making the half ghost blush. "I will admit that but the rest of it isn't." Danny said as he laughed nervously. The morning then turned into night and Danny was sleeping in his bed until a giant caterpillar crawled across his bed sheets. Once the halfa saw the creature, he became startled and shot it with his ghost ray. 

Concerned, Danny then decided to check up on Star who was indeed casting some more spells for some reason. When Danny whet inside her room however, he was careful not to make a sound only to see that Star was now casting spells in her sleep. The next thing that Danny knew was that Star accident shot a narwhal blast at Danny and by instinct, Danny turned himself invisible once the spell hit. Once again Danny's bad luck struck again when a lamp decided to attack and Danny was just glad that he was able to dodge them all. The next thing that happened, was that Star accidentally turned in her mirror and it revealed that her mirror had a message from her mom.

"Star, I was just calling as a reminder that you need to behave like the queen that you are." Star then cast another spell which nearly his Danny. As a result, Danny was dodging each of the attacks while also trying to go ghost. It didn't help when Star used a spell on a bean bag chair to change it into a monster while said bean bag chair began to attack Danny. However, once Danny was finally able to go ghost, the halfa went to Star in order to wake her up. The next thing that he knew was that when he was about to grab her, electricity came out of his hands.

"Sorry Star but this is going to hurt you more that it is going to hurt me." Said Danny and being ever so careful, Danny used his new power to give Star an electrical charge. The shock itself was harmless, to Danny's relief but it was still enough to wake his friend up. At first Star was a bit surprised by Danny's new power but once she saw the bean bag chair that was trashing her room, she used a spell in order to return the piece of furniture back to normal. For a moment, Danny's eyes then began to glow red when he took out the same notepad from before. 

"Keep yourself together Danny. That is twenty nine for Star and four for me." 

"What happened?" Star asked.

"You were spelling in your sleep!" Danny accused pointing to Star dropping his notepad in the process. "That must be why you don't remember turning our living room into a jungle."

"Oh no, Danny Fenton! You gotta fix me!" Star said trying not to panic.

"Than this will finally be my turn to fix you, but for your sanity and mine, I think that this is more of Jazz's area of expertise." Said Danny and the next thing they knew was that they were now in Jazz's room. It was still late in the night and both heroes were wondering if they really should be waking her up at this hour. Taking a leap of faith, Danny carefully knocked on the door and out came Jazz. At first the two teens were startled at what they just saw but it only turned out that Jazz was wearing green goo on her face.

"Danny, Star? It's two in the morning, whatever it is you need, can it wait until later?" Jazz asked as she let out a long yawn.

"No can do, Star has been spelling in her sleep." Said Danny while Star pointed to her wand in order to show Jazz what he meant. In an instant, Jazz's mood changed from being extremely tired to being ecstatic. As a result, Danny only stared at his sister who quickly got dressed and the next thing they knew was that they were pulled into the older teen's room where they sat on a sofa that was already in said room. 

"So Danny you said that Star has been spelling in her sleep? Honestly that is a new one because I have heard cases of people sleepwalking, sleep talking and sometimes even both but I have never heard of someone who casts spells in their sleep. Probably because I was never a believer in magic to begin with but what I am going to do for you will be the same thing I did for Lobster Claws a few days ago by using psychology." Jazz explained.

"Oh yeah, you never told me what that was." Replied Star. She was still confused so Danny said,"Phycology is kind of like when my parents try to fight a ghost except you do it with their mind and try to see what makes them tick."

"Oh, we have something similar on Mewni." Star says casually while she told the two siblings about when someone on Mewni thinks that another person is crazy, said person would banished by being slingshotted somewhere else. The two siblings then looked at each other thinking that what they did on Mewni was crazy.

"That's not how it works." Said Jazz and Danny nodded in agreement. "Danny would you mind waiting in your room for me?" Jazz asked and Danny then did so. In Jazz's room, Star was laying down on the older teen's sofa. "Now Star, what I am about to do is give you a series of tests that would help us figure out what is bothering you."

"Oooh, tests. Sounds fun!" Star said while she bounced a little on the couch and Jazz stared at her. However, when Star realized what she was saying she then said,"No they aren't." That was when the montage began and the first thing that they did was role playing. To Jazz's surprise when she told Star pretend to be someone that was close to her and as a result, she pretended to be Danny.

Before Jazz even knew it was that Star was listing all of the things that Danny did. However, the only thing that confused the older teen was when Star made laser noises and pretended to shoot said lasers from her hands. While Star was doing this, Jazz wrote a note that said,"This isn't working." on her notepad. The next thing that they did was art therapy. Said painting was a picture of Star being strangled by a snake that looked like her mom.

"Star, can you tell me why you painted this?" Jazz asked a little concerned for Star.

"Oh, I just felt like painting a picture of me fighting unicorns and monsters because it's cool. On second thought, the painting kind of reminds me of my overbearing mother suffocating me with all of the responsibilities of becoming queen for the rest of my life."

"I think that I have found you problem." Said Jazz proudly. "You have mother issues!"

"Yay! I have mother issues!" Star cheered while also clapping her hands only to get a glare from Jazz who said,"No Star, that's bad." Disappointed, Star then said,"Aww, I have mother issues." Star then pouted a little and expressed this by putting her fists underneath her cheek while Jazz touched Star's shoulder as an effort to make the princess feel better.

"That's Okay Star Because identifying the problem is the first step to recovery." Said Jazz.

"Recovery." Replied Star while she imitated Spongbob from that time she and Danny tried watching Spongebob Square Pants but when they watched it, they ended up not liking it. Both Jazz and Danny then went to the halfa's room where Danny was waiting for Star.

"So how did it go?" Danny asked hoping to get results from his idea.

"Your sister said that I have mother issues and she even told me that we would have more sessions tomorrow." Star admitted. What Star did not notice, was that Danny was pumping his fist in victory and took out his notepad and drew Jazz's face. He then put a check mark on his sister's column before putting his notepad away.

"Yeah, I can actually see her doing that because your mom insisted that she should give me a mirror so that she could "check up on me" but I think that it is because she is worried about me." Said Danny and in order to prove his point, he pointed to his new mirror where a message appeared revealing that Moon was indeed checking up on him and was asking him questions like, if he was eating well, what his parents are up to, how school was and if he was experiencing any trouble at said school. The next night however, it turned out that Star was still casting spells in her sleep. While Star was doing this, Jazz revealed to have a shocked expression when the Fenton siblings when to Star's room.

"Wait a minute, I was wrong?" Jazz screeched and then apologized to Danny remembering that his ears were sensitive. "Danny, if you need me that I'll be back in my room so that I could rethink my entire life." Jazz then walked miserably to her room while Danny blinked several times while he thought about what just happened. However, once Danny realized that Star was still casting random spells, he then groan while also dodging said spells. The next thing that he did was tear Jazz's column while tearing the piece of paper to shreds since he was now disappointed.

Once Danny was sure that he was in the clear, he then changed into his ghost form. In fact that was also when Danny remembered his new electrical powers and decided to use them on Star. When Star woke up, she became surprised when she saw a pair of boxers and said,"Floating underwear, Danny's naked!" Unknown to Star, she was blushing when she said this.

"No, I am in my ghost half wearing my hazement suit." Danny said and Star was somewhat disappointed. That was when Danny turned around and saw that someone else was in the room. "Look!" Danny pointed and it revealed that there was a purple elephant alien that had large black hair, had a crown, wore a blue dress and other kinds of jewelry.

"I want your face!" Said the monster in an almost demanding tone.

"You weren't sleep spelling because you have mother issues, you were sleep spelling because you were trying to defend yourself from that she goblin, elephant, thing." Said Danny who was still staring at the alien.

"Wow, I am hard core!" Said Star who was now impressed with herself.

"I came to steal your face so that I can steal your face and while I was after you, she got me in the but!" The monster accused pointing at Star. The creature then showed the two her but while Danny shivered trying to keep his eyes away from the unholy sight.

"Can you please stop yelling." Star asked the alien politely.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any ears! Camera phone." The creature lied while giving herself a selfie. The stranger than looked to see if anyone was watching and said,"I am on the run from St. Olga." 

"Well, you can't stay here because I don't want to go there." Admitted Star. Out of anger the creature then said,"Oh yes you're going to St. Olgas because we are both big girls. You see, we have the same highs and lows and the same easts and wests. You can hardly tell us apart except for in the face. Camera phone." The monster then imagined herself taking another selfie and said,"So I am going to laser finger your face onto my face so that you would look like me. That way you can go to jail instead of me because you look like me.

It's just the classic face switch scenario." She explained and imagined the guards taking Star to St. Olgas instead of her. After the monster's explanation, the two friends laughed at her thinking that her evil plan was absolutely ridiculous.

"That is the stupidest plan that I have ever heard! Even the Box Ghost can come up with a better plan than that!" Danny said as he laughed some more.

"It's not funny." The monster says plainly and without a warning she grabbed Star and the chase what on. Danny even tried to stop her when the monster did the old hide behind a newspaper trick. The next thing that he knew was that he was chasing her until they went up to the roof.

"Careful Danny, this roof is slippery from the evening dew." The monster warned while Danny remembered that he could fly. Without a thought, Danny talked the alien to the ground until she could no longer fight and the mystery woman was sent to St. Olgas. After the battle, Star decided that she wanted to talk to Danny.

"Danny, why are you obsessed with keeping track of who saves who?" Star asked.

"Well, it is my obsession to protect and seeing that you can handle yourself, I feel like that it is driving me insane because I feel helpless." Danny admitted and Star gave him a hug and said,"Obsession or not, I think that you are doing your job just fine." Star then kissed Danny and the half ghost ended up being a blushing mess.


	21. Prisoners of Love

Danny was reading a book trying to study for a test with Star where they found Jack working on yet another invention. Looking up from the book, Danny then asked,"Dad can I ask you a question?" Not taking the hint the male ghost hunter then pulled Danny away from his book forcing Star to catch it. 

"About the specter speeder? Sure." Jack answered for Danny while Star blinked a few times. The next thing Danny knew was that he was shoved in said specter speeder while Star followed. "This baby here has the most advanced exploration technology and it has a super large cup holder." Jack explained while the two teens only looked at each other confused while Star only shrugged her shoulders letting Danny know that she didn't know either.

"There is your mom Danny. I wonder why she is so angry." Star finally said whispering in her friend's ear once Maddie came down stairs and entered the laboratory. Danny then looked at his two parents bordly and pointed to the adults so that the answer may reveal itself. Star then blinked some more when Maddie said,"Jack dear, it is getting awfully late do you remember what you might have forgotten today?"

"Happy birthday!" Star sang in the form of a question hoping to lighten the mood. However Star frowned when the two adults ignored her.

"Star it is no one's birthday my dad just forgot that it was the anniversary of my aunt's devorce and my dad forgot... again. Just like every other important occasion." Danny whispered while Star made a circle with her mouth once she realized what was going on. At this rate Star was just hoping that Danny's home life wasn't toxic. She has seen his parents do crazy things and hoped for the best that it wasn't the case. The two teen then continued to watch the argument.

"Something significant... something that has to do with May 9th." Maddie posting to a nearby calendar that mentioned said even.

"9th, 9th, 9th... 9th! Nope still don't remember!"

"Our anniversary dear? Oh I guess that you just forgot... for the 18th year in a row!" Maddie fumed while Star was even more confused. Out of anger she then his the specter speeder forgetting that both Star and Danny were still inside and into the ghost zone they went. The two teens then hugged each other as they screamed for dear life. As for the ghost zone, there wasn't much to look at since there was green everywhere. Once calm the superhero duo then blushed once they realized that they were still hugging each other.

"Where are we?" Star asked since she was still a little frightened about the fact that there were ghosts everywhere.

"I don't know Star but I don't think that we are in Kansas anymore." Replied Danny even though what he just said was a little cliche. Still, the half ghost felt that it was the perfect moment to say it. Star then became frightened once more and tugged onto Danny's sleeve as an effort to get Danny's attention. Danny was about to ask Star what was wrong only to realize that his question revealed itself. In front of them, was a ghost whose skin was completely white and to match, he was wearing a white suit and a black fedora.

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle. That is against the rules." Said the new ghost. Star then leaned near Danny and hugged his waist hoping for at least some for of comfort.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know. I am from out of town." Said Danny still a little scared while Star help onto the half ghost even tighter now.

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse punk." The skeleton ghost replied not happy to see them. "If I ever see your face again than we are going to have some problems."

"Let's get out of here now!" Said Star now panicking while Danny did what he was told. The two teens were now hugging each other once they were back in the lab and saw that Danny's parents were still arguing. That was when the female ghost hunter finished the argument by saying,"Get this through you thick skull Jack Fenton! There are things that are more important than just hunting ghosts!"  Maddie fumed and hit the specter speeder once more before storming off. Both Star and Danny then walked out of the specter speeder still hugging each other because of the incident from before.

"I know, I know Danny, I am just as freaked out from your mother's outburst like you two are." Said Jack and later that day, Maddie was getting ready to leave in a taxi cab with a suitcase and Jack was hanging on to said suitcase.

"Don't go Maddie, I just have to finish a few more things on the specter speeder and then I and done." Angrily the female ghost hunter then pulled her husband off.

"Remember Jack, I am visiting my sister, the divorce?" Said an angry Maddie while Jack was still hanging on the suitcase and blinked a few times, still a little afraid of his wife. Maddie then got in the cab and said,"There is a casserole in the fridge right next to the ecto plastic residue sample!" Out of anger Maddie then closed the winder while she and the taxi driver drove off.

"Wait, wait, wait! I don't know which is which!" Jack Yelled as he chased after the vehicle. Worried, both Star and Danny came out of the house while Star put a hand on her friend's shoulder. She then winced at the scene knowing that it would not end well.

"Are my parents going to get a divorce?" Danny asked worried like any other teen going through this situation would.

"Danny, are you going to be okay?" Star asked out of concern. For as long as she has been living here, her suspicions were correct when she realized that Danny's home life was indeed toxic while she also wondered if she should talk to her mom about this. That was when Jazz came.

"Jazz, did you hear that?" Danny asked his sister clearly worried.

"Mom and dad arguing? Don't worry, she'll get over it." Replied Jazz. Although, Star became a little concerned for Jazz due to last night's incident. After the incident, Star remembered that no one got any sleep because Jazz was up all night last night still freaking out over the fact that she was wrong.

"Yeah but I have never seen her so mad."

"Of course, she's mad and if I'm right that dad will cluelessly do nothing to apologize to her." Replied Jazz only to see that Jack was went outside with everyone carrying a suitcase. For a moment there was a long silence and the male ghost hunter then said,"That is where you are wrong Jasmine, I am going to visit your Aunt Alicia to Arkansaw to apologize and give your mother the greatest anniversary gift ever!" Jack said as he tried to get into another cab. Unfortunately, the taxi cab left without him while the three teenagers stared at the scene.

"Let me know if you need anything." Said Jack and when he saw that the taxi was going to leave without him he then said,"Call me if you see a ghost!" He said while chasing after the taxi.

"Rude." Star said while she watched Jack chase after the taxi.

"Wait a minute, I was wrong?" Jazz said while Star backed away knowing what was going to happen.

"Jazz, you're not going to try and keep everyone up all night like last time are you?" Star asked worried while she grabbed Danny's arm and the two slowly headed themselves back into the house. Once Star got Danny out of the way, she then slammed the door shut and the next thing they knew was that Jazz was now in the kitchen going insane by checking through her research.

"I don't understand, all of my evidence say that dad would never be self aware enough to realize that he made a mistake. If I was wrong about this than what else could I have been wrong about?" Jazz asked herself only to hear some noise coming from another room. "Star, Danny would you keep it down?" She said and went to the room where Star and Danny was where she almost caught Danny using his powers.

"Well, I am busy trying to make this place spotless so that mom will have a clean house to come to." Danny argued back and was still in his ghost form. Star on the other hand was busy dusting until she found herself being caught in the middle of the sibling's argument. Before Danny changed back, Star could tell that Danny was already exhausted. Although he looked fine when he changed into his human form.

"Okay guys, knock it off!" Star yelled shocking both Jazz and Danny by Star's sudden outburst. Star too looked like a mess due to being stressed. "Jazz go get some sleep before you drive all of us crazy!" Star demanded and Jazz then did so knowing that Star can get scary when she is angry.

"Remind me to never make you angry." Said Danny after changing back into his ghost form.

"Okay." Star sang while Danny held Star's hand phasing them both into the laboratory. "Woah, this place is a mess!" Said Star surprised to see that there was junk everywhere.

"You're right Star and if mom comes home and sees the lab like this than she would be even angrier at dad."

"Okay, so is there anything that I could help you with?" Star offered knowing that Danny was already exhausted enough as it is. Danny then had an idea and stared at Star's wand getting an idea while Star herself was still in the dark. The next thing that Danny did was use his ghost ray in order to put some trash in the trash can. Danny then put Star down and they both gave each other a high five. Star then did the same with her wand and as a result they both got a little carried away while the two were using their powers in order to put everything away. However that was until Danny accidentally zapped Jack's present into the ghost zone.

"Oh no." Star said as she watched the present go inside the ghost portal. Danny then walked up to the portal and Star saw that there was a note on the ground and read out loud,"A gift from me to you as a bridge to repair our love. Aww, that's so sweet." Star then blushed while Danny gazed upon the ghost portal. "We have to get it back." Star said and Danny agreed. 

Meanwhile Jack was in Arkansaw concerned over the fact that there was no airport. The two pilot's in question looked as though it were their first time piloting a plans and because of that, it did not calm Jack's nerves. Jack then spoke his mind and said,"Are you sure that I have to jump out of this plan?"

"Oh shoot, everyone knows that there are airports in spitoon." Said the female pilot with a thick southern accent. In fact both of the pilot's looked as though they should be working on a farm and when the female pilot this, it made the male ghost hunter even more uncomfortable by the second. The next thing that he knew was that the female pilot sudden kicked him off of the plane and Jack was just glad that he already had a parachute on him. "Thank y'all for flying air grit!" The lady says while Jack screamed for dear life.

As for Maddie and Alicia, Maddie was watching her sister chopping some wood. Of course they were out in the woods when she did this. That was when Alicia spoke her mind and said,"As you can see, I have been divorced for years and I am incredibly happy." She said only to find that her tone revealed that she was actually angry.

"I don't know, just because something works out for you doesn't mean that it works out for everybody." Replied Maddie voicing her concern. 

"Your an intelligent woman Maddie, it runs in the family. Are you going to spend the best years of your life with some fool who believes in ghosts?" Alica said and began to carry some more wood. As if on cue, the two heard a scream and ironically enough, Maddie screamed the word ghost and brought out a weapon. Apparently there was no ghost and it revealed that it was just the female ghost hunter's husband.

"Jack?" Maddie question only to see that her husband appeared to be very hurt.

"I'll go get the antiseptic." Said Alica. Back with Star and Danny they were at school and the two were with their friends voicing their concern.

"You should have seen my parents yesterday. I know that they are always at each other's thoughts but this was absolutely ridiculous. Well they fight too, but they fight ghosts and that's different." Said Danny.

"Danny, it'll be fine your parents aren't going to get a divorce over not getting a gift." Said Sam trying to reassure him.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "It's not like you mother said the word "divorce" and if she has than you can worry." That was when Danny began to go into a full blown panic. 

"Oh no, she said the word!" Danny said now hyperventilating. 

"Tucker! Say something that will calm him down!" Sam said now scolding the techno geek.

"Did she say it twice?" Tucker asked not really helping while Star facepalmed. That was when Danny said,"That settles it, I am going to go into the ghost zone and get that present back." Danny said before he left. However once Star was sure that Danny was gone she decided to voice her concern.

"Tucker, Sam, may I ask you something?" Star asked clearly concerned.

"Sure what is it?" Sam replied.

"Do you guys might think that Danny's home life might be toxic?" 

"Definitely, Sam and I have been trying to get the police to look into Danny's case for years but you know how the police are and they won't take a teenager seriously." Tucker answered while Star blinked a few times while she wondered if she should call her mom about the issue. After that Star then decided to go after Danny. Back in Arkansaw however, the Fenton adults were at Alicia's house.

"Well..." Said Alica impatiently while she used a knife in order to scrape some wood.

"Well, what?" Jack asked, still a little confused.

"Aren't you going to apologize to my sister because you have been sitting there sipping lemonade for an hour. If you are here to apologize to my sister than I suggest that you start apologizing!" Said Alicia nearly screaming at the top of her lungs while the two Fenton adults only stared. Jack was going to do until he realized that he desperately needed to use the restroom. 

"There isn't one out there." Alice said when Jack tried to go inside the house. Jack then decided to go to the bathroom in the woods since he was desperate, only for Alica to say,"Or one out there." Out of desperation, Jack then went somewhere else in order to find a restroom.

"Well, in his own way, he really is trying." Maddie said while she watched her husband desperately trying to find a restroom.

"I don't understand why you need him Maddie. Look at me, it has been ten years and I am now a calm, sensible woman with... hey, don't you dare go in that Jack Fenton! That's rhubarb! I've never been happier." Alicia screeched pointing her stick at some him while her anger scared some crows. For a moment, Maddie once again stared at her sister's sudden outburst. Meanwhile, back in the Fenton household Danny, Star and their friends were at the laboratory.

"I so don't want to do this." Danny said while he gazed upon the ghost zone.

"Yeah and that warden guy was a creep." Star agreed.

"Oh come on guys, you two go in, get the present and get out. It'll be fine." Sam says in a matter a fact tone. That was when Tucker showed the trio his smartphone and said,"And with facetime, we will be with you every step of the way but first." Tucker then opened an app and said app revealed that he was playing Pokémon Go on his phone and caught a Pokemon.

"Will you monitor the app?" Danny asked Sam plainly.

"I will monitor the app." Sam agree while Star and Danny adjusted their Fenton phones before they went inside. However, before they went in Danny held Star's hand so that neither of them would get lost. Once inside the two found themselves floating with the exception of Danny already being in his ghost form.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Spoke Sam through the Fenton Phones.

"No, this place it not because it gives me the creeps." Replied Danny and Star nodded in agreement. "How do you know when you need to start to look?" Danny asked while Star pointed to a door. The two then decided to take a leap of faith and opened it. Once the door was opened however, the interior revealed that it should be the room of a young boy and said boy was in his room watching a blank screen on his television.

"Hello." Star said trying to be polite, not realizing that she was still holding Danny's hand. Danny then decided to do the same and said,"Um hi, have you seen a present about a little bit and..." The boy then turned around and looked quite mad.

"We should probably get out of here." Said Star getting a little nervous. As if on cue the boy said,"Get... out ...of.. my... room!" Without a warning the boy then turned into a giant beast and both teen quickly got of said room while apologizing.

"Rude." Star said while Danny agreed while he still held onto Star's hand and Star herself still held on to the door since she was still scared.

"So all of these doors lead to a different ghost's lair. Aww man, we'll never find that present on time." Said Danny not realizing that Star was trying to get the half ghost's attention. "My folks are going to get divorced and it will be all my fault."

"Danny, we are going down." Said Star and Danny did indeed realize that the two were now floating down along with the door they were holding on to. True to Star's word they were still floating down until they hit the ground but when Star felt that an arm was grabbing her leg, she blasted her attached with her wand. "Danny, I don't like it here. Can we please leave?" Star begged.

While Danny decided to do what Star wanted, they two tripped over a door and they ended up being attacked by zombies. Danny then grabbed Star's hand and used his ghost ray to make the zombie let go of Star while Star cast some spells as an effort to hold them back. However, as the two were flying, Sam spoke through their Fenton Phones and said,"Guys relax, all you have to do is focus and then you guys can get out of there." On the other side of the phone it revealed that Sam was still using Tucker's smartphone while Tucker himself was goofing off in the Specter Speeder.

"I can't believe that Star and Danny didn't want to take the Specter Speeder, this thing rocks!" Said Tucker while he pressed every single button that was available.

"But Star and Danny can cover more ground on their own." Sam protested.

"But it has a cup holder." Tucker argued back while he pressed the button for said cup holder. "I wonder what this thing does." Tucker asked and a curious Sam went in order to stop Tucker from pressing any more buttons. As if on cue a map appeared and an AI said,"Real world items detected."

"Cool, it's a scanner." Said Tucker who was still impressed by the invention.

"Real world items?" Sam asked and suddenly had an idea. Back in the ghost zone the two heroes were still floating in an endless void of nothingness. All of a sudden the teens heard Sam speak through the Fenton Phones and say,"Danny, Star, I think that I know how to help you navigate through the Ghost Zone. You see that door on the right? Take it." The two then did what they were told only to find that they were in a room that was now filled with junk.

"Huh, so this is where all of that stuff ends up." Said Danny who was pleasantly surprised.

"I really need to talk to your dad about cleaning up after himself one of these days." Star agreed only to realize that this room happened to be the lair of the Box Ghost. As if on cue, the Box Ghost appeared and said,"Well too bad because all of these things are now in the possession of the Box Ghost!"

"Way to kill the moment Boxy." Said Star looking a little bored.

"All great, what are you doing here." Said Danny now annoyed.

"I am the Box Ghost! Where do you think we go when you suck us up in your round cylindrical trap!"

"You mean the Fenton Thermos?"

"I am the Box Ghost and beware because I am only one of your foes who reside in this realm! In fact, you might even say that we're a package deal!" The Box Ghost said as he laughed.

"Ugh Danny, can I just blast him with a Narwhal Blast?" Star asked her friend clearly annoyed. Danny then said,"I have no time for this because we are looking for something important and we have no time for your box puns." All of a sudden Danny hear police sirens go off and Danny was now covering his ears while freaking out over the noise at the same time.

"Danny, everything is going to be okay." Star said as an effort to calm her friend down.

"We must flee or we will be shipped to our doom!" Said the Box Ghost.

"Boxy, you are really not helping our situation here." Said Star while Danny still covered his ears. Before they knew it, the trio was now handcuffed, courtesy of Walker. For a moment the warden became a little concerned for Danny while he was still having his freak out. In fact, he still wanted to keep up his tough guy act while also trying to tend to his other obsession which was to serve and protect since he was apart of the police force. He knew that he had to figure out what was going on but for now he kept up his act went to Star and said,"Bringing unauthorized equipment, that is against the rules." 

"Wait, you can't take that!" Star protested.

"My name is Walker and you are not really in trouble, just play along." Said Walker who whispered into Star's ear. Star then gave the ghost a thumbs up and Walker then said,"There may be chaos in other parts of the ghost zone but there is order in my prison!" Star then feigned helplessness while the trio was being taken in a police car. Danny was still hyperventilating while the three were in said police car.

"What is wrong with your friend?" The Box Ghost asked clearly concerned.

"Let's see, his parents are splitting up, his sister is a nutcase, he's freaking out due to sensory overload and we're all going to ghost jail! What else do you think is wrong with him! I was trying to keep him calm all day but today might just be the worst day of his life." Star snapped due to being stressed out and then apologized to Danny when she realized that she was being too loud. 

"Do you think that he'll be alright?" The Box Ghost asked.

"He'll probably calm down once we get to the prison." Star answered but once the vehicle came to a complete stop but went the back doors opened Star realized that all of their enemies were there. Realizing her mistake Star then said,"Or maybe Danny's freak out will be ten times worse."

"Well, well, well, look at the two who put us here." Said Skulker who happened to be one of the prisoners. Star, on the other hand, was taken somewhere else by another police officer. Danny then panicked some more only to find that the Box Ghost gave him a teddy bear that he had in his pocket. To the Box Ghost's relief, Danny calmed down.

"Thanks but why are you giving me this?" Danny asked.

"I have had it for years and it looks like you need it more than I do." Replied the Box Ghost. From there the two headed to the cafeteria where they got something to eat.   
Meanwhile, Star was with Walker while the two watched Danny behind the monitor. 

"Okay punk, you better tell me what's going on." Walker said angrily.

"Rude." Said Star and Walker blinked a few times. That was when Star said,"Okay, here's the deal, Danny's friends and I think that his home life might be toxic. Sure, his parents hunt ghosts and sometimes their invention would hurt Danny. I think that his parents are incapable of raising a kid because most of the food they make turns into monsters. They argue a lot and sometimes his parents get so worked up with their inventions that they sometimes forget that we are even here." Star explained and Walker was shocked when he heard this.

"Didn't you report your human world police about this?" Walker asked.

"Well here is the thing, the police on Earth won't take a teenager seriously." Now Walker was really angry. In fact, Walker was thinking about how much he hated the human police force for ignoring someone in need.

"Tell you what, you keep tabs on the punk's parents for me and will forget that this even happened. Still, I can't just let anyone out of my prison because I have a reputation to uphold." Said Walker.

"Knowing Danny, I think that he might just solve your problem but I think that you won't like it." Replied Star once Walker realized what she meant. However, with Sam and Tucker, they were worried for Danny's safety.

"Danny, Star?" Tucker said through his smartphone while trying to get a hold of him. 

"It's no use, they can't hear us." Replied Sam. 

"We have to go after him."

"What, are you nuts?" Sam asked only to hear Jazz calling from upstairs and the two his in the Specter Speeder. 

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, anyone?" Said Jazz who just so happened to be in the kitchen. The older teen looked around and then said,"I was hoping if there would be anyone here that could help me correct every excruciating detail of my personal diary to look for minuscule errors?" Jazz asked only to realize that no one was there and Danny's two friends were relieved because of it. At the same time Sam and Tucker had already left for the Ghost Zone.

"Hmm, I thought that I heard someone down here. Oh no, I was wrong again." Jazz cried. Back in the ghost prison Danny and the Box Ghost were getting something to eat while Danny himself wondered where Star was. In Arkansaw, Jack was still running trying to find a bathroom until he found other farmers who were minding their own business. 

"Excuse me, but do you gentlemen have a bathroom?" The three boys didn't seem to have a clue while they continued to chew on some wood. Jack then tried again and said,"An outhouse, plaze I can weeaze." The ghost hunter asked this time in a weird accent.

"Can't you just use Alicia's rhubarb?" The rounder one of the three asked after spitting out some wood.

"Are you nuts? In the mooncheezin'? Didn't you all here about the divorce?" A more muscular man said as he spat out some wood.

"The divorce? Oh no, Alicia must have thought that she might have gotten through to her and word must have spread through the grapevine." Jack said to himself while all three men spit wood at the same time. "I don't have a minute to lose but first, which way is it to the rhubarb again?" Jack asked while all three men spit out more wood and that pointed to where the rhubarb was. Without thinking Jack ran as fast as he could to the restroom not realizing that when the round guy smiled, it revealed that his teeth were rotten.

"Jasper, get your teeth fixed. You will give us all a bad name." The man with the beard scholed to the other guy now known as Jasper. Back in the ghost prison, Danny and the Box Ghost went to find a table only to find that the table they were at is were all of his enemies were sitting at However, once the two sat at the table, however all of his enemies gave him an angry glare when Danny said,"It looks like everyone in this room hates me, just like high school. I don't know what's worse, this or the time my parents hired Vicky to babysit." The Box Ghost became concerned for Danny once again and wondered if Vicky ever tried to hurt him and if so, did his parents ever know about it.

Danny then looked away not liking the fact that all eyes were on him. When Skulker stood up the half ghost held onto the teddy bear that the Box Ghost gave to him tightly. Holding onto the teddy Danny then said,"Sorry that we couldn't catch up to old times." Danny then back up until he saw the Lunch Lady who was serving food. Looking down at Danny she then said to him,"Hello deary, would you like some meat, pudding and an extra helping of doom!" The Lunch Lady screeched while Danny looked away knowing the he doesn't like it when people look at him in the eye.

Danny then flew away while he was being chased by the Lunch Lady only to accidentally bump into Skulker. Skulker then got pushed by Skulker and was then pushed by someone else and the circle of enemies was closed until there was no way out. That was when Star came out of nowhere and said,"Hey ghosts!" The ghost then stopped hitting Danny and then turned to Star.

"Star! You're alright!" Danny said happy to see her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Star asked and then said,"Okay ghosts! Danny has a plan that will get you all out of here!" Star announced.

"Why should we listen to him? He is our enemy and besides, wouldn't you be the  better choice since you are the princess that works with him?" Skulker asked as he walked up to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Well, Danny is my partner and is clearly the better leader." Star answered as she laughed nervously until Skulker put her down.

"Star, what are you doing? You know I can't ... ohhhhh." Danny said once the halfa realized what Star meant. In reality, Star just wanted Danny to feel successful because of the whole autism thing going on and everything that he has gone through today.

"It is true, Danny is the better choice!" The Box Ghost Said trying to be helpful to Star only to get punched by Skulker. That was when Danny had an idea and said,"Look, if we all work together than we can all bust out of here."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, I like it." Said Skulker putting Star down.

"Okay, here is what we do." Danny said. Meanwhile Tucker and Sam where in the Specter Speeder. In fact Sam was clearly bored when she said,"Face it Tucker, we're lost." It then revealed that the two were in the same endless void of nothingness.

"Don't worry Sam, all I have to do is recalibrate the coordinates." Tucker refuted.

"Tucker, you put way too much faith in technology, let's ask her." Sam argued back when she remembered the same medieval ghost girl from before that was just passing by. "Excuse me, remember us Dora?" Sam asked as she tapped on the glass as an effort to get their attention.

"Sam, Tucker, it is so good to see you! What brings you here to the Ghost Zone!" Said the ghost now known as Dora who was ecstatic to see the. She remembered them from the dance and it turned out that she just wanted to go to the ball but her horrible stepmother wouldn't let her and when the four friends found out about it, they asked her if she wanted to stay since the dance was still going on and Dora was delighted to do so.

"I reckon that this is your first time here and if I am not mistaken, Walker might have gone crazy and must have thrown your friend in jail without thinking... again. If you go south and see a castle with a lot of clocks, turn right and you will find Walker's prison. You should find him there."

"Thanks Dora." Said Sam as they left before she told Tucker that she told him so while Tucker just ignored her. Back in the prison Danny, Star and the other ghosts were pretending to have a fight. Both Danny and Star then slid down the floor while they feigned an injury.

"Ohh, my ghost leg." Said Danny.

"Okay you really need to work on your acting skills." Criticized Star. As if on cue Skulker said,"Ah my prey ceases to amuse me."

"Another one for the infirmary." Said one of the ghost police who was just playing along and just so happens to be apart of Star and Walker's plan from before. All of a sudden all of the ghosts began to attack the police and a rebellion began. One by one the police force were "defeated" and more police came. Skulker and Danny teamed up while Star and some other ghost teamed up as well. Said ghost who teamed up with Star ended up being scared when he tried taking off one of the police ghosts's helmets. 

The Lunch Lady even helped by offering some apples to the ghost police while the police politely declined only to get attacked by the Lunch Lady themselves. The ghost police then pretended to surrender and the doors finally opened.

"You're going the wrong way." Said Skulker sarcastically.

"Yes sweetie, you are supposed to be in the riot with everyone else in here.... AND FACE YOU'RE DOOM OUT THERE!" Said the Lunch Lady while Danny covered his ears while forgetting that he still had the teddy bear that the Box Ghost gave him.

"Can you keep your voice down, my ears are sensitive." Said Danny and the Lunch Lady apologized before leaving. Not only that but Skulker even congratulated him for his successful plan only to threaten him once more before leaving.

"Guards, is there anyone there?" Walker asked making sure that everyone was okay and that everything was still going smoothly according to plane. That was when Danny and Star kicked the door open.

"Rude." Star said while she got her wand ready.

"What she said and how about saying please because saying please is a rule." Said Danny while Walker faked confusion and checked the rule book only to get his hands slammed inside thanks to Danny.

"It is now." Danny said as he went to get the present but before he could go and get it Walker pinned him down and said,"Now you have to follow my rules, rule one: you cross me than you have to face the consequences, rule two: just because you are half ghost doesn't mean I can't crush you and rule three-" Said Walker pausing a bit looking at Star since he was confused because he couldn't remember his line and Star stood behind Danny signaling Walker to improvise. As if on cue, Sam and Tucker saved the day and came in just in time.

"Sam, Tucker, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Check it out Danny, real world items phases through everything in here." Said Tucker.

"Yeah, because in the ghost zone, we're the ghosts." Said Sam and that was when Danny had an idea and changed into his human form. When Danny did this Walker became shocked that he couldn't touch him even though that this was all part of an act. Danny then got the present and the gang left leaving a confused Walker behind. In Arkansaw however, Jack tried to flirt with her wife and it turned out that Jack made friends from the three guys from before.

"Why hey there you sweet young thang." Jack said and was confused when he read the note. Not only that but Maddie was confused as well. Jack then looked at his new friends who gave him a thumbs up in the background.

"Jack Fenton, what on Earth are you doing." Maddie asked while it revealed that Jack was wearing overalls, had his hair styled and even brought his wife flowers.

"Why I am sweet talking to you. I want to prove to you that I can step away from work and concentrate on our relationship" Jack answered looked at the piece of paper and said,"Your hair shines like the swamp gas in the moonlight and your mind twinkles like the bumper of my pick up truck and- " Jack paused for a moment and said,"And this isstupid." Said Jack now ashamed of himself.

"What is stupid Jack anything besides ghosts?" Maddie replied to Jack since she was still angry at him.

"No, it's pretending to be something that I'm not. Maddie, you know that I can be a fool and that sometimes that I forget things but what I do know is that I love you more than anything, even more than whether or not ghosts exist and that your sister is a bitter old bat. I just want you to know that I love you baby."

"Oh Jack." Said Maddie who was blushing when he said this.

"I also remembered that there was something else that I wanted to give you." Jack then tried to see is he still had the present only to remember that he left it at home.

"You forgot the present didn't you?" Said Maddie plainly. All of a sudden, a dimensional portal opened up revealing that Star and Danny revealing out of it.

"No he didn't. He left it at home so termites won't get it." Danny lied revealing to his parents that the present was safe and sound.

"Good job and I am raising your allowance for this." Said Jack.

"I have an allowance?" Danny asked.

"It's best not to think of it." Said Star. As it turned out Jazz finally admitted that she was now okay with being wrong, Alicia was happy that the Fenton's remembered the anniversary of her divorce and even all of the ghosts including Walker got what they wanted. In fact, it was a successful day for everybody even if today was a little weird.


	22. Blood Moon Ball

The school bell rang to signal the start of a new school day and Oscar was busy minding his own business by playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on his keytar. Well, he was until an evil looking carriage complete with a dead horse appeared out of a random flame.

"Hey, that's a handicap spot." Said Oscar only to be ignored. The owner of the carriage was very mysterious and everyone was staring at the owner the entire Casper High student body had their jaws hanging open. Flames then appeared everywhere the owner stepped while all of the students immediately began to ask questions. The stranger just kept on walking until he finally got to Star's classroom. In fact before he talked to Star he set Mikey's desk on fire and shoved Said desk to the ceiling.

The mysterious person revealed to be Tom when he floated onto Star's desk and said,"Hey Star, I am here to take you to the Blood Moon Ball." Tom then took off his shades and showed her the invitation. Danny who was right next to Star, immediately became jealous not realizing that his blue eyes were literally green with envy.

"Easy Danny." Said Sam who was in a seat right behind Danny.

"And that is my cue to leave." Said Tucker.

"If you are going to leave Mr. Foley than I suggest that you should take a hall pass with you." Replied Ms. Skulman who was busy reading a book not really caring since this was homeroom. Concerned, Sam then asked,"Tucker what are you doing?"

"Listen Sam, I am fine with ghosts but demons are out of my comfort zone so if you need me I will be waiting outside." Said Tucker who then did so. However, the techno geek just so happened to Star push Tom back to where he parked his carriage while refusing his invite.

"You need to take your carriage, fire and dead horse where you need to go back to the underworld." Said Star while she shoved Tom back into his carriage. 

"Wait a minute, I'm dead." Replied the horse who seemed to be unaware of that fact. That was when Tom stopped Star was walking away with his flames. The flames then caused her to float upward where Tom caught her bridal style and said,"Come on Starship, it is the Blood Moon Ball and it comes once every six hundred and sixty seven years." Before Star knew it, the two were now floating in the air.

"Grow up! I'm serious!" Said Star as she got herself down. Tom then grabbed her hand and said,"Wait Star, I'm a changed man, I have a life coach, he's awesome, a happy bunny and I have been anger free for fifty seven days."

"Fifty seven?

"Don't you want to pet my bunny?"

"Well, he is kind of cute." Said Star who was now admiring the bunny. All of a sudden Star saw Danny in his ghost form and shot a ghost ray where Tom's hand was supposed to be. The hand then fell off but there was no blood indicating that Tom really was a demon.

"Danny!" Star screeched surprised over the fact Danny scared her.

"Back off demon." Said Danny who was now being protective of Star not realizing that Tom's hand crawled back to Tom and Tom was putting his hand back on. She then became worried not that she realized that Tom was now angry. As if on cue, Tom's life coach came to the rescue and told Tom to walk it out.

"You better run." Star said while Brian the life coach was still trying to get Tom to cool off. Just when Star was about to pull Danny away Tom said,"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm cool now and that's why I have my support system. I also see that the rumors are true about Star fighting evil with the halfa." Tom then picked up his bunny and pet it as an effort to calm himself down.

"You know me?" Danny asked surprised with the new piece of information.

"Of course I do, your Danny Fenton who is really Danny Phantom: half human half ghost. Word travels fast across the multiverse and I am a big fan of your work by the way." Danny then thanked Tom and the two shook hands. Still, Danny couldn't help but be a little jealous of Tom.

"Danny, don't use your powers on him, this is Tom." Said Star while Danny blinked a few times. On the other hand, Danny couldn't help but be nervous around Tom when he was petting his bunny while the half ghost's left eye twitched. However once the halfa snapped out of it he then said,"You mean demon ex boyfriend Tom? What is he doing here?"

"He wants to take me to the Blood Moon Ball." Replied Star and Danny eye began to twitch once more.

"Star, never go with a prisoner to a second location." Danny advised.

"Look, you're still angry and I can be a total jerk. I get it, but I change and remember, I am not the only one with a horn." Tom said and Star smile while Danny was still in his ghost form pretending to gag.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was dead?" Said the horse who was still upset over that fact while Danny guarded Star in case Tom decided to do anything. Ignoring the horse Tom then said,"No pressure but if you do decide to go then here is a bell. Oh, I almost forgot the hammer." Tom then got back in his carriage while the horse complained over the fact that he was dead before the two left. At Fenton Works Danny was concerned for Star and he went to Star's room so that he may voice his concern.

"Star, I don't think that going would be a good idea."

"Maybe but it could be fun." Star said as she went to her dressing room so that she may change into her dress. Danny was dressed up too and he wore a tuxedo and a zoot hat.

"Why don't you just stay here? Where it's always fun. Like, guaranteed."

"Well this is a different kind of fun. Don't look because I am going to change." Replied Star and her mirror transformed into a dressing room. Danny couldn't help but twitch his eye some more. Was he jealous?

"I just don't trust Tom and you know how I can get with my obsession and all. Maybe I should just go ghost and go with you." Danny admitted while still looking away.

"Danny, you weren't invited and you just have to trust me to do the right thing for myself!" Star said as she screamed the last part of her sentence when she decided to use magic on herself.

"Star, are you okay?" Danny asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I just got to stop using magic on my face." Star admitted.

"All I am saying is that guys like Tom never change. Unless when it comes to my parents thinking that all ghosts are evil, which is all the time but that's different."

"Well, it's time to find out. So what do you think?" Star asked and Danny blushed. Once Star was out of her dressing room, it was revealed that she was wearing a red gothic lirica dress complete with red combat boots to match. To top it off, Star was also wear her demon horn headband. Danny even shielded his face with his zoot hat to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"You look amazing." Danny said while he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Why thanks, Danny." Said Star flattered by the compliment.

"Don't go." Danny whispered.

"I'm totally going." Star whispered back. Star then rang the tiny bell that Tom gave him and flames appeared signaling Star that her ride was ready. Said ride was an elevator and a doorman was waiting for her. The door itself was a red dragon like demon and was handcuffed to the elevator almost as if he were a prisoner. Excited Star then said,"This is going to be like burnt toast! Let's get this show on the road!" As she got in, she punched the ceiling half hoping to make a dent.

"Which floor mortal?" The doorman asked.

"Uh, the bottom?" Star answered since she was confused thinking that it was the most obvious thing in the world. Danny then offered to just ride with her only to get himself kicked out of the ride while the princess sang goodby to him. She then said,"I am going to the Blood Moon Ball." When she said this she imitated spooky noises and the next thing that the halfa knew was that she was now gone. Meanwhile, Tom was busy getting everything ready for the party. 

"Whoa, whoa whoa, I want to keep things low key here for when Star gets here." Said Tom. However, in the room that Tom was in, it looked like a dungeon. In the room were two skeletons that appeared to be prisoners and a buff green monster that  looked like he could be the executioner. 

"If you want to turn the Blood Moon Ball into a holiday greeting card than go ahead." Said the excentionor. Although it seemed that Tom couldn't tell who was speaking since no one's mouth moved. Tom was beginning to get angry again so he said,"Who said that?"

"Me." Said no one in particular and that was when Tom was begging to get even angrier. As an effort to be more specific, Tom said, "Okay whoever said that please raise your hand." However on one answered. Luckily a butler came in and told Tom that Star was here before the demon prince really did get angry. Once Star arrived, he then said,"Star Butterfly, don't you clean up nice."

"Uh, thank you, I guess." Replied Star who was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I got you this." Tom said trying to be polite not realizing that Star was a little spooked by it. As for the gift, it appeared to be a giant tarantula and when Star looked at it, the arachnid gave her the chills.

"It's a hair thing. It goes in your hair. Here let me help you." Said Tom trying to be helpful and not detecting the increasing discomfort coming from Star. She soon found herself wishing that Danny was here and said,"It's fine because I got my own thing going on right here. I am pretty happy with it so let's go have some fun now." She then pointed to her devil headband to prove her point. 

The next thing that she did was back away with her feeling of discomfort increasing by the second when Tom tried to put the spider in her hair. Tom then growled so that he may express his anger. Luckily Brian was able to come to the rescue by saying,"You can be positive but your anger is negative." Tom then smiled when Brian gave him his bunny and the demon prince began to pet it. Meanwhile, Danny was in Star's room looking depressed and was eating a burger from the Nasty Burger.

"I am going to have my own Blood Moon Ball. In Star's bedroom where it's always fun." Danny said angrily while taking a bite out of his burger. For a moment Danny looked at the red moon and remembered that Star was going to a dance without him. Maybe he was a bit jealous but that wasn't until he heard someone say,"The blood moon tonight." Danny then shrugged his shoulders thinking that he might be going crazy but that wasn't until he heard someone say,"The moon of lovers."

Paranoid, Danny got up to see who was there only to find that there was no one. That was when Danny spotted the bell that Danny left behind and without a thought Danny transformed into his ghost half. Back at the party, Tom and Star decided that they should get their photo taken. The two then watched an unhappy couple get their photo taken and was bathed in what seemed like pink blood. The couple left and the photographer was pleased with his work before Star and Tom was next.

"I am so excited to be covered in blood with you but don't worry it's not real blood because the blood is from a unicorn." Said Tom only to see that Star was stepping away from the demon and was starting to feel uncomfortable once more.

"My best friend is a unicorn." Said Star trying to reason with the demon,

"Well, they're not related." Tom protested.

"I don't want to be bathed in unicorn blood Tom." Star said looking quite bored and realized that Tom was growling. "Whoa Tom, are you getting angry?" She asked looking behind her ex boyfriend's back to see that he was indeed angry. From there, she saw that Tom was petting his rabbit quite hard causing its' fur to poof up.

"No." Tom refutes not realizing that Star was still looking from behind his back.

"Look, you do you boo because I am going to get some punch." Star said wanting to get away from Tom while she went and did what she told Tom what she was going to do. Once she found the punch however, she became excited while she was watching said punch. "Here he comes again, hello Henry! His name is Henry." Star told a random party guest and a skeleton fish came out of the punch bowl.

"Well you must be Tom's date." Said a random guest.

"Well I guess I am." Replied Star feeling uncomfortable all over again.

"I hope you are happy because he made this whole entire ball just for you." Star blinked a few times when the upset guest said this. Besides, if he thought that the even was boring than why didn't he just leave? 

"I wouldn't say that it is boring." Star said as she tried to calm the guest down. The guest then continued his rant and said,"Oh really? Stuck up attractive people, boring, bubbling cauldrons that don't even melt your face off, what is it nap time? Cause I'm bored. A piece of stupid garbage that won't destroy the universe and stupid cockroach that lives in said garbage, I'm over it already." Before everyone knew it, the random guest began to throw a temper tantrum and Star was just hoping that he wouldn't cause a disturbance.

"Do you want to dance?" Said another demon who was just trying to make things right for Star. That was when Tom came in and said,"Her dance card is full."

"Oh, so you think that your soul and her soul are totally going to go together like.... mmmmm." The other guest said as he slowly closed his hands together.

"Oooh, what is...mmmmmm?" Star said as she imitated the other guess.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Said the host of the dance who unintentionally interrupted the conversation. The host then touched the microphone in order to get everyone's attention and said,"It is my pleasure to request to you all now that you turn all of your heads skyward. When the light of the moon throttles down and selects two lucky souls binding them together for eternity in a hypnotic brodem." The roof of the ballroom then began to open revealing the blood moon itself and music began to play while Star was mesmerized by it.

"That's the wrong piece of music. This is going to drive me crazy and don't worry Star because I will be right back." Tom said now running to the organ while Star seemed to be fine with it. After the incident Star became dazed and confused not really aware of anything. Unknown to her, however, was that Danny was there still dressed in his tuxedo and zoot hat but the only difference was that he was now wearing a skeleton mask while his toxic green eyes shone through it. 

"Star." Danny called out quietly while also trying to look for her. Finally Danny found her and grabbed her hand. That was until the light of the blood moon created a spotlight between the two and the couple began to dance. While the two were dancing, Star was mesmerized. As they continued to dance they did not know that Tom was watching. He was starting to get angry.

"Star." Danny said trying to get her attention.

"How did you know my name?" Star asked.

"Star it's me, Danny." Danny said as he lifted up his mask.

"Danny?" Star asked finally snapping out of it.

"Let's get out of here, this place is the worst." Danny said only to shoved by Tom. The entire crowd then circled around hoping to see a fight. As if on cue, the light of the blood moon stopped shining and the outlet of the ceiling close while Tom felt his anger began to rise. Tom then confronted Danny and said,"That dance was meant for me!" Without a warning all three of Tom's eyes began to glow while his entire body caught on fire. 

"You better run." Warned Star. In fact Tom was so angry that Brian the life coach tried to help calm him down but to no avail. Suddenly, Star used her wand to free Tom surprising Danny in the process. Once frozen Star even used her wand to change the saying on Tom's button to "zero days anger free." That was when Star said,"Let's go Danny." The next thing the halfa new was that the two were now back in Fenton Works.

"Thanks for the lift." Star told the doorman before he and the carriage left while Star took off her shoes. Once they were inside Star's room she growls and says,"So infuriating."

"I hate to say it but I warned you about Tom." Replied Danny.

"No, you're infuriating obsession or not." Star scholded.

"Me but I was trying to help." Said Danny and the two climbed up on the roof.  Once on the roof Star then said,"You don't trust me to do things for myself. I'm fourteen and I can handle a demon. Look, I know that you are trying to look out for me and you have to trust that I can do things on my own. I don't need a hero, I need a friend."

"You're right, I should have trusted you and I am sorry that I am sorry that I ruined your night."

"Well, it is not a total loss. At least now I know that you can dance." Star said taking Danny's zoot hat and the two laugh.

"Hah hat hair." The two said simultaneously and they gasp. The next thing that they said was,"Oh, we both said the same thing. Okay stop that." The two then covered their mouths at the same time hoping that it won't happen again. Star then pulled out her wand and the two laughed.

"Well that was weird." Said Star.

"Yeah." Danny agreed.

"Now go get me some Nasty Burger." Star said and Danny then did as he was told.


	23. Fortune Cookies

In a cavern full a crystallized prisoners all of the prisoners were frozen in sight, unable to move. However, for one special prisoner, he was trapped within the crystal trying to break free. Rhumbulous, the guy that was in charge of the crystals, was walking through the isle of crystals only to notice that one of said prisoners escaped.

"Oh man, they are really going to let me have it this time and if the rest of the magic council finds out about this than I really am going to get a time out for sure." Said Rhumbulous, looking quite worried.

"Should we worry about that?" Asked Rhombulous's right hand. In front of Rhombulus stood a crystal without a prisoner and that particular prisoner was none other than Vlad Plasmius.

"I must thank you Rhumbulous because being trapped in that crystal has given me some time to think about things. I think that I shall take my leave now." Without a warning Vlad then used a ghost ray in order to knock his warden unconscious. Once the deed was complete, the vampire then took out a pair of dimensional scissors and used them to escape by cutting open a portal. The scissors were a blend of purple and white with a piece of coal trapped in the middle and before the warden knew it, he was gone. Meanwhile, at Danny's house, Phantom and Captain Butterfly we're enjoying the morning by punching monsters.

"How are you guys losing? You guys are so weak!" Ludo ranted as he stood on the other side of the grass. "You guys are like two hundred pounds on her." He said while he watched Star use a spell to freeze one of the monster's pants. Ludo then turn to the unicorn bear who was passed out and said,"At least throw a rock at them." The unicorn then threw a rock at Danny only for said rock to phase through him and as a result Ludo was growing more frustrated by the second.

While Ludo was growing more and more frustrated, Danny and Star were having a great time. In fact, Star was randomly casting different spells while Danny was having his own fun by using his ghost ray at other monsters. Just then Star was about to use another spell and said,"On the op center and it will hit that monster's neck." Star then cast the spell which bounced onto the window of the UFO that was attached to Danny's house and just like Star predicted, the light bounced onto the giraffe monster's neck.

"Told you that I could do it." Said Star and Danny took money out from a pocket that was attached to his hazement suit. Danny then fell down but Star helped him up. All of a sudden the superhero duo saw that the rest of Ludo's monsters were lining up. 

"One ghost ray, all seven monsters. Winner takes all!" Feeling cocky, Star then signals Danny to go ahead and he then did so. Like a domino, all of the monsters that were in line fell down until one of the monsters hit Ludo who screamed in terror when Danny used his ghost ray.

"I think that after a victory like this, there is only one thing we need to do!" Danny then transformed back into his human half and shouted,"Get Chinese food!" Danny then cheered excited about the idea.

"Oooh, Chinese food! I have no idea what that is." Stat said excited as well and the two left for the restaurant. When the two left, Ludo could be heard growling underneath his minions.

"You guys are useless!" Ludo ranted once he and his gang made it back to his castle. Ludo then turned to the other monsters only to see a depressing scene. The monsters looked sad and one even played some music while another when to get some coffee. There was even a monster trying to get some candy from a vending machine so that he may drown his sorrows in said candy.

"We are always losing!" Ludo said continuing his rant. "We need someone who can rangle you all into pursuit. Oh just get change!" Said Ludo who slapped the unicorn bear's hand since he was already annoyed enough as it is. To Ludo's annoyance, he even saw one monster that was playing with the water fountain while Boo Fly was trapped inside. Back with Star and Danny, the halfa watched Star play with some chopsticks.

"It is so fun to eat with these tiny wands." Star said as she continued to play with the chopsticks. Danny on the other hand, was amused while he watched Star do this. That was, until a waitress brought them some fortune cookies. "And there are cookies too!" To Danny's dismay, Star immediately stuff every single cookie in her mouth. 

"I don't like it." Star said letting Danny know that she was unhappy with then only to reveal that there was a piece of paper in her mouth. 

"These are fortune cookies." Said Danny while he took a fortune cookie that Star has not eaten. He then continued his explanation and said,"They can magically predict the future."

"What? No way!" Star said shocked when Danny said this. Danny then opened up his fortune and read,"A friend will greet you with a smile."

"Aww, how sweet." Star said thinking that the idea was cool.

"See, the cookies know all." Said Danny not realizing that Star did not pick up the fact that the half ghost was just joking with her.

"No it can't be." Star said amazed by the idea and decided to try it out herself. She then picked up another fortune cookie and read out loud,"Think positive and good luck will come your way." Like a crazed animal, Star jump up from her seat and grabbed some more cookies from a random waitress who was about to throw some away.

"More cookies!" Star demanded but was still excited.

"But they're stale." The waitress replied.

"Give me!" Star then took the box from the waitress who mumbled something about Star being a weird girl but was just glad that the cookies won't go to waste.

"Wow Star, good luck did come your way!" Danny said jokingly as he walked over to where Star was.

"It did! It did! These are incredible!" Star said filled with excitement while she hugged the box of cookies and Danny only wondered to himself if he should be concerned. Danny then waved his hand over to his friend's face while still hoping that she was okay. Meanwhile, Ludo began to have an interview and as a result many ghosts and monsters lined up for the job. While Ludo was taking care of the interview, he was beginning to get more and more aggravated with each interviewee being even dumber than the last.

In fact, one monster claimed to have no weaknesses only have many. The next monster was someone who seemed not to really care about the job at all while the third lied about not being able to crack under pressure only to reveal that she gets stressed out a lot. Ironically, the last monster was a female version of Ludo and Ludo himself looked about he was about to lose it.

"These idiots are worse than you idiots." Ludo ranted while he rubbed his head indicating that he was beginning to have a headache. The few monsters just so happened to be a hair stylist and an enthusiastic teenager while only one actually knew what he was applying for but Ludo couldn't understand what the guy was saying.  However, once Ludo sat down, he saw that there were two people who were waiting for their interview. One was a ghost and the other was a monster.

"West Mewnium Swamp Water or do you drink from the bottle."

"Hello, Vlad Plasmius here. My employer and I are here for the job." 

"Now, now, Plasmius we are all friends here. I am your partner not your boss. Besides, it was me who rescued you from the deep void of space remember? Apologies, my friend here is a little intimidated because of all the ghosts and monsters."

"Wait a second." Ludo said as he used a lever in order to make himself look taller. "How did you two get here?"

"We let ourselves in." Said Ludo.

"Since when?" Asked Ludo while Vlad only blinked a few times.

"Since you hired us."

"I hired you guys?"

"We accept and we'll start tomorrow morning. Get some rest." Said the mysterious monster. Although, Vlad was confused, Unicorn Bear was excited and Buff Frog was concerned. The monster then gave Ludo what seems to be his wallet. As if on cue Ludo asked,"I know that the ghost's name is Vlad but did anyone else catch the other guy's name?"

When Ludo asked this, all of the other monster became confused since they weren't sure of themselves either. That was when Ludo spotted a card on his desk. However, once Ludo flipped the card over he then said,"Toffee. I think his name is Toffee." Back at Fenton Works Star was in the kitchen indulging herself with more cookies. Danny on the other hand, grew more and more concerned for Star.

"Oh wise and powerful cookies bestow your sugary prophecies upon me." Said Star while Danny watched her after getting take out from the Nasty Burger. That was when Danny had an idea and went over to Star.

"Gotcha Star, those cookies weren't magic, they are just random pieces of paper that people put in a factory." Danny said, hoping that this would clear things up for Star.

"Ha!" Star laughed. "And that's how the snow in snow globes get their snow. It's clearly the work of dark wizards." Said Star as she guarded her cookies.

"I'm serious!" Danny nearly yelled out in frustration while his blue eyes began to glow the color green. "These are fake so that you could read things into them." Star then took another cookie and read out loud,"An unexpected visitor will soon arrive." However, what Star did not notice was that Danny's green eyes were beginning to glow even brighter.

Danny then walked over to the front door and said,"These are fake and there is nobody there!" Danny then continued to open and close the door until Tucker unexpectedly showed up.

"Hey Danny, I just wanted to give you the extra homework that Mr. Lancer suddenly gave us." Tucker said as he was carrying a stack full of papers while said papers looked as though they were about to fall over. Danny then angrily took his copy of the new homework and as if on cue, the piles of paper fell all over the place leaving a complete mess.

"Ok my gosh. Are you okay Tucker?" Star asked while she helped the techno geek up and helped him recover the rest of the papers. However once that disaster was out of the way Star waved goodbye to Tucker as he went on to the next house. Turning her head towards Danny she said,"Rude. Danny, why are you suddenly a non believer."

"It was all a joke!"

"Well, Tucker showed up."

"That's because Mr. Lancer is always forgetting to assign us our weekly homework." The two then continued to argue. Meanwhile, at Ludo's castle, Ludo himself were giving both Toffee and Vlad a tour.

"I am going to show you what I'm working with." Ludo said before he realized that some of the monsters were in the middle of a dance battle. However when Boo Fly put a kick me sign on one of the other monsters it backfired when all of the other monsters began roughhousing while Ludo shook his head.

"I'm doomed aren't I? Just be honest with me." Said Ludo now depressed until Buff Frog came through a portal and said,"Ludo, master. The girl thinks that the messages in her cookies are fortunes and she does whatever they say."

"Interrupting!" Ludo accused while both Vlad and Toffee blinked confused as to what just happened. However, that was when Ludo also noticed that Vlad was also carrying a large bag over his shoulder. "So Vlad, what do you have in that bag of yours?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just some anti ghost weapons specifically designed to hunt ghosts." Said Vlad as he took out what seemed to resemble a glove.

"Why would we want that? All they would do is that they would hurt you." Buff Frog pointed out and Ludo agreed to his statement.

"Ah, but you want to catch Phantom don't you! Well, these weapons will help you do it." Replied Vlad while Ludo laughed a crazy laugh making him sound insane and Buff Frog became concerned. 

"Perhaps we should do something about those cookies." Said Toffee ignoring Ludo completely who was still laughing crazily. As a result, all of the other monsters stopped what they were doing and became concerned for their employer. Back with Star and Danny, Danny was having his moment while the two were walking down the street. Danny on the other hand, was trying his best not to react violently like the last time.

"Awww, the last cookie. I can't wait to get more!" Sang Star as she reached for her bag while Danny tried his best to keep it together.

"Star for the last time, food can't predict the future." Danny yelled out of frustration while his eyes glowed a toxic green and in order to keep himself calm he squeezed onto a stress ball (given to him from Jazz) that he kept in his pocket whenever he gets a spaz attack.

"Oh course they can!" Said Star not noticing Danny's increasing irritation. She then said,"On Mewni there is a place where you can get calzones that can predict how you are going to die." Before Danny knew it, Star then told the half ghost about the time a calzone told this one customer how he was going to die by choking on a calzone. Of course Danny wondered if the guy was alright. However, Star then revealed that said calzone was joking and told the person that he would only die when a giant sits on his face.

Danny then decided to let it go for now once the flashback was over. As they were walking down the street, however, the two became distracted when they saw a dance battle taking place. Star then asked,"What are they doing?"

"Quiet, I think that one of them is about to get served." Danny said as he pointed to the dancers while at the same time, he was shaking his shoulders from left to right as if he were dancing along to the music. Little did they know was that Boo Fly snuck from behind and switched the cookies.

"Well done." Toffee said from behind the scenes and patted Boo Fly from behind the scenes while Vlad gave the monster a thumbs up and gave the creature a weapon to fight with. However when Star took out her cookie, the monsters began to attack but this time they all had weapons. However, just when Danny was about to go ghost, the halfa was attacked by an anti ghost taser completely stunning Danny for a moment.

"Danny are you okay?" Star asked out of concern.

"I'm fine. I think that I just need to sit this one out for a while." Replied Danny who felt the shock once more and Star gasped in surprise when she saw the electricity. Star then became over the fact that the monsters hurt her friend and as if on cue, she transformed into her alter ego Captain Butterfly.

"Hang on Danny, perhaps the cookie will help save you." Said Star. Now panicking, Star opened up her fortune cookie and read out loud,"Love is always the answer."

"What? How is that going to help me?" Said Danny only to feel another zap from the shock. Luckily, Danny found that he could now move his had.

"Sorry Danny, but that is the will of the cookie." Star said giving Danny a hug. What Star did not know was that Danny didn't like being touched so he felt more and more uncomfortable by the second. At the same time, more monsters attacked and Danny became relieved when she started to hug more monsters.

"The wand, now it's my chance to get it." Said Ludo who tried to grab it while Star was hugging the monster and the monster hugged back. 

"Patience." Said Toffee who was now holding Ludo back while Vlad gave the monsters more weapons. However, the monster only stopped fighting when she began to hug some more monsters. Danny then sighed knowing that he was helpless at the moment but became excited when he found out that he can now move his leg.

"Love is always the answer." Said Star while she hugged a monster with two heads. Not being able to take it any longer, Ludo punched all of the monsters who were in line to get the wand. However, once Ludo was about to get the wand, he was only stopped when one of the monsters gave their boss an angry glare.

"Back off Ludo, I have been waiting for this since middle school." Said the monster's left head while the right still glared at him and pushed their boss back.

"You idiots are messing up the plan." Ludo said whispering two both of the heads.

"Plan?" Said Star confused while she still hugged the monster. That was when one of the heads spoke up and said,"Okay look Star because this is really hard to say. If this relationship is going to go any further, I want it to have a foundation of honesty." The left head then used his left hand to break up the hug while the other head agreed to the left's statement.

"So confused." Said Star. That was when the Left began to speak up and say,"The fortune cookies aren't real because they are actually a trap so that Ludo could steal your wand. Anyway, we hope that this isn't a deal breaker." Star then gasped once this was revealed to her.

"Ludo, you are nuts and I think that it is high time that my brother and I started that Mewnan, Monster dating site that we both have been meaning to set up." Said Right and they both used dimensional scissors to open a portal and left. As if on cue, Star used a spell in order to defeat the monsters and they all left as well. However, that wasn't until Ludo opened up a portal and Ludo started a rant about how they were all stupid.

"Danny, I am sorry that I didn't listen to you. Are you okay?" Star asked while she helped Danny up.

"Yeah, I think that I'm fine but you were right about those cookies and maybe I should start listening to you more." Replied Danny who was glad that his body could fully move again.

"Actually, I need to be listening to you more." 

"Okay then how about this: we listen to each other and I promise that I will try not to freak out when something doesn't turn out my way.

"Agreed, hugs!" Said Star until Danny stopped her and said,"Star, I have been meaning to tell you, I don't like being hugged. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Okay, how about a butterfly hug?" Star offered.

"What's a butterfly hug?" Danny asked.

"Well a butterfly hug is when you wrap your thumb around another person's thumb, flap your hand and then say the word flap two times. It is just a thing I do for people who don't like to be hugged." Said Star while she demonstrated the hug to Danny and the half ghost smiled not realizing that he was blushing a tomato red when she did this.

"Oh weird girl, since you like these cookies so much, I thought that I should give these to you so that they won't go to waste." Said the waitress from the Chinese restaurant who appeared out of nowhere. As it turned out, the two friends were embarrassed when they realized that they were behind said Chinese restaurant from earlier.

"Thanks." Star said as she took the box from the waitress.

"Star, remember what we just talked about?" Danny asked hoping that they won't go through the same thing again.

"I know but they are still fun to read." Said Star while she opened the cookie and read out loud,"You have just unleashed a powerful enemy." The two then laughed thinking that it was all nonsense as they walked home. Little did they know, was that the fortune was all true.


	24. Fanning of the Flames

In the heart of the ghost zone, Danny, Sam, Star and Tucker were in the Specter Speeder trying to navigate the Ghost Zone. Key word: trying. In fact, Danny and Star ran into a ghost named Klemper who was begging the two to be his friend. Before they entered the Ghost Zone however, Star was a little worried that their might not be enough room in the vehicle. Luckily for her, Danny's dad accidentally installed a back seat. Back in present time, Danny and Star ended up flying instead.

Danny used his flight abilities while Star used Cloudy for her ride but that was when the trouble started and the two were suddenly attacked by Klemper. Immediately Star grabbed her wand so that she could help her friend but became worried that she might accidentally hurt her friend.

"Danny, are you sure that you don't need my help?" Star asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just really want Klemper off of me!" Danny told Star while Star herself could sense Danny's discomfort.

"Klemper, we talked about this. Danny doesn't like to be hugged remember?" Star said trying to reason with the ghost.

"But I just want to be his friend." Replied Klemper not taking the hint. Star then shrugged her shoulders and said,"Mega Narwhal Blast!" Out of her wand, came some narwhals and Klemper finally let go of Danny. Danny on the other hand was a little shaken from what just happened so the half ghost gave Star a thumbs up so that he could let her know that he appreciates what she did for him.

"Okay, can someone remind me why we are here in the ghost zone?" Danny asked once he felt better.

"Hey, your the one who wanted to map out the Ghost Zone." Replied Sam.

"And you are the only one who doesn't have to wear these stupid Fenton Phones." Added Tucker who decided that he would rather listen to a song on his IPhone. All of a sudden, a song started playing and both Star and Sam covered their ears due to the loud noise. The song that Tucker was listening to was called Ember Remember by Ember Mclain and that was when the techno geek said,"Good thing that they could be used as earbuds these are a fashion don't."

"They are not supposed to look good," said Danny while Star held Klemper back. "They are supposed to translate spectral noise so that we can communicate. For example, when I say things like: Star get the thermos!" Star then did so and Danny was relieved to finally have Klemper off of his back. 

"Your welcome." Sang Star as she took care of Klemper for Danny. Star then spoke up and said,"I don't think that they are stupid. Besides, I think that they would make a great fashion accessory on Mewni." Star was now admiring them while Sam agreed admiring them as well.

"You really like them Star? Hey, maybe I should give a pair to Paulina."

"Ick Paulina? Why would I say that Danny? To me, I just think that she is a she devil." Star replied and no one noticed that Sam was growling underneath unhappy about the fact that Star and Danny were being overly friendly towards one another. Danny then helped Star phase through the back seat of the Specter Speeder. That was when Star realized that Danny was cold not noticing Tucker's terribly singing.

"Aww Danny. You're cold, here my hands are warm." Star as and she and Danny began to hold hands not noticing the angry glare coming from Sam. As if on cue, Star and Danny both blushed.

"Um, I think that I am going to need my hands for this." Star then did so and Danny covered his ears as well. However, Tucker was unaware of the social cue since he was so busy rocking out to the song while also singing really badly. In fact a recently married ghost couple was asking where that terrible ghostly wail was coming from before the group of friends left the ghost zone. The next day in school however, Tucker was now completely obsessed with the song as well as the singer. Not only that but Tucker clothes were replaced with Ember Mclain merchandise. 

"I don't get it. Suddenly this Ember person comes out of nowhere and then she becomes the biggest thing since IPhones and IPads." Said Danny voicing out his concern about the whole issue. True to Danny's word the entire school was filled with Ember merchandise as well and it seemed that the trend even took over the entire Casper High student body. Sam on the other hand was growing increasingly jealous over the fact that Star and Danny were now holding hands.

"I totally agree, it prevents other musical artists from being heard. Where's the variety?" Star ranted while Sam agreed and tried to keep her cool at the same time.

"It's obvious that you two have no taste in music and Ember isn't just about music, she expresses everyone unique individually." Tucker explained.

"I think that Ember is probably brainwashing people. I heard that they do that over in St. Olgas." Star Added while she shivered at the thought. As if on cue Star screamed once she thought of the place because she now finally noticed that everyone in the entire school was wearing Ember merchandise.

"Oh yeah you are one of a kind just like everybody else." Sam says sarcastically while she found herself giving Star a high five who apparently agreed with her. The next thing that they found that Paulina walked up to the group and said,"Nice earnings, did you find them at the eighty nine cents store?" 

"Hey, they are not ugly, they are a gift from Danny." Star Defended while Sam rolled her eyes.

"Really, I always knew that you two lovebirds would end up together." Replied Paulina while she left.

"Lovebirds? So confused." Said Star not really taking hint of the social que. Star then turned to Sam and asked,"Hey Sam do you know what a lovebird is?" Embarrassed Sam looked away blushing. In fact, that was when Star was able to put the pieces together after taking a good look at what Sam was feeling and said,"What? There is nothing special going between me and Danny."

"I am with Star on this one, there is nothing special going on between us." Said Danny.

"And we are not lovebirds!" Both Star and Danny say together while Tucker was busy singing sing to his new favorite song until both Star and Danny demanded that Tucker kept it down.

"Hey check it out the lovebirds are ganging up on Foley and goth geek over there is totally jealous." Said Dash who was already in the hallway and noticed that the two were now causing a scene.

"We are not lovebirds." Both Danny and Star say simultaneously.

"And I am not jealous, am I?" Sam added as she questioned her own actions. Speaking of lovebirds both Ms. Skullman and Mr. Lancer are still together and since there was a major test going on, they both agreed to band together in order to help the students. They students are in homeroom and Ms. Skullman was handing Danny some flash cards for said test since he was a special needs students while Mr. Lancer gave out his speech and said,"As you all know the North Western Standardized Testing starts in two days and since mine and Mrs. Skulman's bonus depends on your grads we installed the Cramtastic Mark Five, the latest of study AI technology. Let the learning begin!" Mr. Lancer then turned on the machine while Ms. Skullman wasn't so sure that this type of learning was right for Danny.

She knew that Danny doesn't study like everyone else which was her main worry since she knew that the half ghost thinks differently from everyone else as well. Against her better judgment Ms. Skullman was about to take the helmet off of Danny until she noticed that the song that everyone liked was on. The students then began to cheer while Ms. Skullman helped take the helmet off of Danny while Star and Sam did the same. Angrily, Mr. Lancer turned of the song from the machine since it was a digital download.

"Mr. Lancer, don't you think that you're being a little harsh on the students?" Ms. Skullman says in order to speak her mind.

"This is one of the most important tests of the year Ann and I can't have any of my students failing, special needs or not." Mr. Lancer said while he glared at Danny while Danny tried looked away from all of the eyes that were looking his way and Danny shrunk down in his seat.

"Are you assuming that I favor Danny over the rest of the students? For your information, I do not. In fact, I have several special needs students in my class that I work one on one with during free period. Have you ever considered taking the special needs teacher course? I have to say that the class does wonders for all teachers." Ms. Skullman not noticing that the rest of the class was staring. That was until a familiar song played.

"Tucker, turn that blasted IPhone off!" Lancer demanded while Ms. Skullman glared at the english teacher. As if on cue, that was when all of the students except for our favorite quartet wants towards to where the music was playing. To Mr. Lancer's dismay, said singer and her band was outside of the school playing Ember Remember.

"You're only making it worse." Said Ms. Skullman as she took out a magazine and sat on an empty desk. Ms. Skullman knew how teenagers worked especially ones with special needs. For now, she just hoped that her boyfriend would come back to his senses. Once the song started playing the entire student body went outside to see her.

"Casper High! Tell me who you love!" Shouted Ember into the microphone and the entire crowd chanted her name. "Are you ready for a little youth revolution!" She said continuing to speaking while the other half of the student body came rushing towards her. Not only that but the freak quartet even came out since they were curious to see what was going on. 

As for Danny, the noise was starting to get a little too much for Danny so he put his headphones on and became relieved that the noise was now a little quieter. However, Star's crush Oscar snuck up on the front of the stage angry over the fact that other musical artists are being overshadowed.

"Hey lady," said Oscar. "Do us all a favor and stop hogging the spotlight because you are giving us musical artists a bad name." Lancer on the other hand was shocked to see that one of his ex students were actually sticking up for his passion as well as the teachers here at the school seeing how his shirt said "I love learning." The english teacher even felt bad for the kid seeing how he was being hauled away by a couple of Ember's bodyguards. He wouldn't admit this but the teacher was actually proud of Oscar for what he was doing, especially since he heard that he was now taking one of those online classes. 

"Oh no." Said Danny once his ghost sense went off while Tucker was crowd surfing. Not only that but both of the girls that were confused as well. That was when Ember used her guitar and what she used was indeed mind control to brainwash the students and poor Oscar was attacked by the entire student  body. Luckily, Mr. Lancer was able to pull Oscar away.

"You really surprised me there Mr. Benson." Said Mr. Lancer happy to see that he was alright.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was wearing earbuds and I couldn't hear you and those concerts can get pretty loud." Said Oscar while the english teacher scratched his head and wondered how he never noticed that Oscar was wearing earbuds. Unknown to them, Ember player her guitar and the entire student body began to attack Lancer and Oscar. Luckily, the english teacher was able to Oscar to safety until they arrived to the classroom where his girlfriend was waiting.

"So?" Ms. Skullman asked while she looked up from her magazine.

"You're right, not every student thinks the same. What do I do?" Mr. Lancer asks and the teacher turned troll gives her boyfriend her IPhone.

"There's an app on the phone. Go through all of the course and make sure that you charge my phone when you are done with it. Got it?" Said Ms. Skullman and Mr. Lancer nods nervously knowing how very protective his girlfriend can be of her phone. Meanwhile with Danny, Star and Sam, the half ghost was shocked at what he just saw and said,"Wait a minute, Ember's the ghost?"

"You didn't know? I thought that it was pretty obvious with the flaming hair and all." Said Star and Sam rolled her seeing how the two hid and transformed into their alter egos leaving her behind. However, just as the two were about to get Ember she and her band left leaving everyone who was at the concert dazed and confused completely forgetting the recent events. 

"What? No encore?" Tucker asked while Sam went over to make sure that her friend is okay. Once everyone was back in school, thanks to Ms. Skullman, she knew that Mr. Lancer would have been mad if he weren't so distracted. Of course, Ms. Skulman was upset with the students behavior as well, but she let them all off with a warning.

"Tucker, you are starting to scare me and I fight ghosts." Said Danny voicing his concern once the four friends met up in the hallway. 

"I am telling you guys, this is the work of St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses!" Star screamed while she thought of the place. Once calm she then noticed that Tucker was going overkill with the Ember merchandise and said,"Tucker just so you know, you are not rocking that Ember hat. Burn it!"

"It's an Ember thing, you wouldn't understand." Tucker said completely ignoring Star.

"Tucker, you do realize that Ember is an evil spirit from another dimension right?" Sam asked hoping that her statement would get through to him. As if on cue Paulina told everyone about the Ember concert that was going on and before the gang of friends knew it the entire student body once again ran to the concert. In fact, Mr. Lancer even tried to hold the door to prevent the hoard of students from leaving while Star had to grab onto Tucker to prevent him from leaving. That was when Star noticed that the english teacher was now under some distress.

"Are you okay?" Star asked the teacher clearly concerned.

"I'm fine but why aren't you going?" Mr. Lancer asked obviously annoyed.

"My friends and I aren't really into trends, expect for Tucker maybe."

"That's a relief and since you guys seem available, would you mind helping me round up these students? Also tell Danny that I will be seeing him once you're ready."

"No problem, Mr. Lancer but first I need to help Danny and Sam deprogram Tucker." For a minute Mr. Lancer was confused and true to Star's word she was indeed helping her friends deprogram the technogeek. Tucker still tried to leave, but Star managed to wrangle Tucker up with a spell which explained the reason why he was tied up in a chair in Mr. Lancer's classroom.

"This is where the healing starts." Said Sam while the trio left the group behind. Danny and the two girls then went down to the hallway so that they could figure out what on Earth is going on.

"I get that my ghost powers and Star's magic is protecting us but what is protecting you?" Said Danny who was scratching his head trying to figure out what it was.

"Maybe it's my sustain for anything that's popular." Sam suggested sarcastically.

"Maybe but perhaps it could be something else." Star suggested and remembered that she was still wearing the Fenton Phones.

"Star are you still wearing the Fenton Phones?" Danny said as he blushed.

"Of course! They make a great fashion accessory and green totally matches my outfit!" Said Star not realizing that she was blushing when she said it. That was when the princess realized what Danny was trying to say and said,"That's right, these Fenton Phones can block out ghost noise."

"Oh yeah, duh, but I think that I am going to check up on Tucker." Said Sam who didn't feel like being a third wheel between Danny and Star. Without a thought, Danny switched into his ghost form and grabbed Star by the hand who blushed when he did. However, while Danny was flying Star to the concert. In fact that was when Star found herself blushing while she looked at the ground below and then looked at Danny.

"Star, are you okay?" Danny asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally, totally." Star said whispering the last part not wanting her friend to see that she was now blushing a bright tomato red. Danny then blushed back and the two became distracted until the two hit a cardboard cutout of Ember McClain. As if cue Star said,"And falling stinks." While the two tried to find a way to sneak into the building and that was when the concert began to start.

"Ember you will remember." Sang Ember on was on a large television screen before the real Ember showed up. The screen Ember then sang again and said,"Warm in September, you will remember my name." As if on cue the entire student body cheered for her and the concert began to start. Even Jazz was there dressed up as Ember.

"Tell me who you love!" Said the real Ember who spoke through the microphone and the entire crowd chanted her name while she handed everyone more tickets.

"Something tells me that they're not going to love seeing their idol sucked inside the Fenton Thermos." Danny said while he and Star phases through the building.

"Who cares? Let's get her already!" Star said but just before she was about to cast a spell Danny stopped her.

"Actually I have a better idea." Danny said and then whispered the plan to Star who was totally on board. Star then crawled up on the cardboard cutout of Ember, vandalizes it with a red marker that she just so happens to carry in her pocket and says,"Hey everybody! It's Ember Mclame!" She says this in a sing songy voice while  the entire crowd turned to Star's direction were they saw that the cutout now had glasses, a beard and even devil horns.

"Great, there is always a critic but maybe you'll like my new song better." Said Ember So out of nowhere, Ember used the sound waves from her guitar to attack her only to be rescued by Danny who blocked it with his ghost ray. 

"Hey, do you do any song requests, how about 'Beat It'." Said Star who joins in the fight and blasted the singer with a narwhal blast. Danny then smiled seeing how his witty sarcasm seemed to be rubbing off of Star.

"It that the best that you can do? Why not try this for size, dipsticks." Ember then played her guitar once more unleashing another wave of sound that directly hit the superhero duo. While Star made sure that she was in the clear, she tried to change into her alter ego only to get hit once more while Danny became worried. Danny then went to find Star who just so happened to be on the roof not realizing that Ember was following him.

"Dipstick, huh? Ho, ho, very funny, who writes your insults? Your lousy excuse for a band?" Danny asks while he tried to wrestle Ember and Star positioned herself in a fighting stance circling around Ember.

"Careful Danny, the chanting makes her stronger." Star warned while the fight continued.

"You got that right babypop and if she thinks that I am strong now than just wait until midnight when my concert goes global and you'll all be my slaves." Replied Ember and flipped Danny to where Star was knocking them both over like a domino.

"Get away from him!" Star said as she held the thermos but before she could suck her up, she blasted her with the sound waves once more and Danny was hit as well forcing him to change back to his human form.

"Ah, teen love, they say that it never lasts and nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones. Now all I need is to keep you busy for the next eight hours and I know just the right music for you." Ember then turned the dial on her guitar for romance and said,"How about a love song?" Star dodged out of the way only to watch Danny get hit by the sound waves instead. What Star did not realize was that when Danny saw Star, his pupils became hearts and the princess began to worry. The next thing that Star knew was that she was now hanging on the side of the building while at the same time, trying to keep hold of her wand.

"Guess, I have to leave the new couple alone. Chow, babies!" Ember laughs before disappearing.

"New couple, what the heck is she talking about?" Star said now confused only to find a lovestruck Danny coming her way. However, while she struggled to get back up,she then said,"Uh Danny, now would be a really good time to go ghost and fly me out of here." That was when Star became nervous once he crawled closer to her.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Star Said once she finally got her grip and stood onto the cutout that fell down earlier while also trying to gain back her posture.

"Star, I never realized that you look really pretty when you are about to fall of a building. The crowd then gasped once they saw that Star was about to fall. "Danny stop, I am about to fall." Star warned and falls back down on all fours.

"But, I want to be with you and you're over there." Danny refuted while he came closer.

"Wait a minute, that is the same longing puppy dog eye look that you always give to Paulina. Danny you have to listen to me!"

"Who's Paulina?"

"That's a pleasant surprise." Said Star and that wasn't until she remembered that she was about to fall of a building and she did until a member of the SWAT forces rescued her. In the middle of the crowd was Mr. Lancer who was standing on top of a van while all of the kids were being put in said vehicle. Ms. Skullman what there as well, who was as equally unhappy.

"As part of the Mass Parental Grounding Act, you are all placed under house arrest until your parents give you all your proper punishment." Ms. Skullman then took the microphone and said,"I know you all love your precious Ember but you kids have to remember that learning comes first." All of a sudden the cardboard cutout of Ember fell down and was about to crush the english teacher. Luckily, Ms. Skullman saved her boyfriend on time and they both blushed. However, the next thing that Star and Danny knew was that Star, Jazz and Danny were being taken to Fenton Works in a Swat van.

There the two teens saw that the two Fenton adults looked really unhappy. That was when Jack spoke up and said,"What is the matter with you kids and Danny I am very disappointed in you because you were supposed to be looking after Star, not putting her in danger!" Danny then covered his ears and became upset that his father was yelling at him.

"You guys are supposed to be studying for the Northwestern testing tomorrow!" Yelled Maddie oblivious to the fact that Danny was having a sensory overload but once he was over it, he then said,"How can I study when all I could think about is Star."

"You're thinking about Star? Why aren't you thinking about Ember?" Asked Jazz.

"Hey, I am right here you know." Said Star annoyed by the fact that everyone was acting as if she weren't around.

"Well, I am thinking that we should put the kids in the Fenton Stockade." Suggested Jack. Said invention was a coffin with sharp spikes on the inside but that was when the female ghost hunter became concerned and,"Jack, we are not putting the kids in some medieval containment device."

"Fine, we'll just ground them like every other parent." Said Jack unhappy of the idea while Star shivered thinking that this must have what things were like before she arrived. In fact, Star even wondered if that was considered child abuse. That was until Jazz grabbed both of Star and Danny's hand.

"If that is what you think, then we will stop at nothing so that we can all go to the Ember McClain concert tonight." Jazz refuted.

"Don't you dare bring, Star and Danny into this and I can't believe that I am saying this but those two are the only ones that have actually been behaving these past few days. Jazz, you are grounded until further notice but since Star and Danny were only out there because they were helping their teacher, I will let those two off with a warning. Oh and Star, since you aren't from around here, parents usually make their kids go to their rooms and think about what they have done which will be both of your punishments. As for Jazz, she will be grounded for the next couple of weeks with no books of any kind and she will be helping us in the lab until said punishment is over."

"Actually, we have that kind of punishment on Mewni too." Said Star agreeing to both of the ghost hunters terms. That was when Star's phone began to ring. Star then picked it up and said,"It's Sam, I forgot that she was busy looking after Tucker."

"She's busy!" Jack yelled into the phone while also crushing it into tiny bits of pieces. During the grounding, Star was indeed waiting inside her room waiting until further notice. That was when she decided to check up on Sam and said,"Mirror, mirror on the wall, calling Sam."

"Calling Sam." Said the mirror and Sam seemed relieved that Star finally picked up.

"There you are Star, I was starting to get worried." Said Sam who was still at the school.

"Okay, so how his Tucker doing?"

"He's fine, it will only be one more hour until he's ready. By the way Star, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you and I know that you and Danny like each other so because of it, I have been sort of a jerk but Danny is my friend. Honestly I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and if Danny is happy than I am happy."

"So confused."

"Wow, Tucker was right, you both really are clueless. Anyways, I will report back in an hour." Sam said before hanging up. Little did she know was that after their punishments were received all of the teenagers, including Jazz, snuck out. As for Star, she went to Danny's rooms so that she could make sure that he was okay. To her dismay, she saw that Danny was meditating on his bed and have pictures of him and Star. Some pictures were of Danny and Star fighting monsters, some were just them hanging out  and he even kept the photo from the time they went to the Bounce Lounge.

"I don't know if I should either be flattered or creeped out." Said Star unsure of what to make of the scene.

"Star, you have snuck out to see me! This is just like Romeo and Juliet except you're technically the one on the balcony and I can understand every word you're saying." Said Danny who was excited to see Star.

"Danny, my room is literally right up stairs next to the op center, you can visit me anytime you want but that is not important because we need to talk. Like right now."

"You want to talk okay! Back when I was five, I really wanted a puppy but my parents wouldn't let me have one so when you showed up deep down I was actually excited when you created the laser puppies." Said Danny who just so happened to be holding one of said puppies who just so happened to be in Danny's room.

"Will you knock it off! We have to make it to Ember's concert before she tries to take over the world tonight!" Star said frustrated and went over to where Danny's bed where she saw the pictures. As if on cue Star then said,"Okay, even the part of me that is liking the attention is freaked out by this."

"It doesn't matter, just so as long as we still have each other." Said Danny looking a little lovesick while also trying comfort Star. Frustrated, she then said,"Snap out of it! You don't feel that way about me and I don't feel that way about you!"

"So why are you still holding my hand?" Danny refuted while Star walked away angrily. "And why are you still wearing those Fenton Phones I gave you?"

"Danny, they're not even real earrings, they are just some stupid cominicators that..  
. filters out ghost noise." Star finally says in realization.

"Does this mean that we are breaking up?"

"What? No, don't you get it Danny, Sam was wearing the Fenton Phones the whole time, that's why she hasn't been affected by Ember's music." Star said showing him the piece of equipment that Star was still wearing.

"So does that mean that we are not breaking up?"

"How can we be breaking up! We were never together, come on, we are going to deprogram you like we did to Tucker." That was when Star smacked her forehead and said,"Oh that's right, Sam told me that she would bring Tucker to the concert in an hour! Come on Danny let's go." Star then dragged Danny to the concert, forgetting that she still had to deprogram her friend. That was when Star found Sam with a traumatized Tucker in front of the entrance.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked trying to be supportive of Danny and Star's supposed relationship.

"Sam, Danny and I are not together, he is just under some sort of spell. I mean, I think that I do sort of like him but I don't want our relationship to be like this. By the way, what's wrong with Tucker?" Star asked out of concern.

"Oh, I think that I may or may not have left Tucker in the machine for too long. Excuse me for a second." Sam then hid and did a little victory dance once she was sure that no one was watching. Sam then went back to Star and said,"Okay, what's the plan?"

"I hate to say this but I think that I need to break his heart. Oh Dash!" Star sang calling the football star over. Star then grabbed Dash by the shirt and kissed him forcing Danny to watch. Out of disgust Star said,"Gross, your lips taste like loser."

"Gross, your lips literally taste like sugar, spice and everything nice!" Dash said wiping his lips while running away freaking out at what just happen. As if on cue, the spell that was put on Danny was broken. While everyone was distracted, thanks to Tucker's quick thinking, the technogeek had an idea and killed the power. However, that didn't go until Tucker was dragged away by security and the power went right back on.

"On the air in five, four, three, two." Said one of the technicians and as if on cue the concert began to start and Ember began to sing. In fact, the whole concert was indeed going global and the entire world was indeed chanting her name just like Ember said. Back with the heroes, Danny was shocked at what he just saw.

"Star how could you?" Danny asked still shocked.

"No Danny, we were never together." Star admitted and was sad to say that it was the truth. Not only that but Danny was also sad when he realized the truth. "I'm sorry Danny, it was apart of Ember's spell and I have been meaning to tell you and part of me actually like it but I didn't want our relationship to go down like that." However, Danny wasn't really listening since he was busy giving Ember an angry glare.

"Ember." Danny said while his eyes glowed a toxic green.

"Danny, are you okay?" Star asked out of concern.

"No, I feel like I just had my heart ripped out but at least I know who to rip my anger out on." Danny then transformed into his alter ego while Star transformed into hers. The duo the watched Ember sing,"Ember, you will remember. Ember, one thing remains. Oh Ember, so warm and tender, you will remember my name." The crowd then cheered for her only to watch Danny ouch her while Star hit her with a narwhal blast. As a result, Ember stopped singing and flew into a television screen.

"Hey no hit wonder, mind if we jam with the band?" Danny asked while Ember regained her posture and Star positioned herself in a battle stance. Once Ember helped herself up, it was revealed that her makeup was messed up while she angrily summoned her guitar and rode it like a surfboard.

"Get it to you thick skulls dipsticks, I only play solo." Ember then hopped off of her guitar and turned the dial to attack which hit directly at the superhero duo. Danny then fell onto the ground and missed the crowd while Star landed on top of Danny like a seat cushion. Star then blushed once she realized her mistake but her blush was unnoticed by Danny when he turned them both invisible bringing them back onto the stage. Star then saw the microphone and tossed it to Danny.

"Hey Ember, have you ever considered giving up your career to start mime?" Said Danny who attacked Ember with the mic while Star tried hitting her with a Rainbow Fist Punch. Danny then attacked Ember again while Star used another spell against the rockstar. That was when Ember broke Danny's weapon while Star nearly lost grip of her wand. Before the two knew it, the duo was trapped in a swirling vortex of wind.

"A laser light show and teenage rebellion? How much cooler can this concert get?" Jazz asked Paulina while the rest of the crowd began to chant Ember's name some more.

"You hear that, the whole world is chanting my name and this concert will be televised." Said Ember while her power increased.

"She too strong we can't beat her." Said Danny.

"What's the plan?" Star asked only to look at Tucker who was standing in the back stage along with Sam. "Tucker we need you to sing!" Star shouted in order to get the technogeek attention.

"What? You want me to sing but you guys said that I stink." Said Tucker not realizing that Danny was starting to get nervous. Luckily Star had Danny's headphones and was able to hand it over to him. Danny then became relieved and put them on.

"Oh, it was just a joke Tucker. We were just kidding." Star lied and Tucker rushed up the front of the stage while Sam only rolled her eyes seeing how she was left alone again. Tucker then sang and just like Star predicted, the world stopped saying her name. Once the superhero duo was out of their prison they went up to Ember who was still trying to get the crowd to say her name in a desperate attempt.

"The only thing that you're saying goodbye." Said Danny sucking Ember up in the thermos while he and Star high fived each other. Star then looked at Ember's band who disappeared leaving the rest of the crowd confused while wondering what just happened. The next day was the test and both Ms. Skullman and Mr. Lancer were looking at the students with disappointment.

"I would have punished you all but thanks to Ms. Skullman here, I have looked into another light. However, these are the worst testing scores in the history of Casper High history not doubt that it was because of the concert corral with only Mr. Foley who received a perfect score. However, I will hire a therapist to see if any of you have any learning problems and I will let you all retake the test tomorrow." Said Mr. Lancer who looked satisfied that he was finally able to give the students some sort of punishment.

"Hey Danny, I can't help but feel like we are forgetting something." Star said whispering into Danny's ear. Danny then blinked wondering what it was as well. As it turns out, the thing that they forgot was Klemper who kept on chanting Ember's name.

"Stop chanting my name!" Yelled an annoyed Ember while she tried to get away from Klemper.


	25. Freeze Day

In a castle full of clocks a mysterious ghost was watching Danny and Star through a crystal ball. While the ghost gazed upon it, Danny and Star were unaware that they were being watched. However, out of the shadows came out the ghost and this ghost was none other than the Master of Time himself: Clockwork. Still he gazed through the ball without any emotion and said,"Everything is as it should be." Inside the crystal ball Star could be seen trying to decide which headband she should be wearing. She owned many hats so Star decided to let her wand decide for her until she chose a cacti headband. As if on cue Danny came running to the bathroom in a hurry while the laser puppies followed.

"I overslept and I am going to be late." Danny said now panicking while he used his hair brush to brush his teeth and used his toothbrush to brush his hair. "If my parents find out that I am late for school one more time then they'll ground me for sure." 

"You need to chill out Danny and I am pretty sure that we can get to school by first period." Star said as an effort to calm Danny down. Danny then touched Star's shoulder with both of his hands and said,"This is not about learning, this is about avoiding being babysat by Vicky. I mean seriously, I'm fourteen. Don't my parents ever realize that I am too old for a babysitter!"

"Okay that's it!" Star said stopping Danny's rant. "You, you're friend's and even your family mention her all the time and never told me who she was so tell me this Daniel Fenton: who the heck is Vicky?" Said Star who appeared to be tired of being left in the dark. Star then frowned once she saw that Danny's face was now as pale as a ghost.

"Star, there is no easy way to say this but Vicky used to be my babysitter back when I was ten and she was rather... violent. Apparently my parents still think that I am still too young to be left alone."

"Oh." Star said once she realized where he was going with this. Not only that but she also saw that Danny was trying to avoid the topic so Star decided to drop it for now seeing how she didn't want to make Danny feel uncomfortable. However that was also when she saw that the laser puppies were trying to comfort Danny as an effort to make him feel better.

"Can't you just freeze time or something?" Danny said looking nervously at the clock while Star laughed at how silly the idea was. Without thinking Star then said,"Oh yeah, Easy Peasy Time Freezy." Once Star said this however, time became frozen and everything that moved stood still. As a result, both were shocked when this happened and even Danny put his hand through the laser puppie's laser just to make sure that this was real.

"Ow." Danny said surprised that the laser actually hurt him. "Do you know what you just did?" Danny asked now excited.

"I froze time?" Said Star saying it as if it were obvious.

"You froze time!" Replied Danny completely ignoring what Star just said still excited over the fact that she did indeed just froze time. "Now I can get to school on time and not have to worry about Vicky! Come on let's go!" Said Danny pulling a now very confused Star by the arm.

"School?" Star asked herself while keeping herself put. "But Danny, today is a freeze Danny!" She sang while it took some time for the half ghost to receive the message. When Danny realized this, there was a sparkle in his eye. He then figured that it is high time that they should enjoy it so they did. The first thing that they did was go to the park where they gave a baby and then everyone else's mustache by using Star's wand.

The next thing that they did was crash a kid's birthday party while stealing some cake only to realize that Star accidentally ate a candle that was already lit and they both laughed a result. Next, they finally went to school where they saw that Dash was bullying Mikey. Luckily, Danny decided to help the poor kid out and Star decided to give the bully a taste of his own medicine by giving him one instead. The fourth was having a picnic on top of a car in the middle of a busy highway while the fifth was playing volleyball at Danny's dojo where the half ghost purposely knocked his other bully down.

However, the last thing that they did was trade hats with Ludo while Danny took a picture of it before going back to school.

"That was the best sixty hours of my life." Danny laughed while Star laughed along.

"Yeah and now you don't have to deal with you know who!" Sang Star and they both gave each other a high five.

"Okay, now you unfreeze time.

"Yeah, sure Easy Peasy Time Unfreazy." However when Star said the spell, time never moved forward like it she then tried again and said,"Easy Peasy Time Unfrazy!" This time with more energy but still nothing worked.

"Come on Star, this is serious." Danny now hyperventilating especially when Star begins to freeze herself and the only thing that was able to calm Danny down was when the princess told him that it was a joke. The two then stared at each other and then decided to check out the Book of Spells in Star's room. Star then pulled the book that was under her bed.

"Oh no, even Glossirick is frozen." Said Star who saw that the expression on the alien's face was a little weird.

"Good because I never liked that guy, scrape the sides." Danny said mimicking Glossirick's voice while the half ghost smacked him as if he were a fly. Star then flipped through several pages. In fact there was an instruction page on what to do when you blow up another dimension and one that tell you what to do if you delete gravity. While Star was going through the pages the superhero duo saw one that was all too familiar.

"Hey this place kind of looks like the Ghost Zone." Danny said pointing to a page that had instructions on what to do if you froze time.

"You're right Danny, the book even says that there have been several queens who have been accidentally sent there through a random portal and there is even this one ghost named Clockwork who controls time. Apparently Queen Wyverna: the Queen of Hours was one of those unlucky souls who has been to the Ghost Zone and met Clockwork."

"That castle looks familiar, I think that Dora mentioned it to Sam and Tucker once. I think that we should take the Specter Speeder." Suggested Danny and turned to the next page where it revealed a map to Clockwork's castle.

"Or we could just use my dimensional scissors so that we could get there faster." Star then took her scissors and opened up a portal to the Ghost Zone bringing Danny along with her. Once inside, they soon found themselves inside a castle that looked ominous and uninviting. There were also many clocks on the walls that made the place seem unsettling.

"Okay, this place is creepy." Said Danny who was feeling a bit uneasy.

"Are you sure that this place isn't creepier than that dimension with the cats who have human faces?" The two then flashbacked to the time where they went to said dimension where they saw a cat using the litter box who told them to look away. Of course the two were freaked out when the cat revealed to have a menacing voice. However, once the flashback was over, the two shivered because of the memory.

"Welcome children, I have been expecting you." The two heroes then jumped since the two didn't know where the voice was coming from. The two then found themselves hugging each other until they finally found who was speaking to them. In fact, the one speaking to them was Clockwork.

"Hi, are you here to help us unfreeze time?" Star asked hopefully.

"Why should I? You only froze time because young Daniel over there was too afraid to face his own problems like a man but since I am so generous than maybe I could give you both a hint at least. You see, time flows differently for me, it goes forward and back so that the same rule applies to other dimensions and time flows differently in each one. In fact, each of these clocks you see here represents the flow of time in other dimensions. I will even give you the key that will help you restart the time in your dimension, can you find it?" Said Clockwork handing Star a weird looking key.

Clockwork then used his staff to transform his castle into a maze and the time ghost then changed into a kid before leaving. Star and Danny then looked around so that they could get familiar with their new surroundings until Star finally said,"Okay, so all we have to do is find the clock that fits this key. That shouldn't be too hard right?" Star tried to sound optimistic but was failing miserably.

"That's a lot of clocks." Said Danny pointing out the obvious.

"Well we better start looking." Said Star and the search began. While they searched, the princess and the half ghost stumbled a turtle that was fast and a rabbit that was slow. At first they thought that the rabbit could help them cover more ground faster only to remember that time works differently in this part of the Ghost Zone. After the The two decided to go on foot. The next thing they found was a river filled with clocks where the two tried to use the key on each one only to find themselves ten years young once they jumped on one clock and then becoming old people on the next.

While the two decided to try the next clock however, Danny on two clocks where Danny's body turned into a five year old while his head was an old man's. Star, still as an old lady then laughed at Danny only to have the half ghost tells her to never speak of the incident once they were off the clock.

"I think the right clock might be over there." Said Star pointing to a room filled with hourglasses while Danny followed her and was amazed by the design of the room. In the room there were different television sets that showed all of the most important moments in history.

"Wow, this room must have recorded the history of the universe. That one is Washington, naild it!" Said Danny glad that he remembered something he already knew about. That was when the two saw a machine that looks like an eye. From there the eye looked at Star and showed Star a television screen that looked like Star as a baby.

"That's me." Said Star, surprised at what she saw. The screen then showed Star's entire life up until not which started as showing her as a baby, her father trying to catch her in a runaway carriage and being taught how to fight by one of the royal guards. "Oh, I remember that! Watching me is so much fun." The screen continued to show the rest of her childhood which included her fighting some monsters, watching some fireworks, dressing up like a gangster with Pony Head and riding a wild unicorn.

"Oh, hi me!" Said Star waving to herself that was on the screen.

"This thing must have kept track of our entire lives." Said Danny excited about the idea. However, Danny realized that the eye was now looking at him while the half ghost looked away since he was feeling a little uncomfortable being watched. Now it was his turn to watch his childhood which included: Danny being tortured by Vicky as a kid, his parents not believing him when he tried to tell them, his parents arguing on holidays while they forgot most of his birthday. The screen even revealed to Danny that his parents are too oblivious to the fact that Danny has Autism which was the reason why his parents always gave him high expectations that he couldn't meet.

"My childhood sucks." Danny said in realization while Star tried to distract him from being sad. However, that was when the television screen started to show Danny the good things in his life which was: meeting Sam and Tucker for the first time as well as Star later on in life, Danny getting ghost powers, Ms. Skulman supporting him during a test and Jazz comforting him whenever he was sad.

"I'm sorry that your childhood didn't turn out so great but you at least have me and I promise that the next time you are having trouble with something, I will try my best to make it all better." Star promised and Danny smiled. As if on cue, Clockwork showed up this time in his young adult form.

"Clockwork? Where have you been?" Star asked clearly confused.

"Observing." Clockwork says plainly as if it were obvious. Turning into an old man, Clockwork then put the key into his staff and before everyone knew it, a new chain reaction began due to the many pranks that Star and Danny pulled earlier.

"Wait a minute, the entire time the right key was in your staff? We wasted all of that time for nothing!" Danny said angrily while his eyes turned a toxic green.

"You never bothered to ask and I thought that you wild goose chase was a perfect distraction from your current problem. Believe it or not but sometimes even I need to step away from a problem every now and again." Replied Clockwork turning back into a baby.

"Thanks, I think?" Danny asked in the form of a question since he was not really sure what to make of it.

"Well, you two better head off to school before your late." Clockwork said while he gave them both their backpacks that were filled with school supplies. Danny then went through the portal only to be stopped by Clockwork who said,"One more thing, try not to break the timestream again. Time is very fragile and my employers would not be pleased to find it broken again." The two The waved goodby to Clockwork who waved back. However once at school the two thought about today's events.

"Clockwork was kind of cool and he helped me with my problem in his own weird twisted way." Danny said glad that there was someone that could help him.

"Let's never speak of this again. Come on let's get back to class." Star said while she agreed with Danny only for time to stop once more.


	26. Royal Pain

It was morning at Fenton Works and like always, Star said good morning to Danny but today was a surprise because when the half ghost opened the door from his room, he was surprised to see that Star turned the entrance as well as the downstairs into a water slide. At first Danny was surprised but actually became happy since he thought that the ride was kind of fun. That was until he made it to the kitchen and his socks became wet.

"That was awesome!" Said Danny while he swan with the laser puppies.

"I know right? Stairs are so boring." Said Star who was wearing a blue bathing suit and even agreed with Danny. Star knew that Danny was having a rough week because his parents trapped themselves in the lab for a week and to Danny's delight Jazz joined in as well and was wearing a not so showy two peice pink bathing suit. Star then said,"I knew that you were having a bad week so I decided to cheer you up with a water slide and I even managed to talk Jazz into it."

"Wow really Jazz?" Said Danny who was pleasantly surprised to see this new side of his sister.

"After all of the weirdness that have been going on lately, I thought to myself why not?" Replied Jazz who was now enjoying a nice relaxing swim.

"You sister is so cool! If my parents ever find out that I have been using magic here, I would be in deep trouble." Said Star.

"Yeah about that, the pool was cool and all but maybe next time you could give me a heads up the next time you plan on doing something like this because there is nothing worse than wet socks. It's a form of torture in some countries." Danny said while he looked at his now two wet feet forgetting the fact that he could have just phased out of them. Star then saw the predicament that Danny was in and felt bad for him while also agreeing with his statement. However, that was until the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Star volunteered while she rushed towards the from door only to reveal that it was her dad. Instantly, Star shut door and said,"Danny, it's my dad. I better hide everything." Star then took out her wand and made everything dissapear as well as changing her clothes not knowing that the spell caused Danny's socks to get wet again. "What a pleasant surprise, what brings you here unexpectedly?" Star asked looking a little nervous.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and, ugh who am I kidding? Your mother banished me out of the castle." River said ashamed of his own predicament.

"What did you do?" Star replied and was equally disappointed.

"Nothing! I just left a few garments laying around and I was just thinking that maybe I could just stay here for a day or two while all of this blows over." River explained while Danny came to him and said,"I am not sure my parents have trapped themselves in the basement for a whole week so Jazz usually gets the say so of who can and can't stay here."

"So you're saying that you are unsupervised? Well, that's all the more reason why I should stay here." River said who seemed a little bit too excited not realizing that the servant that was with him was having a hard time carrying his bags.

"Are you crazy? You can't stay here and Jazz isn't around to give the approval." Danny said not reallizing that Jazz was right next to him.

"Danny, I am still here and of course you can stay here yourmajesty. Besides, it will be nice to finally have a responsible adult around the house." Jazz said happy to see River again.

"Why wouldn't I be responsible? Responsible is my middle name!" River replied only to get a little intimidated by Danny's sister before she left unaware of how he was really feeling. As if on cue, one of the laser puppies went inside the king's beard and burnt it with its' lasers. Of course, this only revealed River's nervous expression even more.

"Star, if your mother knew that you were using your magic inappropriately than she would have sent you straight to St. Olga." Danny then looked at Star while Star looked at Danny until River finally said,"But I am not your mother! I would rather enjoy destructive magical puppies."

"This is actually going to be funzies!" Star she while she and her father called out for a hug before the two left so they they could enjoy the day completely forgetting Danny.

"Hey guys, wait up! I am coming with you, just let me change my socks! Ugh, it feels like I am walking in pudding." Danny said feeling a little grossed out until he remembered that he could just phase out of them and was releived that they were finally off. Meanwhile, Danny was giving her dad the grand tour.

"This is my room." Said Star and when she opened the door, it revealed that there were a lot of magical creatures were just enjoying themselves while a flying pig and a bear were having a pillow fight. The magical creatures then stopped what they were doing and said hi to Star.

"This is awsome." Said River liking what he just saw.

"Well, if you like this than I need to show you the most magical place in this entire house." Said Star and the next thing they knew was that they were now in another room. "The bathroom!" She announced and indeed they were in the bathroom.

"What a glorious throne!" Said River now excited about the new room while he crawled over to the toilet with the seat still open. "Why is there a hole in it?"

"Um, humans put things in there and flush them down." Said Star not really comfortable giving out the details.

"Flush? What's a flush?" Asked River only to notice that there was a handle on the toilet. He then pulled down the handle and got off of the seat while watching the water go down the drain. "Fascinating, where does the water go?"

"Nobody knows, it's one of Earth's greatest mysteries. Funny fact, in the Fenton household Danny's dad calls it the Fenton Urinal instead of a toilet like most people would." Star said laughing at the memory.

"Does this go in there?" River asked taking a bunch of toilet paper.

"All the time." Said Star saying it as if it were no big deal while her father flushed down the entire roll of toilet paper. The king then rushed over to get something else and grabbed someone's toothbrush.

"This?"

"I don't see why not?" Star said encouraging her father and down the toothbrush it went. The next thing that River grabbed was a toilet scrub.

"This?"

"Go for it!" Star said not even intending the bathroom pun while the toilet scrub sort of went down the toilet. Meanwhile in Danny's room, Danny wonder what Star and River were doing in the restroom. It turns out they were just trying to put more stuff down the toilet which included a flying pig. As for Danny he was just glad to put more socks on to only get his new socks soaked again but this time with toilet water once he decided to check up on the two Butterflys. As if on cue, Danny became a nervous wreck since he didn't like the way the water felt on his feet which forced him to phase out of his new socks.

After the incident with the toilet, Star brought her dad to somewhere where they could play mini golf. Star then got her dad the proper supplies and said,"Danny taught me how to play this game. All you have to do is try to hit this tiny ball with this club and try to knock it all the way down to the hole over there."

"Sounds like fun!" Said River excited to start the game.

"You're holding the club upside down." Star told her father while laughing nervously.

"That a club? I's a good thing that we have something better on Mewni!" River announced throwing away the club that he already had and took a large wooden club with spikes out of his pocket. "Tally ho." River then hit the ball with his giant club and the king hit it so hard that the ball accidentally knocked over a frog statue which was supposed to be apart of the first hole. However, once the statue began to crack it fell into the lake while Star winced at the scene and was just hoping that they wouldn't get kicked out for this.

"What's that?" River said pointing to the next hole angril after laughing at his victory.

"That is the candy castle which is supposed to be the next hole." Star explained.

"So Lord Saliberry is at his old tricks again and he's now working for the weaving elf clan. You sly dog!" River replied not really listening to his daughter and out of nowhere, the king attacked the hole while somehow setting the castle as well as the rest of the park on fire. Star's worst fear came true when the two were indeed kicked out of the park. That night Star was in her room where she was akowen by the stench of her father's boxers. She then freaked out and whipped off any possible germs from her hands onto her outfit.

Star then saw that all of Star's clothes where left everywhere in her room. The next thing that she knew was she heard some roghousing going on underneath a pile of dirty laundry.

"Dad, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night." Star said while she watched her dad wrestle a teddy bear and Star had to use a spell so that she could see what was going on.

"Ah, the perfect night for a tackle. Isn't that right Clowny?" Said clown was pinned to the ground by River and felt a mixture of fear and paranoia. 

"Your name is Kevin old man." The clown said trying his best to come up with a better insult only to be tossed in the air.

"Give it up clown." River taunting while Clowny looked like he was now ready for a fight and said,"Bring the pain!" Clowny taunted back and the two continued their wrestling match. 

"I can do this all night." River declared and the magical creatures that lived in Star's room were enjoying the fight and were even making bets. The next morning Danny went down to the kitchen in order to get some cereal looking quite tired. Across from the table, was Star looking tired as well.

"Good morning Star." Said Danny trying to start a conversation while also eating his cereal. However, the only response he got from Star was when she began to mumble not noticing the fact that she was pouring too much cereal in her bowl. "It was ridiculously loud last night."

"It wasn't me Oscar, it was my dad." Star then got up from the table so that she could speak her mind and said,"He's insane! He thinks that he could just come down to Earth and do what he wants? That's so inconsiderate!"

"I can weirdly relate." Said Danny still eating his cereal.

"What do you mean?" Star asked still tired from not getting any sleep last night.

"Doesn't it sound familiar?" Replied Danny who was trying to get Star to think about what happened to him yesterday.

"Yeah... he does this to my mom!" Star accused.

"Fine." Danny said not really caring anymore.

"Well, I am just glad that he is leaving tomorrow. I don't know how much more of this I could take." Star said only to see that River was now wearing simple clothing and was deciding the Fenton household with Christmas lights. While River was doing this he ran inside to greet Star.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Star asked clearly annoyed while Danny watched the argument.

"I am just decorating the place with lights for the party." Replied River.

"What party?" Star said now getting irritated.

"Oh geez, I forgot to tell you. I am having such a great time that I decided to stay here. Isn't that great?" Star's father asked to Star's dismay. "Oh and instead of renting a moving vehicle I decided to invite some friends over here to check out my new crib." Before Star knew it all of the other royals from different dimensions arrived at the party.

In fact, one couple was having a cake eating contest while the other royals encouraged it. Some even pulled pranks while River and King Pony Head just had a nice conversation. Having enough, Star walked up to her dad and said,"Dad, we need to talk about this right now." River was going to talk to Star like she wanted only to see that they received an unwanted visitor who looked like a middle aged star.

"The sun has arrived! Who's ready to partay!" Helios announced and tried to squeeze through the door. "My bad." He said oblivious to that fact that he was not invited. Not only that but the guests at the party even looked annoyed. 

"Oh no. Who invited Helios? That guy is so inconsiderate!" Said River looking rather annoyed.

"Gross, now he got his ear pierced?" King Pony Head complained.

"There he goes eating all of the appetizers." Replied River and Helios was indeed eating said appetizers. "He ruins every party that I throw and is completely oblivious about it."

"Funny, I can weirdly relate." Said Star trying to speak over the music.

"Look, people are already going into orbit around him." Said River showing Star the poor souls who got trapped in the orbit. Not only that but one of the poor victims even got sucked inside Helios. That was when Star suggested,"So why don't you just kick him out along with everyone else."

"No way, I am not talking to that tool." Replied River while he and everyone else left leaving a very frustrated Star. As for Danny, he was trying his best so that he wouldn't get his socks wet again but everywhere he went there was water everywhere and there was even one guy who kept tipping the punch bowl by mistake. Still it was a good thing that one of the royals went over to Danny just to make sure that he was okay since he appeared to be receiving his childhood trauma from when Vicky used to babysit.

"Just take a nice breath and breathe." The royal advised and Danny did so. This worked for now until he accidentally strapped into a royal that looked like a large blob of water.

"You're feet are so soft." The water royal complimented while Danny was beginning to have a freak out and the other royals that were in the room became concerned for the half ghost. The only one that was not worried about Danny was of course Helios who now started eating all of the deserts. That was when Star walked over to Helios and said,"You have overstayed your welcome and now you gotta go."

"You want to know something? I am filled with hydrogen but you are filled with annoydrogen. You just got burned by the sun!" Replied Helios who started to make fun of Star. Helios then laughed some more not realizing that Star almost got pulled into the sun's orbit when he left. From there, she spotted Danny ranting on about having dry socks for once.

"Danny, I am so sorry that whenever I try to have some fun, I end up ruining your socks and maybe even inadvertently forcing you to relive your childhood trauma." Star said once she walked over to Danny.

"It's fine Star, wetting my socks wasn't one of the worst things that Vicky did. Look, I love all of the things that you plan for us all but a heads up would be nice because there is nothing worse than wet socks." Danny said looking down at his feet in disgust.

"Oh, yeah." Star said looking down at Danny's feet but that was when she had an idea and said,"Oh yeah! There is nothing worse than having wet socks!" Meanwhile Helios was starting to threaten everyone that he was going to eat the entire planet. Luckily, Star made it just in time to pull off her pool spell from yesterday and everyone who had socks were now wet. As if on cue, everyone complained about their socks and left.

"Because I am ridiculously empathetic for other people, I am leaving too." Said King Pony Head before leaving as well.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." River said while trying to get everyone to stay. However that was when he saw that Danny's house was still ruined and said,"I really made a mess of things." 

"There is no way that I am pooping out on this party!" Said a shrunken Helios who now seemed to have a cold once River fished him out of the water. While carrying Helios the king walked over to his daughter and said,"Sweetheart, perhaps I was getting a little carried away and I may have gotten a little inconsiderate. I guess that's why your mother threw me out. I'm sorry." River then sat on the couch feeling ashamed of himself.

"And you will patch things up with mom?" Star asked her father and her father agreed while the two called out for a hug.

"So what are you going to do with Helios?" Danny asked who just so happened to be sitting on the couch with Star and River. Still oblivious to the previous incident Helios then said,"Oh After party! Where are we going to go?"

"I have no idea but I will give you a ride! Tally ho!" River said taking out another large club that looked like a ram and tossed Helios into a portal that was still open. "Hole is one!" River then laughed at his victory and then said,"I will send my top carpenter here to make everything better the new!" River declared going through an inter dimensional portal he just created.

"Bye." Said Danny.

"Bye Dad!" Said Star. She then turned to Danny and said,"From now on, I will always give you a heads up."

"That's cool but-" Danny then pushed Star into the water and said,"surprises are good every once in a while. Wouldn't you agree?" The next thing that Star new was that Danny joined in the fun and the two friends ended up enjoying the rest of the day.


	27. My Brother’s Keeper

"Casper! High! Spirit!" Said Mr. Lancer jumping on a trampoline for some reason. "Ah, spirit week. I love it so. The pompoms, the spirit stick but most of all the spirit sparklers!" He told Jazz showing her a photo of a younger version of himself. "Jazzmine did you know that I used to be a cheerleader back when I used to go to school here?"

"Really? Weird. Look, Mr. Lancer, can I talk to you about something? About Star and Danny?" The scene then changes to Star and Danny fighting a ghost. "Those two have been acting really strange lately and ever since Star showed up, he has become more and more secretive."

Danny started to fight the ghost until Star casted a spell with her wand. The spell nearly hits Danny and Danny dogged the spell until it attacked the ghost. Danny then tried to karate chop it only for the ghost to regenerate itself. Meanwhile, Jazz was still talking to Mr. Lancer while walking down the hallway and said,"I mean, I am his older sister and if I try to help them with something, they are just going to think that I am bossy. I am just worried that there would be another Vicky incident and if they don't get help or at least talk to somebody, all of that anger and frustration, I think that they are repressing would come out the wrong way." Back with Danny and Star, the half ghost was finally able to defeat his enemy with a ghost ray only for said enemy to flee before e got the chance.

Once the fight was over, both Star and Danny changed back into their original form. Unfortunately for them, the two were still in the computer room when Mr. Lancer and Jazz came in and saw that the room was now completely destroyed. Jazz was shocked to see all of the destruction while Mr. Lancer was angry.

"Good job Fenton, you let him get away you idiot." Said Danny to himself.

"Just for the record, I thought that you were cool." Said Star whispering into the raven haired teen's ear. The next thing that they knew was that they were now being grabbed by Mr. Lancer and was taken to see the guidance counselor.

"Do you mind? Does it always have to be so cold in here?" Jazz complained only to watch the guidance counselor turn the temperature down even more.

"I always like to think that cold temperatures would keep this session icy sharp and don't mind the mess in the office either. It was just a mess, no biggie." The counselor replied while she sat down. Spectra dressed like any other professional would and she even had a red outfit and an orange hairdo that resembled Vlad's in his ghost form. Once she got herself settled she then said,"Right Jazzmine?"

"It's Jazz. My friends call me Jazz." Danny's sister corrected the counselor.

"Yeah and your brother calls you fink." Said Danny.

"And his bestie calls you nosy." Added Star and the two high five each other.

"Danny, I am your sister and we used to talk all the time."

"Yeah, when I was eight and you weren't a fink." Star then laughed at this trying to hold it in. That was when Inishuya interrupted the conversation and said,"Okay, I think I see the issue. I believe that Danny is too dependent on Star and that's why he never talks to you. We need to keep those two separated for at least a week."

"What?" Star nearly shouted to her dismay.

"Come on Star, it will only be a week and besides we can still see each other during lunch and after school. I mean how bad can it be?" Danny said asking the infamous phrase when Inishuya told her assistant Bertrand to keep an eye on them until the week was over. As if on cue the two left while Betrand kept an eye on them.

"Um, don't you think that was a little uncalled for?" Jazz asked voicing out her concern.

"As a teacher I don't think so and besides, I personally think that those two have been a bad influence on each other. Unlike Danny however, Jazz is one of the best and brightest. In fact, she will be giving out a pep speech during the spirit-a-thon on Wednesday." Spectra cringed a little and even though that she liked misery, she knew that there is nothing worse than being compared to someone else.

"That's why I'm here, to back the pep one student at a time." She then showed the two photos of kids she helped in the past and there was even one with a younger version of Vicky in it. Jazz then wondered if that was how Vicky got her icky seeing how all the other kids in the photos looked so miserable.

"Jazz, Dr. Spectra is a highly respected motivational speaker and teen therapist." The English teacher told Jazz. "She agreed to pump up the volume for the Casper High Spirit Week this week."

"That's right and what's Spirit Week without the Spirit Sparklers and after your speech I will be knocking over a larger version of this diagram and when the dominos fall over, it will represent another person's spirit for the next person they touch!" Spectra said showing Jazz and Mr. Lancer the diagram she made. The next thing they knew was that Spectra now had a pair of mini fireworks and said,"And what's Spirit Week without the Spirit Sparklers!" She then got up on the table to show everyone her enthusiasm.

"You seem to be overly peppy. Maybe Danny and Star could learn from you but they are so mad at me now, they wouldn't even listen." Said Jazz voicing out her concern.

"Yeah but they'll listen to me and I will make sure to reschedule their normal classes for tomorrow." Said the english teacher who almost looked like he was smiling. The next thing Danny knew was that he was now sitting in a chair right next to the guidance counselor's office. He didn't like the idea of being separated from Star and Star who was across from Danny wasn't doing much better. In fact, her hair was sticking out indicating that she was nervous about being separated from her friend and when she tried to scooch her seat next to Danny's, Bertrand stopped her while giving the princess a cold stare and she finally sat down.

"So are you saying that my popularity is completely dependent on my beauty?" Paulina asked while coming out of the counselor's office.

"I am not saying that it is fair sweety but if you need something like a lot of makeup than I say go for it! You're the only you, you've got." Said Spectra and Paulina walks away now feeling miserable. "Danny, come on in!" Said the therapist who welcomed Danny inside her office.

"I can't believe that my stupid sister convinced Mr. Lancer to make this my punishment and can we turn the heat up in here I can see my own breath." Danny complain and he could indeed see his own breath.

"Wow you're sister was right, you do complain a lot and your sister did call you a baby. Not only that, she doesn't trust you enough to be around Star because you know what happens when two underage teenagers get together right?" Danny then blinked a few times unsure of how to respond.

"Sweety, it's not my fault that she thinks that you're irresponsible and a loser."

"What? Jazz called me a loser too?" Danny said more shocked than angry.

"Hey, it's not my fault that she thinks that because those are her issues. Danny I don't think that you are a loser Danny, I think that you are a great kid." Said Spectra who touched Danny's shoulders not realizing that said touching was making the half ghost feel uncomfortable. Danny even looked away when Spectra decided to look at him in the eyes.

"Really? Than why do I feel so miserable?" Danny asked while also trying to avoid eye contact.

"Danny, you are a mess but mess is just the beginning of the word message now go out there and become a better you." Said Spectra and Danny walked out feeling even more depressed than he already was. As soon as Danny left she called out to Star since it was now her turn to come into Spectra's office.

"I don't get why I have to come here." Said Star as she sat down on the chair with her arms folded.

"This is supposed to help you and when Danny came in, he told me that you were too clingy." Said Spectra and Star was shocked to hear this.

"Danny said that? I know that Danny doesn't like it when people are too close to him because he has Autism but I always make sure that I don't burst his personal bubble!" Star defended outranged.

"Hey, it's not my fault that he thinks that your annoying."

"Now he says that I'm annoying? Rude."

"It's all true and I heard it from Danny himself. If you want my opinion, I think that if I were you, I'd keep your distance." Said Spectra who showed Star out the door and she became miserable as well. Once she left however, Spectra revealed that she was a ghost when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Marvelous." Said Spectra closing her portable mirror.

"Why are you wasting your time picking on a couple of messed up kids?" Bertrand asked and he closed the door. "We have a big to do plan for Wednesday."

"Yeah but Wednesday is a couple of days away and those two kids are a walking spa treatment. Danny is just an Autistic kid trying to fit in and has a traumatic past while Star is stressed out about a major responsibility that she thinks she couldn't handle. In fact, teen misery is like nectar that keeps me looking young forever." Bertrand then revealed his true form which just so happens to be the ghost from earlier.

"Hmm, than maybe I should up the ante." Said Bertrand before he left. The bell then rang and the four friends could be seen walking down the hallway save for Star and Danny who were giving each other angry glare. That was, until Danny became intimidated and looked away from Star feeling ashamed.

"Woah, you guys look angry, what happened? Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Tucker asked already concerned for the two.

"Yeah and I hate to say it but this is really weird even for me because usually you two get along really well." Said Sam who was concerned for them as well.

"Who knows? Maybe I want to leave because someone told Spectra that he thought that I was too clingy!" Star yelled at the top of her lungs angrily forgetting the fact that his ears were sensitive.

"I never said that you were clingy." Danny said honestly.

"Aww, really?" Star asked and Danny nodded. The next thing that Danny knew was that Star instantly forgave him and gave him a kiss on the check. Danny then blushed a tomato red. Sam on the other hand made a gagging noise not really thrilled with the set up. Danny then snapped out of it and said,"Anyway, back on topic. The reason I was so angry because my sister thinks that shrink I'm a loser."

"Are you sure that Jazz said that because that doesn't sound like Jazz to me." Said Sam voicing her concern.

"Yeah and it could just be a misunderstanding. I thought that you thought that you think that I was too clingy until I went directly to speak to you about it. I think that I said thought one too many times." Said Star while she played with her wand.

"Hey guys, what doesn't sound like Jazz to you?" Jazz asked who just so happened to be in the hallway.

"You know, thanks to your little sharade earlier, it's your fault that Danny and I have to be separated for the week. In fact the only reason that I'm even here was that class haven't started yet and I only have a few minutes left so talk." Star threatened and folded her arms growing more and more irritated.

"Guys, I am not trying to but into your relationship and I am not being bossy. I am just worried because ever since the accident-"

"Jazz I know that you think that you are helping and I'm sure that we are older we'll appreciate but right now, we don't." Said Danny cutting Jazz off completely.

"You have to talk to somebody, you barely have any friends." Jazz said pointing out the obvious realizing that Star, Tucker and Sam angry. "Besides these three and sometimes with Ferguson and Alfonso but the only reason that you don't hang out with them as often is that they can sometimes be intense. Besides the fact that Janna sometimes stock you, you have no other extra curricular activities."

"Unless fighting ghosts and monsters count." Tucker thought to himself out loud only to get a glare from Sam.

"Well, maybe this is me now! Not everyone is pumped up full of spirit you know. Come on Star let's get out of here!"

"But I have a different class." Star tried to argue back only to be dragged down the hallway by Danny before Star realized that the reason he was doing this was because his ghost sense went off before she noticed that he was nearly freezing to death.

"It's worse than I thought!" Said Jazz obviously worried.

"There is a freakishly large hornet!" A random kid screams and then shoved himself inside a locker only to accidentally get his leg slammed by said locker. "Ow my leg!" The kid screamed and Jazz immediately became worried until she saw that there was indeed a large hornet. Jazz then screamed when she saw the bug and as if on cue, Danny Phantom and Captain Butterfly came to the rescue.

"Get back ghost bug!" Danny said while Star knocked it down with a Rainbow Magic Fist Punch. The next thing that Jazz knew was that she was now watching Danny drag the ghost into the next room while Star who was riding Cloudy followed.

"Wait a minute. That was two ghosts and a magical girl? Wait until I tell Star and Danny." Jazz said excited about the idea remembering that Danny liked anime after accidentally spying on him and saw that he watching Sailor Moon with Star that one time. Meanwhile, with Star and Danny they followed the bug until they went outside.

"Anybody call for an exterminator?" Said Danny.

"How about two?" Star Added and got her wand ready.

"My aren't you two clever. Let's see if you can swat this!" The bug argued back and cut Danny's arms. Not only that but Star was so worried about Danny that she almost fell off of Cloudy. Luckily, Cloudy managed to catch her on time when she did.

"Danny are you okay?" Star asked obviously concerned.

"Danny, you are an idiot! You should have gone intangible and I am not getting better at this, I am getting worse." Said Danny ignoring Star completely who just felt bad for Danny. Without thinking, Danny created his own ghost shield when the ghost began to attack while Star was impressed that Danny got a new power. Danny then got the thermos out and said,"Okay, now it's time for you to - gone. Great another bed guy gets away."

"Aww, don't feel bad Danny. You'll get him next time." Star said trying to make her friend feel better and they both flew away. Little did they know was that Jazz was watching them out through a nearby window. After school Jazz tried to tell her brother what she just saw in school today. In fact, Jazz and Danny were sitting at the kitchen table along with Star.

"What do you mean you haven't seen it? There was even a good to honest magical girl out there." Said Jazz while trying to lower her voice since she was excited.

"I didn't see them because all I saw was a giant bug so I ran like a loser."

"I was right you aren't going to listen to me are you."

"Nope." Said Danny popping the letter "P" while Star was caught in the middle of their argument. Having enough Jazz finally said,"Mom, Dad can I talk to you about Star and Danny." Immediately the parents came in leaving a horrified Star and Danny.

"What no." The half ghost protested while Star sunk down into her seat not wanting to talk about it either. As if on cue, the two adults began to ask their son what it was since they felt bad about ignoring him all week last time.

"Jazz is there something wrong?"

"That involves ghosts?"

"Is there something that you want to talk about?"

"That involves ghosts?" Danny then became nervous since his parents were now bursting his personal bubble while Star tried to scooch away. He knew that Jazz knew that he had more than one problem and he wasn't sure if he could call his parent's parents anymore ever since the incident but Danny wasn't sure if he had the heart to tell them so he decided to keep his mouth shut about it until he said,"Actually yes. Jazz thinks that she saw a ghost in the school. Tell them Jazz."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Said Maddie while Star left as quickly as possible since she didn't want to get herself involved.

"It would have been a good chance to try the Portable Fenton Ghost Peeler since this thing could rip a ghost apart atom by atom." Jack then pressed a Boston on the new invention that he was holding while the invention itself looked like it could be a metal suit. Jack then stood in position once the suit was read only to fall and break the table by mistake.

"Well, enjoy you chat." Danny said and he left in order to find Star. The next Day at school, Jazz decided to talk to Sam, Star and Tucker about the issue and all three looked uncomfortable talking about it.

"Don't you think that Danny has been acting weird lately and haven't you noticed how gloomy and negative he has been lately?" All three of them blinked unsure of how to respond to Jazz's question.

"We're Danny's friends and that means we keep his secrets from you." Said Tucker until Jazz tried to bribe the technogeek with some money. In fact, he was going to take in until Star smacked his hand.

"I know that you are worried Jazz but Danny is okay and it's not like Danny is doing anything criminal." Said Sam not realizing that the ghost from earlier decided to trap Danny's backpack onto the fire alarm. However, when Danny tried to get a drink of water he did not realize that he accidentally set the alarm off. The sprinkler that was on the ceiling then turned on and this did not go unnoticed by Mr. Lancer when the fire department came.

"A months detention?" Danny asked once they were all outside. This was going to be his punishment until Spectra stepped in and said,"Hey, it was an accident but let's make sure that the next time we make it an acci-don't and learn from it so it never happens again."

"But." Said Danny.

"No buts. You could learn a thing or to about school spirit from Ms. Spectra over here and when I was your age I got the same advice and look how I turned out!" Spectra and Danny then looked at each other and the next thing that Danny knew was that the half ghost was now in the therapist's office dressed like a baby. Not only that but he was also wearing a diaper, his regular shirt, his socks, a sash that says "spirit" and a large top hat that completed the look.

"We are going to help you overcome your fear of being called a baby." Said Spectra oblivious to the fact that he was not happy where this was going.

"I am not afraid of being called a baby, I am being afraid of being called a loser."

"Ah, and there lies the problem. You care too much about what other people think." Danny smiled liking the advice until Dash and Kwan came in and snapped a photo with his smartphone. After school, Star Sam, Danny and Tucker all went out to get ice cream where they watched some of the A-listers talk about their problems.

"Ms. Spectra says that I am too reliant on material possessions." Said Valarie after getting herself some ice cream.

"At least, you'll have something. Ms. Spectra said that I'll become old, broke and alone." Said Kwan trying to relate to Valarie not realizing that Star was right behind them with a large creepy smile while Danny and his friends silently agreed that Star has lost it even though she has been separated from Danny for only a few days. Danny wasn't doing much better seeing how his hair was sticking out due to the humiliation and the fact that he hasn't been around Star for awhile either.

"Did you see Danny in that baby costume? I could hardly watch. Although, it does make a good meme." Tucker said showing him his phone that had a text of said meme.

"Hey who's side are you on?" Said Danny who looked like he was about to lose it any minute now.

"Danny you know that Tucker was only kidding. Although, I am worried about Star." Sam then pointed to Star who was acting like a crazed maniac.

"You'll never take me alive copper!" Said Star only to get herself being pulled away from the police for disturbing the peace. Tucker then went over to the police so that he could explain to them why she was acting this way. Luckily, she got off easy before the police could actually arrest her. Luckily, Tucker was able to get Star back into her seat. Danny then watched the scene that was taking place and said,"I know but I don't get why I am so angry and depressed all the time. That shrink was supposed to be helping me but ever since I have been talking to her, I have been feeling worse."

"Hey Danny, how is it going?" Jazz asked who just so happened to be in the shop.

"Like you care, why don't you leave me alone? Just go away Jazz." Danny replied now depressed. That was when he saw Paulina who was at a table from across them who seemed to be way too busy trying to put on more make while the cashier that was in front of her looked rather annoyed.

"If my skin is perfect then I'm perfect. Do you mind? You're like the second old woman to hover over me and I'm so not in the mood. " Paulina asked the cashier and she looked away like Paulina asked. That was when Danny saw the ghost who was right behind Paulina.

"I gotta keep Jazz distracted." Said Danny whispering to himself. "Will you just leave me alone? You can have my seat because you have already taken my friends. Come on Star, let's go." He Said now dragging a crazed Star to a room that said that only employees were allowed.

Worried, Jazz then followed the two while Sam and Tucker tried to stop her. However, it was already too late when she saw Star and Danny transformation. Danny then did his normal thing to transform while Star did something else which was several ballet poses before she changed into her costume and Jazz only knew that it was ballet because she used to dance ballet when she was younger. Of course, Jazz was shocked when they did this before they both flew off.

"Tell me that you saw that!" Jazz said still shocked at what she saw.

"Jazz, you need to calm down because you are starting to sound like your father." Said Sam who was trying to cover for both Star and Danny. That was when Jazz began to think about it for a moment.

"There are some things that Danny and Star keeps to themselves."

"We are their friends which means we keep their secrets from you." That was when it hit her. Not wanting Danny's friends know that she knows she came up with a plan and said,"You must be right and my father is such a loon that it must be rubbing off. Wow, look at the time. Is it that late? I have to work on my spirit speech." She then left while Danny's two friends were relieved that Jazz finally left.

Back with Star and Danny they finally found Bertrand who was at the makeup department in the mall where Paulina was at. Somehow, Paulina was still applying more makeup and the same cashier from earlier. Bertrand, in his ghost form then scared them where they both ran off leaving. That was when Danny attack and Star knock him unconscious with a spell.

"I know that you need you makeup but you are going to have to wait in line just like everyone else." Said Danny and Star who was already starting to look better gave him a high five. However their moment was ruined when the ghost used an echo ray to blast them both. Danny dodges a few more times and Star tried to cast some more spells while riding Cloudy until Sam and Tucker came in. In fact, that was when everyone else began to panic when they saw the ghosts.

"You aren't really good at this aren't you?" Bertrand said to Danny ignoring Star who was still in the air.

"Hey what am I? Chopped corn?" Star asked trying get the ghost's attention. Danny then smiled when Star blasted Bertrand with another spell after he transformed himself into a wolf.

"Actually Star, the expression is chopped lived." Danny said correcting Star.

"Really because that is how we say it on Mewni." The wolf then started to attack Star who fell off Cloudy who then disappeared as a result. Once the wolf was done with Star the wolf then tore another piece of Danny's costume.

"Her get away from him!" Said Tucker only to almost become the wolf's next victim. "Or don't because it is still open for discussion." Tucker says nervously since he didn't want to make the wolf mad.

"No, you leave them alone." Danny said going after the wold while Star got up and regained her posture before blasting it with another spell. Danny then phased the ghost into the next room while Star followed.

"Oh, look. The little loser ghost has a few baby helpers." The wolf said and pinned Danny down to the ground while Danny struggled to get free.

"Oh no." Star whispered to herself knowing that the ghost has just dug its own grave.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. A. Loser." Said Danny while he started to fight back. Danny then tried using his ghost ray on the wolf only to miss and accidentally blow something else instead. Star on the other hand, stayed behind knowing that she didn't want to mess with Danny while he was angry.

"Well that was enough damage for one afternoon. I guess that I should be off." Said the ghost before it left. Little did he know was that Jazz was watching the entire fight.

"Aww Danny, I'm sorry that the fight didn't turn out the way you wanted." Said Star trying to cheer Danny up.

"Are you going to be alright?" Tucker asked obviously concerned.

"I think that I will be alright because it was just another lose for the town screw up." Said Danny who left feeling bad about himself. Danny friend's began to feel bad for him while Star left to check up on him. At Danny's house, Danny was more miserable than ever until Jazz came to check up on him.

"What?" Danny asked obviously annoyed.

"Nothing." Jazz lied and she went closer and touched his shoulder.

"What?" Danny asked once more and was a little spooked by what Jazz did.

"Sorry, look I just want to let you know that all of those things that people where saying about me isn't true but I just want you to know that I love you and if you want to ignore me to hang out with Star than I won't stop you."

"Yeah but you never sound like it."

"Look, I know that I can be pushy and a know it all. I can also be a jerk sometimes." Said Jazz and Danny smiled.

"You know that you can stop it anytime now."

"I know."

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that I am your sister and I care about you and even though that you think that I won't understand you can talk to about anything." Said Jazz while also being careful not to touch Danny again. However, after when Jazz said this, Danny began to feel a bit guilty. To Danny's delight, he finally found the courage to tell his sister until he heard an explosion coming from the living room.

"I am telling you that with the Fenton Peeler, we can tear that ghost up like an onion." It turns out that it was just Jack and Maddie who were still testing the Fenton Peeler.

"Well, we can't just vaporize it. Don't you want to examine the remains?" Said Maddie trying to be reasonable. As a result both of the Fenton siblings cringed while Danny began to have a panic attack.

"I would rather not talk about it but I better get Star." Said Danny who was a little spooked at what he just saw.

"Yeah, I would imagine that." Jazz said before she left and gave her a kiss on the back of his head only for Danny to be disgusted that the kiss was from his own sister. The next day everyone in school appeared to be miserable especially the A-listers who were still worried about the problems they might face in the future.

"Is it just me or is it the worst Spirit Week in the history in Casper High." Said Sam while she watched more member of the student body talk about their problems.

"I know right? I even tried to cheer everyone up with some of my magic but no one even noticed. I know that I am not supposed to use magic in public but desperate calls call for desperate measures." Star ranted and the rest of her friend's agreed.

"Yeah and today Jazz is supposed to give out her stupid speech so that she could put the "I" back in spirit or something like that."

"You know what I don't get? Sam and Tucker are the only ones who haven't visited Dr. Spectra yet and they are as cheerful as ever. I have even visited her and even I was miserable and a little crazy might I add, until Danny and I actually talked and worked out our own problems." Star ranted.

"I think that it was probably because you and Danny couldn't stand to be separated. You weren't the only one that went a little crazy you know." Tucker added.

"Yeah, what if Spectra was making everyone miserable on purpose? That would be crazy right?" Star said trying to lighten up the mood until it hit them. Without a moment to spare, Danny took Tucker's phone and found the meme that Tucker had in his text message.

"I was going to delete that." Said Tucker looking a bit nervous.

"Glad that you didn't. Look at my breath. It was cold but what if that was my ghost sense? What if Spectra was a ghost?" Danny asked and there was silence.

"Ha, ha! Spectra being a ghost? That's funny Danny." Said Star until she realized where he was going with this and said,"Wait, you weren't kidding right?" Star asked and the next thing he knew was that both he and Sam were going to see Dr. Spectra.

"I hate my life." Said Tucker who was now walking out of the office along with Star and Sam.

"I hate your life more." Replied Sam only to receive a grunt from Star who looked equally as miserable.

"And remember there is only an "I" in misery if you spell it that way." Said Spectra who closed the door right behind her not realizing that Danny was there. In fact, Danny was invisible when he phased himself inside Spectra's office. Once inside, Danny saw that he was right about Spectra being a ghost.

"I am going to miss these kids because they are a waterfall of misery." Said Spectra while she looked at the student records of Star, Sam and Tucker. As if on cue, Bertrand came in to greet her.

"Have you set up the device yet?" Spectra asked.

"Of course and when it hits the only chipper kid left in the school there would be enough anguish and misery in this school that would be keeping us looking young forever." As if on cue the bell rang.

"Well, that's the bell. Want to watch the speech and bum some more kids out?" Said Spectra while she and Bertrand went over to watch Jazz's speech. Danny then became worried for Jazz and headed himself to the Pep Rally where everyone was just plain miserable even the cheerleaders.

"You call that a cheer? I will give you all a cheer!" Said Mr. Lancer taking the pom poms from one of the cheerleaders and said,"We got the spirit, yes we do, we got the spirit how about you?" Unfortunately for the english teacher, he only got strange looks from the crowd. Meanwhile Star was in the crowd and found between Danny's friends and back up friends.

"Woah, what's eating you two?" Star who was still miserable asked Ferguson.

"It's Dr. Spectra. She said that I was never going to get a girlfriend because I like to draw a face on my belly and try to make it talk. I have a girlfriend and we are still going strong or was she just trying to be nice? I don't know which is which!" Ferguson said while he began to hyperventilate and Alfonso tried to calm him down.

"At least you have a girlfriend who likes you for you. Spectra says that I will never get a girlfriend because my voice sounds weird. I mean what is wrong with my voice? It doesn't sound that bad does it?" Said a now worried Alfonso while Star scooched away seeing how this was starting to get weird. Meanwhile Spectra and Bertrand here minding their own business until Danny attacked Spectra with a ghost ray.

"I finally figured it out finally. You feed on misery don't you?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry but can I help you?" Spectra asked trying to be polite.

"I am sure that you can't because the only thing that you will ever help is yourself." Spectra then tried to grab Danny only for the half ghost to dodge the attack. "You find the one thing that a kid is most afraid of whether it is their looks, their future, their confidence and you pick on it and pick on it some more while your ghostly assistance feeds on it."

"Hey." Said Bertrand feeling a bit insulted.

"Very good." Said Spectra who was clapping very slowly. "But I am afraid that you are missing a few details." The next thing that Danny knew was that Spectra revealed to be a shadow and before Danny could attack, he was attacked by her assistant who transformed into a wolf. Meanwhile, Jazz began her speech while Mr. Lancer started the dominos and each one of them began to fall over one by one and Jazz was unaware of the danger ahead. Back with Danny and Bertrand however, Danny was still having trouble fighting him since he was still pinned down to the ground.

"You think that you could stop me?" The ghost taunted. However, just when the ghost was about to attack Danny, he remembered that he could turn himself invisible and then did so. The next thing that the ghost new was that he was now being thrown to the other side of the school. Danny then went after the ghost only to get strangled by Spectra who was still in shadow form.

"You think that I would let you do that? Well think again because your misery is so delicious and when the last domino vaporizes the speaker, I will leave you here to take the blame and by the time I am done with you, you'll be sure that it will be all your fault." Said Spectra who showed him her plan through the window.

"Man, I am so tired of you dumping on me and I am so tired of dumping on myself. Jazz never said any of that even when I was mad at her and I won't let her down." Danny said finally breaking free from Spectra's grip.

"Bertrand, sick him." Ordered the ghost and as if on cue the assistant came back and transformed himself into a ninja. Danny on the other hand looked bored and said,"I so have no time for this." Just like that, Danny sucked the assistant inside the thermos. As a result, Spectra became angry and began to attack Danny.

"Your through!" Said Spectra.

"And you are done telling me what to do." Replied Danny who threw Spectra in a nearby dumpster. That was when Danny realized that Jazz was about to be vaporized. Luckily, Danny was able to save her by turning both of them invisible and she was nearly vaporized shocking the crowd. Jazz then smiled grateful that Danny saved her and Danny smiled back until Spectra got ahold of Danny once more.

"What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? You are just a creepy little boy with creepy little powers." Spectra taunted. "You are a freak and who cares for a thing like you?" The therapist then dropped Danny until Jazz came in and said,"Excuse me, I may not know this kid but I think that he at least deserves a chance." All of a sudden Jazz began to used the Fenton Peeler that she just so happen to have on her.

"This is weird." Jazz said once the older teenager was suited up. The next thing that Spectra knew was that she became the Fenton Peelers next victim. Apparently, the invention made turn her into an old lady and once Jazz was done with her, Danny sucked her into the thermos as well. Once that was over, Jazz then walked over to Danny and said,"You should go." Of course Danny was relieved when she said this.

"He can tell me when he is ready." Said Jazz once Danny left. In fact, Jazz was actually proud of him and that was when Mr. Landr showed up.

"Oh, Ms. Fenton." Said the english teacher trying to call out to her. The teacher then brought her back to the gym and said,"It appears that your disappearing act has worked and it looks as if you have driven a malevolent spirit away. Everyone has there spirit back." Mr. Leer then showed her that the entire crowd was cheering her name and even Tucker was relieved that Jazz was okay.

"They are not the only ones who got their spirit back Mr. Lancer." Replied Jazz and it revealed that Danny was just enjoying a nice evening flight.


End file.
